Quarter Quell Redux
by orangerachel
Summary: What if President Snow did something different for the Quarter Quell? Like have the South Park characters compete in the 75th Hunger Games! Contains Slash. Rated mostly for character deaths, gore, and swearing. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**A/N Hello! **

**Ok, so I went back and edited this chapter. Me and Maggie's writing styles have changed SO MUCH since we started this story. Nothing much changed in this chapter besides phrase re-wording and grammatical changes.**

**One other thing: The italicized stuff at the beginning of this prologue is taken **_**DIRECTLY **_**from pages 172-173 in **_**Catching Fire.**_

**DISCLAIMER:** **Maggie and I own nothing.**

**~.~**

_(The anthem plays, and my throat tightens with revulsion as President Snow takes the stage. He's followed by a young boy dressed in a white suit holding a simple, wooden box. The anthem ends, as President Snow begins to speak, to remind us all of the Dark Days from which the Hunger Games were born. When the laws for the Games were laid out, they dictated that every twenty-five years the anniversary would be marked by a Quarter Quell. It would call for a glorified version of the Games to make fresh the memory of those killed by the districts' rebellion._

_These words could not be more pointed, since I suspect several districts are rebelling right now._

_President Snow goes on to tell us what happened in the previous Quarter Quells. "On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it." _

_On the fiftieth anniversary," the president continues, "as a reminder that two rebels died for each capital citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes.")_

"And now we honor our third Quarter Quell," The President started. The little boy in white stepped forward, holding out the box as he opened the lid. Tidy, upright rows of yellowed envelopes were visible to the audience. Whoever devised the Quarter Quell system had prepared for centuries of Hunger Games. The President removed an envelope clearly marked with a 75. He ran his finger under the flap and pulled out a small sheet of paper. Without hesitation he read: "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder that you cannot escape the wrath of the Capital…This year we are making people from another fandom compete!"

"WHAT? NO!" Katniss cried. Wait…what?"

"Oh, that could have been worse." Peeta stated.

"What's a fandom?" Prim asked, bewildered. She was ignored.

"Now the question is," the President began, "…What fandom?"

Everybody in Panem grew silent.

Another young boy dressed in a white suit walked over to the President, holding a small, plastic bag.

"I will now draw the fandom. It can be anything from _Harry Potter_ to _Sonic the Hedgehog_, from _Death Note_ to _Grey's Anatomy_, and from _Spongebob_ to _The Jersey Shore_."

Everyone eyed the President suspiciously, seeing as how they had never heard of any of these things before today. The audience's suspense grew as he reached into the bag and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"And the fandom for this year's Hunger Games is…" President Snow began, paused pausing for dramatic effect.

"…_South Park_!"

**~.~**

**A/N**

**So that was the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review and stuff. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Bye :)**


	2. The 24 Tributes

**A/N**

**Oook. So…I MAJORLY EDITED THIS CHAPTER. It was pretty bad. Honestly, if you are reading this after the edits, you're lucky. Anyway, I'll let you read now. :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Maggie and I own nothing. South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker and The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**WARNING: Swearing.**

**Enjoy :).**

It was a beautiful day in South Park, Colorado. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and a crowd of people had formed outside the Town Hall; near to what appeared to be a giant stage.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked, turning to his friend.

"I don't know, dude." Stan answered, "But I heard that something big is happening."

"'Ay, what's going on fags?" Cartman asked.

"Shut up, fatass. Anyway, we don't know."

The boys were interrupted by the screech of a microphone as the mayor of their town picked it up and began to speak. "Hello everyone and thank you for joining us on this lovely Saturday morning."

The audience mumbled various replies.

"Today, we have a very special visitor from a faraway place. Be sure to be kind and considerate to our visitor. Please welcome…Effie Trinket!"

A young woman wearing a pink curly wig and a yellow summer dress climbed onto the stage and flashed a smile to the crowd.

"Hello everyone! I'm Effie Trinket and I'm here to take 24 young children from your town to fight to death on live television for fame, glory, and for the entertainment people you don't know!"

The crowd clapped.

"OH! OH!" Randy Marsh exclaimed, wildly flailing his arms. "PICK MY SON! PICK MY SON!"

"Dad!" Stan yelled.

"RANDY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? WE ARE _NOT_ HAVING STAN FIGHT TO DEATH!" Sharon shrieked.

"Now, Now it'll be fine." Effie reassured. "This is not how we usually pick our contestants, but come right up here, Stan."

The teenager mumbled curses under his breath as he trudged onto the stage.

While Stan was making his way to the stage, the crowd grew noisy with conversation.

"Dude, that sounds so freaking bad-ass." Cartman said to no one in particular. "Just imagine…killing people for fame and glory…"

"You would think that fatass." replied Kenny in an annoyed tone.

"That's, like, my lifetime dream!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Why don't you just volunteer yourself then?" Kyle suggested sarcastically.

"That's a great idea, Kahl!"

"Oh God…"

"HEY, EFFIE!" Cartman yelled while running up to the stage, "I VOLUNTEER! I'LL COMPETE IN THE GAMES!"

"Umm..okay then. We now have our second contestant!" Effie replied happily.

"Wait…if we get to kill people in these Games…and that fat kid is competeing then…then…I want revenge." Scott Tenorman muttered darkly from the back of the crowd. "HEY EFFIE! I VOLUNTEER TOO!"

"Oh, fun! We now have our third contestant! Any more volunteers?"

"GAH! I KINDA WANT TO BE IN THE GAMES, BUT IT'S…NNGG… TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek screeched as he pulled out a lock of his hair.

"You should, it'll be great! Besides the whole 'fighting to death' thing, you get to eat top-notch food, be indulged in eminence and splendor, and even get your own stylist! How cool is that?" Effie exclaimed, trying to convince the blonde to join. "What do you like most in the world? Like, what do you think is better than life itself?"

"UH…COFFEE?"

"If you want coffee, then you've got it! I'll even give you this special kind. Just come right up here and join me on stage." Effie said while holding out a cup.

"SPECIAL KIND?" Tweek questioned while climbing up the short flight of steps.

"Yes, not many people can afford it."

"ARGH! OK!" Tweek screeched as he took the cup from the woman and began to drink it. "THIS IS DELICIOUS! WHAT KIND IS IT? CAPPUCHINO? ESPRESSO?"

"Kopi Luwak." Effie answered.

"OH, I'VE NEVER HEARD OF IT."

"Uh…Tweek," Stan said while pinching the bridge of his nose, "You know that's made from crap, right?"

"W-WAIT? _WHAT?_" Tweek shrieked while doing a spit-take.

"Yeah," Cartman cut in, "I saw a documentary of how they make that kind of coffee. Fucking disgusting, man."

"GAH! OH JESUS…"

"Ok," Effie continued, "We have four contestants now; does anyone else want to volunteer?"

"You gave that kid free coffee, so will you give us free beer for volunteering our son?" Mrs. McCormick asked.

"Sure! Is Corona Light good?"

"Uh…sure that's fi-." Mrs. McCormick began before being interrupted by her husband.

"Really Carol? You're volunteering Kenny, our son, for _Corona Light?_"

"Well yeah. We McCormicks like our beer."

"Thanks dad! God, at least _some_ of my family is normal…" Kenny mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, Carol but Corona Light?" Mr. McCormick turned toward Effie. "If you give us some Pabst Blue Ribbon then we've got ourselves a deal."

"WHAT! I'M GOING TO FUCKING DIE!" Kenny yelled.

"You die all the time, stupid, what does it matter if you die once more?"Mr. McCormick stated. "Besides, we get free Pabst. YAHOO!"

"Assholes…" Kenny muttered as he made his way to the stage.

"Ok, we need nineteen more contestants. Any more volunteers?"

"Butters, all of your little friend are competing in the Games. Why don't you be a man and go, too?" Mr. Stotch suggested.

"B-but d-dad, I-I don't wanna kill my friends, and I d-don't wanna die either."

"God dammit Butters! If you don't march up to that stage right now, you're going to be grounded!"

"Oh hamburgers..." Butters murmured sadly as he walked to the stage.

"Yay! Now we have six contestants! Anyone else?"

All of a sudden, the smell of mint and berries with a satisfying crunch filled the air. "MINTBERRY CRUNCH!" People heard someone yell in the distance. Then, out of nowhere, a figure flew into a billboard hanging over the stage and landed on the ground with a sickening thud.

"Who are you?" Effie asked in confusion.

"I am Bradley Biggle, a.k.a. MINTBERRY CRUNCH!"

"Perfect..." Effie mumbled deviously.

"We now have our seventh contestant!"

"Contestant? For what? A pie eating contest? I want me some pies!"

"Not exactly…I'll tell you later. That is, if you don't find out yourself."

"It's a contest that involves you killing people and being famous and eating crappy food and…well frankly I think that it's sick, twisted, and retarded." Kenny informed the superhero.

"Uh-oh. That's not good." Bradley commented.

"Nope, not at all."

"_Anyway_…" Effie began, giving Kenny an icy look of disdain. "Does anyone else want to volunteer?"

From somewhere in the back of the crowd, the people heard quite muttering.

"With my 4.0 grade point average at Yardale, the other imbeciles that I'd be competing against won't stand a chance against my brain power." Gregory idealized. "I'll join!"

"Spectacular!" Effie praised. "Why don't you walk right up here?"

"I'd be more than honored, madam." Gregory smugly stated as he walked up to the stage.

"Great! We now have our eighth contestant!"

"Well, well, well Wendy," Cartman taunted," We already have 8 contestants and not a single one of them is a girl. How about feminism now? Hmm?"

This angered Wendy."I'll show you fatass! Come on, Bebe, we have to represent."

"Ugh, fine." Bebe responded while reluctantly following her best friend onto the stage.

"Oh, come on, she has an advantage over all of us!" Cartman complained.

"And what would that be, tubby?" Bebe challenged.

"You can just show off you tits and stab someone in the face!"

"Fuck you!" Bebe yelled while proceeding to slap Cartman.

"Ow, that hurt, bitch!" Cartman whined while rubbing his face.

"Oh joy! Now we have ten contestants, anyone else?"

"Well, we four have nothing better to do with our lives other than die a horrible, painful death." Henrietta said.

"Cha" Red Goth and Kindergoth replied.

"Yeah, let's just enter these conformist Games for the hell of it. We're all just racing to our graves anyway…" Evan agreed as he led the four Goths to the stage.

"Ok! Fantastic, we now have fourteen contestants and we need ten more, does anyone else want to volunteer?"

Finally, everyone was silent.

"Ok, now for the exciting part, TIME TO DRAW NAMES!"

The crowd cheered.

"Alright, contestant number fifteen is…" Effie reached into the reaping ball and pulled out a name, "…CRAIG TUCKER!"

Craig walked up to the stage and stared blankly at the audience.

"Now Craig, are there any last words that you would like to say to your friends and family before you parish?"

"Who said I was going to die?"

"W-Well no one. Any last words?"

Craig shrugged and flipped Effie off, which earned a thunderous cheer from the contestants.

Effie glared at the raven-haired boy, but continued with the reaping ceremony.

"Ok, our sixteenth contestant will be…" she reached into the reaping ball again "…CLYDE DONOVAN!"

Clyde began to cry as he walked up to the stage.

"Aw, come on Clyde! You've gotta be tougher than that if you want to win the Games." Effie said.

Clyde sniffled and then walked away from the pink-haired lady.

"Moving on, contestant number seventeen will be…" Effie started before being immediately cut off.

"Now that's gangsta!" a random man from the crowd yelled.

"Erm…Yes, alright then, contestant seveneen is...TOKEN BLACK!"

"That's about as gangsta as this town gets…" the man stated as the audience mumbled in agreement.

Token walked up to stage glaring coldly at the crowd.

"Ok, now our eighteenth contestant is…DAMIEN THORN!"

Ominous music begins to play as Damien appeared on the stage scowling.

"DAMIEN! NO!" Pip cried as he ran up to the stage and hugged his demonic friend.

"Pip, get off me." Damien growled as he tried to pry the blonde off of him.

"Aw, you two make such an adorable couple, you go up there too, little boy." Effie said in a dreamy voice.

"Oh, but madam, I don't want to compete. I just…"

"I don't care you're up here so you are now a part of the Games thank-you-very-much. Anyway…" Effie paused when she felt a sudden burning sensation on her head.

"What the…" as she reached up to rub her wig, she burned her hand."Oh my goodness…don't tell me that…MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!"

Damien smirked darkly.

Effie screamed and ran around in circles on the stage for a minute. Fortunately, she remembered that she was wearing a wig just in time to pull it off her head without burning it, but sadly, in her moment of terror, she realized that she had threw the flaming hair into the group of contestants. All of a sudden, Kenny burst into flames.

"OH SHIT! I'M BURNING!" Kenny screamed. Unfortunately, he died before he could be extinguished.

"Oh my God, they killed Kenny!" Stan shouted.

"You bastards!" Kyle replied from the back of the crowd.

"Ah, man, now we have to pick another contestant." Effie grumbled.

"Nah, he dies all the time. He'll be up and walking by tomorrow." Cartman explained.

Everyone shared confused looks while Effie, ignoring the brunette's comment, continued.

"Contestant number twenty is…JIMMY VALMER!"

"W-w-wh-wh-at a w-w-w-wonderful audience!"Jimmy stuttered as he hobbled up to the other tributes.

"N-n-now…d-d-d-do you g-guys w-w-wanna hear my l-latest j-j-joke?"

"NO!" The contestants bellowed in unison.

"O-O-Ok then, j-jeez. N-No need to b-be r-ru-ru-rude."

"Ok, our twenty-first contestant is…TIMMY BURCH!

"TIMMAH! TIMMAH, TIMMAH. _TIMMAH!" _Timmy exclaimed as he wheeled up to the stage.

"So, Timmy, do you have anything you'd like to say to your friends and family before competing in the Games?"

"TIM-TIM-TIMMAH!"

"That's it?"

"TIMMAH!" Timmy answered while making his way to the other contestants.

"Well, someone's a bit self-conceited." Effie murmured. "Anyway, contestant number twenty-two is…IKE BROFLOVSKI!"

"NO! IKE!" Kyle cried as he ran to the stage. "Please, Effie, please let me take his spot! He's just a little kid. He still has so much to live for_. PLEASE!" _

Effie thought about the offer for a moment before responding. "I have an idea. How about you both compete?"

"WHAT! NO! THAT DEFEATS THE PUR-"

"Yes, it's a splendid idea! Both of you come join us on the stage!"

Kyle miserably walked over to the stage with his younger brother following close behind. He sighed as he made his way over to his friends.

"It's ok man, it's ok," Stan said while patting the redhead's back.

"Ok, now…the moment you've all been waiting for. CONTESTANT NUMBER TWENTY-FOUR IS…"

Effie suddenly stopped when she felt something under her feet. Before she could get out of the way, a hole appeared under her. A boy wearing a green shirt and holding a shovel popped out of it.

"Where ze 'ell am I?" the boy asked.

"Perfect! Contestant 24 is…uh…him."

"Mole?" Kyle mumbled to himself.

"Zwhat? Zwhat ees going on?"

"Dude, you've just entered a competition to fight to death." replied Stan.

"Oh, ok. 'Ow much do I geet paid."

"You don't." Effie answered.

"Zwhat? SHEET! SHEET! SHEET! SH…'ey 'o's zat?"

Stan looked over at Kenny's corpse which was currently being ripped apart by rats.

"Oh, him? That's Kenny. He's dead."

"…Yeah but he'll come back to life overnight. You can meet him tomorrow." Cartman added.

"Why do you keep saying that Kenny can come back to life?" Wendy asked, clearly confused.

Cartman sighed in annoyance. "Never mind."

"Oh, ok, zen I weel see 'im tomorrow zen."

"What is your name anyway?" Effie asked.

"Christophe."

"Oh, what a beautiful British name! What is England like anyway? I've always wanted to…"

Ze Mole glared at Effie. "I'm not fuckeeng English, I'm French!"

"Oh, well sor-ry."

"Stupeed beetch." Ze Mole muttered.

"Anywho," Effie began. "I will now explain the concept of the Games than I did earlier. The twenty-four children on stage will be put in an arena and will be forced to fight to death for, again, fame, glory, and our entertainment. Only one contestant can win. The Games don't only revolve around death; we've made it so that a weak but outgoing person has just as good a chance at winning as a strong but anti-social one."

"How does that work?" Mrs. Brovflovski asked.

"Yeah, don't you need strength to kill people?" Jimbo questioned.

"Well yes," Effie answered, "but we also hold interviews and parades so that the kids get sponsored."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Mrs. Cartman said.

Effie smiled. "Thank you all for your cooperation and participation and may the best child win! Farwell!" And with that, Effie and the twenty-four tributes got off the stage and walked to the South Park Train Station.

**A/N**

**Ok, so that was (technically chapter 1) I'm sorry about Ze Mole's French, I'm not exactly keen on French considering that I take Spanish :P**

**Anyway, just so you guys know, here are the ages of the contestants:**

**(Past) Fourth Graders, Gregory, Ze Mole and Red Goth: Between Fifteen and Sixteen.**

**Ike and Kindergoth: Eleven.**

**Henrietta, Evan, and Scott Tenorman: Between Seventeen and Eighteen.**

**OH YEAH! Remember to review! Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows!**


	3. The Teams

**A/N **

**Hey :)**

**So like the previous chapters, this one has been edited too. Again, nothing major has changed. Just the writing style and the errors have been fixed. That's about it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me and Maggie own nothing, nada, zip, zulch. The Hunger Games and its characters belong to Suzanne Collins and South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker.**

**WARNING: Swearing.**

**Enjoy :D**

**~.~**

When everyone arrived at the South Park Train Station, they were told to line up. Effie stood in front of them, holding a clipboard and train tickets.

"All of you will be paired up with someone else in this room. The person you are matched with will be your teammate in the Games. Your team will also be assigned a number between one and twelve, which will represent your District number. I'll get into more detail later but for right now all you need to know is that you have to board the trains according to your number. "

"Do we get to pick the teams?" Wendy asked.

"Haha, you're funny." Effie snorted.

Everyone groaned.

"Ok the team for District 1 will be..."Effie looked around the room for a moment between pointing her finger at two random people. "Craig and Wendy!"

The two dark-haired teenagers looked at each other for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Wait, you're not upset?" Effie asked.

"Trust me, it could've been _much_ worse. Like if you picked fatass over there, I would've screamed." Wendy informed while grabbing her ticket and walking toward the train labeled 'District One' with Craig.

"'AY! DON'T CALL ME FAT YOU DUMB HOE!" Cartman roared.

"Yeah, no one likes him." Kenny added.

"SHUT UP YOU POOR PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Well in that case, District Two will consist of…" Effie mused, grinning maliciously "…Cartman and Bebe!"

"NO!" Bebe cried while pulling her hair.

"God bitch, I'm not that bad." Cartman grumbled.

"Yeah you are." Kyle intervened.

"'AY, I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU, JEW!"

Bebe and Cartman grabbed the tickets and walked over to the train while glaring at each other.

"Oh, I am just so good at causing trouble!" Effie proclaimed.

"Nice to know." Evan replied while rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't asking for your input. Anyway, the team for District 3 is…Pip and Damien!"

"Oh Damien, we'll have a jolly 'ol time!" Pip exclaimed while giving one of the tickets to Damien.

"Yeah, we'll have a blast." Damien mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh, why yes, of course! We can boil tea and eat crumpets, and play solitaire, and…"

Before the blonde could finish, Damien set the Brit's head ablaze.

"Why, don't you have a fiery temper." Pip replied while stomping out his smoldering hat.

"Oh, how I love the delicious smell of hated. Anyway, the team for District 4 is…Stan and Kyle!"

"Alright dude! We're on the same team!" Kyle shouted happily as both him and Stan knuckle touched.

"Awesome! We are _so _gonna kick ass!"

"Yeah!"

Effie, not realizing until now that she had paired up two best friends, cursed under her breath. "Damn, I've gotta be meaner to them. The District 5 team is…Scott Tenorman and Timmy!"

"TIMMAH!"

"Oh, great. I'm paired up with the cripple." Scott Tenorman complained.

"TIMMAH!" Timmy hollered angrily.

"Alright! I've created mischief!" Effie happily exclaimed.

"Damn right you did." Scott said while glaring at the pink-haired woman.

"Ok. Now, the team for District six will be…" Effie paused for a moment while scanning over the remaining contestants. "Jimmy and Gregory!"

"H-h-hey, G-G-Gr-Gre-Gregory." Jimmy greeted.

"Hello James. We are assured to victory thanks to my 4.0 grade-point average at Yardale."

"Shut up you stupid French-fag! No one cares!" Cartman yelled from the other side of the station.

"I'm not French, I'm English. You need a lesson in geography, my friend."

This response earned him a glare from Cartman.

"But what I'm trying to say is that we are guaranteed to win because I am a genius." Gregory said while turning to his teammate.

"A-a-are you s-sure? Y-you don't want to b-be a j–j-j-jinx."

"No, I'm not jinxing, I'm just simple making a statement."

"A-A-A-Alright t-then…"

"Ok, Ok, as much as I love causing trouble, we have to move on. Our team for District 7 is…Bradley and Kindergoth!"

"Oh, hey there little guy, we're going to have tons of fun together!" Bradley enthused. "We'll become, like, best buddies!"

Kindergoth glared at the one responsible for his God's downfall. "Cthulhu will bring upon you 1,000 years misery and torture."

"Err…ok, then?"

"And about being friends," Kindergoth continued. "I'd skip around in a field of flowers wearing a pink, ruffled dress before becoming friends with you."

"Harsh." Token commented.

Effie stomped her foot and pointed at her watch. "WE HAVE TO MOVE ON PEOPLE! Our District 8 tributes will be…Tweek and Clyde!"

"GAH! THE UNDERPANTS KNOMES HAVE FOLLOWED ME HERE!" Tweek screeched.

"What are underpants gnomes?" Clyde asked.

"THEY'RE EVIL GNOMES THAT STEAL YOUR UNDERPANTS AND SELL THEM TO MAKE A PROFIT!"

This made Clyde cry.

"I don't want my underpants stolen! I don't want to be here! I want to go home! I-" Clyde was cut off by Ike slapping him across the face.

"Thank you, Ike. And as for you, Clyde…chill! You're here and you can't leave so deal with it." Effie shouted. Anyway, District 9 tributes are…Red Goth and Evan."

"This is pretty lame." Evan stated. "Why did we volunteer for this again?"

"Because we have nothing better to do with our lives other than sit around and rot, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

Both of the Goths then took their tickets from Effie and walked over to their train.

"Our District 10 tributes will be…Ike and Henrietta!"

"Oh, great, a baby. Maybe I can use him as weapon or something."

This made Ike frown. "Don't kick the goddamn baby! Plus, I'm eleven. That's not that young."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Ok, we're almost done! The team for District 11 is…Token and Butters!"

"H-hey Token!" Butters greeted.

"Hi Butters."

"We're going to make a great team, huh?

"Yup."

"Ew, talk about a boring team but, whatever, we're already behind schedule. Finally, the team for District 12 will be…Kenny and Christophe!"

The last two contestants stepped forward.

"So you're ze guy zat alvays dies, right?" Ze Mole asked.

"You remember me dying?"

"Yees, I do."

"Cool dude!"

"I 'ave also experienced death beefore."

"Really?"

"Yees, I got reepped apart by guard doogs thanks to your _frieend _over zere." Ze Mole glared at Cartman.

"AY! It wasn't my fault! Kenny's ghost distracted me."

" I feel for ya," Kenny cut in, "mauling fucking hurts. Almost as bad as... Hey, wait a second! Fatass, you knew that I'm immortal and didn't bother telling me?" he finished, gaping at Cartman.

Cartman scrunched his eyebrows together, "Well, I thought it was pretty fucking obvious, poor boy. In fact, I'm surprised your family hasn't sold you to the circus yet."

"Um, are we missing something?" Kyle asked, gesturing between him and Stan.

"Yes." Cartman, Ze Mole, and Kenny all replied together.

"Alright, then." Interrupted Effie, blissfully unaware of the conversation at hand. "There's only one more thing that must be done before we head back to the Capitol..."

**A/N **

**CLIFF HANGER! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!** **Anyway,**** that was Chapter 3. I hope you liked it! **

**Review and stuff. Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! Goodbye :)**


	4. The District Adults

**A/N**

**Hey there! So this is Chapter Four and, yeah, I hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me and Maggie own nothing. Matt Stone and Trey Parker own South Park and Suzanne Collins owns The Hunger Games.**

**WARNING: Swearing.**

**Enjoy :)**

**~.~**

Everyone looked at each other with raised eyebrows, for they had no idea what Effie was talking about.

"To make you feel more at home in the Capital, we will assign each one of your teams an adult from your home town." explained Effie.

Everyone groaned.

"What? Must you kids complain about everything?"

"The adults in South Park are about as smart as wet carrots." Ike commented. Everyone seemed to agree.

"Well, we thought having them here would make you feel better, but I guess not. But hey, the more unhappy you guys are, the higher the ratings." Effie said with a smile. Anyway, we're on a tight schedule, so we have to move on. Craig and Wendy, your adult will be Mr. McCormick!"

Wendy looked angry. "No! No! I don't want a lazy-ass drunk as my mentor!"

Effie bit her lip nervously, "Well, we couldn't have two alcoholics in the same group so we put Mr. McCormick with you and Craig."

"What! Who's the other drunk?"

Just then, Mr. Marsh waddled onto the stage wearing only his underwear and holding a bottle of beer. He walked up to the microphone and began to speak gibberish.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I THOUGHT THIS WAS AMERICA!" Randy slurred before being dragged off of the stage by security guards.

Just as the guards dragged Randy past the District 1 team, he threw up. Unfortunately, the vomit landed on Wendy's face.

"EWWW!" the raven-haired girl cried in disgust.

"Well," Effie began "I guess I was wrong, there are two drunks training District 12. Oh well, at least it will be better than last year." She finished while shuddering at the memory.

"Ok, so we're going over here, I guess." McCormick said as he walked to the other side of the train station.

"The adult for District 2 will be Mrs. Broflovski!"

Mrs. Broflovski walked over to Cartman and Bebe.

Kyle looked over at his mom in disbelief. "MOM! Why are you helping _Cartman_ and not me? You hate him! I hate him! _EVERYONE _hates him!"

"I don't hate him." Butters piped in.

"SHUT UP BUTTERS!" Cartman yelled.

"Well bubbeleh, you're just not strong enough to win this competition."

Kyle looked at Stan, and then looked back at his mom, "You do realize we can die in this competition, right?"

Mrs. Broflovski looked at Kyle with a blank expression on her face. "And your point is..?"

Kyle face palmed. "Never mind."

"Haha, your mom likes me better than you, Jew boy."

"Shut up, fatass!"

Kyle's mom glared, "Kyle, don't talk that way and Eric, I hate you."

"'AY!"

"Ok then, moving on…" Effie interrupted, growing frustrated, "The adult for District 3 is Officer Barbrady!"

"Hi there!"

"Oh, hello there, Chap!" Pip greeted.

"Shut up, Pip" Damien mumbled.

"Righto!"

"I will teach the both of you everything I know! After this is over, you'll be just like me!" Officer Barbrady said with a demented smile plastered on his face.

Pip returned the smile, but Damien scowled in annoyance. Then, he decided to set Officer Barbrady's pants on fire.

The policeman sniffed the air, completely unaware of his smoldering pants.

"Hey, is someone cooking pork chops? I want one!"

"Uh…Officer Barbrady, your pants are on fire." Stan informed.

By then, Officer Barbrady was in nothing but his underwear. He looked down. "Oops, that's going to hurt in the morning."

At this comment, everyone face palmed.

"Um, ok then, moving on…Stan and Kyle's adult is Chef!"

"Hello there, children!"

"Hey, Chef."

"How's it going?"

"Bad."

"Why bad?"

"Well, we've been entered in a contest to fight to the death, and we don't know if we'll make it out alive." Stan and Kyle answered in unison.

"Oh, that's quite a dilemma you're in. Here, let me sing you a song."

Chef began to sing:

"Gonna make love to ya woman,

Gonna lay you down by the fire,

And caress your womanly body,

Make ya moan and perspire.

Gonna get those juices flowin'

We maken love, maken love…"

"CHEF!" Effie screeched, "Keep this PG, there are children watching!"

"Oops…uh…sorry."

Effie glared at Chef. "Anyways, the District 5 adult is Mrs. Crabtree!"

"Timmahh." Timmy complained.

"Oh, great, we have that crazy bus driver…" mumbled Scott Tenorman.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Uh…I said my favorite rapper is Flo-rida!"

"TIMMAH!" Timmy agreed.

"Oh."

"Ok, well, moving on, the adult for District 6 is Mr. Slave!"

"Oh, Jeezuth Christ, this is such an honor!" Mr. Slave stated while prancing over to his group.

Gregory looked at him in disgust. "Ugh…we have _him _of all people? With my 4.0 grade-point average at Yardale, I think I would be perfectly capable of running this team myself. I…"

"Sh-sh-sh-shut up Gregory, your being v-very annoying." stuttered Jimmy.

"Yeah, I, like, kind of have to agree with him." Mr. Slave piped in.

"Well, fine then. When I win, you'll wish you had listened to me." Gregory stated haughtily while walking to the other side of the train station.

"What's with that kid?" Damien asked. "He makes me want to punch a baby."

"Tell me about eet. I've 'ad to deal weeth zat fucker for ten years." Ze Mole said while rolling his eyes in irritation.

"Ha, that sucks."

"EXCUSE ME CAN WE PLEASE MOVE ON WE ARE ON A TIGHT SCHEDULE!" Effie shouted.

Everyone grew silent.

"Anyway, Bradley and Kindergoth's adult is Principal Victoria!"

"Oh, hi there, children."

"Hello!" Bradley greeted kindly.

Kindergoth just sighed. "It was then, staring into the shadows of pain, that my visions first became silent, while misery and darkness possessed my soul."

Principal Victoria and Bradley shared disturbed glances, and then stared at Kindergoth. Bradley finally broke the silence.

"Wow, you're a bit dark, now aren't you little buddy?"

"Why are my fears so bitter with dark places? And why do I no longer care? As I just sit here and watch my dreams slowly, yet painfully melt away with every second."

"Ok, ok, little boy. You obviously have a vivid imagination, but I think that is enough for right now, don't you think?" Principal Victoria asked.

"Whatever, you stupid Nazi Conformist Cheerleader." Kindergoth grumbled.

"Alright, then, moving on, Tweek and Clyde's adult is Mrs. Cartman!"

"Hello there, boys!"

"Hi Mrs. Cartman." Clyde welcomed.

"Y-YEAH, HI!" Tweek screeched.

"MEM! What are you doing here?" Cartman asked.

"Oh, poopsy-kins, most of the men are out of…I-I mean Mommy was very bored at home, sweetie."

"But Meeeeemmm," Cartman whined, "you're supposed to be helping me!"

"Oh, but Kyle's mommy is already helping you, poopsy-kins."

"Heh, Heh. Poopsy-Kins." Kenny laughed to himself.

"'AY! I DIDN'T'T ASK FOR YOUR SASS, KENNY!"

"Anyway, you'll be fine, hun. I may not be on your team but…"

Cartman grunted in response.

"…I did bring you some Pot Pie!" Mrs. Cartman said while giving the pie to her son.

"Sweeeet."

"Dude, no wonder your such a fatass, not only did you eat your lunch, but you also ate the brownie from my lunch, three of Kyle's cookies, Kenny's sandwich, Pip's crumpet, Craig's Doritos, Bebe's oreos, Butter's Twinkie, Christophe's bagel and _NOW_ your eating a pot pie." Stan pointed out.

"Ay! I was hungry!"

"Yeah, Stan, fatasses need more food than normal people, remember?" Kyle reminded in between laughs.

Cartman glared "You guys better cut it out! I'm seriousleh! Plus, I'm not even fat, I'm big boned."

"Oh, honey-muffin, don't let them get to you, you look cuter when your chubby."

_"MEM!"_

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny laughed as the District 8 team walked over to the other side of the stage.

"Haha...Ok…um…HAHAHA…" Effie cleared her throat "Heheh…Anyway, District 9's adults…or rather RULERS are Jesus and Satan!"

Jesus appeared first out of a puff of white dust, then two seconds later; Satan came out of a dark and fiery hole in the ground.

Red Goth and Evan looked at each other. The later was the first to speak.

"Dude, we just got the Father's Son and the Prince of Darkness, what more could we ask for?"

"Cha." Red Goth replied.

"Jesus! Why are you here?" Satan asked, clearly surprised to see his enemy standing beside him.

"I'll ask you the same question, oh Prince of Darkness: Why are _you _here?"

Jesus and Satan glared at each other, and then Jesus walked over to the microphone.

"Excuse us for a second."

The two foes then walked behind the curtain. All anyone could hear after that was extremely loud whispering.

"…But it's about the children it's…"

"Shhhh! You're being too loud! They might hear us."

"We both want them to win…but…"

"Lower your voice!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"SHHHH! I'M NOT YELLING AT YOU!"

"Yes you are!"

"Will you be quiet already?"

After about five minutes, Jesus and Satan came out from behind the curtain. This time, though, Satan walked to the microphone.

"Ok, we agreed to be nice to each other but only because we want the kids to win. I want the money, and Jesus wants them to live."

The tributes cheered.

Effie, by his point was _very _confused. "Uh…ok, only three more groups left. Next, Henrietta and Ike's adult is Mr. Garrison!"

"Oh. My. _God._" Henrietta mumbled as she face palmed.

"Hey, thy shall not taketh the Lord's name in vain." Jesus commented in aggravation.

"I don't care."

"Uh, seriously? I see the creep every day in class and now I have to see hi m here too?" Ike asked.

"Hey!" Mr. Garrison defended. "I'm not a creep!"

"IKE! That's not nice at all. You apologize to Mr. Garrison this instant!" Mrs. Broflovski demanded.

"Sor-ry…"

"Oh, no, don't apologize to me, apologize to Mr. Hat."

Ike rolled his eyes. "Sorry Mr. Hat…"

Mr. Garrison began to speak in his Mr. Hat voice. "Oh, it's ok little boy it's…NO IT'S NOT! BURN IN HELL! YOU HEAR ME! _BURN IN HELL!"_

Mr. Garrison glared at Mr. Hat "Well that's not very nice Mr. Hat, you should learn to be more forgiving."

Mr. Hat began to "speak" again, "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Oh yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No! I refuse to take orders from an insecure transvestite!"

"HUH! MR. HAT! I'm appalled!"

"Yeah, you should be, and I'm still not listening to you."

"Oh, yes you are!"

"Oh, no I'm not!"

The two continued to argue back and forth.

"This guy is crazy." Henrietta stated.

"Duh." Ike replied.

"Let's go over there."

"Ok."

Henrietta and Ike walked to the other side of the station just as two security guards separated Mr. Hat and Mr. Garrison. One security guard dragged Mr. Garrison over to his group while another took Mr. Hat far away.

"NO! MR. HAT!" Mr. Garrison cried.

Effie began to rub her temples. "Ok…The adult that will go with Butters and Token is Mr. Stotch!"

"D-dad!" Butters cried.

"Why, hello there Butters and you too, Token."

"Hey there, Mr. Stotch." Token greeted.

"Are you boys ready to win?" Mr. Stotch asked.

"YEAH! YEEEAAAHHH!" Butters screamed while running around in circles. "I'm psyched!"

"How about you, Token?"

Token smiled, "Yeah, I'm ready, I'm pumped."

"Good, now let's walk over here, champs." Mr. Stotch said while leading his group over to the other side of the stage.

"Well, looks like _their_ team is confident!" Effie joked.

All of the adults in the room began to laugh.

"How is that funny?" Cartman asked to no one in particular, "God, you people laugh at anything."

Effie glared at him. "Ok, last but not least, District 12's adult is Randy Marsh!"

Randy, who was still slightly drunk and in only his underwear, walked into the room.

"Yo, 'sup people. I just wanted to say…DISTRICT 12 ALL THE WAY! YEAH! WOHOO!" Randy did a victory dance. Ok, maybe he was more than slightly drunk…

"DAD!" Stan complained, "If you want District 12 to win, that means that I'll die!"

"Oh, Stan, don't you think you're overreacting a bit?"

"NO!"

Randy stupidly smiled. "Awww…looks like we have a drama queen on the stage! Come on everyone, let's chant! Drama Queen! Drama Queen!"

Everyone repeated Randy.

"DRAMA QUEEN!"

"DRAMA QUEEN!"

"DRAMA QUEEN!"

Stan, who was clearly embarrassed by his dad's behavior, pinched the bridge of his nose "Jesus Christ."

"Must I repeat myself again?" Jesus asked, annoyed. "Thy shall not…"

"…TAKE THE LORD'S NAME IN VAIN, SHUT UP ALREADY!" Everyone shouted at once.

Kenny and Ze Mole just stood there and watched their drunken mentor humor the crowd.

"…And zat Weendy girl zought zat 'er mentor was bad."

"Haha, yeah. This is going to be fun, now isn't it?"

"Zwat?"

"I said this is going to be fun, now isn't it?" Kenny repeated.

"ZWAT!"

Kenny, who was now clearly irritated that no one could hear him, took off his hood.

"I SAID THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN, NOW ISN'T IT?"

Everyone on the other side of the stage looked over to where the shouting came from.

"Hey! Look! Kenny took off his hood!" Bebe, being the first to notice, exclaimed.

"Wow, I've never seen his face before!"

"Why does he hide his face?"

Everyone was so focused on Kenny's face and asking questions, that they failed to realize that Randy had waddled off the stage and knocked himself and a news reporter that he fell on, out cold.

Finally, after about three minutes, everyone snapped back into reality, however, they still failed to notice Randy, who was now bleeding from his head.

Effie turned to the camera and smiled. "That was the adult picking ceremony of this year's Hunger Games, brought to you by Cinnamon Toast Crunch, crave those crazy squares and Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup, Mmm…Mmm…good, and follow us on Facebook and Twitter and remember to watch us on TV every Thursday night at 10:30! Goodnight, everyone!"

~.~

The TV screen turned dark. Someone had turned it off. Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch were sitting on a couch in the middle of Katniss's living room, now just blankly staring at the TV screen. Peeta was the first to speak.

"Well…those tributes sure do seem interesting, don't they?"

Haymitch nodded in agreement while Katniss just sat there.

"Oh, joy, we get to meet them tomorrow." Katniss stated sarcastically.

"Well, they don't seem that bad just a little…uh, you know…" Peeta began as he tried to think of a good ending word.

"…Different" Haymitch finished.

"Yeah."

Just then, Prim walked into the room.

"Katniss, Mom said that you should go to bed now, tomorrows going to be a long day."

Katniss obeyed and trudged up the stairs. Tomorrow was going to be a _very _long day.

**~.~**

**So that was Chapter 4, I hope you liked it.**

**Review and stuff. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. See ya :D**


	5. Cabins and Alliances

**A/N**

**Sorry it took me like 2 weeks to update, my computer crashed. :/**

**So this is chapter 5 I think? Yeah, I forgot. Anyways, this chapter is where the "Rated T" mostly comes from. Um…so I think that a warning is VERY necessary for this chapter (I own nothing):**

**WARNINGS:**

**If you're offended by any of the material listed, I recommend skipping some parts:**

**SWEARING- This whole chapter**

**SLIGHT KylexStan- Skip District 4 P.O.V**

**SLIGHT FAKE PipxDamien- Skip District 3 P.O.V**

**ONE-SIDED (ON GREGORY'S SIDE), STRONG GregoryxJimmy- Skip District 6 P.O.V**

**IMPLYED GUY NUDITY-Skip District 6 P.O.V**

**ONE-SIDED (ON EFFIE'S SIDE), EffiexKenny-Skip District 12 P.O.V**

**DUMB BLOND stereotype- Skip District 9 P.O.V **

**RACISM: Skip District 11 P.O.V**

**I think that that's about it…so yeah. Oh, and the chapter really isn't as intense as the warnings make it seem so don't worry! Enjoy :)**

**~.~**

That night, the tributes got to tour their District's cabins.

**District 1 P.O.V:**

After they were done touring their cabin, Craig went to his room and Wendy followed.

"What do you want?" Craig asked.

"We need to form an alliance, it will make the Games easier and we'll have a better chance at winning. Want to join?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Sure" Craig agreed.

"YAY!"

"Yeah."

"Ok then…"

"Yup."

"Well, goodnight, Craig."

"Night, Wendy."

**~.~**

**District 2 P.O.V:**

"Here are you're spicy chicken tenders, sir."

Cartman examined one of the chicken tenders and made a face.

"These aren't chicken tenders, they're chicken nuggets!"

"No they're not!"

"Bitch, I know a chicken nugget when I see one."

The waitress glared as she took the chicken nuggets back to the kitchen.

"Fatass! What's the difference between a chicken nugget and a chicken tender?" Bebe asked Cartman, annoyed.

"There's a big difference, not that you would know!"

Bebe sighed. "Never mind, but we need to make an alliance, we shou-"

The waitress came back in with the chicken tenders. "Here are your chicken _tenders_, sir."

Cartman ate one of the chicken tenders, but immediately spit it out.

"What the hell is this? You call this cooking? It tastes like shit!"

The waitress, who was clearly irritated, finally lost her temper.

"Fine! If you don't like my cooking, go make your own food!"

"Whatever, bitch." Cartman replied while simultaneously reaching for a Twinkie.

The waitress walked away, grumbling about unappreciative children.

"Were you even listening to me?" Bebe asked.

"Yeah, alliance, yeah, ok, whatever."

It was only then that Bebe noticed Cartman's Twinkie.

"Hey, where did you get that Twinkie?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

**~.~**

**District 3 P.O.V:**

"And that's the bathroom, and over there is the kitchen and here…" Effie stopped talking for a moment to nudge Damien and waggle here eyebrows, "…is the bedroom!"

"Oh, thank you so much Effie, 'ol chap! I'm going to go to my room now. Cheerio!" said Pip as he walked away.

Damien and Effie stood in silence for a moment. Damien was the first to speak.

"You do realize that I'm only 16, right, and you're like what, 40?"

"I'm 26!"

"Whatever, and I'm the son of the devil. Do you really want to sleep with the son of the devil?"

"Wait! I didn't want to sleep with you, I just wanted you and the blonde boy to sleep in the same room...uh...in the same bed."

"Oh…that's not nearly as bad as what I thought you meant, but isn't it considered child pornography to want to see two under aged boys getting it on? Besides, we're not gay…well, I'm not gay, I can't speek for the Frenchie."

"I'M NOT FRENCH, I'M ENGISH!" Pip yelled angrily from across the hall.

"Whatever."

**~.~**

**District 4 P.O.V: **

Stan and Kyle walked to the top of the train and watched the brightly lit houses along the railroad pass them.

Kyle sighed. "Wow, this is a nice place."

Stan stared at his best friend, then looked out the window again. "Yeah, too bad we don't have long to enjoy it. Dude, if I die…"

"NO, STAN! I won't let you die! I'm going to make it through, you're going to make it through, we're both going to make it through, and even win the Games together!"

"Dude, I won't let you die either. I love you man!"

"Come here…" Kyle said while giving Stan a manly hug and shedding manly tears…manily…Because it is totally manly to hug your best friend and cry when they are going to die. Not gay at all.

In the middle of their (MANLY) hugging and crying and clutching for dear life, Effie walked by. She stopped for a moment to ponder the scene.

"Why didn't I choose them as the gay couple? They're so…_manily _gay for each other, it's ridiculous!"

Kyle looked up while still hugging Stan, and noticed Effie staring at them. He whispered in Stan's ear, then, Stan smiled and slowly shut the door. Effie, who got the wrong idea (and who wouldn't with those two?) quickly walked away.

"Ok, dude, so I told you to shut the door because I think we should make a plan for the Games."

"Like an alliance?"

"Yeah!"

Stan shrugged, "Ok."

"But just one thing," Kyle began, "I don't want to kill _anyone_…unless it's Cartman."

"Understood, man."

"It's just against my morals, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I gotcha dude."

"Thanks, Stan."

"No problem!"

**~.~**

**District 5 P.O.V:**

After finishing their tour, Timmy and Scott Tenorman went to their rooms. A few minutes later, Scott realized that making an alliance with Timmy would increase his chances of winning. He then left his room and knocked on Timmy's door, then entered before the cripple could answer.

"Ok kid, so I was thinking that you and me should make an alliance, do you want to?"

"TIMMAH!"

"What?"

"TIMMAH…TIMMAH!"

"UM…WHAT?"

"TIM-MAH, TIM-TIMAH!"

"Fine, whatever, never mind! I can't understand you, so we can't be a team, kid!" and with that, Scott stormed off.

"Timmah..?"

**~.~**

**District 6 P.O.V:**

After a long day, Jimmy had decided to take a shower. Right in the middle of it, he heard footsteps in the bathroom. Before he could cover himself up, Gregory poked his head through the shower curtain.

"Hello there, James." Gregory greeted as he looked…down. "MY! I must say, as a cripple, you have a very large…um…Anyway!" he said trying to change the subject, but without taking his eyes off Jimmy's…um…

Jimmy, who was painfully oblivious, just kept staring at Gregory's shiny, shiny hair.

After a few moments, Gregory finally looked up. "I think we should form an alliance, alright?"

"Ok-k-kay."

"With my 4.0 grade-point average at Yardale, we are assured…"

"F-F-F-FORGET IT!" Jimmy yelled as he hobbled out of the shower. Gregory, who got a quick glimpse of Jimmy's backside, stared at his butt for a moment, then smiled contently.

**~.~**

**District 7 P.O.V:**

Kindergoth was in his room smoking and listening to _Avenged 7-Fold_, when Bradley walked in.

"Hey there, little guy!"

Kindergoth glared. "Look, I'm not little anymore, I'm eleven years old…stupid Nazi Conformist Cheerleader."

"Ok, Ok, sorry! I was just wondering if you wanted to form an alliance."

"No."

"Aw, come on! Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with minty berries on top?"

"NO!"

Bradley sighed in defeat and left the room.

**~.~**

**District 8 P.O.V: **

Tweek and Clyde were sitting on a couch and drinking coffee after the long tour. Then, Tweek began thinking about the underpants gnomes again.

"OH NO! I HOPE THE UNDERPANTS GNOMES DIDN'T FOLLOW ME HERE!" Tweek screeched.

"Hey, I already checked to see if there were underpants gnomes and I didn't see any."

"NO! NO! THEY'RE HERE! I KNOW IT! YOU'RE JUST NOT LOOKING HARD ENOUGH!"

"They aren't real…"

"GAH! YES THEY ARE! WE NEED TO MAKE A BARRICADE TO PROTECT OURSELVES FROM THEM!"

"Fine…"

…_One Hour Later…_

Tweek and Clyde were now sitting behind a 6-foot tall wall of pillows.

"H-HEY CLYDE?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I THINK WE SHOULD FORM AN ALLIANCE. IF WE DO, WE'LL HAVE A BETTER CHANCE OF WINNING!"

Clyde thought about this for a moment.

"Hey, that's actually not a bad idea!"

"SO YOU WANNA MAKE ONE?"

"Sure."

**~.~**

**District 9 P.O.V.:**

After the tour, Red Goth and Evan were lying on their beds and staring at the ceiling.

"I'm so bored…" Evan stated.

"Cha…" Red Goth replied.

"Want to paint the room black?"

"Why not…"

"Ok."

Evan walked over to the phone and called room service. Five minutes later, a blonde maid walked into the room.

"Here are your three cans of black paint and brushes! I don't see why you need them though. I hope you don't get into much trouble!"

"Yeah, Yeah, now get out of here you stupid Nazi Conformist Cheerleader." Red Goth said.

"Oh! I was one of those in high school…until I fell off the top of the pyramid and hit my head. It really hurt."

Red Goth and Evan glanced at each other. Then, Evan spoke up.

"Get out, Nazi Conformist."

"WHAT? NAZIS? What they did to the black peolple was horrible! Someone should totally stop them!"

"Don't you mean _Jews_? Anyway, they're already dead."

"Oh, really? Heh, gosh where have I been? Wow, do I feel stupid now!"

Red Goth and Evan couldn't help but roll their eyes at the irony.

"Whatever, Conformist, get out."

"What's a 'conformist'? OH! That reminds me! Have you seen my boyfriend? He's been missing for a _really_ long time…"

"Uh…yeah, there he is, in the hallway." Red Goth lied.

"Oh, ok, thanks guys!" the blond maid chirped while exiting the room.

"HURRY! LOCK THE DOOR!"

Red Goth quickly stood up and locked the door.

"I guess we should paint now."

"Cha…"

**~.~**

**District 10 P.O.V:**

Later that night, Henrietta walked into Ike's room to form an alliance. When she entered the room, Ike looked up from his book.

"Hey, Goth girl."

"I have a name!"

Ike rolled his eyes.

"My name is Henrietta."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I know. I also know why you're here, to make an alliance, right?"

"How did you know?"

Ike smiled. "Well, I've been the top student of my class since I was five, so it's kind of given that I would be good at reading people."

"So do you want to make one?"

"In a normal situation, I would, but our personalities and views are so different from each other, that I don't think that an alliance would work."

"Well, ok then. I'll just find one of my friends to die a long, painful and miserable death with." Henrietta said while turning to leave the room.

Ike shuddered. "…And that's why I didn't want to be in an alliance with her…"

**~.~**

**District 11 P.O.V:**

Token and Butters were playing _Guitar Hero_, when Butter's Dad walked in.

"Butters, your grounded!"

"B-but why dad?"

"Because I can."

"Oh…ok."

Butters dad began to walk away.

"Butters, why does your dad do that all the time?"

"W-well, I don't know. Because he feels like it, I guess."

"Don't take that from him!"

"But he's my dad!"

"Mr. Stotch, why do you always ground Butters all the time?" Token asked.

"O-Oh! P-Please don't go all gangsta on me, Blackman!"

"Mr. Stotch, that's incredibly racist, I was just wondering why you treat Butters like that."

"Oh, uh…um…Butters, you're ungrounded! Please don't pop a cap in my ass, Blackman!" Mr. Stotch yelled as he ran away.

"Hmph…" Token grunted while crossing his arms. He was, unfortunately, used to it by now, he was born in South Park after all.

**~.~**

**District 12 P.O.V:**

"Here you go boys, this is your room, have fun!" Effie exclaimed.

"Mph, Mph Mph."

"Wait, what was that?"

"Mph, Mph Mph."

"Oh, ok. I'm going to leave now, but before I do…can you take off your hood?"

"Mph?"

"Because I want to see your face."

"Mph?"

"God, I'm hungry. Can I have a bagel? The fat boy stole mine today." Ze Mole asked. He was ignored.

"Because…just show your face."

"Mph?"

"Because I want to see it!"

"Hello? Can I have a bagel? I'm hungry, you know, imminent death and all? Hello?" Ze Mole continued. He was again, ignored.

"MPH!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE ATTRACTIVE!"

_"MPH!"_

"YO! ZE MOLE WANTS BAGELS, BEECH!" Ze Mole shouted.

Kenny and Effie stood there for a moment. Then Effie kindly said, "Please get this boy a bagel."

Taking advantage of the awkward moment, Effie swiftly pounced on Kenny and pulled his hood off.

"Dude, what the fuck!"

The waitresswho was currently giving Ze Mole his bagel glared at Kenny. "Watch your language, young sir!"

"Sorry..." Kenny mumbled.

"You should be." The waitress grumbled before exiting the room.

"Anyway, why the_ fudge..._" the blonde emphasized while glaring at the door that the waitress exited out of "did you do that?"

"Well, I just wanted to see your face; you could have taken it off earlier."

"Why do you want to see my face?"

"I already told you before, you're attractive."

"Dude, I'm only 16!"

"Yeah, what's your point? You're still hot."

Kenny, who had finally decided that this plan was fruitless, began to play along. Waggling his eyebrows, he responded. "I know."

From the back of the room, all you could hear was Ze Mole choking on his precious bagel. Kenny looked over to make sure that his friend wasn't suffocating, he knew the symptoms well, and instead found Ze Mole trying to hold in a laugh. Kenny winked, which just made his attempt much harder.

Effie, who was glaring at Ze Mole for distracting Kenny, began to speak again.

"Well, it's a shame that you could get hurt in there." Effie refused to say the "d" word to any contestant, much less this really, really cute one.

"Meh…that's ok. Hey, on the off chance that I _do_ win the Games, uh…maybe we could, eh,eh…"Kenny said while nudging her suggestively.

Effie faced him with a determined look in her eyes. "Yes, yes we should!"

It was then that Ze Mole could no longer hold in his laughter. Unfortunately, he had just taken a big bite out of his bagel. Even more unfortunately, when he did in fact laugh, the piece of said bagel flew out of his mouth and into Effie's wig. Effie, quite understandably, screamed.

"GET IT OFF! _GET IT OFF!"_

"Sorry…" Ze Mole apologized half-heartily.

Kenny swiftly ran over to Effie and removed the offending piece of chewed bagel.

Effie quickly sobered and embraced Kenny. "My hero!"

"Yeah, Yeah, now get out of here, you little rascal!" Kenny said while lightly tapping her butt.

Effie giggled like a school girl and left the room. Kenny quickly shut and locked the door.

"Holy shit! That was the most disgusting thing I've ever had to do, and I've lived in South Park for my whole life!"

Ze Mole nodded his head in understanding.

"Anyway," Kenny continued, "We really should make an alliance."

"Yeah," Ze Mole agreed, "I like you enough, you like me enough, it'll work."

"And besides, us dead guys, we gotta stick together."

Ze Mole smirked and they shared a handshake.

**~.~**

**A/N:**

**Ok so that was chapter…5? Right? I lost track. Anyways, just one little thing: That part when Kenny made Ze Mole laugh so hard he choked on his bagel, was based off of something that happened a few days ago during lunch at my school. I was eating a bagel and my friend said something really perverted and funny, and I choked on my bagel from laughing so hard. So yeah.**

**Please review! OH! That reminds me: **

**When you review, tell me who you think the final 3 people are, just so I can make sure that I didn't make it to obvious. Also, every District has an equal chance at winning. Just because Kenny and Mole are in District 12, doesn't mean they will win. They have as much as a chance of winning as, for example, Ike and Henrietta, or Wendy and Craig. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS!**

**Bye! :)**


	6. Meeting the Mentors

**A/N:**

**Hi people! I'm back! Sorry that chapter took so long, with all of the graduation practices, parties and stuff and a ton of tests and homework, there was no way that I would have been able to finish this chapter quickly. Anyway, a lot of you asked questions soooo….I'm going to answer them!**

**OK SO:**

**Everyone- A lot of people are wondering how, if Kenny is immortal, he can possibly lose the game. Well, the thing is, if Kenny were to die in the arena, the Capital ship would take his body and even if he did come back, the Game Makers wouldn't let him go back to the arena. So just like everyone else, he only has one chance.**

**Devi- Ze Mole isn't really immortal. He died in the South Park movie when Canada and America were in the war, so when Kenny wished for everything to go back to normal like it was before the war, everyone that died while the America and Canada were fighting was revived.**

**Scarlet Wolf- They Game Makers know what South Park is, but the characters don't know that they are famous.**

**Scarlet Wolf- I really don't know why only Cartman remembers, but he's always the only one that ever seems to remember in the actual show.**

**Scarlet Wolf-Gregory is this extremely annoying Brittish kid in the South Park movie.**

**OK! Sorry for the authers note, I just wanted to clear up the confusion. So here is chapter…I lost count. Sorry. Enjoy! :D**

Early the next morning, when all of the tributes arrived in the Capitol, it began to snow. Effie then made an announcement.

"Now, in the past, tributes have stayed in the lavish 5-star, Capital Hotel, with unlimited room service..."

When she said that, Kenny smiled.

"An entire floor to themselves…"

Cartman eagerly rubbed his hands together.

"Hundreds of stylish outfits…"

Bebe's eyes doubled in size.

"…And the biggest pool known in the modern world."

Token whooped.

"Unfortunately, we had to cut down on the budget of these things…the cause you will find out about later. So instead, you will be staying at The Holiday Inn."

Everyone, but Kenny, groaned.

"Mole! Those rooms are like four times the size of my house!" Kenny exclaimed while happily hugging his partner.

Ze Mole rolled his eyes. "I 'ave a name, you kno'."

Kenny looked up. "Yeah, I know, but I thought you preferred being called 'Mole'"

"Ah don't, pleaze call me 'Christophe' or 'Chris' eev you must."

"Ok, ok, sorry Mo…I mean Chris."

"Good. Now can you pleaze geet ov me!" he said while glaring at the blonde.

Kenny jumped off him quickly. He knew that Christophe had no problem maiming people who couldn't easily come back from the dead, much less him.

After their little episode, they walked into the hotel. They were first greeted by a giant Christmas tree, and then by the sound of "Santa Clause is Coming to Town." Ah, it was the Christmas season, and they had all almost forgot, They had decided to spread out throughout the lobby and wait for their mentors.

**District 1 POV:**

"Hellooo! I'm Gloss!" said the male trainer from the actual District 1.

"And I'm Cashmere! We're brother and sister." The female chimed in, and explained why they looked similar.

"We'll make sure you get to the finals! As long as you follow our instructions, you'll be sure to win!" The brother finished their introduction.

"…Dude," said Craig, "What kind of ridiculous names are Cashmere and Gloss?"

Said Cashmere and Gloss simultaneously glared at him. It was common knowledge in Panem that District 1 had the stupidest names, but no one ever said that to any of the resident's faces.

"It doesn't matter what our names are as long as we can train you correctly!" responded Cashmere.

As a comeback, Craig, predictably, flipped them both off.

"Oh my!" said Gloss, "What a naughty boy. We can't have that for our perfect little District 1 tributes. Remember, you're not just representing yourself, but a whole group of people who are betting on you to win."

"Perfectionists. These are my kind of people…" Wendy muttered under her breath.

It was then that Mr. McCormick decided to show up to wow Gloss and Cashmere.

"What's 'scotch'?" asked Cashmere while pointing to his hat.

"It's I kind of alcohol, dumbass." He stated drunkenly.

Both victors gasped.

Wendy face palmed. She agreed with Katniss, this would be a long, long time before the Games started.  
><strong><br>District 2 POV:**

"Well," began Sheila Broflovski good-naturedly, "I've been told that our trainers will be a few minutes late, so why don't we show them that we're good sports by running laps."

Cartman snorted. "Yeah, right, you running laps."

"No, you two are running them."

"AY! That's not fair, no one else is!"

"Yes, but everyone else already has their trainers." She said with a note of finality. "And besides, we have to win. So get to it!"

Bebe sighed, and gave in to the fat woman's odd whims.

Cartman, on the contrary, did not. He simply grabbed a bag of Cheesey Poofs and sat his fat ass in a sofa in the lobby.

It took a moment for Mrs. Broflovski to notice that he was not running, but when she did, she was not pleased.

"Why won't you run like Bebe? If you're not careful, she'll kill you in your sleep!" she said matter-of-factly.

Cartman looked at her strangely. "Because it's a stupid thing to have to do, bitch. Wanting us to run through a hotel lobby, what kind of retard are you?"

By the end of his little speech, Sheila was fuming.

Meanwhile, Bebe continued to run around the lobby until a man in a suit stopped her.

"Excuse me, young lady, but I am the hotel manager and I'd like to know why you insist on running around in circles instead of calmly sitting like that fat boy over there." He said while pointing to Cartman.

"Hey! It wasn't my idea! I'll sit down if you really want me to!" she said while walking towards the rest of her group.

When she returned, she explained the situation to Mrs. Broflovski. When she decided to 'sort things out with him,' they decided it would be best if they simply waited close to the door for the rest of their group.

Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long, for Brutus, Enobaria, and Lyme walked in only a moment later.

Their joint first impression of the red-haired plump woman yelling at the manager was 'I'd hate to be in her group' which Brutus jokingly voiced just before they recognized the two children they would be mentoring.

"Hey." said Lyme, "Are you ready to kick some butt?"

"Don't you mean ass?" Cartman rudely interrupted. He was, for the most part, ignored.

"Yeah!" said Bebe, hoping her response was enough for the three of them, one of which, for all intents and purposes, was MIA.

Unfortunately, she had no such luck. "Hey, where's your adult? I was told all the groups had an adult from their hometown. To make their 'stay' here easier or whatever." asked Enobaria.

Bebe, looking horribly embarrassed, simply pointed to the woman who was now in a particularly messy fist fight with the manager which had a crowd growing around it.

Once again, Brutus was able to voice all of their joint thoughts.

"Oh shit."

**District 3 POV:**

Pip and Damien were sitting on opposite ends of a large couch, when Officer Barbradey sat in between them. When Effie saw this, she was annoyed that he was ruining the (what could have been a) moment.

Annoyed, Effie walked over to the cop, "You, get up. Now."

"But why? This couch is so comfy..."

"Because…" Effie said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but he's ok where he is, ma'am." Piped up Pip.

"No he needs to move, go sit next to Damien. Now."

Pip reluctantly walked over to the spawn of Satan to sit next to him. Unfortunately, Officer Barbrady was sitting next to him. _Right_ next to him. Pip was a skinny boy, but even he couldn't fit in a space that small. He looked over to Effie with a questioning glance.

Effie was practically squealing in joy. "This is excellent; you can sit in his lap!"

When Pip heard this, he began to shake. He didn't know if he should listen to Effie or ignore her. He couldn't decide so, instead, he just stood in the same spot for a while. As the minutes flew by, Effie became more and more enraged.

Noticing this look, Damien sighed and held out his arms toward the confused boy. Pip, who was clearly in shock, stood in the same spot even longer until Damien pulled him into his lap.

At this, Effie began to fangirl scream. "YAY! My shipping is working! " Then, she ran out of the room.

Just before Pip could question Damien on his sudden good will towards him, their mentors, Beetee and Wiress, walked in.

"Hello, boys!" Beetee said good-naturedly as Wiress muttered incoherently. "Um, what are you doing sitting on his lap?"

Damien quietly sighed while keeping the boy on his lap. If it made Effie happy, he would keep him there. He was already annoyed with her shenanigans, but it would make his life way, _way_ easier. He could tell that this wasn't going to be his day.

**District 4:**

While waiting for their mentors, Stan and Kyle were also sitting on a couch, they too were bored. Well, at least until Stan suggested talking about their feelings.

"Dude, I'm so depressed about going into the arena."

"No dude, don't, we'll make it out alive!"

"Hello children!" Chef butted in.

"Hey, Chef."

"How's it going?"

"Bad."

"Why bad?"

"We're going to die."

"NO KYLE! WE WON'T DIE!"

"Woah, woah, woah, what's going on here, children?"

"We're in a competition! We have to fight to death in it!" Kyle explained.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah."

"Wait, Mrs. Broflovski said that this was a competition of strength."

"Then Mrs. Broflovski is a liar."

"Stan! Don't talk about my mom that way!"

"Sorry dude…"

Just then Finnick, Annie, and Mags walked over to them.

"Hey, we're your trainers and we…"

Kyle stood up quickly and grabbed Finnick by the neck. "WHAT DO YOU WANT! DON'T KILL US!"

Then he walked over to Annie. "Are you planning something? Tell me what you're planning!"

Annie, in response, put her hands over her ears and shook her head. She was having another flashback. Finnick then pulled Kyle off her before things could get any worse.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"You're trying to kill us!"

"No, we're here to make sure you don't die."

"Oh. Ok then. I assume you know who we are, but we don't know who you are."

Finnick flashed them a smile. "I'm Finnick, that's Annie,"

Annie, coming back from her flashback, gave a small wave.

"…and over there is Mags."

Mags responded with a greeting that sounded vaguely like "kibbles and bits".

"So we should probably get to training now, right?" Chef asked.

"Yeah, sure."

**District 5 P.O.V:**

Timmy and Scott Tenorman stood beside the giant Christmas tree to wait for their mentors.

All of a sudden, light flooded the room and out of the distance, two beautiful figures walked through the doors. As soon as anyone caught a glimpse of the two amazing people, they fell in love with them.

"They're so…beautiful." exclaimed Cartman.

Bebe immediately agreed with his analysis of the male, but grew jealous of the female.

The female was the first to speak. "Hello! I'm Mary-Sue Gotta."

"…And I'm Gary-Stu Loveus!" the male piped in.

"They're so perfect…" Pip said dreamily.

"I can't look away!" Ike exclaimed.

"Dude, they're just posers who are pretending to be perfect." Henritta pointed out.

"No, we really _are_ perfect." Gary-Stu said while smiling…perfectly.

Almost every female (and a good amount of the males) swooned.

Christophe and Damien both scoffed.

"Dude, what are these people's problems?" Damien asked Christophe.

"I guess they think they're perfect."

"But _are_ perfect…" Kenny budded in.

"No they're not! They're weird and annoying!" Henrietta said from across the room.

"Yeah!" Damien and Christophe agreed.

Kenny sulked off. Then, Henrietta, Damien, and Christophe shared a look of mutual respect.

**District 6 P.O.V:**

Abby waited with her group for the second mentor. She knew this wasn't going to turn out well when he did appear, but she couldn't very well leave without him. All of a sudden, she heard a window break. Sighing, she knew he was here. She began to wave him over, only to find out that he was not yet done.

"Oh! That didn't work at all!" he said while climbing back out the window.

Abby had known Elmo for years, but he, understandably, seemed to have gotten much worse after the games. Now, even to her, his antics were getting old. Thankfully, a few minutes later, she saw Elmo entering through the door. Unfortunately, it was a revolving door. So Elmo entered it again, and again, and _again_, and eventually, he got stuck.

Gregory, being the kind person that he is, went to help the confused boy.

"Oh thank you, Brittney, so much!" Elmo exclaimed.

"What?" Gregory, who was clearly confused, asked.

"Oh, don't be modest, Ms. Spears, your singing is amazing!"

"I'm not Brittney Spears!"

"I can see right through your disguise, Brittney! You're not fooling me!"

Abby decided to intervene. "Sorry kid. Get over here Elmo!"

Elmo who had just noticed Abby (despite having her pull him away from Gregory by the ear), smiled widely.

"Hi, Abby!"

"Hey Elmo."

"How're you doing today?"

"We have to help our tributes train to win the Games."

"Oh! What games? Red Rover, Scrabble, Go Fish, Yahtzee?

Abby facepalmed. "No Elmo, the _Hunger_ Games. You know the thing you won three years ago?"

"…No."

"Remember? The blood, the violence, the Capital…Cesar Flickerman?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

Abby sighed in defeat. She sometimes wondered how she was still friends with Elmo.

"Um…Should w-we g-g-ge-get to training n-now?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure." Abby replied.

**District 7 P.O.V:**

"…So then I wrapped him up in a balloon, oh, which by the way was red and blue, and I threw him off the roof of my house, and the wind somehow carried him off to Antarctica, and he died. That's why my mom won't let my get another cat. The end."

"Dude, you have problems." Kindergoth replied flatly, which made Bradley grunt in disappointment.

That was when Joanna and Blight walked in. Joanna immediately walked over to the boys and began to talk about strategies for winning the Games.

"Ok, so, in order to win, we need a strategy, a well-thought and planned one. I won the Games by pretending to be weak and then killed people at the end, but that obviously isn't going to work for you guys since you have all known each other for so long. So I've been thinking that you could…"

"What makes you so sure that we're going to win?" Kindergoth interrupted.

"Well…I don't know if you will win or not but I'm just saying that if we have a strategy, we'll have a better chance."

Kindergoth sighed."We enjoy the night, the darkness, where we can do things that aren't acceptable in the light. Night is when we slake our thirst."

Everyone stared at him for a moment. Then, Blight broke the silence.

"Translation?"

Bradley scratched his head. "Um…I think he likes the dark?"

"No. It means that I don't want to make a strategy."

"How are you two going to win without a strategy! A well thought out plan is mandatory!"

"I can _promise_ you that we won't win."

Joanna became angry. "Why do you think that!"

"Because. I don't plan on winning, and I don't think that conformist cheerleader over there plans on winning either."

"Why not! I'm not crazy about this either, but you at least have to try!"

"I don't care."

"I'm going to try to win," Bradley began, "but I don't think I'm cut out for this kind of stuff."

"They didn't think I was cut out for this either! But look where I am now! I'm _alive_. Which, by the way, is more than I can say about my competitors, and what got me so far? Strategy!"

"Yeah…and?"

"You'll die, smart-one."

"I'm Goth, smart-one." Kindergoth mocked. "Besides, they wouldn't kill us anyway. Here's my theory…"

"I don't want to hear your stupid theory!"

"Just listen! My theory is that they won't kill us, for the sheer fact that we're a part of this 'fandom'." Kindergoth held up two fingers and air quoted. "I don't exactly know what that means, but I looked it up on the internet. Apparently we're a part of a popular TV show or movie or something. They can't kill us, or the show will be doomed! So do you really think they'd do that? I don't think so."

Joanna stared blankly at Kindergoth. "You're kidding, right?"

"No! It all makes sense if you actually took the time to think about it!"

"What a dreamer…" Blight muttered under his breath.

"I'm not a dreamer," Kindergoth addressed, "I'm just able to think logically, unlike ninety-five percent of my hometown."

"Whatever. Think what you want, but don't come crying to me when your family has to bury your dead body!"

Kindergoth looked at her strangely. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"I don't care if it makes sense or not! I was trying to help but now I'm not going to! Good luck trying to win on your own!"

"I don't need your help. Think about it. If we really are a TV show or book or whatever, they wouldn't kill us off through these stupid Games, they'd kill us dramatically, not out of necessity! Besides, even if they couldn't save all of us, they would at least save the main characters. For all I know, maybe I could be a main character, not that anyone is telling us, I think I'm actually the only one that cares."

"Shut it, kid. You're making my head hurt." Blight replied

Kindergoth stared blankly at Blight. "Stupid Nazi Conformist Cheerleader..."

**District 8 P.O.V:**

"It's ok Tweek, it's ok, there is no such thing as an ice-cream crapping taco."

"No! No! I saw one! I really did see one this time!"

Clyde sighed in defeat. "Whatever, Tweek."

"Hey! Are you our District's tributes?" someone asked from across the room.

Clyde looked away from his eccentric friend and saw a woman who looked about thirty and older man.

"Are you the District 8 mentors?"

"Yes. I'm Cecilia and that's Woof."

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! Did I just hear someone say my name!"

Cecilia sighed. "Yes, Woof. It was me."

"Oh! Ok then. I thought it was from my suitcase!"

Clyde and Cecilia just looked away. They were, after all, used to this behavior. Tweek, however, looked shocked.

"GAH! YOU HEAR NOISES COMING FROM YOUR SUITCASE, TOO!"

"All the time, little boy, but I don't think it's the suitcase…I think it's the underpants gnomes _inside_ the suitcase."

"YOU SEE THE UNDERPANTS GNOMES TOO?"

"Yeah, yeah! They steal my tighty-whiteys all the time!"

"REALLY! I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE!"

Cecilia and Clyde shared a mutual face palm.

**District 9 P.O.V:**

Red Goth and Evan were sitting on a couch while blankly staring at each other.

"God. When are those posers going to get here?" Evan asked to no one in particular.

"Cha."

That was when the Morphlings walked in.

"So…" Evan said getting their attention, "I don't, like, plan on winning, but, like, if you have a plan or something, we want to hear it."

"Cha." Red Goth agreed.

The Morphlings didn't reply. Instead, they began to draw on each others faces.

Evan rolled his eyes. "This is going to be a long day."

"Cha."

**District 10 P.O.V:**

"Where the hell are our district people?" Henrietta, who was clearly irritated, asked.

"Calm down. They should be here any minute."

"HI GUYS!" A girl with obviously dyed black hair and full Goth attire yelled from across the room.

"YO, YO, YO! I'M T-RAY!" her companion cut in. He had tan skin, a muscle shirt, loose pants, and dark spiked hair.

Shut up, T-Ray. I'm…" the girl dramatically paused, "…Midnight Kitty. YAY!"

"You've got to be kidding me. Why is this thirteen-year-old poser trying to teach me how to win the Games?"

Midnight Kitty glared. "I'm 14! I'm just really short for my age!"

"Whatever…"

"Alright, anyway, we should…" she looked over at Ike and stopped. "…Oh! You're cute!"

"WHAT!" Ike screamed, for he had never been called "cute" by a girl before.

"Yeah! You're adorable! I just want to snuggle up to you, and kiss you and…"

"Ok! Stop right there!" he cut off. He knew this wasn't going to end well.

Midnight Kitty pouted. "Oh fine…"

**District 11 P.O.V:**

Token was sitting alone on a small couch. A moment later, Butters joined him.

"How's your dad?" Token asked.

"He ran out of the room crying. He'll be out shortly though, my dad always cries."

Token gave Butters a strange look, but decided to ignore the statement.

A moment later, two dark skinned people walked over to the boys.

"Hello, I'm Seeder." the female said.

"Hey, I'm Chaff." the male replied.

"Oh! H-hello there! I'm Butters, and this is my friend Token."

Unfortunately, that was when Mr. Stotch chose to come out from hiding.

"Ok, I think I've gotten over my fear of…" he quickly went silent when he noticed Chaff and Seeder. "AAAAAHHHH! More black people! They're multiplying! God, help me, please!" Mr. Stotch then ran out of the room crying again.

Everyone stared at him for a moment in silence.

"Oh hamburgers…" Butters muttered as he went to find his dad.

"Hey, that guy is really racist." Remarked Seeder.

Token sighed. "Just ignore him. You'll get used to it after a while. Trust me. You will."

Seeder and Chaff exchanged confused glances.

"How?" Chaff asked.

"I've lived with people like that for all of my life."

"Oh…"

**District 12 P.O.V:**

Kenny and Christophe were standing beside the giant Christmas tree while waiting for their mentors.

"Dude, what's taking them so long?"

"Ah don' kno'."

"Do you even care?"

"No' really."

" Chris…what are you doing?"

"Nothink!"

Kenny looked over at the Frenchman and noticed him stuffing objects in his pocket.

"Chris, are you stealing…Christmas ornaments?"

Christophe looked up in shock.

"No'…"

"I'm not stupid, dude, you totally are."

"No'!"

"You're such a klepto! Besides, I saw you stealing them."

"You did no' see anythink, you 'ear me? Nothink!" Chris responded, grabbing hold of Kenny's parka. "Just because you can come back vrom ze dead does not mean I'm avraid ov you comink back do haunt me! You got zat?"

Kenny simply smirked. "Someone's in denial."

Before Chris could brutally murder him with his shovel, their mentors intervened.

Katniss was the first to speak. "So, this is who we'll be training this year, along with Mr. Marsh, who will be helping us… Where is Mr. Marsh?"

"Probably off getting drunk somewhere." Replied Kenny with no further prompting.

Haymitch raised his eyebrows at Katniss and Peeta. They each scowled at him in response, as if to say "No freaking way are we letting you go off to 'find him'"

"Alright, minor drawback." Peeta continued Katniss' previous train of thought. "But we three will be doing the best we can before and during the games to make sure you both stay alive."

Kenny and Chris glanced at each other before simultaneously bursting out laughing.

Katniss immediately came to her District's defense. "Hey, just because we're the poorest and have had the least victors doesn't mean we can't keep you safe! We're both new to this, but we _will_ get you out of there, mark my words."

"No', No'," replied Chris, "Is jus' zat... you tell her, Ken…" He said as he was, again, taken over by laughter.

"You see, the thing is, I can't die." He said, smiling. He had long ago gotten over the fact that barely anyone actually remembered this fact, and even the pain had dulled, recently.

The District 12 Trio looked at him with very skeptical eyes. "You can't be killed? Bullshit." Said Haymitch.

"No', really, 'e _can't die._ 'Ere, I'll show you. Kenny, do you mind?" Chris said, holding up his shovel.

Kenny sighed and crossed his arms. "Go ahead, just don't make a habit of it."

Before they could stop him after they got over their states of shock due to someone succumbing to death so easily, Chris had knocked Kenny out and walked away indifferently.

Peeta checked his pulse. "He's dead!" he shouted.

"An' your point eez?" he replied.

"Now we only have one competitor! What do we do? Has this ever happened before!" Katniss asked frantically asked no one in particular.

Now it was Haymitch doing the collar-grabbing. "Listen, you little punk. Do you realize what you just did? Now, even if you scum manage to somehow survive, there's already someone dead. Now, I don't know how you treat murders back where you come from, but we don't take them lightly, and if you-"

"Seriously," Chris said when he was finally able to cut him off. "He really _can _come back. Give me twelve, twenty-four hours, tops, and he'll be back. He's died more times than anyone, _including himself_, can count. Me, I've only died once. But I don't think I can normally come back, so I'd rather not repeat the process until it's completely necessary."

"Wait," said Peeta, confused. "Now you've both come back from the dead? What's up with you guys?"

"Well, as far as I know, only us two are the only ones competing who this has happened to." He replied, Haymitch's hands still loosely around his neck, "but he can actually come back more than once or twice. But we're getting ahead of ourselves. Just give me some time, and we'll prove I didn't just kill someone for no good reason."

Katniss glared at him. "I really hope you're right about this, because if he doesn't come back and we're short a tribute because you just couldn't wait…"

Christoph gulped. He knew that, just like him, at some undisclosed amount of time ago, she _must_ have killed _someone_.

**Ok, so I hope you enjoyed chapter…whatever it is…6 I think? Anyway, I finally made some OCS! I hope they aren't Mary-Sues though…well besides Mary-Sue and Gary-Stu. So yeah. I will **_**try **_**to update much faster! I'm so sorry! Just with graduation and stuff it's kind of hard to. **

**Read and Review! Flames will **_**again **_**be used to roast my marshmallows. I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OCS.**


	7. The Stylists and Outfits

**A/N**

**Hi!**

**So this is chapter 7. (Completely ignore my first authors note when I said that I thought that this thing would be 10 chapters long. At this rate, I'm guessing 30. Haha.) I think by now, I can confidently tell you that the entering of the arena will be in chapters 10, 11, or 12; so we're almost there! One more thing that's worth mentioning is: I'm sorry for the late updates. I know I took a break from this to write a one-shot, but I promise you that abandoning this story haven't even, and never will, crossed my mind yet. So I will try harder to update faster.**

**Now for warnings. Oh God, I don't even **_**know**_** where to start. Um…nudity, swearing, anti-gay stylist (just to clear things up, we don't agree with her, we have nothing against gays, we just thought that it would fit the District), gay acts, gender confusion, cross-dressing, implied cross-dressing, and 'um…yeahs' (trust me, you'll understand).**

**Oh! Just one more quick thing. In order for most of District 2's dialogue to make sense, you have to read it out loud with a Southern Valley Girl accent. Ok, I don't want to know how many people ran away…**

On the night of the parade around the Capital Circle, the tributes first had to be waxed, trimmed, and shown their outfits.

"Ok, everyone," said Effie, "before we begin showing you your hotel rooms, we have to tour you around the Capital Circle in a parade to introduce you to the Capital citizens and the President."

Everyone groaned.

"We're also going to introduce you to your prep team!"

Haymitch, who was only slightly drunk at the moment, chose to remind Effie that… "Hey, sweetheart! You forgot to mention that there is no prep team…or any decent stylists for that matter, due to 'budget cuts.'"

"Oh, um…yeah. Sorry about that, so I guess you'll be meeting your stylists. By the way, we don't actually know how good most of these stylists _are_, considering we just hired the first eleven people who signed up…yeah we're paying them very, _very_ little, which is kind of why most of the other stylists quit. So, yeah, we'll just see how this all turns out."

**District 1 P.O.V:**

"Ello! I am a-Mac and I will be you're a-stylist for le Hunger Games!" said a short man in an overly exaggerated Italian accent.

Craig decided to point this fact out. "Jeez, can you get any more stereotypical?" he muttered.

"a-What was a-that?" Mac said in a voice that said he had clearly heard what he said.

"Nothing." He responded quickly.

"Anyway, I need you to a-both strip naked behind your sides of the a-barrier-"

"What?" said Wendy, who had only been partially listening up until that point. "Why would you want us to do that? If you're some sort of child molester or something, don't think I won't call the police on you!"

"Oh, no a-miss! A designer is like an artist- and we must each study our canvass before beginning our masterpieces. I already have an idea for one of you, but we must first make sure it a-works!" He responded with complete seriousness.

"Oh, well, OK. I guess I can understand that way of thinking." She responded, while stripping down to nothing, as Craig had done while Mac was explaining himself.

Mac took the next few moments looking at Wendy, smiling in possibly the least creepy way someone could while looking at a naked lady. "Marvelous! A-Simply marvelous! I do not have to do a theeng to a-enhance you're a-natural beauty! You know a-a what, wear whatever you a-want, I guarantee you will a-look stunning!"

He then turned to Craig, who was smirking. "Meh, I have my a-work cut out for me."

The smirk fell.

"Luckily," Mac continued, "I already have an idea for a-you. Miss, have you an idea for what you shall a-wear?"

"Um, could you make me a gold dress? Nothing too fancy, but I really do love the color…"

Mac's eyes grew. "Yes! Yes, that's a-perfect! I have a-even gained the final a-bit of inspiration for your teammate's outfit!"

"Oh, God…" moaned Craig.

"A solid gold-" 

He facepalmed.

"Diamond studded-"

He peaked at Mac through his fingers.

"Speedo."

Craig groaned- a groan normally used by those who were close to death.

"Come, come! We must get you a-fitted!" said Mac, dragging him past Wendy, still naked.

Wendy stood in the place she was left, silently laughing at her teammate's pain.

**District 2 POV:**

Both Cartman and Bebe were staring, open-mouthed, at their stylist. 

"So, like, ok." L'oreal, their designer, began. "I can, like, make you wear whatever I want, ok? So, ok, ok, ok, we're going to have words printed in white on black shirts, ok. So, ok, now, all I have to do is decide on the words to use. Ok, so, ok, I can do this… ok, so, like, last night, I ate some chips, ok? And, like what did I do with the chips? Um, ok, I ate them. No, ok, that totally doesn't work. Um, ok, I also dipped them in salsa. Dip! Ok, guys, what do you think?"

The blank stares continued…

"Awesome! Ok, so, that's one word. Ok, ok, ok, um, so before I came down here, ok, I was on the toilet, ok? And I, like, pooped, ok? And, ok, ok, it smelled really bad, ok? It smelled like shit, ok? Shit! Ok, that's totally the other word that's going to be printed on your shirts, ok!"

…And continued…

"Ok, oh my God, you guys! Ok, like, ok. You guys should totally make out, ok?"

…And continued…until Bebe abruptly snapped out of it "WHAT? Why?"

"Because I, like, like it when people make out, ok? Ok, and I, like, think other people do, too, ok?"

Bebe was about to protest vehemently, but Cartman cut her off. "Will it help us win?"

"I, like, don't know, ok? Ok, but it might, ok?"

Cartman looked to Bebe and said, "Eh, sure, why not?"

Bebe sighed. "Ok." She agreed, then cringed at her use of the over used word.

"Ok, I just got another idea, ok? Ok, you guys should, like, also wear lime green pants, ok? Because I, like, like that color."

…And thus, the blank stares, once again, continued…

Cartman who wanted to briefly get away from the ok-fest, looked out the window. What he saw there was abnormal to say the least, but he smiled and simply muttered, 'Oh, the blackmail.' Before running out of the room to get his camera. Not unexpectedly, L'oreal didn't notice, even when Bebe left after him to drag him back.

**District 3 P.O.V:**

"So, Pip…it seems that it's always the nice ones who throw their cats off the roof."

"Chap, it was an accident, I told you that already."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say."

"Ok, it wasn't _completely_ an accident; I wanted to see if he could fly!"

Damien facepalmed.

Just then, their stylist walked in. "Hey guys, I'm Victoria!"

"Hey."

"Ello there, ma'am!"

Victoria looked over at Pip. "Aww, you're the prettiest little girl I've ever seen! So cute!"

"Um…what?"

Damien sighed. "He's obviously a guy, I mean he has an…um…yeah..."

Pip raised an eyebrow, "What exactly is an 'um yeah'?"

"It's, you know…an…um…yeah..."

Pip looked down. "You mean my penis?"

"Um…yeah!"

"Aren't you a little old to be calling it an 'um yeah'."

"NO! THE SON OF SATAN DOESN'T HAVE TO SAY THAT WORD!"

"Ok, ok, sorry chap."

Victoria, who was annoyed by their non-stop talking, began to speak. "Hey! Listen guys, alright…you are going to be dressed in white, because you look evil."

Damien groaned.

" And you…" she looked over at Pip, "are going to wear black, because you look nice."

"Ok ma'am!"

"Now, the problem is…what _exactly _are you two going to wear?"

Pip and Damien nervously glanced at each other while their stylist was thinking.

"I've got it!" Victoria turned to Damien. "Alright, you are going to wear a white tux."

" Damn. Do I have to?"

"YES!" She then turned to Pip. "And you are going to wear a black dress. Like, not a normal one, but one based on the punk _Lolita _Fashion."

"What is the punk _Lolita _Fashion?"

Victoria walked over to Pip, holding out a picture. Pip then took the picture, looked at it, and sighed.

"Oh, dear…"

**District 4 P.O.V:**

"OK! I'M SERGEANT REVLON! I'VE BEEN A DRILL SERGEANT FOR THE PAST 20 YEARS, BUT NOW I'M GIVING THAT UP TO FOLLOW MY DREAM: BECOMING A STYLIST!"

Revlon than walked up to Kyle.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO GIVE UP MY DREAM?"

"Sir, no, sir!"

"GOOD, THAN YOU'RE GOING WEAR WHATEVER I TELL YOU!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"GOOD! NOW IT'S TIME FOR ROLL CALL! SOLDIER STAN!"

"Here!"

"SOLDIER KYLE!"

"Um…here"

"DID YOU JUST BACKSAS ME!"

"No sir!"

"GOOD! SOLDIER MAGS!"

She responded with something that sounded like "fruitcake."

"SOLDIER ANNIE!"

"Ah! Oh my God! What are you talking about? I'M HERE! I'M HERE!"

Finnick began to laugh- more at the drill sergeant than at his girlfriend.

"ARE YOU STARTING TO GET FRESH WITH ME SOLDIER?"

"SIR, NO SIR!"

"50 PUSH-UPS, MAGGOT! _NOW_!"

Finnick dropped down before the drill sergeant could get any further.

"SOLDIER CHEF!"

"Oh, uh, what?"

"WHERE YOU NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO ME? 50 PUSH-UPS!"

"Aw, come on man."

"OH, NOW YOU'RE BACK-TALKING ME? 100 PUSH-UPS!"

Chef, before he could go any further, began doing the push-ups.

"OK! NOW IT'S TIME FOR TRAINING!"

"But…sir…this is supposed to be styling time…"

"I DON'T CARE! YOUR GONNA TRAIN! NOW GO OUTSIDE AND RUN AROUND THAT TREE!"

With that, Chef, Finnick, Annie, and Mags ran outside as fast as they could.

"But, sir, we're naked." Kyle pointed out.

"OH, WELL, THE SISSY CARES IF HIS JUNK IS BLOWING IN THE WIND!"

"Yeah…a little bit."

"WELL, THAN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO RUN AROUND THE TREE, THAN YOU'RE GONNA WEAR A DRESS!"

"I'm not going to run around a tree, it's pointless and stupid!"

"AWW…THE SISSY DOESN'T WANT TO TRAIN! WELL GUESS WHAT? FOR THE PARADE TONIGHT, YOU'RE GOING TO WEAR A DRESS! AND NOT A BLACK, BLUE, OR PURPLE DRESS, YOU'RE GOING TO WEAR A PINK DRESS! A PINK, FRILLY DRESS!"

Revlon then turned to Stan. "DO YOU WANT TO WEAR A DRESS TOO?"

"Sir, no sir!" and without another word, Stan ran outside.

"SEE THAT? THERE'S A REAL SOLDIER! NOW GET OUTSIDE AND RUN, BEFORE I MAKE YOU WEAR A BIKINI INSTEAD!"

"Ugh…fine."

**District 5 P.O.V:**

"Ok, so everyone is here except for...Ms. Crabtree? Is that her name?" Mary-Kay, Timmy and Scott's stylist, asked.

Effie chose then to walk in. "Um…we have little problem."

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"TIMMAH?"

"Ms. Crabtree kind of got into an accident…"

"Is she ok?"

"No. She's dead."

"WHAT?"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_SHUT UP BACK THERE!" She yelled at no one, for Ms. Crabtree was drunk. "Oh, God dammit! You made me miss my train!" Ms. Crabtree looked ahead and saw a cliff. "Oh, how lucky, I found a time portal!" Ms. Crabtree, who was nowhere near sober yet, drove full speed off the cliff. "Capital, here I come!" It was then that the school bus exploded._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Now what are we going to do?" Scott asked.

"Well, we got a _new_ adult from your town."

"TIMMAH?"

"It's…Tuong Lu Kim!"

"Oh no..."

"Hello. Are you enjoying your stay at the Capital Shitty Hotel?"

Effie raised an eyebrow. "You _do_ realize that this is a Holiday Inn Hotel, right?"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be leaving now. See you later!" Effie said as she left the room.

Then, Mary-Sue walked in. It didn't take her long to notice that her sister was the stylist for her group.

"Oh, Mary-Kay! You're looking as beautiful and cute as ever…but not much as me! Come here, sweetie!" Mary-Sue greeted as she hugged her younger sister.

"Um, thanks. Anyway, we need to think of outfits for you two to wear. Now, first of all, what are your favorite colors?"

"Our favorite colors? How old are we, five?" Scott bitterly asked.

Mary-Kay, who was clearly hurt by the comment, changed the question. "O-k, well what do you usually wear on a special occasion?"

"Oh. A special occasion? The last special occasions I attended were my parent's funerals!"

Her jaw dropped. "Well, if you're going to act this way, I'm going to make the costumes myself!"

Mary-Kay then walked off, with her sister, Gary-Stu, and Tuong Lu Kim following close behind.

"Whatever…" Scott mumbled.

"Timmah…"

**District 6 P.O.V:**

Jimmy and Gregory were standing in the middle of their makeup room, when a girl that looked about 20 walked in.

"I am Sephora, and I am your stylist. Now. I realize that you two are both guys, and you are both naked and in the same room, so let me make it clear that I will _NOT _tolerate acts of gayness, got it?" she explained using a threatening tone.

" N-n-no n-need to w-worry Miss, I'm straight!" Jimmy replied.

"Good, how about you, kid?" she asked while looking over at Gregory.

Unfortunately, because Gregory was, at this time, intently looking at a naked Stan and Kyle running around a tree outside of his make-up room window, he didn't hear Sephora's speech.

"What are you looking at?" Sephora asked while walking over to the British boy.

"Oh, nothing…"

"ARE YOU LOOKING AT THOSE TWO NAKED BOYS RUNNING AROUND THAT TREE?"

"N-no don't be ridiculous, ma'am…"

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME! I'M NOT STUPID! YOU WERE LOOKING AT THEM, WEREN'T YOU?"

"Maybe just a little bit…"

"WHY YOU LITTLE…"

"S-Sephora, m-maybe it's not because he's g-g-g-gay that he's looking at Stan and Kyle, maybe he just finds it h-hu-hu-hum-humorous." Jimmy defended.

Sephora sighed. "Maybe you're right. I guess it _is_ a little funny, but keep this in mind and listen _carefully:_ If I find out that one of you two, or both of you for that matter, are _gay_," her voice dripped with venom at that word, "then I will make both of your times here hell. Do you understand me?"

Jimmy and Gregory both nodded in agreement.

"Good."

**District 7 P.O.V:**

"So then, I stuck a stake through the Prime Minister's heart- I mean, how was I supposed to know that he wasn't a vampire?- I've never seen Elton John happier, but Brad Pitt threatened to sue. That is why I am no longer welcome in Romania. The end!"

Kindergoth gave Bradley an odd look. "Seriously kid, what's _wrong _with you?"

"Well, when I was about 5 weeks old, my mom accidentally dropped me down a flight of stairs." Bradley said with an honest tone.

"That explains so much."

Just then, a pale girl with long blonde hair walked into the room. She then gave a small, nervous smile. "H-Hello there. I'm Dove, and I'll be your stylist."

"Hi Dove! I'm Bradley, and this little fellow here is Kindergoth!"

Kindergoth shot a glare at Bradley. "I have a _name,_ you know!"

"You do?"

Kindergoth facepalmed. "Yes! My name is Georgie!"

"Oh, well, Dove, I guess that his name is Georgie!"

"Hi Georgie."

"Hey."

"Um…so for this parade, I was actually going to have you guys pick what you want to wear…in a way."

"Ok! That sounds great, Dove!" Bradley complemented.

"Oh, um, thank you. Now, um, oh gosh…what are your favorite colors?"

"I like the colors purple and green, because they remind me of minty berries!"

"And the time you…"

"Shhh! Kindergoth! Don't tell her about that story, it'll scare her and she'll run away!"

Kindergoth sighed. "Whatever, conformist."

Dove stared blankly at the two boys. "Um…alright. How about you, Georgie? What are your favorite colors?"

"Black."

"Ok black and what else?"

"Black."

"Yeah, black, and…"

"Black."

Dove was becoming annoyed, a rare occurrence for someone like her. "_Yes. _I understand that you like black, but what _else_?"

"Black."

"Fine. Gold, that's your other color! Ok?"

"Whatever, Nazi conformist cheerleader."

"Ok. Good. Now, do you guys want to wear pants or shorts?"

Before Kindergoth could answer, Bradley interrupted him. "Can we wear tights?"

"Are you serious right now?"

Dove, who had just realized how, opposed to the idea Kindergoth was, smiled evilly. "Sure. Tights would be _perfect_."

**District 8 P.O.V:**

"Tweek, dude! Calm down!"

"Woof, you too!"

Clyde, Cecilia, and the stylist, Clinique, were currently watching their District's members running around the makeup room, while trying to get them to calm down.

"NO! GAH! HE'S TRYING TO CHOKE AND KILL US! HE'S ONE OF THEIR _MINIONS_!" Tweek screeched.

"Who's minions? What are you talking about?"

"THE UNDERPANTS GNOMES AND ICECREAM CRAPPING TACO'S MINIONS!" Woof exclaimed.

" Um…I'm sorry to interrupt your _shenanigans_," Clinique said bitterly, " but I am _no one's_ minions. I just put a necklace on you to see how it would look, and you began to spaz out."

"NO! YOU WERE TRYING TO CHOKE ME!"

"YEAH, YOU WERE TRYING TO…um… SMOKE HIM!"

Clinique rolled his eyes. "My God, you're a difficult child."

"HEY! I'M NOT A CHILD!"

"YEAH! HE'S NOT A…what did you say? Kyle...YEAH HE'S NOT A KYLE!"

"Woof, mind your own business and stop being rude!"

"AH, I DON'T NEED SOME OLD LADY TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!"

"WOOF! I'm not old, I'm only 30. You're the old one! Also, you _will_ behave because if you don't, I'm not going to buy you a coffee!" Cecilia stated sternly.

"WHAT? WHY NOT!"

"Dude, just listen to her. It'll make your life _much _easier." Clyde cut in.

Woof stuck his tongue out at Clyde.

"NO!"

It was then that the hyper old man truly annoyed Clinique. "Sir, if you don't calm down, I will get security to escort you."

"AW, I'D LIKE TO SEE LITTLE SISSY COPS DRAG ME OUT OF THIS ROOM!"

"Security!"

Then, the hotel's security entered the room and dragged the old man out.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME, PRETTY BOY!"

Clinique took a deep breath, slowly let it out, and smiled. "Alright, now that we have that problem handled, why don't we continue trying on clothes? Oh, and yes, Tweek, we will avoid the necklaces."

Clyde, for the first time in a long time, sighed in relief. Tweek, however, glared. This was going to be a long afternoon for him.

**District 9 P.O.V:**

Red Goth and Evan were sitting on a large couch while waiting for their stylist.

"So…yeah, I heard that our stylist's name is Pantene." Evan stated.

"That sounds like a name for a stupid vampire-poser."

"Totally."

"Ahhlo" a large, German woman with a raspy voice said. "Ah am Pantene and ah will be your stylist."

Both Goths shut up before she could hear something that would anger her.

"Nahw," she pulled out a sausage from her apron and took a bite from it, "I came here to 'elp you, but also to scare chieeldren."

Red Goth and Evan gave each other nervous glances.

Pantene, who had already eaten half of her sausage, carelessly threw it aside. "Nahw, ah am the stylist and ah know what you shall wear! You will alsooh do as ah say."

"Do we get to, like, pick the outfits?" Evan asked.

"NAHO!"

"Fine."

"You will wear…lederhosen."

"Leder- _what_?"

"LEDERHOSEN!"

Evan, who knew what a lederhosen was, groaned. "Oh, shit…"

**District 10 P.O.V:**

"Ok, like, I have the absolute _perfect_ outfits for you two; you're going to look fab-u-lous!" Ike and Henrietta's stylist, Avon, exclaimed.

"Ok, so…what are we wearing?" Ike asked.

"I'm not telling you, it's a surprise, you silly little goose!"

"Why?" Henrietta asked.

"Because telling you what it looks like would ruin the fun! Now you wouldn't want that, hun, now would you? I think not!"

Ike and Henrietta glanced at each other. Ike then leaned over and began whispering to his teammate.

"Um…is this guy…"

"Gay? Yeah, I'm pretty sure he is."

"Oh! Secrets, secrets are no fun, unless you share with everyone! Now come on, sweeties, don't leave me out of the excitement! I like juicy gossip, too!"

"Um…" Henrietta began.

"We were just discussing something, it's not really important."

"Aw, but, cupcake, if it's not important, then why not share? Please tell me, hun!"

Henrietta gave a defeated sigh and began to explain. "We were just saying that…uh…how should I put this…"

"Hey! Look! Two naked guys running around a tree!"

"WHAT! OH MY GOODNESS! I NEED PICTURES!" Avon squealed while grabbing his camera.

"Nice save, kid."

"Thanks, but we're screwed when he finds out that there aren't really naked guys outside. I only did that so we could have enough time to think of a lie."

"Oh my heavens! This is fab-u-lous!" Avon exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

Ike and Henrietta both raised their eyebrows and walked over to the window, only to see two naked men running around the giant palm tree in the hotel garden.

"Wow…talk about lucky…"

"Hey, isn't that Stan and…_Kyle?_" Ike asked, evidently shocked.

"I think it is."

"Oh my! Tehe! I got three pictures. I think that that is enough though. Now, let's talk about the outfits, shall we?"

Avon then linked arms with Ike and Henrietta and dragged them into the closet to see their outfits.

**District 11 P.O.V:**

Token and Butters were standing up against the wall while watching their stylist, Lancôme, pace back and forth while mumbling to himself. After about five minutes, he stopped and turned to the boys.

"Alright, as you can _probably _tell, I'm new to this. I have never, in my whole life, dealt with makeup."

"Um…I d-don't mean to be a p-pain, sir, but why did you sign up to be a stylist if you don't know how to use m-makeup?"

Lancôme chuckled. "No, it's ok. I'm doing this because my mom kicked me out of her basement and I need money to buy a new guitar."

Token raised an eyebrow. "So, let me get this straight. You're 21 years old, your mom kicked you out of her basement, you're flat-out _broke_, and your number one priority is buying a new guitar?"

"Yeah, dude."

"…And you don't see anything wrong with that plan?"

"No-o-o…"

"Are you serious right now? You see _nothing_, nothing at all, wrong with that plan?"

"No little man. I broke my guitar and I need a new one!"

Token facepalmed.

"Anyway, I was thinking that, now bear with me, you two could dress up in an outfit that makes you look like you were mauled by dogs."

"W-what! Why would we do that!" Butters asked.

"Because little dude, it'll make you guys look tough. You'll look like you went through a lot of shit to get where you are now! You catching my drift?"

"No! I am _not _catching your drift! There are two things wrong with that plan: One, How are we supposed to look like we were ripped apart by dogs while wearing nice clothes, and two, it's stupid!"

Lancôme rolled his eyes. "I have an answer to both of those statements: One, you'll see, and two, harsh man."

If looks could kill, Lancôme would be six feet under.

"So, um, going b-back to Token's question, sir, how would we pull off this 'shredded-by-dogs look'?"

"Well its simple little guy, first, we'll rip the clothes that your parents sent you."

"Nuh-uh! No way! That outfit cost me $25,000 because it was imported from Paris, France. There is no way in _hell _that I'm going to let disgusting, poor, piece of trash lay a finger on it!"

"O-k, slight drawback. How about you, little guy? Does your outfit cost that much?"

"No, my parents bought mine for $10 at Wal-Mart. It was on clearance!"

"Sweet. Wal-mart, that's where I buy all of my clothes."

"Why am I not surprised?" Token muttered to himself.

"Oh yeah! What was the second thing you were going to say, Lancôme?"

"Thanks for reminding me! The second thing is, due to budget cuts, we can't afford fake blood, so…"

"Woah, woah, woah…" Token interrupted, "What are all of these 'budget cuts' for anyway?"

"I honestly don't know, man. Apparently only that Effie chick and a few other people know what it's for because it's 'top secret'. Anyways, dude, it's not polite to interrupt!"

"Oh, what do you know about manners?"

This earned a glare from Lancôme.

"Sorry…"

"So, as I was saying before I was _rudely _interrupted, in order to have the bloody look, we need to squirt ketchup all over your bodies! Isn't that awesome?"

"No!"

"B-but wouldn't that make us smell like a giant tomato?" Butters questioned.

"Yeah, genius. What about the smell?"

Lancôme thought for a moment. Then, his face brightened.

"Oh God, he has an idea." Token mumbled.

"We'll spray you guys with Febreze! It eliminates odors and allows you to experience a fresh breath!"

"Wow! You sure know a lot about that stuff! Are you a Febreze spokesman or something?"

"No, I just use Febreze on my clothes rather than washing it. It's cheaper and more efficient. What a life saver!"

Token had a look of disgust on his face. "Cheaper, more efici-…Dude! You _do _realize that Febreze is mainly for couches and rugs and can _occasionally _be used on clothes, right?"

"What? Ah, whatever! It's all I can afford."

"That's so sick!"

"My God, you're so bipolar! First you think it's disgusting, and now you think it's awesome? What's wrong with you?"

Token rolled his eyes. "By sick I mean…"

"Fellers!"

Lancôme and Token stopped arguing and stared at the blonde boy in front of them.

"Good, I h-have your attention. Um…well…I d-don't mean to interrupt you guys but it is getting a little late…"

"Oh! Yes, you're right! Ok, let's get started on the costumes!"

Token grumbled and reluctantly followed his teammate and stylist into the closet.

**District 12 P.O.V:**

"Dude, I just got this new playboy the other day and it's fucking amazing!"

"Ok. Zats nice. 'Ow much was eet?"

"About $5 bucks, and yeah, it's like, awesome! Hey, I think we should take this divider down, it's kinda hard to talk."

"Yees, it kinda ees."

It was at that moment that Cinna, their stylist, decided to walk in.

"Hey, Cinna!" Kenny shouted from the left side of the divider, "Can you take this stupid wall down? It's fucking annoying!"

Cinna raised an eyebrow. "Um…are you sure? Are you guys like…that? Because if you are, just tell me, I won't judge!"

"No! No! Zwe're not gay. We just zink zat it would be much easier to talk with ze deevider down."

"Uh-huh…" Cinna said, clearly unconvinced, "Well ok."

"Ah. Thanks dude!" Kenny exclaimed as he pushed the divider down, only to find Ze Mole staring out the window.

"What are you looking at, Chris?"

"Zwhy are your friends Stan and Kyle running around a palm tree naked?"

"WHAT!"

Kenny rushed over to the window, cell phone in hand. "Dude! This will make awesome blackmail one day. Haha!"

Kenny and Ze Mole looked over at Cinna who was waiting patiently in front of the closet.

"Ok, we're ready."

Cinna smiled and walked over to both of the boys. "So, Katniss told me that both of you have died before? Am I correct?"

Kenny and Ze Mole both nodded.

"Ok, so I was thinking that the two of you would wear something similar to what you usually wear, but black and with fake blood."

"Zat zounds awesome."

"Yeah, that's cool! I'll wear it!"

Cinna smiled. "Good, now let's get you two dressed."

**Ok so that was the chapter! I hope you liked it. Now in this chapter, as you could see, we had some FAKE Kenny x Ze Mole slash. We added that in because ****Wkana-ShiroU asked for it. :) So…I am going to make an announcement: We will now take suggestions for the story. But, of course, the suggestions are limited. Here are the rules:**

**1.) We already know who's going to win and the death order, so no suggesting death orders or winners.**

**2.) We already have the whole plot set up, so anything irrelevant to the plot will be ignored. Sorry.**

**3.) No rated M suggestions. We are keeping this strictly a rated T story.**

**4.) No suggesting your OCS, we won't take them.**

**5.) Finally, no suggesting HOW a character will die, we have that set up too.**

**So that's basically it. You can suggest pairings (crack, straight, slash, you name it)…but it'll most likely be a fake slash, um…you can suggest small things that can happen. The reason why the rules are so strict is because, again, we have the middle and ending all figured out. **

**ONE MORE THING!**

**If you can ****be the first figure out how we came up with the names for all of the OC stylists, we (Rachel & Maggie) will write a one-shot of your choice: You can pick what character/characters you want in it and you can come up with SOME of the plot, but it has to be rated K-T. Ok? Haha this is going o be fun.**

**So, yeah, I hope you liked it! Review and stuff. Flames will be used for marshmallows! **


	8. Parade Part 1

**A/N******

**Hey people! :D******

**(The winner to our one-shot contest was QueenOfTheButterflys, with the answer style/makeup!)******

**Ok, so this is chapter 8. This chapter is going to be a little different because it won't be written in individual P., in this chapter is going to be in everyone's P.O.V or sometimes in just one persons P.O.V. Yeah, I know it sounds confusing but it will make sense. The reason why is because they are all together and the segments are WAY too small to be its own P.O.V. That's about it, I think. Sorry for the long delay. Enjoy :D.******

**DISCLAIMER: WE OWN NOTHING BUT OUR OCS! (Oh I should probably mention now that Abby is based on a real person that I know named…well, Abby.) Get Crazy is by LMFAO, and La Grange is by ZZ Top. We'd also like to point out that no one's viewpoints (namely Sephora's) necessarily mirror our own.******

**Scarlet Wolf****  
><strong>**Hey there. We kind of didn't like the way you told us to hurry up (well you can but please don't swear at us next time and don't be so rude about it). We're not lazy, we're busy. Maggie was on vacation in another state, so I could've written this alone but it wouldn't be the same, it would have probably turned out crappy. But again, please don't do that again, I really don't feel like turning off anonymous reviews. So yeah…that's about it. On with the chapter! :D****  
><strong>  
><strong>MAIN P.O.V:<strong>**  
><strong>  
>The twenty-four tributes were waiting in the lobby of the Holiday Inn for the Capitol Parade to start.<p>

"Nice Speedo, Craig!" Cartman mocked.

"Shut up, fatass!"

"What? It's one of the worst outfits here!"

Craig quickly scanned the room. "It's not as bad as Pip or Kyle's!"

"That's why I said _one_ of the worst."

"Oh. Want to make fun of them?"

"Yeah, dude!"

Craig and Cartman walked over to where the two cross-dressed boys were sitting.

"Well, well. I guess I know whose designers didn't like them." Cartman teased.

"That's not true, Eric 'ol chap. I believe my stylist likes me very much, but she's just kind of unintelligent…she really thinks that I'm a girl." Pip stated.

"Well I could see why…what about you, Kahl?"

"My stylist is a drill sergeant."

Cartman scoffed. "Yeah right."

"No, I'm serious, he is!"

Stan quickly stood up. "Ok guys, stop arguing!"

"Ok, ok. But just tell me, how does it feel wearing a pink frilly dress? Does it feel good to be a girly-man, Kahl?"

"SHUT UP, FATASS!"

Cartman turned around. "And, you Pip 'ol chap, how does it feel…uh where's Pip?"

Everyone looked around, but the British boy was nowhere in sight.

**PIP'S P.O.V:****  
><strong>  
>"Hi Pip!" Victoria greeted.<p>

"Hello ma'am…um…may I ask why you pulled me out of the lobby?"

Victoria smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm not really dumb. I know you you're a guy."

Pip frowned. "What? Then why did you dress me like this?"

"Well Pip, I'll tell you why. From the beginning we knew who were in the groups, but we had no idea which one we would be helping. I signed up for this, hoping that I would get you and Damien's group, and just by luck, I did."

"Why, you wanted to put me in a dress?"

"Well no…not exactly…you see…"

"So you did want to put me in a dress!"

"WOULD YOU LET ME FINISH!"

"Sorry, ma'am…"

"Ok, so I wanted your group because considering that the only groups with girls are 1, 2, and 10, they'll probably get the most attention from the Capitol. I also figured that you'd be the easiest to pull off the girl look."

"Hey…"

"What? It's true!"

Pip ignored her last comment. "Does Damien know yet?"

"No, I'll tell him later…don't tell him now, though. We'll have to wait to do it at the right time."

"Righto!"

MAIN P.O.V:

"Ok, line up with your partner!" Effie ordered.

When everyone was lined up and ready to go, Effie led them outside, and then stopped in front of a pile of boxes with small wheels attached to the bottom of them.

"Ok, so usually on the night of the Capitol Parade, we have all of the District members ride in on fancy chariots, but due to budget cuts…"

Everyone groaned.

"…instead of chariots, you'll ride through the Capitol Circle in cardboard boxes!"'

"What are these budget cuts for anyway?" Kindergoth asked.

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed. They were ignored.

"Ok, so District 1, here is your box."

Craig and Wendy walked over to a gold box covered in diamond rhinestones.

"It's beautiful!" Wendy exclaimed.

Craig, however wasn't so happy. He turned around to glare at Mac. The Italian just smiled in response.

"Alright District 2, here is your box!"

Bebe and Cartman stared at a hot pink, leopard print box.

"Are you kidding me?" Bebe asked.

"Like, what's wrong with it?" Lo'real asked.

"We're wearing lime green _zebra striped_ pants. This box is hot pink and _leopard spotted_."

"Like, so?"

"It doesn't match!" Bebe complained.

"Like, whatever. What about you," she turned to Cartman, "like, what do you, like, think of it?"

Cartman stared at the box. "It's…it's…FUCKING AMAZING!"

"I know, right!" Lo'real agreed.

"Who's the girly-man now?" Kyle muttered from the distance.

Bebe just sighed and walked over to where her partner and stylist were standing.

"Ok, District 3, this is your box."

Pip ran over to a black and white striped box with the yin-yang symbol on it.

"Oh my! Victoria did a lovely job!"

Damien walked up behind him. "Yeah, I'm actually surprised."

"Oh, thank you!" Victoria said as they stepped into the box.

"District 4, here's your box!"

Stan and Kyle walked over to their box and saw Revlon standing in front of a camo-patterned box.

"THERE YOU ARE, MAGGOTS!"

As Stan formally saluted to the sergeant, Kyle was staring off into space. After a about a minute, Kyle felt himself being lifted off the ground by his collar and brought up to the drill sergeant's face.

"DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME, SISSY?"

Kyle gulped. "S-sir, no, sir!"

"THEN YOU SALUTE WHEN I GREET YOU NEXT TIME! IS THAT CLEAR?"

"…Crystal."

Revlon put Kyle back on the ground. "NOW, SOMEHOW I KNEW THAT YOU WERE GOING TO SASS ME, SO I BROUGHT SOMETHING ELSE FOR YOU!"

The angry sergeant pulled something out of his pocket and clipped it to Kyle's hair.

"HAHA! NICE BOW, KAHL!" Cartman yelled from the distance.

"…Bow?"

"THERE! THAT PINK BOW COMPLETES THE SISSY LOOK!

"What! I'm wearing _a BOW_?"

Revlon glared at Kyle and he immediately shut up.

"NOW GET IN THE BOX, SOLDIERS!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Ok, District 5 here's…uh where's your partner?"

"TIMMAH!"

Mary-Kay rolled her eyes. "He's hiding."

"Hiding?" Effie asked.

"Yeah. I put him in an embarrassing outfit because he was being mean to me. I don't like him very much anyway."

"Oh…SECURITY! GO FIND THE BOY FROM DISTRICT 5!"

Security then ran into the hotel.

"Ok, moving on. District 6, that's your box."

Effie pointed to a plain brown cardboard box with 'GOT HATES GAYS' written in silver sharpie on both of its sides.

"Oh...uh this box is…wonderful…" Gregory lied.

"Yea-yeah...it looks so…u-unique…" Jimmy stuttered.

Effie rolled her eyes. "Sephora! We _told_ you not to put that on your box! Why do you think your other one was taken away?"

"Ah, whatever. I'm just speaking the truth! I'm just letting the world know that…GOD HATES GAYS!" Sephora then began to laugh maniacally.

Everyone blankly starred at the mentally unstable brunette.

"It appears that she has gone insane." Gregory stated.

"Y-y-y-yeah. Get this ch-chick some ch-ch-ch-chi-chill-pills."

"Um…o-k…Now District 7, your box is…"

"WE GOT HIM!" One of the security guards yelled.

"Got who?" Effie asked.

"The District 5 kid! He was hiding in the bathroom corner in his underwear!"

"Bring him out!" Effie exclaimed.

The security guards dragged out a squirming Scott Tenorman wearing nothing but a thong with 'What Happens in Vegas…' written in pink on the front.

Everyone stood with their mouths open. Then Craig, Cartman, Damien, Kenny, and Ze Mole began to laugh hysterically.

"S-shut up!" Scott yelled, his face turning red.

"I assume you wanted it to stay in Vegas, dude…!" Kenny said in between giggles.

"But it didn't!" Cartman exclaimed.

The guys laughed even harder.

Sephora popped out from behind a bush carrying a sign that read 'God hates gays' written on it. Then she began to march around Scott.

"God hates gays! God hates gays!" Sephora chanted. Then she whacked Scott Tenorman's head with the sign, knocking him out.

"Wow, what's her problem?" Abby asked no one in particular.

"I have no idea, yo…" T-Ray answered.

"Hey…where's that cat?" Elmo asked.

"Cat?"

"Yeah, that black one. IT'S BAD LUCK TO SEE A BLACK CAT!"

"Shut up, Elmo!" Abby exclaimed. She looked around for a moment. "Hey…where's Midnight Kitty?"

"It's too inappropriate to ride around on a box wearing that type of clothes! There are going to be other _MALES_ there!" Sephora shouted at the limp body.

"Hey!" Midnight Kitty shouted.

Sephora turned around. "What? What do you want?"

"That's mean!"

"What, do you support gays or something?"

"He's not gay! The stylists are the ones who pick the outfits, genius!" 

"Meh, why don't you just go stand over there with the ditz, the know-it-all bitch, and the _Jersey Shore_ wannabe."

Midnight Kitty's eye twitched.

T-Ray, knowing what would happen next, began to frantically run over to his sister. "TRIXIE! NO!"

But it was too late. Midnight Kitty pulled back her fist and then punched Sephora in the face, knocking her out.

Everyone stared.

"What?"

"Woah, she's cute…and kind of…violent…" Damien mumbled to himself.

"What was that, 'ol chap?" Pip asked from behind him.

"Nothing."

Abby, deciding to break the awkwardness, spoke first. "Hey, uh…Midnight Kitty…want to go get some ice cream later?"

Midnight Kitty smiled. "REALLY? OK!"

"Can I continue?" Effie asked politely. "Ok. District 7's box is over there."

Bradley and Kindergoth walked over to a black and gold striped box with minty berries drawn all over it.

"Really, Dove? _Really_?" Kindergoth complained.

"This is perfect!" Bradley exclaimed. "From the stripes to the berries, it's all awesome!"

Dove smiled. "Yay! At least one of you like it."

"Ok, over there is your box, District 8."

Tweek and Clyde walked over to a white box covered with glitter and rhinestones.

"Oh my a-goodness, you a-stole my idea!" Mac shouted.

"No I didn't, it was just a coincidence." Clinique reassured.

"A-NO, A-NO, IT A-WASN'T!"

"Yes it was!"

"GAH! THIS IS WAY TO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek screeched.

"Tweek calm down!"

"NO CLYDE! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL EACHOTHER!"

"No they won't…"

"YES THEY WILL!"

"Guys, guys, its fine," Effie intervened, "It doesn't matter if the boxes are similar! The Capitol probably won't notice anyway."

Mac and Clinique glared at each other and walked back over to their groups.

"Ok, District 9, here is your box…or um…sausage?"

"IT ES A BRATWURST!" Pantene corrected.

"What the hell? So we have to, like, wear these stupid lederhosen _and_ ride into the Capitol on a giant hotdog?" Evan asked.

"IT'S A BRATWURST! AND YES, YOU MUST ALSO DO GERMAN DAUNCE TOO!"

"Oh, great." Red Goth replied sarcastically.

"The blackness of a thousand suns isn't as depressing as what we have to do."

"Cha."

"Ok, District 10, there's your box." Effie said while pointing to a concrete-colored box with graffiti all over it and a boom box attached.

Ike and Henrietta were silent as they stared at their box in amazement, until Avon, T-Ray, and Midnight Kitty interrupted their thoughts.

"Do you like it, yo?"

"I like, hated the idea, so I didn't, like, make it, that Trey kid did. Now didn't you, hun?" Avon asked.

"Hey, my name isn't Trey, its T-Ray and yes, I made the box."

"Ok, then. What's your real name, muffin?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"It's Tyler." Midnight Kitty answered. Then she hopped into the box and plugged in the boom box. The song 'Get_ Crazy'_ began to blare from the speakers.

"Ok. I'll admit. This box is pretty cool." Henrietta declared.

"I know right!" Midnight Kitty agreed, "But honestly, it was mostly T-Ray who did the work. I just ordered him around."

"Wait…how do you plug a radio into a cardboard box?" Ike asked, clearly confused.

"Well, we've already defied the law of physics once or twice already, so it's all good!" Midnight Kitty answered.

"SHHH! STOP TALKING! I LOVE THIS SONG!" T-Ray exclaimed while doing a Jersey fist-pump.

"Um…Anyway, District 11, your box is over there."

Token and Butters looked over at a plain, brown, ketchup-covered box.

"U-Um s-sir? Why did you cover our box with k-ketchup?" Butters asked.

"Because it looks like blood, little dude." Lancôme answered. "Hey, could you hand me those stickers over there, man?"

Token picked up two sheets of what appeared to be _My Little Pony_ and _Inspector Gadget_ stickers.

"Why are you covering our box with stickers? Look at all of the other boxes! They look professionally done and they look really good. Ours looks like a piece of trash that's been sitting in the dumpster for too long!"

"Harsh dude…"

"And not only that, but it smells terrible!"

"Sor-ry! I'm not rich like you, dude."

"Um…b-but sir…didn't you get paid for doing our makeup and making our outfits?"

"Yeah, Lancôme, what about that!" Token spat.

Lancôme smiled widely. "I used the money to buy myself a new guitar, dudes! Man, life is good!"

Butters' eyes doubled in size. "Uh-oh…"

"YOU _WHAT_!" Token cried.

"Yeah, man. I can play a song if you want."

"Uh…L-Lancôme, I wouldn't d-do that. Token looks pretty a-angry right now." Butters warned.

"Aw, it's fine dude! Just chillax…" Lancôme reassured while pulling out his guitar and beginning to play the song _La Grange_.

He then began to sing:

"Rumor spread a-round.  
>In that Texas Town,<br>'Bout that shack outside La Grange.  
>You know what I'm talking about.<br>Just let me know, if you want to go,  
>To that home out on the range.<br>They gotta lot of nice girls…"

Lancôme's song was immediately interrupted by Token grabbing the newly-purchased guitar and smashing it multiple times on the ground.

"Aw, dude! That was new! Talk about a buzz kill!" Lancôme complained.

"That's what you get for spending our box money on a stupid instrument!"

"W-well um…Token…uh I d-don't think that was v-very nice. Lancôme works very h-hard for us, and he can d-do anything with his money. I mean it is h-his."

Token rolled his eyes. "Butters, he doesn't work hard at all! Look around you! The only box that could be considered worse than ours is District 6's…"

"H-h-hey!" Jimmy stuttered.

"…And look at him. Lancôme is nothing put a smelly, trashy, lazy, smart-ass hillbilly who lives in his mom's basement and plays guitar all day!"

"Not cool, man." Lancôme stated.

"O-k moving on…District 12, here is your box."

Ze Mole and Kenny walked over to a black and silver, blood splattered box.

"Woah! Kick-ass, dude!" Kenny said while looking over at Cinna.

"Zis box ees eepeec."

Cinna chuckled. "Thanks guys."

"Aw! Sweet! Chris, look! It lights up!" Kenny happily exclaimed.

"Alright everyone, can I have your attention please!" Effie yelled.

Everyone turned to face her.

"Thank you. Now, all of you, the tributes and the stylists, get into your boxes."

"Wait, aren't our exquisite trainers coming as well?" Gregory asked.

"No," Abby answered, "We'll be watching you guys, but we won't actually be in the boxes with you."

"GOOD LUCK, HOMEDAWGS!" T-Ray exclaimed.

"They aren't going to have good luck!" Elmo exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"That black cat crossed our path! We all saw it! We should've eliminated it when we had the chance!"

Midnight Kitty rolled her eyes then ran in front of Elmo again.

"AHHH! IT'S BACK!" he screamed before running back into the hotel, T-Ray following close behind.

Abby sighed with relief, and then smiled. "Thanks so much. Let's go get some ice cream now."

As they disembarked on their separate paths, only one thing was for sure- this parade would be nothing like those in the Game's past.

**A/N:******

**Ok, so that was Chapter 8. I hope you liked it, and yes, we totally did make you guys wait 26 days for a chapter about cardboard boxes. I'm only kidding :). Ok so this is what I would kind of consider a cliff-hanger ending sort-of-kind-of-not-really but because of that, Maggie and I will update****  
><strong>**the parade chapter ASAP. Before the end of next week, if everything goes as planned. (l sound like such a Wendy). So, yeah, that's about it. ******

**OH! One last thing. The Arena chapter is DEFINITELY going to start at Chapters 13 or 14, so yeah. Just thought you guys would like to know that.******

**So remember to review! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows! No being a grouch about time either! Bye! :D**


	9. Parade Part 2

**A/N**

**Hi!**

**So this is Chapter 9. See? We didn't lie, we updated in under a week! It's amazing, I know. Oh and those ~. ~ things AREN'T P.O.V.'s, they just divide it up so it's not all together. I'm a neat freak, ok? Um…well just to let you know there is a lot of making-out in this chapter…and considering that most of the groups are two guys…be warned that there is a TON of slash. Ok the kissing/make out pairings include:**

**BebexCartman**

**PipxDamien**

**StanxKyle**

**BradleyxKindergoth (we totally did go there)**

**KennyxZe Mole (…and there)**

**Yeah…We have sick minds. I'm aware. The sad part is, I think out of all of these pairings, only two are crack pairings.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me and Maggie own nothing but our OCS, South Park and all of its characters belong to Matt and Trey, and Abby is a real person so if you ever see her say hi. That's about it :). Enjoy! **

As they approached the Capitol Circle, the tributes were greeted by the cheers and roars of a large crowd.

"Gee whiz!" Butters exclaimed, "There are probably more than 10,000 people in that audience!"

"Actually, there are more than 100,000 people." Effie corrected.

"Oh hamburgers…"

"What if the crowd doesn't like us?" Clyde asked.

"Well then you're just going to have to win them over, now aren't you?"

"I guess…"

"Hey, um, why are our boxes connected by barbed wire?" Wendy inquired.

"Boxes? No, they aren't boxes, they're floats!" Effie explained.

"You just told a little while ago that they were boxes!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Of course I didn't say that. It's only a cardboard box if you _think_ that it's a cardboard box."

"What?" a confused Wendy asked.

"Dude…" Evan muttered, "Has she, like, taken any drugs in the past five minutes when we weren't looking?"

"Uh…I don't know…" Red Goth replied.

"Never mind! Anyway, due to budget cuts, we couldn't afford rope, so we used this instead."

"Ok, seriously? Now this is really getting pathetic. You couldn't afford _rope_?" Kindergoth asked.

"No we couldn't! Now let's get going! We're going to be late!" Effie exclaimed.

"Ok." The tributes said and went into their 'floats'.

**~.~**

As Wendy and Craig went into their respective box, they began discussing their appearance.

"Well, we obviously need to get the audience's attention somehow. I have an idea, but you might not like it."

"What is it?"

"Well the Capitol apparently likes romantic stuff, right?"

"Oh God…"

"Maybe we could…uh…make out…"

"No."

Wendy glared at him. "I really think this will help us! It will get us sponsors and the sponsors will give us money for things that we might actually _need_ in the Games!"

Craig rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Fine."

**~.~ **

The audience was cheering wildly as the 12 boxes linked together by barbed wire, pulled by the mentors, made its way toward the Capital Circle.

"Go faster!" Effie demanded.

"AW! SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Woof exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is as fast as we can go!" Katniss complained.

Mags mumbled something that sounded like 'Huckleberry Finn'.

"Hey, this doesn't look like all of us…"Cashmere pointed out.

"You're right…" agreed Gloss. "We're defiantly missing someone."

"It's Midnight Kitty and Abby, yo. They went to go get ice cream. You dig it?" T-Ray explained.

Everyone grumbled, but continued on anyway.

**~.~**

When boxes finally entered the Circle, confetti rained down on the tributes.

"Here we go…" Wendy whispered to herself.

The doors parted to let the boxes onto the street, and the audience began immediately cheering for Craig in his solid gold, diamond studded Speedo.

Girls fainted, girls screamed, girls promised to marry him; but Craig simply flipped them off.

"WE LOVE YOU, CRAIG!" he got as a response.

"Huh, I guess we don't have to make out after all." Wendy stated.

"Yeah." said Craig in his normal monotone. But did Wendy detect a hint of…sadness?

**~.~**

"Ready?" Cartman asked.

"3…" Bebe began.

"2…"

"1…"

And they promptly began making out. There was much lip and teeth clashing, and much (hopefully fake) moaning.

The audience grew dead silent.

"What is this?" a strange old man shouted.

The rest of the audience agreed.

"Uh…it was her idea!" Cartman exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger at Bebe. "She wanted a piece of this!"

"No it wasn't! It was Lo'real's idea!"

"God, Bebe. Don't blame the stylist for everything."

"Let's pelt her with tomatoes!" a random woman yelled.

"_WHAT!_"

"YEAH!" the audience agreed.

And thus began the tomato pelting.

**~.~**

Pip was nervously standing next to Damien as their box made its way to the crowd.

"Hey, what's up?"

Pip looked over at his partner. "I have to make out with you."

Damien's eyes doubled in size, "_What?_"

"Yeah. Sorry 'ol chap!" he said as he jumped on him, causing Damien to fall to the ground.

"PIP! WHAT THE FU-"

"Hey, look!" a little boy squealed excitedly. "More making out!"

"And this time, they're both good looking!" an older lady pointed out.

Everyone began to cheer outrageously.

Damien, whose hair was now currently severely disheveled, looked up from the box and glared at the audience.

"You people actually _like_ this?"

"Shush." Pip said as he tackled the son of Satan to the ground, yet again.

**~.~**

"HOLD HANDS ALREADY!" an angry Revlon thundered.

"But, sir, we don't want to."

"DID I ASK WHAT YOU WANTED, SISSY? THAT WAS AN ORDER!"

"But sir…"

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dude, let's just get this thing over with..."

"THAT'S THE WAY TO BE! SEE THAT, SISSY? THAT'S A REAL SOLDIER!"

"Ugh, fine." Kyle mumbled as he grabbed Stan's hand.

"Hey…is that really a girl?" a random audience member asked.

"I don't think it is!" another one answered.

"Uh oh…" Stan whispered to himself as Kyle facepalmed.

"Hey! We don't like cross dressers! Stop pretending to be a girl!"

"YEAH!"

"But, but what about…" Kyle began.

"What about what? Stop blaming the girls that came before you!"

"But one of them wasn't a…"

"Hey, I have an idea; let's throw tomatoes at them, too!"

"KISS!" Revlon bellowed.

Kyle turned his head sharply and glared at Revlon. "NO! They already hate us enough!"

"I SAID KISS, MAGGOTS!"

Kyle and Stan turned to each other, sighed, and began to kiss. All of a sudden, Kyle felt something cold and soft hit his head. He picked up the object, stared at it, and when he realized what it was, ducked down and covered himself.

"What is it?" Stan asked.

"TOMATOES!"

"_WHAT!"_

"TAKE COVER!"

They were then bombarded with the delicious red fruit.

**~.~**

"Hey kid, why couldn't you have a bigger wheelchair?"

"TIMMAH!"

"I could've at least _tried_ to hide this thong…"

"TIMMAH!"

"Can't you say anything other than your name?"

"TIM-TIM-TIMMAH!"

"I take that as a 'no'."

"Oh my God!" a man from the audience shouted suddenly, "It's a gay kid!"

"Wait…NO! WAIT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Scott began.

"Let's throw tomatoes at him!" an old man hollered.

"No…I'm sick of throwing tomatoes at people…" a little girl began.

Scott sighed in relief.

"Let's throw watermelons at him instead!"

"YEAH!" the audience roared.

"Crap…"

When each member of the audience had their own watermelon, they began to barrage Scott with them.

"AHHHHH!"

"Hey, look a ninja!" a woman stated while pointing to Timmy, who was currently dressed in full ninja attire.

"Wow, it is!" another man said, "I didn't think they really existed!"

"He's so…mysterious…" an old lady muttered to herself.

"TIMMAH!"

"Oh my God, he talked!"

"Timmah?"

The crowd went wild with exhilaration.

"TIMMAH! TIM-TIMMAH!" Timmy said as he bid farewell to his new fans.

"H-Hey where are you going? Wait up, kid!" Scott yelled as he chased after his teammate.

"Hey! The gay kid is back up! Let's throw more watermelons at him!"

"Let's _not_ throw more watermelons at him!" Scott retorted.

He was ignored and soon found himself on the ground covered in more sweet watermelon goodness.

**~.~**

"OH MY GOD, DID YOU GUYS _SEE _THAT!" Sephora roared in a fit of rage.

"What, madam, Scott's costume?" Gregory asked.

"YES! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND THAT GOD-HATES-_GAYS_!"

"Um…I d-d-d-don't know, S-Sephora." Jimmy answered.

Sephora turned around harshly and glared at the two boys. Then she growled.

"Um…pardon me, ma'am, but you are quite frightening."

"YOU TWO ARE TOO CLOSE TOGETHER! SEPARATE! _NOW_!"

"B-b-b-b-but S-Sephora, this b-box is t-t-t-tiny."

"NO BUTS! I SAID NOW!"

"O-o-ok."

Jimmy and Gregory moved about a foot apart.

"YOU GUYS ARE STILL TO COLSE! YOU…" Sephora pointed swiftly at Gregory, "GET IN THAT CORNER!"

"Yes, madam."

"AND YOU, MOVE TO THE OPPISITE CORNER!"

Jimmy and Gregory each moved as far as they possibly could from each other. Unfortunately for them, though, the cardboard box couldn't maintain all of the weight and pressure put on its corners, so it immediately capsized and broke free of the barbed wire.

Sephora, who was now sprawled on the ground, began to cry and shriek furiously. "YOU GUYS RUINED MY BIG NIGHT! I HATE YOU GAYWADS! GOD HATES YOU TOO!"

Sephora then ran away.

"Well…that was quite…interesting." Gregory commented.

"It s-s-s-s-sure w-was."

"Aw great! Now our box chain is broken!" Effie grumbled. "BRING IN THE MECHANICS!"

After a few minutes and a lot of welding, the parade continued.

**~.~**

"So then I was like, 'Well, Mr. Cyclops, don't you ever try to force-feed Leonard Nimoy macaroni and cheese again, or I'll be forced to steal ALL of your pants.' And that's how I became the international Ambassador of Zimbabwe!"

"…"

"What? So anyway, Batman, I'm sooo excited that I get to be Mintberry Crunch again! It's been like what, five years?"

Kindergoth rolled his eyes. "Look. First of all, don't call me Batman."

"But you're dressed up as Batman!"

"I don't care. Second, you killed Cthulhu, I have no respect for you. At all."

"Well sor-ry!"

"Guys!" Dove interrupted. "You have to do something to get the audience's attention!"

"Like what?" Bradley asked.

"Well, I don't know but the other groups…"

"What did the other groups do?"

"…they kissed their partner."

Kindergoth's eyes _tripled _in size. "Ew! That's sick! Most of the groups before have only guys! And no way, I'm not kissing him, I'm straight."

Bradley frowned. "Aw, come on it won't be that bad!"

"No!"

Bradley puckered his lips.

"I swear to Cthulhu, if you kiss me I'll kill you!"

Bradley ignored Kindergoth. He leaned over and gave the youngest Goth a kiss on the cheek.

"EW! More un-attractive people kissing!" a little girl somewhere in the back of the audience cried.

"BOO!" The audience moaned as they began to through various objects at the two boys.

"I'm going to _kill _you." Kindergoth muttered darkly.

"Uh oh…"

**~.~**

"GAH! LOOK HOW BIG THAT AUDIENCE IS! OH MY GOD! THIS IS _WAAAY _TO MUCH PRESSURE!"

"Uh…T-Tweek calm d-down." Clyde stammered, for he was nervous too.

"Ok guys. Remember to hold your heads up high and smile. That's the key to looking good. Smiling. Don't forget that." Clinique reminded.

"I WON'T BE ABLE TO SMILE! GAH!"

"Yes you will and if you don't and we get booed, it will be all your fault."

"GAH! OH NO!"

"Hey, lay off! He's freaked out enough as it is!" Clyde defended.

"It's the only way he'll be able to focus."

"What do you _mean_ it's the only way to 'make him focus'?"

"Well, I see you trying to calm him down all the time, but that never works now does it?"

Clyde, who was now livid, threw a punch at Clinique, instantly knocking him out of the box.

The audience began to chatter with excitement.

"This kid is tough!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he killed a few people in the Games."

"My money is on him!"

Clyde sighed and turned to Tweek. "You ok, buddy?"

Tweek smiled. "Yeah, GAH! Thank you."

**~.~**

"DAUNCE, IDIOTEN, DAUNCE!"

"Idioten?" Evan asked.

"Like, what's that?" Red Goth asked.

"MAYBE IF VOU TWO KNEW A LITTLE GERMAN, VOU VWOULDN'T BE AS STUPID! NOW _DAUNCE!_" Pantene yelled while taking a bite of a sausage and then carelessly throwing it into the audience.

Upbeat harmonica music began to play and Evan and Red Goth, who were currently dressed in lederhosen, began to do a German Folk Dance.

"This sucks so hard." Evan stated while slapping his leg.

"That's what she said." Red Goth said while stomping his foot.

"Shut up."

"Cha."

"WE DON'T WANT TO SEE TWO KIDS DANCING ON A HOT DOG!" the audience complained. "BOO!"

"IT'S A BRATWORST, AND PUT MORE ENERGY INTO IT! BE MORE ENTHUSIASTIC!" Pantene screamed.

Red Goth and Evan began to dance even faster, until a potato hit Red Goth's head, causing him to fall of the giant bratworst.

Evan stopped dancing and looked down at his friend. "Smooth dude."

"VWHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO? YOU'RE BOTH IDIOTENS!"

Red Goth and Evan looked at each other and facepalmed. Today was not their day.

**~.~**

Ike nervously looked at the microphone in his hand. He couldn't believe he got sucked into this.

"Hurry up already, conformist." an impatient Henrietta, who was currently dressed up like Snooki, grumbled.

Ike turned around and glared. He was dressed like Pauly D, to match Henrietta's outfit.

"I'm going!" He shouted, and then turned toward the audience.

"_I can't do this…"_

"WHOO!" someone in the audience screamed. "JERSEY PARTY! WOOT! WOOT!"

Ike rolled his eyes, for he knew that only one person in the entire audience could have a voice that annoying…Midnight Kitty. She did, however, lighten the mood, so he turned on the boombox, picked up the MIC, and said the phrase that everybody was waiting for: "HEY PEOPLE! YOU READY TO PARTY?"

Everyone 'wooted' in response and began to fist pump furiously.

"LETS PART-TAY!" Henrietta exclaimed. The audience cheered even louder.

"YEAH! THESE PEOPLE KNOW HOW TO PARTY!" the audience praised.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Abby said from the back of the crowd. "Let's _not _throw stuff at them!"

"YEAH!"

"Thank Cthulhu this is almost over…" Henrietta whispered.

"I know."

**~.~**

"G-God, p-please don't make the stuff that's going to be th-thrown at us too, too heavy, like poor old Scott and the w-watermelons. Amen" Butters prayed.

Token rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot, Lancôme. Way to ruin our chances at getting any sponsors."

"Aw, dude, it's not that bad!" Lancôme then began to sing, "Don't worry…BE HAPPY!"

"This isn't time to sing! This is serious!"

"Well sor-ry!"

As the District 11 box went by, instead of cheering, the audience gasped.

Token facepalmed.

"U-um…w-well this is kind of awkward, huh Token?"

Token, whose head was still in his hands, sighed. "Oh, yes."

"They look so…" a woman began.

"So, what?" Token asked. "Dreadful, grimy, tattered, shabby, unkempt, messy, grungy, scruffy…"

"…Tough." the woman answered.

"…What?"

"Hey, yeah, they _do_ look tough!" a little boy responded.

"And brave!" an old man stated.

The audience then broke out in conversation.

"Gee whiz! I t-think they really l-like us!" Butters exclaimed.

"Told you so, dudes."

**~.~**

"Ok, you guys look great!" Cinna complemented. "I think the audience will really like you."

"Well that's good, but why were a bunch of other people making out in front of everyone?"

"Ouais, I deed not get zat."

Cinna raised an eyebrow. "Uh…that was only to get the audience's attention."

"Hey! Chris! We should get the audience's attention, too!"

"To get better sponsors?"

"Yeah!"

"Guys, you're dressed fine, you'll have enough attention." Cinna reassured. He was ignored.

"Zo 'ow are we going to do zis?"

"By making-out, of course!" Kenny stated, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Ok."

"GUYS! NO!" Cinna shrieked, half covering his eyes.

Kenny and Ze Mole then leaned in and began to make out in front of everyone.

"Um…" a random little girl began. "…this is really gay and awkward."

"Yeah…but hey, at least they're both hot." another girl answered.

The audience erupted with cheers and wolf whistles.

"We nailed it! We've totally got sponsors."

"Oui."

**A/N**

**Soooo…that was the awkward Chapter known as 9…scary, I know, but I hope you liked it. The next chapter is about the interviews with Caesar Flickerman, and then the chapter after that …well it's actually REALLY scary and it has **_**nothing**_** to do with the actual book, but I KNOW you'll like it. That's about it. **

**OH WAIT! I FORGOT TO MENTION! In case you're wondering, Kenny and Ze Mole are not gay for each other they're just…morons.**

**Ok. Review and stuff. Flames will be used for my marshmallows! Byeee! :D**


	10. The Interviews

**A/N**

**Hey!**

**So this is Chapter 10! See? We're already in the double-digits! This story is coming along well. Anyway, the only thing I have to say is this is the chapter with Caesar Flickerman and the interviews that take place the night before the Games start. THAT REMINDS ME! We changed this a little bit. Instead of the interviews being late at night like in the book, this takes place in the early afternoon because me and Maggie have something in store for you. *insert evil laugh here*.**** Enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Me and Maggie own nothing. South Park belongs to Matt and Trey and the Hunger Games trilogy belongs to Suzanne Collins. And the other various things mentioned belong to other people.**

The next morning, the tributes awoke to the sound of a blow horn.

"EVERYONE OUT OF BED _NOW_!" Effie barked into a megaphone.

Nobody got up.

"THE LOBBY IS ON FIRE!"

Nobody got up.

"FREE MEATLOAF!"

**~.~**

"Ugh...she's probably lying about the meatloaf." Wendy mumbled to herself as she got out of bed and put on her slippers. "Craig, wake up."

Craig was silent.

"Come on, we have to go."

There was still no response.

Wendy walked over to her teammate and began to poke his back.

"If Jesus was here, he'd go for chicken..." Craig mumbled.

"What? That doesn't make any sense. Come on we have to go!"

"Bricks never sleep…" Craig said before snoring and rolling over.

"Fine, if you don't want to hear what Effie has to say, then I'll just go myself!"

"I'd walk a mile for teddy bears…"

"Ugh…I'll just bring you with me." Wendy said as she grabbed Craig's leg, pulled him out of bed and began dragging him across the room.

**~.~**

"DID YOU HEAR THAT, KINDERGOTH? FREE MEATLOAF!" Bradley exclaimed while skipping around the Goth's bed. "LET'S GO BEFORE IT'S ALL GONE!"

Kindergoth rolled his eyes. "If I go, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes!"

"Fine…"

**~.~**

"Free meatloaf?" Kenny asked to no one in particular.

Ze Mole stretched. "I zink zats what she said."

Kenny shot out of bed and ran for the door.

"Aren't zou goeeng to put any pants on?"

"Hell no. There's free food and I'm poor! I'm going to go eat!"

"Ok…"

**~.~**

When everyone was out of their rooms, Effie walked over to them with a TV remote in her hand.

"Where's the meatloaf?" Token asked.

"Meatloaf? What are you…oh yeah! I lied, there isn't any."

Everyone groaned.

"Why did you wake us up so early then?" Stan asked.

"Yeah," Clyde agreed, "It's 4:30 in the morning!"

"Budget cuts."

"Th- that d-d-doesn't e-even make s-s-s-se-sense!" Jimmy stuttered.

"TIMMAH!"

"Ok, I lied again. It wasn't due to budget cuts"

"Would you just tell us already?" Scott asked impatiently.

"Fine…I need help recording the new episode of _Sex and the City_."

Everyone stared at her for a moment until Henrietta broke the silence.

"I'm going back to sleep."

There were murmurs of agreement while the others attempted to follow, but Effie quickly stopped them.

"If you leave, I'll have you all killed."

"Pssh, you can't do that." Cartman stated.

"Oh yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Try me." Effie said with an evil smirk plastered on her face.

Cartman, who was wary of pushing it too far at the moment, decided to stop arguing. "Fine… you win…"

"Good! Now who here is familiar with TiVo?"

Everyone was silent.

"NO ONE IS LEAVING HERE UNTIL MY SHOW IS RECORDED! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Smashing…" Pip mumbled sarcastically.

"B-but we don't know how to use TiVo, m-miss." Butters stated.

"Well that's too bad, now isn't it? Looks like you guys will be stuck here for a while."

"Uh…I can try to record it." Ike offered.

"Do you know how to?"

"No, but I can try."

"TRY? _TRYING_ ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" Effie screamed.

"Hey! Don't talk to my brother that way!" Kyle defended.

Kyle and Effie argued for a few minutes, and while they were, Craig finally woke up.

"What's going on?" he asked Wendy.

"Effie is bitching about some new episode of _Sex and the City_ that she can't record because she doesn't know how to use TiVo."

"Yeah, and we can't leave this room until we find someone who knows how to use it." Kindergoth chimed in.

Craig yawned and walked over to the TV. Everyone stared in awe as he pressed a few buttons and moved a few wires, which instantly made the TV start recording.

"Woah…that was, like, awesome." Evan said to himself.

"Cha." Red Goth agreed.

Effie, who was now done arguing with Kyle, ran over to Craig and smiled. "Oh my God! Thank you so much!"

Craig, in response, simply flipped her off.

"Can we _please_ go back to sleep now?" Bebe asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

As everyone walked back to their rooms, Effie grabbed Kenny's shoulder.

"You know you could stay here…" Effie said, winking.

Kenny gulped.

"Um, well, it's actually almost five now. I've gotta get ready and stuff so…" he then bolted from the room before he could finish his sentence.

Effie stomped her foot. "No! UGH! I'll get him one day!"

**~.~**

It was now late afternoon and the tributes were lined up backstage. They were going to be interviewed in front of the same large audience as the one the night before.

"Ok everyone, get in your places." Effie commanded. "The interviews are about to start!"

"Good luck, Wendy!" Bebe shouted from across the room.

Wendy smiled at her, and then walked out on stage.

**~.~**

"Hey there, everyone! How are you all doing tonight?" Caesar Flickerman asked.

The crowd cheered.

"Good! As you all know, I'm Caesar Flickerman and I'll be doing the interviews for this year's Hunger Games!"

The crowd cheered even louder.

"Ok, the first two people that I am going to interview are the boy and girl from the District 1 team. Give a warm welcome to Wendy Testaburger and Craig Tucker!"

The crowd roared with excitement as Wendy walked out in a short white dress and her partner with tight white jeans, a belt, and no shirt.

"Craig!" the female audience members yelled. "We still love you!"

Craig flipped them off.

Caesar ignored Craig's rude gesture and began the interview, "Ok, so normally, the interviews have a time limit, but due to budget cuts, we had to sell the clock, so there will be no time limit this year, instead we'll be asking each team about three to five questions each. Anyway, how do you two like the Capitol City so far?"

"The Capitol City is really nice, I like it a lot." Wendy answered.

"And do you feel the same way, Craig?"

"Yeah."

"Good! I'm glad you two like it. How does it compare to your old town?"

"Uh…" Wendy began.

"It's better." Craig answered.

"Excellent! Now, what are your strategies for the Games?"

Wendy smiled. "Well first, I'm going to have to study the arena to the point that I know it inside-out. Then, the first thing I'm going to look for is shelter. After I find shelter, I'm going to try to find water because you can go longer without eating than you can without drinking. After I find water, _then_ I'm going to look for food. Finally, I'm going to make sure I get a goodnight sleep so I'll have plenty of energy during the day."

"That sounds like a great strategy, what's yours, Craig?"

"Winning."

The audience laughed and began to cheer wildly.

"That's even better! Ok, this is the last question. _Harry Potter _or _Twilight_?"

"Twilight!" Wendy exclaimed.

"They're both stupid." Craig answered.

"Alright, well it was great talking to you guys, but now we are moving on to the District 2 team. Give it up for Eric Cartman and Bebe Stevens!"

Cartman and Bebe waved to the audience as they walked out on stage. Cartman was wearing a black shirt with the word 'Dip' on it and lime green pants, and Bebe was wearing a white shirt with the word 'Shit' on it and hot pink pants.

"Hello there! How are you doing tonight?" Caesar Flickerman asked.

"I don't know Cartman-ie" Cartman answered.

"Cartman-ie?"

"Yes, Cartman-ie. I have Nazi underwear, your argument is invalid."

"Um…ok. And how are you doing tonight, Bebe?"

"I'm doing great!" Bebe said while winking at the audience.

"That's good! Next question…if there was one thing you could change about the Capitol, what would it be?"

"I wish we were staying at a better hotel." Cartman said.

"All of the people are really nice. They can just get loud sometimes." Bebe answered.

Ceasar Flickerman nodded. "Those are both reasonable answers. What are you guys fearing most about the Games?"

"Dying." Cartman stated simply.

"That one of my friends is going to stab me in the back. Like, not in the literal sense, in the metaphorical…well, in the literal sense too I guess."

"Yeah, that can be tough. Alright, your final question is…_Coke_ or _Pepsi_?"

"Coke." Cartman responded.

"Pepsi!" Bebe exclaimed while winking.

"Alright, it was awesome talking to you guys! Now it's time to welcome Pip Purrup and Damien Thorn, the girl and boy from the District 3 team!"

Pip and Damien came out holding hands and the audience went wild with excitement. Pip was wearing a short dark green dress, a green bow, and heals and Damien was wearing a black turtle neck and black jeans.

"Hello there! So…are you guys a couple?"

"Yes sir." Pip answered, before Damien could cut in, not that he was going to.

_****FLASHBACK****_

"_Ok…" Victoria muttered to herself as Pip was making out with Damien on their box. When Damien was finally able to shake Pip off, he stormed over to his stylist._

"_Why does he keep kissing me, it's messed up, and why do you keep putting him in girl clothes? HE'S A GUY!"_

"_Because," Victoria began calmly. "There are only three other teams that have girls in them, so they are going to get the most attention from the Capital, which, in the long run, will give them an advantage because they will get more sponsors."_

"_Yeah and..?"_

"_And sponsors will give your team money to send you stuff that you will need in the Games."_

"_So?"_

"_And if you don't, I'll tell everyone who you like."_

"_You don't know who I like!"_

"_Wanna bet?"_

"_Ok the, who?"_

"_You like…"_

_****END OF FLASHBACK****_

"How cute! Well to be honest, it is very unlikely that both of you will make it out alive. You do realize that, right?"

"Yes sir, but we're hoping for the best."

"Awww…" cooed the audience.

"Damien, you're awfully quiet over there. Would you like to say something?"

"Oh yeah what he said…I mean SHE SAID! What she said."

"Ok. So instead of a question, will you two kiss each other for the audience?"

"Um…y-yes sir." Pip answered hesitantly.

"Wonderful!"

Pip walked over to Damien, stood on his toes, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, and as he did, the audience shrieked with exhilaration.

"Wow! That was really sweet, but we still have the other teams to interview, so I'll ask you one final question…Mario or Sonic?"

"Um…I like Mario!" Pip answered.

"I like Sonic."

"And there you have it! That concludes the District 3 interview, now onto District 4. Let's hear it for Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski!"

Stan and Kyle tuck-and-rolled onto the stage from opposite ends. They were both dressed in camo and combat boots.

"Interesting costumes, guys. They're very unique."

"Thanks." Stan said.

"You're welcome! Ok, my first question is…hmm…Oh! I know. Kyle, why were you wearing a dress to the interviews last night?"

The audience began to laugh and Kyle blushed. "I-It was my stylist. He told me that I had to wear it."

"Are you sure about that?" Caesar teased.

The audience laughed even harder.

"No, I'm…I mean YES! Yes I'm sure!"

The audience now erupted in laughter. Stan walked over to Kyle and patted his back. "It's ok, dude."

Caesar, who was laughing hard himself, immediately calmed down to ask the second question. "Alright. Stan now I'm going to ask you something. Hmm…Do you have a problem with your friend Kyle's cross-dressing obsession?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it an _obsession_, I mean Kyle didn't want to cross-dress, but he was forced to. But no, I don't have a problem."

"That's a true friend! Are you two going to stick together through the Games?"

"Yeah, Stan's my best friend!" Kyle answered.

"HUG!" Stan exclaimed.

"MAN HUG!" Kyle shouted back.

They then ran to each other's arms and began to hug.

"Uh…guys." Caesar Flickerman started. "Guys we have to finish the interview."

Kyle let go of Stan. "Oh, uh…sorry."

"Ok. That was kind of…are you guys um…like that?"

"What? No!" Kyle protested.

"Ok, ok. I'm done picking on you two." Caesar reassured.

"Good." Stan mumbled to himself.

"I just have one final question for you two…what's your favorite subject in school?"

"Math." Kyle answered.

As soon as he said that, someone coughed from behind the curtain. "Jew!"

Kyle quickly turned around. "Shut up, Cartman!"

"What about you Stan, what's your favorite subject?"

"Shop class." Stan replied.

"Ooh, manly. Anyway that was District 4! Give them a round of applause!"

The crowd clapped as Stan and Kyle left the stage.

"Ok, now give it up for District 5's team members…Timmy Burch and Scott Tenorman!"

Timmy wheeled onto the stage with Scott hiding behind his wheelchair.

"IT'S THE NINJA!" a random man shouted which made the crowd go wild.

"TIMMAH! TIM-TIMMAH!"

"HE'S SPEAKING IN MORSECODE!" another audience member shouted.

"Maybe they'll be so distracted by Timmy that they won't see me in the speedo." Scott mumbled to himself. He was wrong. As soon as he walked out from behind Timmy, the audience saw him.

"HEY IT'S THAT GAY KID!" someone screamed. "LET'S THROW WATERMELONS AT HIM AGAIN!"

"YEAH!" The audience agreed.

"Now, now. Let's save the watermelon pelting for _after_ the interview. So, Timmy and Scott, how are you feeling about the Games? Are you nervous, upset, excited...?"

"TIMMAH!"

"I could really care less about these stupid Games." Scott answered.

"Moving on, what's been your favorite food at the Capitol?"

"TIM-TIMMAH!"

"I liked the pork fried rice." Scott replied.

"Pork fried rice? What do you mean? We've never served that!"

"Yeah, we've had Chinese take-out for the past week."

Caesar raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…budget cuts."

"Oh yes, well it's a shame that you couldn't eat our delicious pea-sauce covered steaks and peach, garlic, egg and guacamole cake."

Scott Tenorman gagged.

"Anyway, what's up with the thong?"

Scott Tenorman turned a deep shade of red. "My stylist got mad at me for being a dick to her, so she made me wear this."

"Oh, blaming the stylist for everything, are we?"

"TIMMAH!"

"No, I'm serious."

"Ok, ok. My last question is cantaloupe or watermelon?"

"TIM-TIM-TIMMAH!"

"Uh…cantaloupe?"

"Alright." Caesar Flickerman said before turning to the audience. "Get your cantaloupes ready!"

By now, every single audience member was holding a cantaloupe in their hand.

"AND FIRE!" Caesar yelled while watching the boy in the thong being bombarded with the sweet, orange fruit.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, _OW_!" Scott yelled while crawling behind the stage curtain for protection.

"Ok, that's it for the District 5 interview! Now let's give a warm welcome to the District 6 boys, Jimmy Vulmer and Gregory…uh…it says here that you don't have a last name."

"Yes, well no one knows my last name, so just call me Gregory of Yardale."

"Ok. Well Gregory of Yardale, I'll ask you the first question."

"Alright."

"What matters to you the most in life?"

"My grade-point-average."

"Ok, what about you Jimmy, what do you care about the most in life?"

"My f-f-f-fr-friends and f-family."

"Good answer. Second question…What do you think would be the worst way to die in the arena?"

Gregory scratched his head for a minute. "Well, I know for a fact that I'm not going to die, I'm too smart for the other morons I'm going to be facing; but hypothetically, if I were to die, the worst way would by far be starvation."

This answer earned a glare from the audience, his teammate, and the other contestants.

Caesar chuckled. "Wow, looks like you're a little smug there, huh?"

"What do you mean, sir."

"Just be careful not to let your ego get the best of you in the Games." Caesar warned. "Anyway, Jimmy, how about you? The worst way to die would be…"

"W-well Caesar, d-d-defiantly d-d-d-de-de-dehydration."

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that one. Dehydration: slow, painful, surly not the way anyone would like to go. The next question is…What would be the first thing you'd do if you won the Games?"

"I'd look for a school fancier than Yardale and begin to take classes there."

"Ok and Jimmy?"

"I-I'd g-go back h-h-home to s-see my f-friends and f-f-fam-family again."

"That's very nice. My final question is...platypuses of platypi?"

"It's been argued that 'platypi' is the incorrect plural of 'platypus' but after an enormous amount of research, I've concluded that the 'platypi' is indeed the correct plural form."

"I th-th-think th-that it's p-p-pla-platypuses."

"And that concludes the District 6 interview! Let's give them a hand!"

The crowd didn't clap; instead, they just eyed Gregory with disgusted looks on their faces. Caesar, wanting to break the awkward silence, decided to introduce the next District.

"Ok, joining us now will be Bradley Biggle and Kindergoth from the District 7 team!"

"Hi there everyone!" Bradley greeted as him and his partner walked out on stage. Bradley was wearing a white dress shirt with a green and purple tie and black dress-up pants and Kindergoth was wearing a black and gold tuxedo.

"Alright boys. How do you feel about being interviewed?"

"Well," Bradley began, "I kind of like it. It makes me feel famous with all of these cameras on me and all of this attention and special treatment I'm given."

"Well I'm delighted that you feel that way. You're very optimistic!"

"Thank you!"

Caesar then turned to Kindergoth. "Do you feel the same way, or are you shy?"

Kindergoth rolled his eyes. "I really don't care about these stupid interviews I just want to go home, smoke, write poetry, and worship Cthulhu."

"Oh? Now who's Cthulhu? Is he a new rapper or something?"

"What? No. He's an evil Lord who sends people into a dark oblivion."

"A…dark oblivion?"

"Yes."

"My, you sure do have an active little imagination, now don't you. Anyway, moving on, would you kill someone if you absolutely had to?"

"Well…that's a toughie…" Bradley began. "I don't think I'd be able to, honestly. Even if I had to, I still wouldn't be able to."

"It's ok, if you hide well enough, you still might have a shot at winning." Caesar reassured.

"I guess…"

"How about you, Kindergoth?"

"I would kill them if I had to."

"Alright, we're almost done here. Next question: What do you think of your teammate?"

"Well," Bradley looked at Kindergoth solemnly, "I can honestly say that me and Kinder-I mean Georgie- here have been through a lot. We might not get along at times, and I know I might be annoying, believe me, I've been told, but I really think that we could be considered friends. I really like him, he's cool and relaxed, and I wish I could be like that, too. I've also always wanted a little brother and I think of him as one to me."

The audience began to cry, and even Caesar wiped tears from his eyes before continuing. "That was…extremely touching, Bradley. Kindergoth, how do you feel about him?"

"He's ok."

"Could you elaborate a little more?"

"He does get annoying sometimes, I'll be honest there," Kindergoth looked up to see Bradley staring at the floor, "But…I like him and I consider him my friend."

Bradley and Kindergoth smiled at each other as the audience clapped.

"That was extremely sweet, boys. Now this will be your final question…hamburgers of hotdogs?"

"I like hotdogs better." Bradley answered.

"Hamburgers." Kindergoth simply stated.

"Alright, that is it for the District 7 group! Let's give them a hand."

The crowd clapped as Bradley and Kindergoth walked off the stage.

"Now, it's time to introduce the District 8 team! Give it up for Clyde Donovan and Tweek Tweak!"

The crowd clapped as the boys walked out on stage. Clyde was wearing a leather jacket and jeans, and Tweek was wearing a grey tuxedo.

"Hello there, boys. How are you today?"

"Meh, fine." Clyde said while scowling.

"GAH! I-I'M GOOD, YOU?"

"I'm goods too, thanks for asking. Now, what will you rely on in the Games? Strength, strategy, stealth…?

"Strength and power." Clyde said simply.

"UM…I'D RELY ON STRATEGY!"

"Alright, third question: Do you like the people in the Capitol?"

"GAH! THEY'RE NICE!"

"What do you think, Clyde?"

"They're…" Clyde began as he quickly scanned the audience.

"They're what?" Caesar Flickerman pressed.

"They're…" Clyde began again, but he abruptly stopped. "I-I'm sorry, I can't pull off this tough-guy act. Let me start over. My name is Clyde, I am from South Park, Colorado, and I like tacos, girls, and the color red."

The crowd was silent for a moment, and then began to cheer loudly.

"WE LOVE YOU, CLYDE!" random girls in the audience yelled.

Caesar Flickerman chuckled and turned to Clyde. "So I'm guessing that your real personality worked out better than your fake one, huh?"

"Yeah, it really did."

"Well that's good to hear. Ok, the final question is McDonald's or Burger King?"

"GAH! MCDONALD'S!"

"I like them both."

"Alright, that was it for District 8! Let's give them a hand! And now, let's give our attention to the District 9 boys, Evan and Red Goth!"

The crowd cheered as the two Goth's walked out onto the stage with blank looks on their face. They were both wearing lederhosen, but unlike the night before, their lederhosen were dark brown instead of green.

"Hello there, guys! Interesting outfits you have on there! Who would have thought to wear overalls to the interviews?"

"They're called lederhosen." Red Goth replied while rolling his eyes.

"And what about that hotdog you were riding on last night?'

"It's called a bratwurst!" Evan corrected.

"Oh, so are you two German?"

"No!" both of the Goth's answered at the same time.

"Then how do you know so much about…um…German culture?"

"We have a German stylist who makes us learn about it." Red Goth answered.

"Oh, alright. Final question: The Simpsons or Family Guy?"

"Family Guy all the way."

"Cha."

The Goth's then heard quiet mumbling behind the curtain, than "Shut up, Cartman!" following soon after.

"That's the end of our lovely chat with the boys from the District 9 team! Anyway moving on…it's now time to welcome the boy and girl from the District 10 team, Ike Broflovski and Henrietta Biggle!"

Ike and Henrietta came out still dressed in their _Jersey Shore_ outfits.

"Are you ready to party everyone?" Henrietta asked.

The crowd went wild.

"Good now let's start this thing!" Ike said.

"Wow! You two are sure an interesting bunch. Who or what inspired you to dress up like this?"

"The _Jersey Shore_ on MTV and, of course, our awesome designer and mentors." Henrietta answered.

"Great answer! Now moving on, will you act like this when you're in the Arena?"

"No, I'll be more serious, but for now, it's time to par-tay!"

"Wow…she's really getting into this…" Ike muttered to himself.

"Well that's good and how about you, little guy, will you act this way?"

"No…I'm not really like this at all…" Ike admitted.

"Oh, well I guess you're being honest. Ok, your next question is…Do you think that the Capital is beautiful?"

"Well yeah, sure, but it's a bit boring." Henrietta answered.

"Excuse me?"

"Everything here is so plain! You should Jersey-fie it all."

"Jersey-fie it?"

"Yeah! You know with boom boxes, and smoke, and big flashing lights, and graffiti!"

"Uh…actually I don't know…"

Henrietta glared and pulled back her fist. "Are you picking on us Jersey folks?'Cause let me tell you something buddy, you don't eva, _EVA _talk to me like that again! Do you hear me? You're cabbage! You're muff cabbage!"

Before Henrietta could throw a punch at Caesar, Ike grabbed her waist and held her back.

"Um…wow. Is she always this violent?" Caesar asked Ike.

"No…"

"Well ok, my final question is-the North, or the South?"

"Um…I choose the South because it is warm." Ike answered.

Caesar cautiously turned to Henrietta. "And you?"

"JERSEY!"

"Ok, that's it for the District 10 team's interview. We're almost done here! Let's now give it up for Butters Stotch and Token Black from the District 11 team!"

Butters and Token walked onto the stage wearing plain white tee-shirts and baggy, ripped jeans. Token had an angry look on his face, while Butters just looked nervous.

Caesar simply smiled while asking the question "First up- how are you two getting along with your designer, Lancôme?"

That was all it took for Token to blow up in the TV personality's face before Butters could stop him.

"Designer is a generous statement!"

"Now Token, I think that's a little mean…" Butters tried, to no avail.

"Have you seen what he's been putting us in? That's because he spent all the money he was given on a new guitar! He used Ketchup as fake blood! KETCHUP!"

"Not cool, bro!" shouted their designer from the audience.

This went on for a few more minutes before he was unceremoniously dragged offstage, Butters following awkwardly behind him.

"O-k, then…" said Caesar, obviously not quite understanding of Token's rant. "I guess it's time to meet your District 12 tributes, Kenny McCormick and Christophe… Mole?" he finished, not quite sure of his actual last name.

Once they came out onstage, Caesar wasted no time before he began to interrogate them.

"So, boys, got any lucky ladies back home?"

"No." said Chris curtly, glaring out into the audience, as Kenny winked obnoxiously and said, "Oh, Caesar, they're ALL lucky when it comes to me!"

"Oh? But what was up with you two at the parade, then?"

Before Christophe could deny anything, Kenny answered with an evil sort of giggle. "Well, you know, we _are_ very good friends…"

Chris simply gave him a confused look before realizing what other angle Kenny had apparently decided to play up, "Yes," he said in his signature accent, "Ze _best _of friends…"

There was a quiet sob coming from the audience emanating from the crowd as Cinna realized what was supposedly going on between the two before any of the other Capitol residents could react- and react they did.

"Excellent!" said Caesar, oblivious to both the audience's squeals and shouts of protest. "So what do you think you'll do with the money if you win?"

"Buy more shovels." said Chris.

"And you?" Caesar said while turning towards Kenny.

"Buy a house that doesn't double as a junkyard!" he said enthusiastically.

"Well, boys, it looks like we're going to have to cut this short, so last question- vanilla or chocolate ice cream?"

"Vanilla!" said Kenny right as Chris said "Chocolate."

"What!" they each said, turning towards each other, soon beginning the third and fourth unscheduled rants of the night. They argued about various flavored foods until, right before security was called, Kenny said, "Alright, at least we can agree that soft serve is the best way to have ice cream."

Chris smirked. "Got that right, beech." He said while walking back behind the curtain, Kenny right behind him.

Caesar turned to the large camera in front of him to send off the people of Panem. "Well, folks, those are your tributes! Tune in tomorrow to see the Games begin!"

**A/N**

**So that was Chapter 10! I'm sorry but you don't get to read about the Games yet. There are still two more chapters planned before the first day. (The next two chapters take place on the same day as the interviews). Anyway, Effie is only a bitch from 1:00am-7:00am. Yeah, just thought I'd mention that. Oh one more thing. I'm just curious and some of you might have no idea what I'm talking about but…have any of you been following the Hunger Games Movie news? All of the actor's look awesome and Cato (the district 2 guy) is **_**so**_** hot. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE IT!**

**Review and stuff and flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Bye! :D**


	11. Pool Party Part 1

**A/N:**

**Hello! **

**It's been a while. I know, sorry. Thank you for your patience. I just have one thing to say. Maggie and I don't go to the same school anymore. I go to a public high school now and she goes to a Catholic one, so it's going to be harder for us to update as quickly as we used to. No, I don't mean the updates will be longer than this, this was a really long hiatus and we're sorry, but what I mean is don't expect one- week updates anymore. So…that's about it! Enjoy the long-awaited chapter! :D**

**WARNING: Everyone is drunk…scary, right? Oh and SLIGHT Kyle x Bebe (one-sided, Kyle), FAKE Pip x Trixie (one-sided, fake, Trixie), Stan x Kyle, VERY LITTLE Wendy x Craig, and Damien x Trixie (one-sided, Damien).**

**DISCLAIMER: Maggie and I own nothing but our . South Park belongs to Matt and Trey, The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins, and Abby is based off a real person.**

**~.~**

**4:02 P.M.**

"Ok guys, the interviews went great, and to celebrate, we would normally have a fancy dinner at the Capital Hotel, but due to budget cuts…" Effie paused dramatically and waited for the contestants to complain, but everyone was silent. "Wait…why aren't you guys complaining anymore?"

"This budget cut stuff got old a while ago." Cartman stated simply.

"Oh. Well anyway, due to budget cuts, instead of having a fancy dinner at the famous, five-star Capitol restaurant, as is tradition, you will be having a pool party right here at the Holiday Inn Hotel!"

"But it's the middle of winter…" Clyde pointed out.

"Which is why the pool party will be held at the indoor pool. Now, because we are going to be indoors, there will be some rules that you will have to follow."

"…Fun." Craig muttered sarcastically.

"Ok, here are the rules…" Effie took a deep breath. "No drinking, however there will be beer at the party, no smoking, no going in the pool without a swimming buddy, no roughhousing, no hugging, no kissing, no yelling, no screaming, no spying, no loud music, no dancing, no grinding, no running, no jumping unless it's off the diving board, and absolutely _NO _truth or dare!"

"What the hell? How are we supposed to actually have a good time with all of these stupid rules?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. Find a way."

"Wait, are you actually going to _stay _at the party or are you going to leave?" Wendy asked.

"No, I have to plan out a schedule for all of you so I should actually be leaving right now. I'm putting my trust in you guys."

Everyone smirked deviously.

"Well anyway, have fun and be safe! Bye!" Effie said as she left the room.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Henrietta yelled while doing a fist pump.

"What's going on? A party you say?" Mrs. Broflovski asked from the doorway, with all of the other adults behind her.

Pip frowned. "Adults…"

"Fuck…" Damien grumbled.

"WHAT, WHAT, _WHAT?_"

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on. A party?" Randy asked.

"Yeah dad, but you're not invited. It's only for the tributes. They're serving beer over there for you guys." Stan said while pointing to a bar.

"Oh, cool! Free beer! Come on guys!" Randy exclaimed while running over to the bar, the other adults, minus Mrs. Broflovski , following close behind.

"This is an outrage! Ms. Trinket will be hearing it from me the next time I see her!"

"Mom, just go with the other adults. This is for us." Kyle explained.

"Says who?"

"Says the people who run this place! Come on, mom. _Please _go!"

Mrs. Broflovski, for once, sighed in defeat. "Well alright bubbeleh, but promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

"Ok mom." Kyle agreed as his mom reluctantly walked toward the bar.

Henrietta smiled. "_NOW_ LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Everyone cheered and thus began the pool party.

**~.~**

**5:34 P.M.**

Butters walked over to a plastic beach chair in the corner of the pool room and poked a half-asleep Stan Marsh on the shoulder. "H-Hey, uh, S-Stan?"

Stan rolled over to look at the blonde boy. "Yeah?"

"Y-your dad is acting a little c-crazy…"

"WHAT?" Stan yelled while quickly standing up and gripping Butters's shoulder tightly. "Where is he, Butters?

"Oh, h-he's over there!" Butters said while pointing an extremely drunk man waddling around the pool.

"DAD!" Stan screamed as he let go of Butters and ran over to his drunken father.

"Oh, hey Stan." Randy greeted with a slight wave.

"Dad! Are you drunk?" Stan asked while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Noooo…"

"What do you mean 'no'?" Haymitch intervened. "_I_ couldn't even top the amount you drank if I tried!"

"Yeah, you were chugging like there was no tomorrow!" Mr. McCormick added.

"Jesus Christ…" Stan muttered as he turned to go back to his chair.

Just then, four more people stumbled out of the bar. This time, however, they weren't adults.

"H-hey guys." Kenny slurred. "Ya know what would be _really_ funny?"

"What?" Ze Mole asked, also drunk.

"Hey…wh-where the fuck did your gay accent go?" Damien asked.

"IT'S NOT GAY, IT'S COOL!" Ze Mole yelled and immediately started to cry. This made Damien, Kenny, and Cartman double over with laughter.

"What's wrong with them?" Wendy asked Bebe, who was currently lying on the chair next to her, reading a magazine.

"I think they're drunk."

"Are you sure?"

Bebe pushed down her sunglasses and looked up just in time to see Cartman throw Kenny in the pool and while doing so, tripping over nothing and falling in.

"Yep, I'm sure."

"Ah! I'm drowning! I'm drowning!" Kenny exclaimed while flailing his arms and legs around helplessly.

"He does realize he's in two feet of water, right?" Ike asked Pip.

"Honestly, I have no idea, chap."

"I'll save you, bro!" Ze Mole yelled while diving into the shallow water, knocking himself out in the process.

"NO! CHRIS!" Kenny cried.

"He just got _owned!_" Damien laughed. Unfortunately, just after he said that, a fireball shot out of his hand and flew straight toward the contestants that _weren't_ drunk.

"INCOMMING! WHAT THE-? TAKE COVER! GAH! WE'RE GONNA DIE! HOLY SHIT! HAMBURGERS! DUCK! RUN! AHHHHHHHH!" was all that could be heard from the side of the room that had just been demolished.

"…Oops."

As soon as everyone stood up, Effie burst through the open frames that were once elegant glass doors. As she looked around the destroyed room, her mouth fell open. "Wha-Wha-What happened here?"

Everyone, excluding the drunks, pointed at Butters. "It was him!"

Effie, who was full of rage now, turned around to face the trembling blonde. "Did you do this, Butters?"

Butters shook his head rapidly. "N-no ma'am, I didn't! You see Damien over there…" Butters paused to point at the black haired boy who was now sprawled on the floor, "is drunk and he began to laugh really hard and h-he accidently shot fire out of his hand and…"

"Stop making up excuses! Fire shooting out of someone's hands, nonsense! Security please escort this boy, now!" Effie barked.

"Aw heck." Butters mumbled as he was dragged out of the room.

Everyone was silent for a moment until they saw two familiar girls walk into the room.

"Hey, guys." Abby greeted.

"Hi everyone!" Midnight Kitty said while waving furiously.

"Hey." Everyone responded.

"GUYS, GUYS, COME ON!" Henrietta shouted from across the room. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY RE-STARTED!"

"I brought music." Abby stated simply.

"And I have a boom box." Token said.

Everyone stared at him.

"Uh…Token?" Kyle began.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you randomly carry around a boom box?"

Token glared. "Why is there something _wrong _with that?"

Kyle raised his hands defensively. "No, no, there's nothing wrong with it! I was just wondering."

Henrietta, who was now tired of waiting, finally snapped." GUYS! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET'S GET THIS DAMN PARTY GOING! WE DON'T HAVE ALL FUCKING NIGHT! NOW LET'S GO HAVE SOME FUN AND PARTY!"

"Ok, ok." Token said while turning the music on.

**~.~**

**7:26 P.M.**

"GAH! HEY CLYDE?" Tweek asked his brunette friend who was relaxing in half-melted, (thanks to Damien) plastic beach chair .

"Yeah?"

"W-WHAT IS CARTMAN DOING OVER THERE?"

"What do you mean?"

"OVER THERE NEXT TO CRAIG AND KYLES SODAS?"

Clyde looked up to see Cartman pouring huge amounts of vodka into the soda can on the right.

"You know what Tweek?"

"WHAT?"

"You'll be better off if you pretend that you never saw that."

"GAH! OK!"

**~.~**

**7:29 P.M.**

"Dude, Craig so how could I get her to notice me?" Kyle asked his older friend.

"Who? Bebe?"

"Shhh. Yes!"

"Well you held a conversation with her, didn't you?"

"Yeah but she looked at me strangely, kind of like she didn't know what I was talking about."

"That's because you were talking about trigonometry."

"Yeah and..?"

"She probably didn't understand you, even I couldn't."

Kyle blushed. "I messed it up, didn't I?"

Craig took a sip of his soda. "Yeah. Probably."

Kyle growled and pulled on the sides of his ushanka. Unfortunately, he pulled too hard and the flaps of his precious hat ripped right off. He blankly stared at the two pieces of cloth he held in his clenched fists.

"Ok, _now_ you have no chance." Craig remarked.

"Today is not my day…"

**~.~**

**8:03 P.M.**

"Craig, what's wrong?" Kyle asked while hovering over his friend who suddenly became sick.

"I don't know...I'm gonna die!" Craig cried.

"I can confidently say that you're not going to die."

YES I AM! YOU DON'T UUNDERSTAND THE PAIN I'M IN, NOBODY DOES!"

"Well here, you'll feel better if you drink something." Kyle said while handing over Craig's spiked drink.

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!"

"JUST STOP COMPLAINING AND DRINK THE DAMN SODA!"

Craig quickly chugged down the remaining soda and shortly after, turned around and vomited into a plant.

Cartman, who was nearby the scene, realized that he had spiked the wrong drink, quickly ran over to Kyle's soda can, poured vodka into it, and ran away.

"Craig, maybe there is something wrong with your soda. Why don't you try a little of mine?"

"THAT'S NOT GONNA WORK, EITHER!"

"THEN DON'T DRINK IT!"

"BUT I WANT IT!"

Kyle sighed in frustration and handed over the drink to his suddenly emotional friend. Craig quickly chugged down the rest of the soda and passed out immediately afterward.

"…Great." Kyle muttered. He then grabbed his soda from Craig's hands and began to drink it. After his first gulp, he paused.

"Hmm…this tastes funny." He tried to look at the liquid inside, but to no avail. After a while, he gave up.

"Oh well, they probably bought a cheap kind of soda due to those dumb budget cuts." Kyle said right before chugging the whole thing.

**~.~**

**8:37 P.M.**

"Hmm…this pool water is really cold." Abby mumbled to herself.

"Ah, but it is quite refreshing, no?" Gregory asked.

"BLAH!" Midnight Kitty interrupted. "Stop flirting, you suck at it!"

"I am most certainly not flirting!"

"Sure, sure. Watch and learn." Midnight Kitty said while walking out of the pool and next to Pip.

"Hey, cutie." Midnight Kitty greeted while twirling her hair.

"Ello, chap!"

"So, whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing much, really. I kind of want tea and scones, but they don't have them here."

Midnight Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh…"

"Yes indeed."

"Well, see you later, Pip."

"You two, ol' chap!"

Midnight Kitty slowly walked back into the pool to see Gregory smugly smirking and Abby laughing at her.

"WHAT?"

"You…sure…showed…him….chap!" Abby managed to say in-between giggles.

"Oh yes, you surely are the master flirter." Gregory simply stated.

"Hey, shut up! It's not my fault that Pip is oblivious as fuck."

Abby glared. "_Trixie_, watch your language!"

"Ok, sorry, sorry."

**~.~**

**8: 48 P.M.**

"AHHH! Put me down, ol' chap!" Pip shrieked as he flailed his legs helplessly over the pool. "You know that I don't know how to swim!"

"Wow Pip, I didn't even realize you could get girls to talk to you, considering you look like one!" Damien spat while holding the little blonde boy over the water.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's best if you just don't talk to girls, so just stay the hell away from them!"

"Chap, I'm really not understanding what…?" As soon as he said that, Pip figured out what Damien was talking about.

"Oh, you like that Trixie girl, don't you?"

"No."

"Then why else would you threaten to drown me in a pool and tell me to stay the hell away from girls when you've been trying to get me a girlfriend for the past 3 years?"

"Well that doesn't matter now, and I don't like her."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you _do_!"

"No I _DON'T_!"

"Admit it, chap."

"Ok, maybe a little."

"Smashing! Now I'll help you win the Games if you don't kill me."

"What does winning the Games have to do with this?"

"Well, for starters, you won't be dead, chap."

Damien thought this over for a moment then put the British boy back on the floor.

"Oh, thank you, chap. Now here's my plan…"

**~.~**

**9:21 P.M.**

"CHRIS! CHRIS!" Kenny screamed while shaking his currently unconscious friend.

"Mmph…what?"

"LISTEN TO THE SONG THAT'S PLAYING!"

Ze Mole sat up and listened closely to the lyrics.

"…_That's all they really wa-a-a-a-ant!_

_Some fu-u-u-u-un!"_

"Kenny, Kenny! I love this song!"

"Me too, bro!"

"Let's sing!" Ze Mole suggested as he climbed onto a table and grabbed a random pool thermometer.

"When the working day is done,

Oh, girls

They wanna have fu-un!"

"Oh girls just wanna have fun!" Kenny chimed in while standing on the same table.

"GIRLS, THEY WANT,

THEY WANT TO HAVE FUN,

GIRLS!"

Everyone, who was extremely disturbed by this point, just stared at the singing boys. After a while, the duet became excited by all of the attention they were receiving and began to jump on the table. Unfortunately for them, the table couldn't maintain their weight and capsized, causing them both to fall into the pool.

"YAY ENCORE! ENCORE!" Kyle and Craig both yelled from the back of the room.

"J-J-J-J-Jesus C-Christ. Are t-th-they d-d-d-d-d-drunk t-too?" Jimmy wondered out loud.

"Sadly, I think so." Ike mumbled.

**~.~**

**10:01 P.M.**

"Token!" Abby shouted as she ran toward Token, who was currently in charge of the songs playing.

"What?" Token asked as he looked over from the boom box.

"Play '_Mississippi Slide'_!"

"With all of these drunk people? No way!"

"Aw, come on! I'll keep them under control!" Abby promised.

Even though Token didn't believe her, he knew he didn't have a chance and gave into her begging, anyway. "Fine, but I'm only going to play it once."

"Ok, fair enough."

Token turned back to the boom box and switched the song from _'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'_ to _'Mississippi Slide'_.

"HEY! WHAT GIVES?" Kenny asked, annoyed that the song stopped.

"YEAH! WE WERE SINGING TO THAT!" Ze Mole added.

"Abby requested a different song and I saw that as an excuse to stop this abomination from playing any longer." Token answered.

"What?"

"IT'S AN ABONINATION OF A SONG!"

"Abomination of a song…" Ze Mole snorted.

"YOU'RE AN ABOMINATION! Kenny spat.

Token just ignored the drunken pair and played _'Mississippi Slide' _anyway.

As the music began, Abby moved to the center of the room.

"Ok everyone, I want to teach you a dance that I know."

"Dancing is gay!" Cartman said as he picked up a beer bottle and began to drink it.

"No, you'll really like this one, I swear!"

"Alright then go." Scott, who was getting impatient, shouted.

"Ok!"

"Hey, can I join you?" Wendy asked.

"Sure! Does anyone else want to join before Token un-pauses the song?"

Bebe, Trixie, Henrietta, T-Ray and Bradley walked over to where Abby and Wendy were standing.

"That's everyone?"

There was no response.

"Ok! Let's go! I'll sing and you follow!"

"Here we go!

Right foot, stomp!

Left foot, stomp!

Now cha-cha to your right!

Now cha-cha to your left!

Now turn to the right!

Then move to the left!

Back it up!

And jump!" Abby sang as she attempted to teach everyone the moves.

"I guess the dance doesn't look _that_ bad." Stan said.

"Yeah, I could do that." Clyde responded as he and Stan went to join the group.

"Oh. My. God. Chris! Look! There's grinding! I'm so gonna stand behind Bebe!" Kenny exclaimed as he ran behind the blonde girl.

"Shit that's cool! I want to grind bitches!" Ze Mole said as he followed his friend.

"Ok, the group is growing, anyone else want to join?"

"Eh, why the hell not?" Cartman said as he stumbled on over to his friends.

"Sure." Damien answered while drinking yet another bottle of beer.

"Well, we already did that humiliating German dance…" Evan started.

"Cha. We can do this. We have nothing else to lose." Red Goth agreed.

"Alright, considering that about half of you guys are dancing, why don't _all_ of you join?"

Everyone else just shrugged as they began to dance along.

"_Right foot stomp!"_

Everyone stomped their right foot three times until…"

"EY! YOU LITTLE FRENCH PIECE OF CRAP! YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT!"

"I'M NOT FRENCH! I'M ENGLISH…and I'm terribly sorry, Eric."

Cartman, who completely ignored the apology, lifted Pip off the ground and threw him across the room.

"AHHHH!" Pip screamed as he flew across the room and hit his head on the wall. Blood immediately began pouring out of his head. "Oh! I seemed to have cracked my noggin!"

Cartman smirked proudly. "That'll teach him."

"_Left foot stomp!_

_Now cha-cha to your right, now cha-cha to your left._

_Now turn to the right, _

_and move to the left."_

"Woah…" Craig and Kyle mumbled as they stumbled to the side and fell into the pool.

"M-M-MEN D-DOWN! M-M-MEN D-DOWN!" Jimmy stuttered.

"TIMMAH!"

"KYLE!" Stan screeched as he dove into the pool to save his friend.

"Ok, so who's going to save Craig?" Scott asked.

"TO. MUCH. PRESSURE!"

"I would, but I'm not a good swimmer." Clyde admitted.

"Wendy was a lifeguard at Stark Pond last summer." Bebe pointed out.

"Oh y-yeah, she w-was!" Butters remembered.

"Wait…how did you get back in here, Butters?" Bebe asked.

"Oh, it was easy! The security guard fell asleep, so I climbed through an air vent, went outside, ran all the way around the building, and then snuck through the window.

"Or you could have just used the door." Ike pointed out.

"Oh yeah…"

"OK BACK ON TOPIC!" Bebe barked. "So will you do it, Wendy?"

"Fine…" Wendy agreed. She then backed up all the way to the wall, ran forward, and did a swan dive into the pool.

As everyone watched Wendy, the silence was broken by loud panting.

"Kyle, I love you man!" Stan cried. "I won't let you die!"

"Oh God…is he going to do…" Kindergoth began.

"Timmah..?"

"CPR? Yes, I believe so." Gregory answered.

"This'll be fun to watch…" Kenny said with a smirk plastered on his face.

Stan bent over Kyle and began to do CPR. "Kyle…I…won't…let…you…die..!"

"T-t-t-this is r-really a-awkward…" Jimmy said.

Just then, Wendy dragged Craig out of the pool.

"Craig?" Wendy said while poking his shoulder.

"Mph?"

"Do you need CPR?"

"No…"

"KYLE!" Stan suddenly screamed. Everyone turned to see the redhead coughing water. "YOUR ALIVE!"

"STAN!" Kyle yelled as they both gave each other a man-hug.

"Can I un-pause the music now?" Token asked.

"Yeah." Abby answered.

"_Back it up!"_

"OH YEAH! THIS IS HOT!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Grinding the bitches, eh?" Ze Mole asked.

"KENNY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Bebe snapped.

"Ugh…nothing…" Kenny lied.

"You're such a perv!"

Kenny grinned. "But I'm a lovable perv!"

Bebe groaned. Chris would have joined her, if he weren't hopelessly drunk.

"_And jump!" _

"OH! AW YEAH!' I'M JUMPIN'!" shouted Randy.

It went on like that for the rest of the song- Abby controlling, Kenny grinding, and Randy jumping.

Finally, the song was over. Everyone dancing decided that this would be a good time to take a nap.

**~.~**

**10:27**

Fortunately (or unfortunately), it was the time between that song and the next that a group of people would unwittingly get sucked into.

"_F is for friends who do stuff together!"_

Cartman woke up from his near-catatonic state on the floor and began to walk over people to get to a large open space to dance.

"_U is for you and me!"_

Kyle's eyes popped open and he smirked at Cartman's attempt to dance before joining him.

"N is for anywhere at any time at all…"

Craig jumped up and ran towards the other two boys dancing together uncharacteristically before the three of them sang together-

"…_Down here in the deep blue sea!"_

Cartman's solo began, as others began to wake up and witness the strange scene of the three boys not only acting civil towards each other, but singing a song about friendship.

"_F is for Fire that burns down the whole town._

_U is for URANIUM...BOMBS!_

_N is for No survivors when you-"_

Kyle cut in a the appropriate moment-

"_Cartman! Those things aren't what fun is all about!_

_Now, do it like this,_

_F is for Friends who do stuff to-"_

"_Never! That's completely idiotic!" _Cartman inturrupted.

Craig appeased to Cartman-

"_Here, Let me help you..._

_F is for friends who do stuff together._

_U is for You and me, TRY IT!"_

"_N is for Anywhere and anytime at all …" _Cartman finished, then they all sang together:

"Down here in the deep blue sea!"

Cartman continued speaking, with a faux-scared look on his face:

"_Wait...I don't understand ...I feel all tingly inside..._

Should we stop?"

"_No! That's how you're supposed to feel!"_ Kyle explained.

"_Well I like it! Lets do it again!" _said Cartman.

Craig smiled again. _"Okay!"_ he sang.

"_F is for Frolic through all the flowers._

_U is for Ukulele._

_N is for Nose picking, chewing gum, and sand licking._

_Here with my best buddy."_ They finished together, then, collapsed into laughter around each other.

Everyone around them, had they been sober, probably would have stared at the three boys like they were complete lunatics. As it was, most of them cheered as the song ended.

Damien, on the other hand, was too busy filming it. After all, he could never get too drunk to be able to gain blackmail material.

**~.~**

**10: 54**

The party began to wind down, but first it was time for one last group 'activity.'

"LIMBO TIME!" shouted Henrietta as she held a long wooden stick in her hand with T-Ray holding the other end.

"EVERYONE GET IN A LINE FACING THE POOL, YO!" He finished.

They clobbered to be the first in line and, as the music started, began moving. As most of them were drunk, it took a few people to go through for them to realize they would end up walking directly into the pool. When this was noted, the line immediately began to gain a backup.

"Ah! Woah! That was close!" Kyle said.

"Nice save!" Stan said.

As the line slowed to almost a stopping point, people started to get impatient.

"What's the hold up?" Bradley asked.

"This is taking too long!" Clyde complained

"Why don't we just all go under at once?" Evan suggested.

"We can't, it's against the rules." Gregory explained.

"Aw, screw the rules." Evan snapped.

"Cha."

Everyone looked at eachother and at once began plowing through the thin space all at once.

"Hey! We're stuck!" Wendy said, with worry in her voice.

"UH OH, TRAFFIC JAM!" Randy shouted from his place at the back of the line.

"GOD DAMMIT THIS IS TAKING TO LONG!" Cartman screamed. "GO!" And as soon as he said that, he pushed everyone with an enormous amount of power. Unfortunately, he pushed _too _hard and all 20 competitors that were stuck under the limbo stick fell on top of Stan, who fell on top of Kyle, who was at the edge of the pool, causing him and everyone else behind him, to fall in.

"Sweet…" Cartman muttered with a smirk on his face.

"Woah…" T-Ray mumbled to himself. "THAT WAS SICK!"

"YEAH!" Henrietta agreed.

**~.~**

**11:00**

At 11 o'clock on the dot, Effie arrived.

"Hope you all had fun, now go up to your room and go to bed. You have a long day ahead of you!" she said sweetly.

"But ma'am, we were just about to-" Pip, of all people, protested.

"GO TO BED!" She shouted.

Not wanting to face her wrath, everyone ran up to their rooms as quickly as possible.

**A/N:**

**So that was Chapter 11. I hope you liked it! Just so you know, the first day of the Games is the chapter after the next one so…lucky chapter 13! The next chapter is basically just them in their rooms and stuff, like about to go to bed. Why would we make a chapter out of that, you may ask? Well, if you know South Park, you **_**know**_** that the characters wouldn't just go to bed. (And no, I'm not referencing to something rated M, don't worry!) They would just keep everyone else awake. So you can look forward to that in the near future.**

**Review and stuff! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows! Bye! :D**


	12. Pool Party Part 2

**A/N**

**Hello there!**

**So this is Chapter 12, I hope you like it! I'm an idiot and I just realized when I was reading over the story, that I never explained why Henrietta was so OOC. She's OOC because the sponsors are watching over the tributes at ALL TIMES, so she figured that she would get more sponsors and a better chance at winning if she acted like a Jersey-ite. Yup, that's basically it. **

**WARNINGS: Swearing, G.A.Y.N.E.S.S to the EXTREME (kinda), Drunk people, An angry old man, and the pairings include…ONESIDED ? x Wendy (it's a secret, but you will find out VERY soon :3), INTENSE Ze Mole x Kenny (fake though), and SLIGHT Bebe x Ze Mole.**

**DISCLAIMER: Maggie & I own nothing but our OCs. **_**South Park**_** belongs to Matt & Trey, **_**The Hunger Games **_**belongs to Suzanne Collins, and Abby is based off a real person.**

**Enjoy! :D**

"Aw, shit." Henrietta mumbled while turning to look at Ike.

"What?"

"I lost our key."

"WHAT?" Ike exclaimed.

"Yeah. I lost it."

Ike facepalmed. "Really Henrietta…_really_?"

"Sorry, home skillet biscuit."

Ike sighed. "Alright, it's fine. We'll just have to find another way to get into the room. Do you know how to pick locks?"

"Psshh, no!"

"Can you do _anything _useful?" Ike thought about his question for a minute. "Don't answer that."

Just then, the two heard footsteps speeding down the hall and quickly turned around.

"WAZZUP?" Kenny slurred.

"What do you want?"

"WE'RE ALL PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE DOWN IN THE LOBBY, WANNA JOIN?"

Ike and Henrietta exchanged glances and shrugged. "Sure, why not."

The three tributes then proceeded down the hallway.

**~.~**

When everyone arrived in the lobby, Kyle stood on a chair in the middle of the room.

"OK PEOPLE, GATHER 'ROUND, GATHER 'ROUND!"

Everyone crowded around Kyle.

"NOW, WE ARE GOING TO PLAY THE EPICEST GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE….UH…."

"Ever?" Ike asked.

"YEAH, EVER." Kyle said before stumbling on the chair and falling on his face.

"Kyle!" Stan said as he scrambled over to his friend.

"I'M OK!" Kyle said as he sprang up from the floor. "LET'S ALL SIT IN A CIRCLE AND I'LL ASK THE FIRST QUESTION!"

"Ok…" Everyone agreed as they sat in a sloppy circle on a big carpet in the center of the lobby.

"ALRIGHT…WENDY! TRUTH OR DARE? 

"Uh…" Wendy hesitated. "Truth."

"Wimp…" Everyone muttered.

"OK, IS IT TRUE THAT…" Kyle thought for a moment, "…YOU LIKE SOMEONE ELSE BESIDES STAN?"

Wendy blushed. "N-no."

"LIER!" Damien yelled.

"Yeah you're obviously lying." Gregory stated.

"Alright fine…yes, I do." She turned to Stan only to see that he was crushed by what he had just heard. "I'm sorry, Stan. But please don't get me wrong, I love you!"

"Wendy…" Stan began before biting his lip. "I was going to break up with you anyway…"

"W-What! W-Why?"Wendy asked, practically crying.

"OOOHHHH BITCH JUST GOT SERVED!" Cartman exclaimed which was immediately followed by a punch to the face by Clyde. "UMPH!"

"It'll just be better for us. You know I figured with all the stress from the Games and all well…things would get ugly.

Wendy stared at Stan for a moment then ran out of the room crying. An awkward silence followed.

"GAH! GAY BABY!" Tweek screeched.

Everyone laughed and the game resumed.

"Ok, Wendy obviously isn't here anymore, so we'll have Stan ask the next question." Kyle declared.

"Um…Pip. Truth or dare?"

"Oh deary me. What should I pick?" Pip wondered aloud.

"Just pick dare." Damien said coldly.

"Righto!"

"Ok. Pip I dare you to dye your hair hot pink with zebra stripes."

"Smashing!"

"Oh and your hair can't be down like it is now, it has to look like a mohawk."

"Oh brother…"

"Oh! Can I style his hair?" Henrietta asked eagerly.

"Sure." Stan answered.

Pip was soon dragged out of the room by a much-to-happy Henrietta.

"Aw man, we just got rid of two more people. Now who will ask the question?"

"I will!" Damien volunteered.

"J-J-J-Jesus the L-Lord h-help us…" Jimmy stuttered.

Damien smirked maliciously. "Butters."

"Oh hamburgers…"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Butters cried out. As soon as he said that though, Damien's eyes turned fire red and he knew that the spawn of Satan wanted him to choose the other option.

"Are you sure?"

"Um…dare….I-I meant dare." Butters mumbled.

"Good. Butters I dare you to watch a video."

"A v-video."

"Yup."

"Oh, well, w-what kind of video?"

"It's called…" Damien paused for dramatic effect. "…Two Girls One Cup."

Everyone gasped.

"Oh, I don't know what that is but ok!" Butters agreed.

"Oh! Can I watch too? Please? Please? _PLEASE?_" Kenny begged.

"Fine."

As the three boys quickly made their way out of the room, everyone else sat in silence.

"I kind of don't want to move on yet," Scott stated. "I want to see how mentally scarred this kid becomes."

"Timmah…Tim Timmah…"

_**(2 minutes later)**_

After two minutes and a lot of screaming later, Butters, Damien, and Kenny re-entered the lobby. Butters was shaking furiously and had vomit all over his shirt, Damien was smirking, and Kenny had a rape face on.

"I-I can't believe they ate…they ate the…" Before Butters could finish his sentence, he ran over to a trash can and began violently puking.

"That was hot!" Kenny exclaimed.

"You need professional help…" Evan muttered.

"Can I see the video?" Bradley asked. "I've never seen it before!"

"Me neither." Ze Mole said. Since he wasn't as drunk anymore, he had regained his accent.

"WHAT?" Kenny screeched. "Ok, is there anyone else who has never seen it or _wants_ to see it?"

No one responded.

"Ok, well I'll go show them! Hang tight!" Kenny said as he quickly rushed off to the computer room with two more victims.

_**(2 MORE minutes later)**_

"So what did you think, guys? Did you like it? Hot, wasn't it?"

Ze Mole glared at Kenny. "You're my bro, oui, but eef you zink zats hot, you need 'elp."

"And you Bradley?"

"My innocence is over…and never again will I eat chocolate ice-cream."

"Alright! Let's move on!" Kyle intervened. "Ok Butters, ask someone."

"I'm too sick to now…"

"Oh! OHHH! CAN I TAKE HIS PLACE?" Cartman asked.

"Only on one condition." Kyle declared.

"Ok, what?"

"It can't involve me."

"Awww, come on? Can it involve you and Stan?"

"No."

"Damn. Ok, how about I use the same dare but on someone else?"

"Yeah, that's cool."

Cartman smirked and rubbed his hands together. "Kenneh…"

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, just don't even bother finishing I _know_ you want me to pick dare."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Kenneh, I dare you and Chris to go to the gas station across the street and act really gay while buying a box of condoms."

Everyone snickered.

"I'll even be nice and make everyone give you $10 _each_ if you follow through with this."

"WHAT?" Everyone shrieked in unison while whipping their heads in Cartman's direction.

"What? We're gonna die anyway, so what does it matter?"

"Ten dollars?" Ze Mole asked while raising an eyebrow. "Sweet."

Kenny glared at Cartman. "I know you all too well. There has to be some kind of twist to this deal."

Cartman smirked. "Smart. The twist is if you don't follow through, everyone will have to pay _me _$10!"

"Alright, you're on fat-boy!" Kenny said as he made his way out of the hotel. "Come on, Chris."

Once Ze Mole and Kenny left everyone moved from the middle of the room all the way to the front window.

"They're not gonna do it." Cartman said. "There's no way."

**~.~**

_**(At the gas station)**_

"Hmm…should we get Trojan or Durex?" Kenny asked.

"Does eet really matter?" Ze Mole mumbled.

"No, I guess not." Kenny said. "Now we have to act gay…"

"Eef anyone I know eez 'ere right now, I will keel Cartman."

**~.~**

"Ok Mr. Cinna, your total comes out to $17.57." The cashier told the annoyed stylist.

"What! $17.57 for milk, bread, and cereal?" Cinna complained.

"Yes sir."

"Stupid over-priced conveniences…" Cinna muttered to himself.

"Heeee-eeey!"

At the sound of his tribute's voice Cinna turned around.

"Excuse me, hun." Kenny said as he pushed past Cinna and to the poor lady at the register. "Hey sweetie, what condoms are the best for…oh you know…?"

"Dirty fun." Ze mole chimed in while grabbing Kenny's ass.

"Oooh! Save that for tonight, babe!"

"Sorry, sorry."

Cinna's mouth hung open at the sight of his two tributes antics. Of course, he didn't know that this was just a dare.

"Well, me and my boyfriend use Trojan and I haven't been pregnant yet." The cashier said.

"Ok, then Trojan it is!" Kenny said as he paid for the condoms and turned to Cinna.

"Oh hello, muffin! I'll see you tomorrow. Wish us luck!" he then winked and walked out the door, holding hands with Ze Mole.

"HAVE FUN!" The cashier yelled at the two boys.

Cinna just stood in place and rubbed his eyes repeatedly. Then, he just broke down and started sobbing in the middle of the little gas station store.

**~.~**

_**(At the hotel)**_

"There they are!" Ike exclaimed as she ran over two the boys, the rest of the tributes following.

"D-d-d-d-did you b-buy the c-c-condoms?" Jimmy asked.

"Yup! They're right here!" Kenny announced proudly while holding up the box.

"NO!" Cartman exclaimed. "YOU GUYS CHEATED!"

"Zwe win. Pay up, beeches." Ze Mole simply stated while holding out his hand.

"Motha fuckas!" Cartman said as he paid his share and stormed out of the room.

"So…who's going to ask next?" Kyle asked, clearly wanting to continue the game. Everyone else, though, was silent.

"I DARE YOU KIDS TO GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!" An old man sleeping in the room next to the lobby yelled.

"Yeah, it's getting late." Clyde stated.

"GAH! GOODNIGHT GUYS!"

After everyone said their goodnights, they all went upstairs and prepared to go to sleep.

**~.~**

**(Bebe)**

"CARTMAN OPEN THE DOOR!" Bebe screamed.

"NO YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU SCAMMED ME OUT OF $10!"

"WHAT? THAT'S YOUR OWN FAULT! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

"FUCK OFF!"

Too aggravated to continue arguing, Bebe walked over to the room next to her own and gently knocked on the door.

Craig opened it and stared down at the blonde girl. "What do you want?"

"Cartman won't let me in my room, so can I stay with you and Wendy?"

Craig looked over his shoulder only to see Wendy curled up in a ball on top of her bed, crying her eyes out and eating a flower. He then turned back to Bebe.

"I don't think it's a good time. Sorry."

"That's fine, I guess. Goodnight."

Craig nodded and closed the door.

_Now where should I go? _Bebe thought to herself as she sat on the floor. _Oh! I know!_

**(Ike and Henrietta)**

"Ok, so we obviously don't have the key and we can't find it, either. Now what?" Ike asked his teammate.

"We could share a room with someone else…" Henrietta suggested.

"Alright, I'll go see if Stan and Kyle will let us stay in their room."

" 'Kay. I'll just stay here then!" Henrietta said while winking, causing Ike to shudder.

**~.~**

**(Stan and Kyle)**

"WOAH DUDE! AWESOME BOXERS!" Stan complemented as he noticed Kyle's '_Nyan Cat'_ printed undergarments.

"Thanks dude! I like your Bronco Boxers, too."

"Dude, seriously, '_Nyan Cat'_ is amazing. I want a closer look." Stan said as he began to walk toward Kyle. Unfortunately, Stan didn't see the wire from the Xbox stretching across the floor and as his foot made contact with it, he fell on top of Kyle.

"Ahh, dude, get off me!" Kyle exclaimed.

"I can't, the wire is wrapped around our feet." Stan pointed out. Sure enough, the two boys' ankles were tied together by the wire.

"Well that's just great!" Kyle exclaimed. "I swear if someone walks in right now…" Just as he said that, the door flew open and Ike walked in.

"Hey Kyle, I was wondering if me and H-ayayayaya…" Ike trailed off as he saw the two half-naked friends on top of each other.

"Ike, this isn't what it looks like!" The older Broflovski denied.

Ike cocked his head to the side. "Is this a bad time?"

"Yeah…" Stan muttered as the younger boy slowly backed out of the room and closed the door.

**~.~**

**(Bebe)**

After not being able to stay in Wendy's room, Bebe ventured a little further down the hall to find a room to stay in. When she finally found another room, she gently knocked on the door.

'_Ugh, why did Effie have to put our rooms in random locations? Why couldn't she just organize the rooms by Districts or something? I don't even know whose door I'm knocking on!'_ Bebe, annoyed that there was no response, knocked louder this time. _'Someone better open this door or so help me God…'_

Before she could finish her thought, the door opened and Damien stood before her.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Cartman locked me out of my room and I need somewhere to sleep. Can I stay here?" Bebe asked.

Damien sighed. "Fine. But you're sleeping on the floor."

"Ok!" Bebe said as she pushed past the Spawn of Satan and into his room.

Just as Damien was about to close the door, he noticed someone running down the hall. "WAIT CHAP! I'VE LOST MY ROOM KEY AND I NEED MY CHUGGIE THE FLUFFY PANDA TO SLEEP!"

Damien blinked as Bebe, barley missing a beat, turned on her heals and said, "You know what, I'll find somewhere else."

"Oh, that's not necessary, ol' pal," said Pip, "You can stay if you wish… I'll just be going to sleep. Good night, chaps!"

"…Um… I don't know if that would be the best idea…"

"Is that so?" said Effie, voice cold as ice. "What are you planning, trying to ruin my slash? Well, I caught you!"

Bebe's eyes widened "NO! No, you don't understand!" She tried, but it was too late. Effie had already gotten her away from her 'precious slash' in her very own way-by throwing her into a closet.

**~.~**

Bebe, after sitting and trying to sleep on the closet floor for roughly an hour, began to look for a way out.

Fortunately, after only a few moments, she remembered she was, indeed, wearing bobby pins.

**~.~**

'Well, that's kind embarrassing… how long it took me to figure that out… but it's all good now, and I still need to find somewhere to-"

She was cut off by the loud noise of the television in the room next to where she was standing. Figuring she at least was familiar with those who were obviously still awake within the room, she decided to knock.

Chris was the one to open the door. When he saw who it was, his eyes narrowed. "What do you want, beetch?"

Bebe, choosing to ignore the offensive word, went on to say 'Oh, nothing much, just a place to sleep… you see, Cartman…"

Before Chris could slam the door in her face, Kenny, still slightly drunk, came to her rescue.

"Aww, come on! We could have a sleepover!" He said, giggling.

Chris rolled his eyes "I zink I am going to regret zhis, but…"

Bebe looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"…Fine."

"YAY!" Bebe said, jumping into Mole's arms for a hug. Mole, in response, pushed her into the room, muttering in broken French, and shouting at her to get in the open bed, goddammit, and now I have to sleep with Kenny, thanks a lot. But not before as slight smile crossed his face.

**~.~**

Bebe sighed. "Ok, we should really go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow, and-"

"No, party pooper!" Kenny, who was still drunk, cut off.

Mole, who was changing into his… original… nightclothes, chose another route. "Non, our favorite movie ees on, and eet's almost at ze good part."

"Oh," said Bebe, "I guess that's ok, but I'm just going to go to sleep… but out of curiosity, what movie is it?"

"Kill Bill." He responded curtly, while getting into the bed. "Now eef you don't mind, our favorite part ees going to be on in a minute." He paused, and turned towards Kenny. "Hey, don't you sleep in ze buff?"

"Yeah, I am right now." said the blonde, seemingly unaware of why this could possibly be a problem.

"Why do you ask?"

Mole turned red. "Because I'm sleeping in ze bed with you, and I'm also-"

Katniss, Peeta, Cinna, Effie and Haymitch chose that moment to burst into their room, turn off their television (Despite the boys desperate protesting), and read off the scores of the contestants, which had just been announced.

Cinna, walking in behind the three previous Champions, eyes on the paper, began reading them out. "Ok, boys, we have to be careful. There are a few high-ranking tributes from your town, and while I don't condone this, I'd like you to have a fighting chance. In District one, Wendy got a 10.6, and Craig got an 8.6. Now, these certainly aren't the best, but Kenny, considering where you ranked…" He trailed off as, for the first time; he looked toward the bed with the two boys, covered with a sheet from the neck down, and gasped.

"Boys! What are you wearing under that sheet?"

As Mole vehemently protested and tried to deny any idea that they weren't wearing pajamas, Kenny happily replied "Nothing!", and Cinna pulled off the sheet, causing the others in the room to gasp as well.

Effie clapped. "Yay! Perhaps my slash isn't ruined anyway!"

"Non!" shouted Mole. "Bebe's in here! She needed a place to stay because _she," _he pointed towards Effie, "wouldn't let her stay anywhere else, apparently. Look!" He said, pointing towards the other bed...

Which was, of course, empty.

"Wait! Wait!"

Katniss rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you're going to have one of the worst days of your life tomorrow, or I would be having a _long_ talk."

Finally, after only a few more protests, they decided to simply let sleeping dogs lie, and left the room.

**~.~**

As soon as the door shut, Bebe poked her head out from under the bed. "Are they gone yet?"

Mole, whose face was now flushed red with embarrassment and rage, turned toward the blonde girl. "ZWAT DID YOU DO ZAT FOR? NOW CINNA ZINKS WE'RE GAY!"

"He already thought we were gay." Kenny said, sitting up and sliding on his boxers.

"Zwat?"

"Yeah it was pretty obvious considering that he cringed whenever we did or said even the slightest things and he started crying when we bought the condoms. "

"Oh yeah…" Ze Mole said now standing up and putting his boxers on, as well.

"Hey…what's that?" Bebe asked while crawling over to a crumpled up piece of paper on the floor. As she scanned it over, her eyes brightened. "It's the training scores!"

"READ THEM!" Kenny and Mole both exclaimed.

"Ok uh…Timmy got a 12 out of 12…"

"HOW? HE'S CRIPPLED!" Kenny spat.

"I have no idea…alright Gregory got an 11.9999999999, Pip got an 11.3."

"Ok seriously? Were these Gamemakers high or something?"

"SHUT UP, KENNY!" Both Bebe and Ze Mole yelled at the same time.

"Ok…sor-ry."

"Cartman got a 10.8, Wendy got a 10.6, Token got a 10.1…"

"Sheet, zese training scores are high…"

"Ike got a 10, Stan got a 9.5…Mole you got a 9.2. Good job."

"Zat's right, beeches."

"Butters got an 8.9…"

"What the fuck? How did he get that?" Kenny asked to no one in particular.

"Craig got an 8.6, Kindergoth got a 6.1, Kyle got a 6, Clyde got a 5.8, Even got a 5.5, Tweek got a 5.1…"

"Hey! Why wasn't I called yet? The scores are low now!" Kenny complained.

"I don't know! I wasn't called yet either! Anyway, Red Goth got a 4.2, Bradley got a 3.1, I got a 2.4…"

"HAHAHA! YOU SUCK!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Hey, at least I was called! That means you got a lower score than me, so who sucks now?"

That shut Kenny up.

"Scott got a 1.8, Jimmy got a 1.1, Damien got a 1, Henrietta got a 1, and Kenny, you got a…" Bebe paused, trying as hard as she could to keep from laughing. "…a 0.01."

"WHAT?" Before he could say anymore, the blonde boy fell over and began snoring.

"What just happened?" Bebe asked.

"Ze alcohol in he's body must 'ave kicked een. I zink he's asleep."

"Oh. Ok then, we should probably try to get some sleep, too."

"Oui." Ze Mole agreed while reaching over to the nightstand and turning the light off.

**~.~**

After a few minutes of tossing and turning, Bebe realized that she wasn't going to fall asleep. She stayed quiet for a little longer but then decided that she might feel better if she talked to someone. "Chris…" Bebe called, just above a whisper.

The French boy turned around. "Zwat?"

"I'm scared."

"Of zwat?"

"I thought I would score higher than I did, everyone else got, like 12's and 10's…"

"You'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Oui."

"Ok then…goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**A/N**

**Alright, that was Chapter 12! I hope you liked it. The First day of the Games (the bloodbath) is the NEXT (yay!) chapter, so you can look forward to that. Um…just so you know, Kenny and Ze Mole DON'T like each other "in that way", they're just…well you know…bros. Everything that happens to them is just horrible luck. **

**Guess what? I have another contest for you guys! :D**

**The contest question is: Who do you think is the person that Wendy secretly likes?**

**If you guess correctly, I will PM you and I will write you a one-shot about WHATEVER YOU WANT**

**The rules for the one-shot are:**

**1.) It has to be about South Park.**

**2.) It has to be rated K-T.**

**3.) You have to tell me the one-shot you want WITHIN A WEEK. (The last contest I held, the winner never told me what they wanted and to this day, I still don't know. So…yeah.**

**Review and stuff. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Bye! :D**


	13. Day 1, 24:23

**A/N**

**Hi there! (Happy Thanksgiving!)**

**Sorry for the delay, but here is Chapter 13, the first day in the arena! Because of the long delay, I'll**_**try**_**to post another chapter this weekend to make it up to you guys. Anyway there is one character death in this chapter, but I'm not going to tell you who dies, you're going to have to read to find out. :P I also brought back some older characters in this chapter, like Victoria (the District 3 stylist), but they all have like 1-line parts. Sooo yeah.**

**Also, the flower eating scene was taking directly from a play we once saw. Trust us, it was**_**creepy.**_

**WARNING: Swearing, Gayness, Character Death. (Mild Wendy x Craig, Slight Style, Slight Fake Kenny x Mole, Very, Very Slight Dip.)**

**DISCLAIMER: Maggie and I own nothing but our OCS, except for Abby who is based on a real person. The Hunger Games and its characters belong to Suzanne Collins, and South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker.**

**Enjoy! ****:D**

The next morning, Effie, who had barley slept the night before, began to frantically pace around the lobby of the hotel.

"Where could they be?" she asked to no one in particular, "It's already 7! They were supposed to be down here by 6:30 at the latest!"

"Well, they _did_ have a lot to drink last night…" Gloss pointed out.

"I agree completely with Gloss," Cecelia intervened. "They probably all have hangovers."

"Ugh…All of my planning has gone to waste!"Effie screamed while slamming her planner on the ground in her fit of rage. "If they don't get down here within the next two minutes, I'm going to get them myself!"

"Hey," Finnick began, trying to calm everyone, "They'll probably be down here soon."

**District 1 P.O.V:**

Craig began to wake up from his deep sleep. He rubbed his throbbing forehead realizing that he had a hangover; and it hurt like a _bitch._

"Ow." Craig muttered. He rolled to his side and it was then that he realized that he wasn't alone in the bed. "…Wendy?"

"Hmm…what?" The girl asked as she turned to face her teammate. As soon as she realized that the two were sharing a bed, her eyes shot open and she slapped Craig right across the face.

"What was that for?" Craig asked rubbing his newly sore cheek.

"What did we _DO?_" Wendy asked, stunned.

"Nothing, apparently. We still have our clothes on."

Wendy quickly looked under the covers and found that the pajamas from the previous night were still on her.

"Then what happened last night?"

"I don't know."

The two thought for a moment.

***FLASHBACK***

_Wendy was curled up on her bed crying, for Stan had just broken up with her._

"_Why does he hate me?" Wendy asked, while sniffling. "Stupid Kyle had to ask me that question and ruin our relationship! I bet he wants Stan all to himself!"_

_It was then that Wendy saw a vase full of blue azaleas._

"_Blue. That was Stan's favorite color…No! I have to get over him!" she cried while removing the flowers from the vase and eating the petals._

"_Wait…what am I doing? I'm going crazy!" Wendy, realizing how pathetic she must have looked, said while spitting the petals out, putting the half-chewed flowers back in the vase, and continuing to cry. _

_Just then, Craig walked into the room. As he was removing his hat and jacket, he noticed Wendy crying on the bed. At first, he tried to ignore her by turning on the TV and watching Red Racer, but as the minutes passed, she got worse and worse._

_Finally, he turned off the TV and awkwardly sat on the edge of Wendy's bed._

"_Why are you crying?" Craig asked, even though he knew the answer._

"_Because Stan broke up with me! Why doesn't he love me anymore? I know I said I liked someone else, but by that I meant that I thought they were hot. I still loved Stan above everyone else!"_

_Craig remained silent for a while, trying to think of a response. "He only broke up with you because he __**does**____love you. I guess he figured that it would kill him on the inside if you died or got injured during the Games."_

"_But what does breaking up with me have to do with anything? Does that mean that now that we're not together, he won't care if I die or not?"_

_Craig, whose head was beginning to hurt again from the alcohol, just sighed. "I don't know. I'm going to go to bed now."_

_As he began to stand up, though, Wendy latched onto his arm. "Wait! Please stay!"_

_Craig, who was too exhausted to object, sighed and laid down next to Wendy._

"_Thanks."_

"_No problem."_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Oh yeah…" Wendy mumbled. "I'm sorry for slapping you."

"Whatever."

"How about this: We'll never talk about this ever gain and pretend that it never happened. Deal?" Wendy asked while holding out her hand.

"Deal." Craig said while the two shook hands.

**District 2 P.O.V:**

"Eric, get up! It's a big, big, big day and you can't be late!" Effie called while gently knocking on the door.

"Fuck off, bitch."

"ERIC! Open the door this instant!" Effie shouted.

"Suck my balls."

"Eric, if you don't open this door right now, I'll…"

"Nooo." Cartman whined.

Just then, the door came crashing down and an angered Effie Trinket stormed into the room. As soon as she spotted Cartman, she marched right up to him, grabbed a lock of his hair, and pulled him up to eye level with her.

"W-What are you doing?" Cartman asked, taken aback by her actions.

In response, she pulled out a megaphone and put it right against his ear. "GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED AND GET DRESSED GODDAMMIT! IT'S A BIG, BIG, _BIG_ DAY!"

"Ow! Bitch that hurt!"

"It's not my fault. You're the one who chose to ignore me." Effie simply stated while walking into the hall, leaving a shocked and temporarily deaf Eric Cartman sprawled on the floor.

**District 4 P.O.V:**

"Ah! Holy shit dude, what's going on?" Stan screeched.

"Huh, wha-? AHH!"

"WHY ARE WE HALF-NAKED AND ON TOP OF EACH OTHER?"

"I DON'T KNOW DUDE!"

It was then that Stan looked down. "Hey! We're still wrapped in the wires."

"Oh yeah! We should probably get out of these soon."

The two lay in the same spot for a few moments until Stan broke the silence.

"We should probably start soon. What if someone walks in on us right now?"

Before Kyle could respond, Effie burst into the room. "Stan, Kyle! Wake up! It's going to be a…um…what are you guys doing?"

"Wait! We can explain..!" The two boys cried in unison.

Effie, who could care less about their explanation, began to smile wildly. "Yes…"

"Huh?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, _YES!_ MY SLASH! IT'S WORKING, AND I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO INTERFERE THIS TIME! YAY!" Effie exclaimed while running out of the room.

"Dude…" Stan began.

"What's she been smoking?" Kyle finished.

And, as Effie continued to giggle and mutter unintelligibly about slash, Kyle and Stan attempted to untangle themselves.

**District 8 P.O.V:**

Clyde woke up. He had a good night's sleep considering what he knew would have to endure today. As he yawned and sat up, he looked over at his teammate only to find that he was staring right back at him.

"AH!" Clyde screamed. "Woah! Tweek, you scared me for a second."

Tweek continued to stare awkwardly at Clyde.

"Uh…What're you doing?"

"You moved."

"What?"

"You moved."

Clyde, growing uneasy about his friend's odd behavior, tried to calm him down. "Yeah…I might have moved in my sleep, everyone does."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure..?"

Tweek looked unconvinced and the two stared at each other for a few moments, until Tweek finally broke down and started crying.

"GAH! THIS IS WAY, WAY, WAY, WAY, _WAY_TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

Clyde, unsure of what to do, walked over to where his blonde friend was and sat down next to him. "Tweek, calm down!"

"NNG! NO! I'M GONNA DIE, CLYDE!"

"You're not gonna die."

"REALLY?" Tweek asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

"No. Wait, I mean yes…wait…no…" Clyde, who was now confused, tried to answer.

"WHAT?"

"No, you won't die. Want to go get breakfast?" Clyde asked, trying to break the awkward tension.

"GAH! SURE!"

**District 10 P.O.V:**

"Ugh…" Ike moaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. Since Henrietta had lost their room key the previous night, the two teammates split up and decided to find a place to sleep. Unsure of where Henrietta went, Ike wandered around aimlessly for a few hours before he came across an unlocked room and decided to sleep in the closet. "That's the last time I'm ever doing that again. Who cares if I get caught? Next time, I'm sleeping in the bed."

After stretching, the boy stood up, opened the door, and heard a faint melody coming from nearby.

"Hmm, I wonder who's singing?" Ike wondered aloud. As he looked around the room for his shoes, he spotted a clock. It was 7:15.

"Crap! I'm late! I still have to take a shower and brush my teeth!" He shrieked as he ran toward the bathroom door, flung it open, turned on the faucet, and began to brush his teeth. "Ok, maybe if I brush fast enough…"

"AHHH!" a shrill voice behind him screamed.

"AHHH!" Ike responded, startled.

"AHHH!"

Ike finally turned around to see who was there. When he realized what was going on, he paled. "NAKED LADY?"

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERV!" The angry girl cried while throwing a bar of soap at Ike's head.

"Wait." He ordered.

"_WHAT?"_

"Can I at least finish brushing my teeth?"

The girl glared.

"Uh…never mind. Have a nice day!" Ike said while quickly waving and running out of the room just as a flower vase smashed into where he was previously standing.

**District 12 P.O.V:**

"Zwat's taking you zo long, beetch?" Ze Mole asked while repeatedly knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'm shampooing my hair!" Bebe yelled back.

"How long does eet fucking take to shampoo?"

Bebe ignored him.

Ze Mole, who was currently annoyed, walked over to his blonde friend.

"Hey dude!" Kenny greeted.

" 'Ey".

"Wanna read some playboys with me? I brought, like, 25 of them!"

Just as Ze Mole reached for a magazine, Bebe came hobbling out of the bathroom, holding bags of clothes and make-up. "Ok, the bathroom's open!"

"Woah. Bebe in nothing but a towel." Kenny said in a dreamy voice, which resulted in him getting hit in the head by a perfume bottle.

"I'm changing in the closet. If any of you look I swear to God I'll kill you both."

"Fine, fine." Kenny said while waving his hand.

Bebe didn't look convinced.

"What?" Kenny asked, playing dumb.

Bebe, who decided that fighting with the blonde would get her nowhere, walked into the closet and began to get dressed.

Twenty minutes of arguing, item-throwing, and punching proceeded afterward, until Ze Mole had to break the two up.

"You!" Bebe shrieked while pointing an accusing finger at Kenny. "You took pictures of me naked!"

"You weren't _naked._ You had a bra and pants on."

"SHUT UP!" Bebe screamed while kicking Kenny in the balls.

"Ow!"

"YOU OWE ME! THE BOTH OF YOU DO!" Bebe cried.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT ZE FUCK UP?" Ze Mole bellowed.

Kenny and Bebe, never hearing their brunette friend yell so fiercely, froze in sheer terror.

"Zank you. Kenny, zat wasn't right, but Bebe, zis ees you're fault, too. You know Kenny. He wouldn't let a chance like zat go to waste."

Kenny looked at Ze Mole, then at Bebe. "Ok I'm sor-ry."

"It's fine. But to make up for that, you and Chris have to act gay in front of Cinna."

"_WHAT?"_

"You heard me." Bebe taunted.

"Ugh…" both boys muttered and while reluctantly holding hands, headed to the small kitchen in their hotel room where Cinna was currently eating the over-priced cereal that he had purchased the night before.

"Heeeey Cinna!" Kenny greeted in an overly-cheerful tone.

Cinna silently looked up from his cereal bowl, and then looked back down, trying to focus more on the food then his District's tributes.

"Why are you ignoring us, hun?" Kenny asked.

Cinna remained silent.

"Oh. I get eet." Ze Mole began. "You're a homophobe."

At that statement, Cinna began to have a meltdown and cry, while simultaneously bang his head against the table.

Kenny and Ze Mole, who both found Cinna's antics humorous, both stared at each other and smiled maliciously.

"Oh don't bash your head too hard, muffin!" Kenny warned, pretending to be concerned. "It might crack open like an egg!"

Cinna ignored Kenny and continued to hit his head on the table. Unfortunately, the vibrations that his head brought to the table were enough to make his $8.00 carton of milk fall and spill all over the floor.

"MY MILK!"

"Don't cry oveer spilt meelk, beech." Ze Mole commented.

"NO!" Cinna yelled while hitting his head twice as hard on the table now. Sadly, his head couldn't take the beating and the poor stylist passed out on the floor.

The two boys first looked at their half-dead stylist, then at each other, then at Bebe, and then walked out the door whistling innocently.

**~.~**

Finally, at 9:00, two and a half hours later than planned, all 24 tributes encountered an infuriated Effie in the lobby.

"What took you guys so long?" Effie raved. "You ruined my plans!"

"Chill lady." Scott muttered.

"Ok, ok. Let's go, fellas!" Butters pressed.

"Yes, let's go! Come on people!" Effie agreed while rounding up all of the tributes, district adults, stylists, and mentors and sending them outside to their designated hovercraft.

**~.~**

"Victoria, is it really necessary to put my hair in pigtails?" Pip asked his stylist.

"Yeah! You have to look girly, remember?" Victoria answered.

"Well, yes, but…do I at least get to wear a muscle shirt like all the other lads?"

"No. You have to wear a tank-top."

"Oh dear. Do I have to wear a bra again?"

"Yup."

Pip frowned and at that moment, Damien decided to make a suggestion. "Wait. How about we make Pip wear the pigtails and the tank top, but he can just be a really uh…flat girl?"

"Why?" Victoria asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, it'll be too hard to keep stuffing his bra during the Games with the cameras everywhere."

Victoria thought this over, and then sighed in defeat. "Alright, good point."

"Oh my! Thank you, Damien!" Pip cheered while giving his friend a hug.

"Uh…no problem, but get off me. Now."

Pip, not wanting to anger the Son of Satan, quickly backed away. "Sorry, chap."

"Oh! We're already at the arena. Get on your platforms." Victoria ordered.

The two boys both walked over to their respective platforms and waited for them to rise.

"Kick some ass out there!" Victoria encouraged. "I love you guys…good luck!"

"Thanks." Damien simply stated while smirking.

"Oh thank you for everything, Victoria! You've been a great stylist. Cheerio!" Pip said with a wave and with that, the two platforms raised to the surface of the arena.

**~.~**

When all 24 platforms reached the arena, everyone stood in place and looked around.

"Now what?" Token asked.

"Oh gee, I don't know." Butters answered.

Just then, a voice, most likely coming from a speaker, echoed through the air. "Welcome, contestants, to the 75th Hunger Games!"

"Uh…hi." Cartman answered.

"They can't hear you, idiot." Craig stated.

"EY! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"Anyway, we're going to go through a few rules. The first and most important rule is no matter what happens, do not, and I repeat, do _not_…"

Just then, a clatter was heard further down the line of contestants.

"Oh sh-sh-sh-shoot, I d-d-d-dropped my cr-cr-crutch." Jimmy stuttered while reaching over the platform to pick it up. Unfortunately, he fell when trying to get it and was blown to pieces by a grenade.

"HOLY SHIT, DUDE!" Kyle screamed in sheer terror.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Cartman yelled, also frightened.

The man over the speaker sighed heavily. "As I was about to say, the first and most important rule is do not step off your platform until the gong sounds or you _will_ be blown to smithereens. Now there are only 23 of you left."

"Wait, so my teammate is already dead? It's only _me_ representing District 6 now?" Gregory asked, annoyed.

"Yes. Now the second rule is that only one of you can win the Games. It doesn't matter if both contestants from, for example, District 9 make it until the end. One of them has to kill the other."

"That's not fair!" Wendy complained.

"Life isn't fair. Anyway, the third and final rule is…and this has never happened in previous years, but we like to repeat it so that if it ever were to happen, which is still highly unlikely, the contestant or contestants would be aware…if you have any kind of superpower, the Gamemakers _will_kill you."

At that, Damien, Bradley, and Kenny nervously looked down at the ground.

"Everyone ready?" the Gamemaker asked. As they nodded and the gong sounded, he raised his voice and shouted, "Then let the Games begin!"

**A/N**

**Alright, that was Chapter 13, I hope you liked it. I'm going to start naming the chapters differently (this one is the first of many.) The reason for the Chapter's names being like this is so you guys can keep track of how long the tributes have been in the arena and how many people have died so you won't have to count yourselves. It'll look like this: (example)**

**Day: 1 (24-23)**

**That means that it is the first day in the arena (hence Day: 1), and the day started off with 24 living tributes (the 24) and the chapter (some days might be more than one chapter, in which case it would be Day: 1 Continued) ended with 23 living tributes. So 24-23=1, so one tribute died throughout the chapter. I know it sounds a little confusing because it's hard to explain, but trust me, it's very simple and it seemed like the easiest way to keep track of what was going on.**

**At first I was going to do re-caps at the end of the chapter, but I figured that that would take WAY too long. Anyway, I have one last thing and it's a contest!**

****CONTEST****

**What show did we reference when Ike yelled 'NAKED LADY?' The prize is a one-shot of your choice and the same rules of every other contest previous to this apply.**

**Ok, This author's note is getting REALLY long, so I'll end it here. ****Review and stuff. Flames will be used to cook my marshmallows!**

**Bye! :)**


	14. Day 1 Part 2, 23:21

**A/N**

**Hey guys!**

**Ok, this is chapter 14, A.K.A: The Chapter from Hell. Seriously. I had 75% of this chapter typed up the day after I published Chapter 13 so I was like 'Alright! I'll have this chapter up by tomorrow and I'll be all set!' The next morning, I turned on the computer to finish the chapter and guess what? **_**The file was corrupted beyond repair. **_**I was like pulling my hair out. This is like a monster-sized chapter, the longest so far, and of course, it's the one that get's corrupted. Oh, it gets worse. After that I was like 'Ok, I'll just download document recovery software and re-type it. It took me four hours of downloading crap to find one. Then, I recovered it and typed half of the 75% and I was like 'Ok, I'll finish it tomorrow. The next day, all of the document recovery stuff I downloaded caused my computer to crash so I lost everything. INCLUDING THIS CHAPTER. [insert every swear on Urban dictionary here]. Yup T_T.**

**Oh! And by the way, the naked lady reference from last chapter was from the anime Soul Eater. Yup.**

**Disclaimer- Me and Maggie own nothing but the O.C.S. Matt and Trey own South Park and Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games. **

**Enjoy! :)**

**~.~**

Even though the gong had rung, the 23 contestants remained in the same spot, unsure of what to do.

"Ok, now what?" Stan asked out loud.

"Timmah?"

"Oh, I think we're supposed to fight or something, chaps." Pip answered.

Just then the loudspeaker cracked and the announcer's voice returned. "What's the hold up? Get going!"

"We don't know what we're supposed to do." Kyle stated.

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed.

"You're supposed to fight to death on the way up to the Cornucopia. This is the blood bath!"

"Cornu-what?" Clyde asked.

"Cornucopia. It's that basket with the fruit in it that symbolizes abundance." Wendy explained.

"Thank you, Wendy. Anyway, the Cornucopia is filled with items that you will need to ensure survival during the Games; like backpacks full of food, bottled water, and this year, we even threw in an RV. One last thing: if you fight someone and they die, a cannon will go off. No matter how mangled and bloody someone looks, they are not dead unless the cannon has fired. Now fight!" And with that, the arena became silent again.

Still confused, the contestants wandered off their platforms, and walked in random directions.

"Wait, we're supposed to fight now, right?" Token asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Ike responded.

"Well if it's a fight they want, then a fight they'll get. TALYHO!" Gregory screamed while charging at Cartman and punching him in the stomach. Unfortunately, the punch resulted in little damage and an extremely pissed off Cartman, who picked up the blonde boy and chucked him halfway across the Cornucopia.

"Ow!" Henrietta interjected. "That's gotta hurt!"

"Is he dead?" Bebe asked.

"I didn't h-hear a cannon fire, so I g-guess not." Butters answered.

"Ok you guys, I really don't feel like fighting." Cartman stated. "I have a hangover that hurts like a bitch!"

"I do too." Craig argreed.

"And me." Kyle added. "Most of us do."

"GAH! SO HOW ARE WE GOING TO DECIDE WHO GETS WHAT?"

"How about we play rock, paper, scissors?" Ike suggested.

Everyone stared at him for a moment, shrugged, and then began to auction off various items.

"Ok, let's start with this archery set." Wendy said while holding up a bow and a bundle of 12 arrows. "Who wants it?"

"I do!" Pip exclaimed.

"Can I try it first?" Ike asked.

"Sure." Wendy said while handing the bow over to him.

Ike picked up an arrow and rested it on the string of the bow. "Watch out guys, I'm going to shoot." He warned.

Just as everyone cleared the area and Ike shot the arrow, Gregory appeared in the distance and seemed to be yelling angrily at someone (most likely Cartman). Sadly, he was too busy ranting to notice that the sharp arrow that Ike had shot was heading straight toward him. Before he could move out of the way, the arrow pierced his heart.

"Oh my…" Gregory whispered while trying to pull the arrow out of his chest.

"Wait!" Ike screamed. "Don't pull it out! You'll live longer if you keep it in."

Gregory glared at the Canadian. "Do you have a 4.0 grade point average?"

"Yeah, actually I…"

"That's right, I didn't think so." Gregory interrupted, just before pulling the arrow out from deep within his heart. As soon as he removed it, though, thick, maroon blood cascaded out of the British boy and he was soon nothing but a pale, shriveled corpse drenched and laying in a pool of his own blood.

"Is he…" Before Ike could finish his sentence, however, the cannon fired and a Capital hovercraft picked up the dead boy's remains. "…yup."

"IKE!" An enraged Kyle yelled. "HOW COULD YOU KILL SOMEONE? THAT'S HORRIBLE! JUST IMAGINE WHAT OUR AUNTS, UNCLES, COUSINS, AND EVEN OUR OWN _PARENTS_ WOULD THINK OF YOU!"

"Ok, Kyle, I'm sorry. It was an accident! As if you're going to go through the Hunger Games without accidently, or even purposely, killing someone!" Ike retorted.

"I won't! I'll make a promise right now. I, Kyle Broflovski of South Park, Colorado, vow to never harm or kill a single person on purpose, or by accident, during the Hunger Games."

Ike rolled his eyes. "Yeah, now let's see if you can keep that. Here, Pip, you can have the bow and arrows, I don't want them anymore."

"Thank you, chap."

"Ok, let's move on," Wendy continued, trying to change the subject. "Who wants this shovel?"

"ME!" Ze Mole and Clyde both shouted at the same time.

"Looks like you two fellas are gonna have to play rock, paper scissors." Butters pointed out.

"Let's go then." Clyde urged.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" The two brunettes chanted at the same time.

"Ha! Paper beats rock, I win!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Ooh, shit goes down!" Henrietta taunted.

"Sheet." Ze Mole growled, "Best twoo zout of zree."

"Fine." Clyde agreed.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

"Paper beats rock again, sorry dude." Clyde said while taking the shovel.

"I'll fucking get zat shovel. You wait, Clyde." Ze Mole muttered darkly.

"Hey look!" Ike exclaimed, "A cowboy hat!"

"I WANT THAT!" Cartman yelled while ripping the hat from the boy's hands.

"Maybe I wanted it, too." Ike murmured.

"Well that's too bad." Cartman sneered while pointing his fingers like guns and talking in a thick, western accent. "This heeere town ain't beeeg enough fer the tew of uuus."

"Who wants this huge-ass RV?" Evan asked.

Everyone but Cartman remained silent.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Me! MEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Why would you want an RV, fatass?" Stan asked. "Do you know how easy you'll be to spot in the woods?"

"I don't care! I want it!"

"Whatever dude…"

Evan looked at all of the contestants for a moment, and then back at Cartman. "If no one else wants it, then I guess the RV goes to…"

"WAIT!" Scott suddenly interjected, "I want it too."

"WHAT?" Cartman asked, surprised.

"Do rock, paper scissors then."

"Oh, it's on." Cartman grumbled.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

"ALRIGHT, I DID IT! IN YOUR FACE, SCOTT! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA!" Cartman sang while sticking his tongue out at the ginger, running into the RV, and rolling down the window. "Screw you guys, I'm going home!" And with that, he drove off deep into the woods, knocking down just about every tree in his path.

"FATASS, WAIT UP! YOU LEFT ME HERE!" Bebe cried while running after her teammate's new vehicle.

"Oh look." Pip said while picking up a large, dark green backpack.

"I WANT IT!" Everyone roared in unison.

After five minutes of playing what seemed like an endless amount of rock, paper, scissors, only Craig and Bradley were left to compete for the highly desired backpack.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

"Rock beats scissors. I win." Craig simply stated.

"Oh well, good game!" Bradley said while walking over to his annoyed teammate.

"Wait, Craig," Token said while walking over to his friend. "Is there anything in there that you and Wendy don't want? If there is, me and Butters will take it."

Craig called Wendy over and both of them sorted through the backpack. It contained three boxes of crackers, two rubber bands, a lighter, a pocket knife, two heavy blankets, a bottle of penicillin, a measuring cup, and a rope.

"Here, you can have a box of crackers, the penicillin, and a rubber band." Craig said while tossing the items to Token.

"Thanks man." Token said while giving the items to Butters to hold onto.

"Hey, look," Bradley said, catching everyone's attention, "A box of cigarettes."

"Why the hell would a pack of cigarettes be in the Cornucopia?" Kyle asked to no one in particular. "If anything they'd kill you faster."

"I want them." Damien stated.

"Kenny," Ze Mole began, "Please win ze cigarettes for me. I've lost every match of rock, paper, zissors zo far!"

"Alright dude, I'll try." Kenny reassured. "Just turn around so I don't feel pressured."

Ze Mole reluctantly turned his back to his teammate.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

"I win." Damien said while smirking.

"Best two out of three?" Kenny desperately asked.

"No."

"Damn. How about this, Damien can keep the cigarettes, but just pretend I won, ok?" Kenny compromised, making sure to keep his voice hushed.

"Fine." Everyone else agreed.

"Chris, I won!" Kenny exclaimed happily.

Ze Mole turned around and walked over to his teammate. "Yes, Zank you! Can I have zem now?"

Kenny, unsure of what to say, froze. "Uh…not right now. I'll give them to you later."

Ze Mole sighed in disappointment. "Ok."

"I don't want to play rock, paper, scissors anymore." Kindergoth complained.

"Cha, it's really lame." Red Goth agreed.

"Well let's see what's left." Clyde suggested. "A _Playschool_ beginner gardening kit for girls, a pocketknife, Chinese finger-trap, two boxes of squirrel food, a twelve-pack of water bottles, a sleeping bag, a tent, four mystery backpacks full of stuff, a pack of mint-flavored gum, a digital watch, a compass, two pairs of hiking boots, climbing gear, a packet of beef jerkies, a water purifier, a cooking pot, silverware, a machete, a duffle bag full of knives, three ninja stars, a wheelchair rocket…"

"TIMMAH! TIMMAH! TIMMAH!" Timmy interrupted.

"You want the wheelchair rocket?" Clyde translated.

"Timmah! Tim-Timmah!"

"Ok, here you go, then." Clyde said while hooking up the rocket to Timmy's wheelchair. "It says here that this rocket can make any wheelchair reach speeds to over 130 miles per hour!"

"TIMMAH!" Timmy exclaimed while pressing the 'go' button. Before anyone could react, Timmy had entered the woods, only leaving behind a huge cloud of dust.

"Wow." Kyle said in awe.

"Hey kid…oh it's no use. He wasn't much help anyway." Scott muttered while quickly grabbing a water bottle , the pocket knife, and packet of beef jerkies off the ground and running into the woods.

" Anyway," Clyde began. "That's about all that's left in the Cornucopia. I only want the water bottles and the maroon backpack. You guys can have whatever else you want."

"Wait." Kindergoth demanded. "Is there anything in the bag that you and Tweek don't want?"

Clyde and Tweek searched though the backpack. In it they found a box of matches, a thermometer, three flashlights, six bags of trail mix, a pedometer, and four pairs of wool socks.

"Here, you can have a flashlight, the pedometer, two bags of trail mix, and two pairs of wool socks." Clyde said while handing the items over to the youngest Goth and walking into the woods, with Tweek following close behind.

"Hey, that was really nice of him. He gave us a bunch of stuff!" Bradley exclaimed. "Thanks Clyde!"

In response, Clyde turned around and waved, then continued walking.

"We should probably get going, too." Kindergoth stated. "We'll just take the bag of knives in addition to this stuff."

At that, Bradley and Kindergoth tossed their stuff into the knife bag and headed over to a jungle-looking area.

"We'll just take the cooking pot, watch, water purifier, and tent." Craig said while picking up the items and heading south to an area that looked like a beach with Wendy.

"We'll take the gum, the hiking boots, the climbing gear, and the pink backpack with unicorns on it." Kyle said.

"Pink with unicorns? Why dude?" Stan asked.

"I don't wanna sound queer or nothing, but unicorns are totally kick-ass." Kyle answered.

"Oh yeah."

"Anyway, let's look inside the bag." Kyle suggested while unzipping the backpack. Two scarves, two pairs of gloves, three bars of soap, a large jug of shampoo, three sticks of deodorant, two toothbrushes, a tube of toothpaste, three fiber bars, four large bags of potato chips, and ten water bottles.

"Holy shit, dudex! We have everything we need and more in here!"

"Let's give some stuff away to other people then." Stan suggested.

"Ok. Does anyone want one huge bag of chips, a bar of soap, a stick of deodorant, two water bottles, and a fiber bar?" Kyle asked.

"We'll take it!" Henrietta exclaimed. "Oh and I also want the compass and that little, yellow backpack."

"What's in our backpack?" Ike asked.

"Hmm…well let's see." Henrietta said while unzipping the bag. In it, she found a mini water bottles, eight hand and foot warmers, two medium-sized containers of burn-healing cream, congestion-relieving chest rub, an inhaler, and three bags of _Skittles._ "Alright, what do you guys want?"

"Can I have the inhaler?" Stan asked. "I have asthma."

"Sure, and we'll even throw in a jar of burn cream and a bag of _Skittles._"

"Thanks." Stan and Kyle said in unison as they headed up north toward a mountainous terrain, while Henrietta and Ike headed into the woods.

By that time, there were only eight tributes left at the Cornucopia: Pip, Damien, Red Goth, Evan, Token, Butters, Kenny, and Ze Mole.

"We're taking the black backpack." Damien announced.

"Maybe we want it." Evan argued.

"Cha."

"I said _we're_ getting it." Damien stated sternly, his eyes growing fire-red with rage.

"O-ok, chill." Evan, who was momentarily terrified of the Son of Satan, said.

"Um…e-exuse me f-fellas." Butters asked as Pip and Damien began to walk toward the mountains.

"What?" Damien spat.

"W-what's inside the bag?"

Damien stopped for a moment and opened the backpack, which contained six water bottles, four bags of dried fruit, a breathing mask, a sleeping bag, a pillow, two pairs of gloves, and tweezers.

"Can we have anything?" Token asked.

"No." Damien answered while walking toward the mountains."

"Hey, wait up, chap!" Pip shouted while running after his teammate.

"Sooo…" Kenny began, trying to break the awkward tension. "Looks like they're only six of us left."

"We're taking the sleeping bag, silverware, and ninja stars." Token stated while he and Butters gathered their items and headed into the woods.

"Fine then! We aren't dependant on fancy, materialistic items for survival!" Kenny screamed, running after them.

"Wait, we need zome ztuff." Ze Mole said while randomly picking up the two boxes of squirrel food, the Chinese finger trap, and the gardening kit, and running after his absent-minded team member.

"Alright, then. It looks like the machete is, like, the only thing left." Evan s stated.

"Cha, I thought that would have been, like, one of the first things to go." Red Goth agreed.

"These people are, like, all a bunch of idiots."

"Cha."

"I mean, like, who picks a Chinese finger trap or silverware over a brand-new and sharpened machete?"

"I agree. They're all, like, totally stupid."

"I agree, now let's go." Evan said while bearing south toward the beach area.

"Cha."

**~.~ **

**(That night)**

**District 1 P.O.V:**

That night as Craig and Wendy were eating their dinner (which was really just about two crackers each), a large, silver box with a parachute attached to it landed in front of their tent.

"Wow, we already got presents from our sponsors?" Wendy asked.

"I guess." Craig said as he crawled over to the box and opened it. "Hey there's a note in here."

Dear Tributes,

The arena that you are in is never a stable temperature. It can reach up to 115 degrees in the afternoon and can drop to a low of -25 in the evening. To ensure that you don't freeze to death, each District's Team received a box with two winter parkas in it, one for each team member. Be sure to keep you're parka safe-for it is a necessity that you will most likely die without. District 1 P.O.V:

That night as Craig and Wendy were eating their dinner (which was really just about two crackers each), a large, silver box with a parachute attached to it landed in front of their tent.

"Wow, we already got presents from our sponsors?" Wendy asked.

"I guess." Craig said as he crawled over to the box and opened it. "Hey there's a note in here."

_Dear Tributes,___

_The arena that you are in is never a stable temperature. It can reach up to 115 degrees in the afternoon and can drop to a low of -25 in the evening. To ensure that you don't freeze to death, each District's Team received a box with two winter parkas in it, one for each team member. Be sure to keep you're parka safe-for it is a necessity that you will most likely die without.__Good luck and may the odds be in your favor! By the way, everyone got this note. It's nothing special.__  
><em> 

_Love: Effie Trinket_

"Oh yeah, I can feel the love." Craig sarcastically mumbled while crumpling up the note and throwing it outside on the sandy shore outside the tent.

"Hey look! Another note!" Wendy exclaimed as she pulled out the next note.

_Dear A-Wendy and A-Craig,_

_I just a-wanted you two to know that you two have the most a-sponsors. The chicks really a-dug Craig's a-body. See a-Craig? That's why I a-pushed you to workout. I'm so a-smart. And A-Wendy, the guys really a-loved your gorgeous face and a-beautiful figure. You two a-won the visual contest by a landslide. I had such a good time a-working with you two. I believe that you will a-win._

_Lots of a-love:_

_-Mac_

_P.S.) I a-totally do write in an Italian accent!_

Wendy smiled and shook her head. "Gotta love Mac."

Craig smirked.

"Here, let's take the parkas out." Wendy suggested as she removed two parkas, lavender and a dark blue one, from the box. "I'll take the purple one and you can take the blue one."

"Ok." Craig said while slipping on his jacket. "Huhk, Huhk" Wendy coughed.

"You ok?" Craig asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah- huhk-I'm fine." Wendy reassured. "We should pro-huhk-bably go to bed soon so we can have enough energy for-huhk- tomorrow."

"Alright…" Craig agreed. "Are you sure you're ok? Do you want water or something?"

"Huhk, no. I'm good. I'm just a little tired is all." Wendy said while curling up in the corner of the tent. "Goodnight."

"Night." Craig responded as he slept in the opposite side of the tent. Craig didn't have a good night, though. He couldn't sleep. All through the night and into the next morning, Wendy's coughs became more frequent and rattly, which only meant one thing: she was getting sick.

**~.~**

**District 2 P.O.V. (Cartman):**

Cartman was sitting on the couch in his RV, eating a TV dinner and watching _Terrance & Phillip _when suddenly, a _thump_ was heard outside the doorstep. Unsure of what lurked beyond the comfort of his RV, he cautiously made his way to the door and slowly opened it, finding a large silver box waiting for him.

"Sweet, sponsor presents! I knew they loved me!" he said to himself while opening the box and finding a large, red parka and a note. "Hmm…what's this?"

_Dear Cartman,_

_Like, why did you, like, leave Bebe like that? That totally wasn't nice! You have to, like, be more, like, sensitive. Like, what if she was, like, freezing to death right now? Like, what would you do? You have to, like, go find her and, like, totally make-out with her. It would be, like, totally adorable._

_Lots of love:_

_~L'oreal _

"Eh." Cartman grumbled as he threw the note on the floor, slipped the parka on, and continued watching TV.

**~.~**

**District 2 P.O.V (Bebe):**

Bebe, who had given up hope in finding her teammate, aimlessly wandered around the woods looking for shelter.

"That stupid fatass! He's the reason why I don't have any food, water, or shelter. I should've stayed at the Cornucopia instead of trying to chase him!" Bebe raved while finally sitting down under a giant tree and hugging her knees to keep warm. "Why is it so fucking cold? I'm going to freeze to death! I wish I had something to keep me warm. That's all I want!"

As if her prayers were answered, a silver box fell from the sky and landed at the blonde's feet. "What's this?" When Bebe pried open the box, she found a fluffy, snow-white parka waiting for her.

"Alright! Maybe I still have a chance at winning! At least I know that I won't freeze in my sleep now." She exclaimed while slipping on the parka, pulling the hood over her head, and zipping the jacket all the way up.

"Is this what it's like to be Kenny?" She laughed, her voice muffled. "Oh look, a note!"

_Dear Bebe,_

_I've, like, got you're back, girl! Cartman is, like soooo insensitive and heartless that it's, like, ridiculous! When you, like, see him again, be sure to like, give him a HUGE slap across the face. Like, WHAM! Haha. Or, or, or, __ORRRR__ you could, like, you know…MAKE-OUT WITH HIM!_

_Alrighty! Lots of love to you too!_

_~L'oreal_

"Oh, L'oreal. You never fail to amuse me." Since Bebe was now warm and knew that at least _someone_ cared about her, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

**~.~**

**District 3 P.O.V:**

"Chap, must you smoke inside the cave?" Pip asked, growing more concerned about his health than his immortal teammate's. "I have really tiny, sensitive lungs!"

Damien sighed in annoyance and fished through the backpack that he obtained that the Cornucopia. He then pulled out a breathing mask and handed it to Pip. "Use this."

Pip grudgingly put on the mask and leaned against a rock. It was only then that he noticed that their was a silver box sitting outside of he and Damien's cave.

"Hey Damien, how long has that box been there?"

Damien, unsure of what his partner was talking about turned around. When he spotted the box, he raised an eyebrow. "I didn't even notice that."

"Open it!" Pip exclaimed, filled with excitement.

"Ok, ok."

When Damien opened the box, he saw two parkas; a large black one and a smaller pink one with a note attached to it. He curiously ripped the note from the pink one and began to silently read it. Pip, wanting to know what the note said, too, looked over the Son of Satan's shoulder.

_Dear Pip and Damien:_

_COME ON GUYS! You have to act like a couple; make the love seem real! Pip, you're supposed to be a girl, so act like one! Hug, kiss, cuddle, have sex (just kidding!) just make it look convincing. The people in the Capital are all simple-minded and gullible, so it shouldn't take much effort. I know it must be awkward for you two, but trust me, it's for the best._

_Good luck, you guys! Hope to see you soon!_

_~Victoria Secret :)_

_Ps.) Yes, Pip, the pink parka is for you. _

"Aw! I don't want to wear the pink parka!" Pip huffed. "Can't you wear it?"

"Hell no. Besides, it wouldn't even fit me."

Pip sighed in defeat and put the parka on. "I look stupid."

"You look cute."

Pip raised an eyebrow, and Damien responded by winking.

"Oh brother…"

**~.~**

**District 4 P.O.V:**

"I can't believe the Ike _killed someone_!" Kyle ranted.

"Dude, you've been bitching about this for five hours." Stan mumbled, exhausted. "You're like a…"

"Don't say it!" Kyle screeched.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry." Stan apologized.

"I can never look at Ike the same way again he's…he's…A PSYCO KILLER!"

"Kyle, I think you're over exaggerating. It was an accident; he didn't mean to kill Gregory." Stan suddenly began to speak in a British accent. "Besides, he was a bit of a bloody wanka anyway."

Kyle glared at first, but then looked at the floor. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry for being a bitch."

"A bitch?"

"An asshole."

"It's ok, dude!" Stan reassured, patting his friend on the back.

"Thanks." Kyle said while noticing a silver box outside of the cave. "Hey look, sponsor presents!"

"No way!" Stan exclaimed while hastily crawling over to the box and ripping it open.

"What's inside?" Kyle asked.

"Two parkas. A…fluffy lilac one and a green camo-printed one.."

"Huh?" Kyle asked while staring at the obviously feminine coat. "Why would…" It was then that Kyle spotted a note and began to read it aloud.

_ATTENTION! KYLE THE SISSY:_

_I WAS GONNA BUY YOU A HEAVY DUTY, BULLETPROOF, MILITARY JACKET LIKE YOUR TEAMMATE, WHO IS A TRUE SOLDIER, BUT I DECIDED THAT I DIDN'T WANNA WASTE MY MONEY ON NO PANSY WHO WOULD JUST COMPLAIN AND CRY LIKE A LITTLE GIRLY. INSTEAD, I WENT TO THE STORE LIMITED TOO AND BOUGHT YOU THIS GIRLY JACKET. I FIGURED THAT A LITTLE FAIRY LIKE YOU WOULD LIKE IT MORE THAN A MAN'S JACKET._

_DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?_

_-REVLON_

Kyle, who thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, reread the note over several times while Stan was rolling around on the ground laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny!"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes it i-is!" Stan, whose eyes were now watering, said in between giggles.

"Uggh." Kyle grumbled while slipping on his jacket. This made Stan erupt with laughter.

"What now?" Kyle asked, his tone filled with annoyance.

"You…You…You…You…"

"I, I, I, I what?"

"YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING MARSHMALLOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Kyle groaned and glared at his friend. "You know, we should probably go to sleep. It's getting late."

"Yeah, you're right." Stan said while wiping his eyes.

"Goodnight Stan."

"Goodnight Kyle."

**~.~**

**District 5 P.O.V. (Timmy):**

"Timmah, Timmah, Tim-Tim-Timmah!" Timmy sang while he zoomed through the woods at 130 miles an hour.

"Timmah, Tim-Tim…" Timmy became silent when a box fell from the sky and landed on his lap.

"Tim, Timmah?" Timmy asked himself while he opened the box.

"TIMMAH! TIM-TIMMAH!" He exclaimed while wiggling into a maroon colored parka. Unfortunately, since Timmy couldn't put on the parka and steer the wheelchair at the same time, the wheelchair drove into a huge, muddy marsh and got stuck.

"Timmah…"

**~.~**

**District 5 P.O.V. (Scott):**

"Ok. Fire…check! Food…check! Shelter….check! Water…check!" Scott said, smiling triumphantly. "Wow, all of those years in boy scouts sure came in handy! I'll defiantly last a long time if I keep my organization up. I might even win!"

Just then, Scott saw a silver box drop right next to the temporary lean-to shelter that he built out of sticks and grass. "What's this?"

Scott, suspicious of what was in the box, kicked it. Nothing happened. He then kicked it again and still, nothing happened. After Scott was sure that the box was safe, he slowly opened it and found a potato sack with a note attached to it on the inside.

_Dear Scott,_

_Every tribute got a parka. Since you were a complete dickhead to me during the preparations for the Games, though, I didn't give you one. Sadly, Effie said that everyone __had __to be given something to keep them warm, so I was forced to send you a present. Cherish that potato sack; it's the closest thing that you'll ever get to a sponsor present. I convinced the sponsors to focus on Timmy's well-being rather than yours. Oh, and thank Effie because if it was up to me, I'd have you freeze to death._

_~Mary Kay_

Scott, who was now ticked off, crumpled up the note and threw it in the fire. "What a bitch! She's fucking overreacting! Are stylists even legally allowed to have this much power in the Games? They're not…she's cheating. I HATE HER!"

Scott, now realizing how cold it was, shivered. "Damn. If only I had a parka or a…a…Oh my God! That's it!" The Ginger, who had just had an epiphany, quickly exited his lean-to and went to work gathering a bunch of pine needles. He then stuffed them in the potato sack and once it was filled to the brim, he crawled into it.

"Hey, Mary Kay, thanks for the sleeping bag." Scott said while smiling deviously. "It takes more than a nasty bitch to kill me off."

**~.~**

**District 7 P.O.V:**

"AHHH!" Bradley and Kindergoth both screamed as they clung to the tree branch that they were holding onto.

"What are we gonna do?" Kindergoth asked, looking down at the hungry pack of wild boars under him.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Bradley said while leaping down to the ground and spinning in circles. "SHABLAGOO!"

Just then, Bradley transformed into Mint-Berry Crunch. "Hey boars! I've heard that you've been _berry _naughty!" 

"Ha-ha." Kindergoth sarcastically laughed while rolling his eyes.

"Here, why don't you try some minty berries with a satisfying crunch!" Mint-Berry Crunch exclaimed while shooting half-mint, half-berry, crunchy cocoa puffs from the palms of his hands. The boars, who were terrified of the superhero, ran away.

"I did it! I did it!" Bradley exclaimed while spinning in circles.

"Uhhh…Bradley?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't the announcer say that the Gamemakers would kill anyone in the arena that had superpowers?"

"Uh-oh. Well maybe we can hide from the Gamemakers. I mean…"

"Holy shit…" Kindergoth interrupted while looking at the sky in sheer terror.

"What?" Bradley asked. Then he saw it. A giant, three-hundred foot toucan swooped down from the sky and landed in front of the two boys. Before they could react, the toucn swallowed up Bradley, burped, and flew away.

"Oh…my…God…" Kindergoth said, stunned and trembling just as the cannon fired.

It was at that moment that a silver box fell from the sky and landed in front of the Goth. He opened it and found two parkas, a black and gold one and a purple and green one on the inside. He also found a note resting on top of the two parkas and began to read it.

_Dear Bradley and Georgie:_

_I hope you like your jackets, I made them myself specially for you. I remembered that your two favorite colors, Bradley, were green and purple and yours, Georgie, were black and gold. Not only are the jackets your favorite colors, but I also made sure to add extra insulation in them to keep you two extra warm. Be sure take good care of them, in this arena, the temperature can plummet to a low of -25. Also, be careful! I love you two and I know that if you two really try hard, you'll be able to make it far. I know you guys can…I was at that interview and you two were so cute!_

_I'll look forward to seeing you soon. I believe that you two will win the Games._

_~Dove_

After reading the note, Kindergoth neatly folded it and put it in his pocket, grabbed the box full of parkas, and continued on his way, head down in remorse.

**~.~**

**District 8 P.O.V:**

"GAH! CLYDE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Tweek screeched.

"Tweek, we'll be fine." Clyde said wearily. He was becoming fed up with having to repeat the same crap over and over.

"GAH!" HOW DO YOU KNOW!"

"Because I just do." Clyde knew what was coming next. Tweek was going to flip out, then calm down, then say that he and Clyde were gonna die again, and then ask 'How do you know?'. Not wanting to restart the vicious cycle that had been going on all afternoon, Clyde tried to quickly change the subject. As he looked around the tree that they were sleeping in, he spotted a box resting on one of the branches.

"Tweek, look! A box!"

"NNG! REALLY? WHERE?"

"Over here." Clyde said while grabbing the box and pulling it toward himself.

"WHAT'S IN IT?"

"Let's find out." Clyde said. When he opened the box, he found two parkas, a green one and a red one. "Which one do you want, Tweek?"

"GAH! I'LL TAKE THE GREEN ONE!"

"Ok." Clyde said while handing Tweek his parka. "I'll take the red one, then."

"CLYDE!"

"Yeah?"

"THERES A NOTE IN THE BOX!"

Clyde looked down to see that there was, in fact, a note.

"READ IT OUTLOUD!"

"Alright." Clyde agreed while clearing his throat.

_Dear Tweek and Clyde:_

_Your previous stylist, Clinique, got fired so we're your new stylists. Let us introduce ourselves. What up, yo! I'm Jonson. I like rap music and rock music and hip-hop music is the fo'shizzle! Hello there, I am Johnson, the 'un-cool' twin because I have an 'h' in my name. BUT THAT'S JUST FINE! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE! MY PLAN FOR WORLD DOMINATION WILL SUCEED, FOR IT IS ALMOST COMPLETE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Alright that's about it. Goodbye._

_From:_

_Johnson & Jonson_

Tweek and Clyde both stared at each other in confusion.

"Why do we always get whack-jobs as our stylists?" Clyde asked.

"GAH! WHO KNOWS!"

**~.~**

**District 9 P.O.V:**

"You know what I just realized, Even?"

"What, Red Goth?"

"We picked the sunniest spot in the arena to camp out."

"Oh yeah, that sucks…just like my life."

"Cha."

"Hey, Red Goth, wanna commit suicide?"

"We can't. This arena is apparently set up in a way that you can't off yourself."

"Stupid conformist cheerleaders. They don't understand our pain."

"Cha."

Just then a silver box fell from the sky and landed in front of the two Goths.

"What's this?" Evan asked as he opened the box. In it, he found two identical parkas.

"What the fuck?" Red Goth asked holding up one of the two tan parkas with a repeating pattern of German sausages on it. "Why are their wieners on my jacket?"

"Heh. That's what she said." Even joked in monotone.

"Shut up."

"Hey, look. A note." Evan pointed out.

"Let me see." Red Goth pushed.

_Lieber Evan und Rot Goth,_

_Sie haben Wiener Würstchen auf Ihre Kleidung. __Es ist__kein Witz__, seiner Kultur.__Mach keine Witze__, oder ich werde__dich schlagen__zwei. __Es__ist nicht lustig._

_Das ist alles,_

_~Pantine_

"I don't undersand German, do you?" Evan asked his teammate.

"Nope."

"Ok then. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

"Cha."

**~.~**

**District 10 P.O.V:**

"AHHH! OH MY GOD!" Henrietta screamed in horror.

"HUH? What?" Ike asked.

"It's a…it's a…it's a…"

"It's a what? What?"

"It's a bug!" Henrietta shrieked as she pointed at a little ant crawling up the side of a tree.

"It's just an ant…" Ike stated.

"Kill it!"

The Canadian rolled his eyes and squished the ant with his finger.

Henrietta sighed in relief. "Oh. Thanks."

"Uhh…no problem?" Just before the moment could get any more awkward, a silver box fell from the sky.

"Hey, why are there random boxes falling from the sky?" Henrietta asked her teammate, who was just wondering the same thing.

"I have no idea." Ike answered as he opened the box. In it he found a black parka and a hot pink parka.

"Ohh! I want the hot pink one!" Henrietta exclaimed while ripping the parka out of the box. As she was putting it on, a small crumpled piece of paper fell out of the pocket.

_Henrietta,_

_I wrote this letter to you because I want you to know something, just in case you die (I hope you live though, and I think you will.) I love you. I really do. If you win the Games, do you wanna go out with me? Please? I swear I will be the best boyfriend in the world. Really._

_Love: T-Ray_

"What the fuck?" Ike asked, raising an eyebrow.

Henrietta stood in place, stunned. Then her eyes began to water. "Yes. T-Ray, if I live I _will_ go out with you! And I'll be the best girlfriend ever!"

"Uhh…" Ike asked backing up slowly. It was then that he noticed that he had a note in his pocket too. He unfolded the paper and began to read it.

_Ike,_

_T-Ray just asked Henrietta out in note form! Run before it gets awkward! RUUUUNNNN!_

_~Trixie :D_

Even though he knew she was kidding, Ike took Trixie's advice. He quickly grabbed a few items and ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew couldn't stand Henrietta and her Jersey-ness anymore. Ike finally stopped running when he spotted Cartman's RV in the distance.

"Ok, I think this is far enough. I'll just climb this tree and take care of myself during the Games." Ike told himself as he climbed the tree and crawled into an opening in the trunk. He soon fell asleep.

**~.~**

**District 11 P.O.V:**

"Token, are you s-sure it's s-safe to settle in a random cave in the woods? What if a b-bear lives in here?"

"I'm pretty sure that there isn't a bear in here, Butters. If there was, wouldn't we have seen it already."

"T-true."

Just then, a box came crashing through the ceiling of the cave, startling the two boys.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"W-wow! That sure is a strong cardboard box!" Butters exclaimed.

"Yeah, no kidding." Token said while making his way over to the box and opening it.

"What's inside?" Butters asked.

"Two parkas. A dark Purple one and a light blue one."

"Oooh. I want the light blue one!" Butter's called.

"Ok. I'll take the purple one, then."

"T-there's a note in here too!" Butters said.

"Oh God don't tell me it's from…"

"It's from Lancôme! "

Token facepalmed.

"It says…" Butters began, reading the note aloud.

_Dear Token the Man and Butters the Little Dude,_

_What's up? How ya doin?I'm doing pretty bad. I lost my job at the local gas station, had to sell my guitar, fell down a flight of stairs, caught on fire, and got kicked out of my mom's basement. Now I'm out on the streets living off cans of tuna and begging people for spare change. I'm homeless. They say that there is a light at the end of every tunnel. At this rate, I'll need a pair of sunglasses…not that I can afford them :(. This reminds me of a song:_

_She says we gotta hold on to what we got! _

_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not!_

_We got each other, and that's a lot for love._

_WE'LL GIVE IT A SHOT!_

_Ooh We're half way there !_

_Woah livin' on a prayer!_

_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear!_

_Woah, livin' on a prayer._

_Oh I've ranted for too long. G-bye dudes! And win for papa Lancôme! _

_-Lancôme_

"Aww, poor Lancôme!" Butters sympathized.

"He deserves everything that happened to him." Token muttered darkly.

"He's trying his best." Butters defended.

"No he's not."

"Oh well. Let's just go to sleep. It's getting late."

"Yeah. Night Butters."

"Goodnight Token."

**~.~**

**District 12 P.O.V:**

"Ugh. Christophe Mole whatever your last name is, how much longer do we have to keep walking?" Kenny complained.

"Stop complaining! Zees ees important!"

"Can't we find water tomorrow? I know you're looking for animals to show us where a water sorce is but they're all probably asleep!"

"Shhh!" Ze Mole shushed.

Kenny groaned and continued following his friend until something caught his eye. "SQUIRELS!"

"Zwat?"

"SQUIRELS!" Kenny said now jumping up and down while pointing to a group of squirrels that stared back at him, dazed. "SQUIRRELS! SQUIRRELS! SQUIRRELS!"

Ze Mole walked over to the group of squirrels, with Kenny following close behind. "Be careful not to scare…"

Before Ze Mole could finish his sentence, Kenny stepped on a branch and all but one of the squirrels ran away. Ze Mole, now enrages, grabbed his teammate by his shirt. "YOU BEETCH! LOOK ZWHAT YOU DID! ALL OF ZE SQUIRRELS ZRAN AWAY!"

"There's still one right there. " Kenny said pointing to a little, light grey squirrel.

Ze Mole let go of his teammate and kneeled down next to the squirrel. "Zo…do you know where zwe can find water?"

The squirrel squeaked a few times and Ze Mole nodded. He then turned to Kenny. "She zaid you have to go further up north, zen go east, zen zere will be a little creek zat we can drink from."

Kenny remained silent with a dumbfounded look plastered on his face. "You…can talk to animals?"

"Only to squirrels." Ze Mole said. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Kenny exclaimed. "Why don't you keep this squirrel as a pet? He…"

"She." Ze Mole corrected.

"_She _can help us throughout the Games."

Ze Mole looked down at the squirrel and the squirrel looked back up at him. "You zwant to?"

The squirrel squeaked and then climbed onto Ze Mole's shoulder.

"Awesome!" Kenny exclaimed. "It needs a name though…OH! I KNOW! Badass In the Clubhouse!"

"Eh?" Ze Mole asked, confused.

"Badass, B. In, I. The, T. Clubhouse, CH. Bitch!"

Ze Mole shrugged. "Ok, 'er name is beech."

"YAY!" Kenny exclaimed.

Just then, a box landed in front of the two boys.

"Zwat ze fuck?"

"Ooh. Box!" Kenny said while opening the box and finding a dark green parka and his old orange parka.

"YES! MY PARKA!" Kenny said while slipping it on and pulling up the… "Wait a minute…MY HOOD IS GONE!"

"Haha." Ze Mole teased.

"WHAT THE HELL? IT HAS TO BE IN HERE IT HAS TO BE…" Just then Kenny found a note.

_Dear Kenny Sweetie,_

_You are such a handsome young man! Why do you always hide your face? Well don't worry, your looks will be hidden no longer. I cut the hood off you're parka. You can thank me later. Oh and wanna go out after the Games? Hmmm? Hmmmm? *wink wink*_

_Love: Effie 3_

"Excuse me while I puke myself to death." Kenny stated.

"Fucking cougar" Ze Mole said.

"Anyway, let's go to sleep. I'm tired."

"Yeah. Night Kenny"

"Night Chris and Bitch."

"Oh yeah. Goodnight Beech."

**~.~**

**A/N**

**Ok that was Chapter 14, the 7,300+ word monster. Bitch the Squirrel wasn't just a random idea, back whe I was taking suggestions for the story, Scarlet Wolf asked if the characters could have pets to help them in the Games. I chose District 12 because 1, Ze Mole says 'bitch' with complete awesomeness, and 2, I don't really have a plan for their group as much as I have plans for others soooo…yeah.**

**I have one important question though: Bitch isn't just a one-time 'character', she's staying. Since Ze Mole can talk to her, do you want me to leave what she really says for you readers to interpret or do you want me to actually show what she says like, for example:**

**Kenny and Ze Mole continued to travel east.**

_**The creek should be around here. Somewhere.**_

"**Ok."**

**Just a quick, 5-second, no-brainer example. If you want her to talk, she'll have a personality, but if not then that's fine too. That's about it. **

**OH ONE MORE THING! Me and Maggie are going to be going to the same school again. The school that my parents sent me to was god-awful, so I'm transferring next month! YAY! I'm going to be the random new kid that shows up like halfway through the school year. :P YAY FOR RANDOM NEW KIDS!**

**Review and stuff. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Adios! :D**


	15. Day 2, 21:18

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! :)**

**It's been a while. Sorry about that. I have to get back in the routine of updating every month again (or even every two weeks if that's possible). So this is day 2 in the arena. I can guarantee that some of you will be in for a bit of a surprise [insert evil laugh here]. I don't really have much to say at the moment other than 'sorry for the delay'. So…yeah that's about it. There'll also be a recap at the end of the chapter just so you guys can keep track of who's died so far (there'll probably be a re-cap at the end of every chapter from now on, even if there is a chapter that no one dies in.)**

**DISCLAIMER: Me and Maggie own nothing but our . **_**South Park**_** belongs to Matt and Trey**_**, The Hunger Games**_** and its characters belong to Suzanne Collins, and all of the other various items, songs, movies, products, quotes, references, lyrics, and anything else belong to their respective owners.**

**WARNINGS: Swearing, Character Death, Violence, Blood, Loss of body parts.**

**Enjoy :D**

**~.~**

**Day 2**

**~.~**

**Stan & Kyle's P.O.V:**

"Dude, Stan. Wake up."

Stan groaned and pulled the sleeping bag over his head.

"Come on! We have to hunt before everyone else wakes up."

Stan turned toward the redhead. "Dude. It was -10 degrees last night and it's only 20 degrees now. I'm freezing!"

"If you move around, you won't be as cold." Kyle said, pulling the sleeping bag from under his friend. "AHHHH! OH MY GOD!"

"WHAT?" Stan said, swiftly sitting up and looking at his feet which had seemingly turned black overnight. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED?"

Kyle poked Stan's foot. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Shit."

"What? What's going on, man?"

Kyle examined his friend's foot for a few more seconds before reaching a conclusion. "Dude, you have gangrene."

"Gangrene? I've never heard of that. How did I get it?"

"You probably got frostbite overnight, which stopped blood circulation to your foot, which is causing your foot to rot as we speak."

"WHAT? FIX IT, DUDE!"

"Well…Stan…the only way to cure your foot is to cut it off."

"Alright then, cut it off."

"What!_ I _have to?"

"Please, dude."

Kyle, knowing that his friend would die if his foot wasn't amputated, reluctantly agreed. "Ok, my mom wanted me to become a doctor, so she had me read a shitload of medical books. I don't know that much about amputation, but I know the basics which should be enough to fix your leg."

"Thanks dude but we don't have a knife."

Kyle's eyes widened. "Shit, we don't. I'll have to borrow a knife from someone."

~.~

**Evan & Red Goth's P.O.V:**

"I'm so glad that we left that stupid beach. It was too sunny." Evan stated.

"Cha. Even though we had to walk fifteen miles to get to this mountain area, it was so worth it."

"Totally." Even agreed. "Hey, look. It's that redhead kid."

Just then, Kyle walked up to the Goths. "Hey, uh, I noticed that you guys have a machete."

"Yeah, and..?" Evan challenged.

"Well my friend Stan is dying of gangrene and he needs his foot amputated or he'll die."

"You mean Raven?" Red Goth asked.

"Yeah, him!"

"Hold on a minute." Even stated, calling over Red Goth to discuss their decision. In hushed voices, they began to plan a negotiation.

"The beach was really sunny and I'm in the mood to see something depressing." Evan said.

"Cha. I want to see blood."

"Me too. Should we kill someone?"

"No! No. I just want to see a little blood. That's all."

"Yeah." At that, Evan turned to Kyle. "Alright, you can use the machete. _But…_"

"But what?" Kyle asked.

"But the best way to cure gangrene is to cut near the thigh." Even said.

"Are you sure? I think that there are important…"

"Cha. You have to cut near the thigh to make sure that the infection doesn't spread."

"Well ok then…" Kyle agreed reluctantly as he led the Goths into the cave.

"Ok Stan, I'm going to cut off your leg from the thigh down." Kyle told his friend.

"From the thigh down? Why? The infection is on my foot."

"I just want to make sure that it doesn't spread." Kyle reassured.

"Alright…"

Kyle gently placed the machete on his friend's thigh. "I'm going to cut here. Ready?"

"Go for it."

"Three…" Kyle raised the machete.

"Two…"

The Goths leaned forward in anticipation.

"One…"

Stan closed his eyes and held his breath.

"ZERO!" Kyle quickly brought down the machete, chopping the infected limb off instantly.

"Kyle! My leg!" Stan panicked pointing at the torrent of blood squirting out of his thigh. "What's going on?"

"Shit!" Kyle swore. "I cut the femoral artery!"

"Uhh…" The Goth's exchanged worried glances as they watched the dark-haired teenager bleed out.

"Stan, I'm so sorry." Kyle said, in between sobs. "I didn't know where the artery was. I shouldn't have cut your leg. I should have just waited for a sponsor present or something!"

"Kyle, it's fine. It was an accident." Stan reassured patting his friend's arm.

"I love you, dude." Kyle stated.

"I love you too…" Stan said as he slipped unconscious, with the cannon firing soon after.

Kyle, in a state of depression and shock, curled into a ball and cried for a few moments before turning to the Goths with a look of intense fury.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Kyle screamed. "YOU MADE ME KILL MY BEST FRIEND!"

"We didn't mean to." Evan stated calmly. "We just wanted to see a little blood."

"Cha." Red Goth agreed. "You're over exaggerating."

"_OVER EXAGGERATING?"_ Kyle cried. "YOU THINK THAT I'M FUCKING _OVER EXAGGERATING?"_

The Goths, now slightly afraid of the redhead, began to back towards the cave opening.

"O-ok, w-we're sorry!" Even apologized.

"We didn't know about the femoral artery. Really, we didn't!"

Kyle was silent for a moment, giving the Goths an icy glare. Then, in a fit of rage, he drove the machete deep into Even's chest.

"AH!" Red Goth screamed in sheer terror as he exited the cave and ran as far away as he could.

"That's what you fucking get." Kyle growled as he stabbed Evan until he heard the cannon fire, confirming that the Goth was dead.

~.~

**Craig & Wendy's P.O.V:**

"Do you want another blanket?" Craig asked his teammate, who currently had an extremely high fever.

"N-no, huhk, I'm good." Wendy said, flashing Craig a weak smile.

"You should probably get some sleep. It'll make you feel better."

"Ok." Wendy said as she buried herself under a mountain of blankets, provided by the District 1 sponsors, and fell sound asleep.

"Damn. Why did we give away the medicine?" Craig wondered aloud. "That was really stupid."

Just then, Wendy's teeth began to grind.

"I guess she needs more blankets." Craig said, placing two more blankets on top of his teammate. "I hope she gets better…"

~.~

**Kindergoth's P.O.V:**

Kindergoth was walking through the jungle alone when something in the sky caught his eye.

"Hey is that-?" Before he could finish his sentence, a big silver box landed in front of him. He also noticed that there was a note attached to the box. The Goth curiously began to read it:

_Dear Georgie,_

_Although we recently lost Bradley, I want you to know that you still have a shot at winning the Games. After your interview, you and Bradley were actually able to get a decent amount of sponsors. To help you out a little, I made a survival kit for you. Good Luck!_

_~Dove_

After reading the message, Kindergoth quickly ripped open the box and looked inside. In it, he found a tent, a canteen, gloves, wool socks, a super-sized box of _Cheerios_, a giant bag of potato chips, a compass, a water purifier, a hiking backpack, and a thick blanket.

"Awesome!" Kindergoth exclaimed while packing the new items in the hiking backpack and continuing on his way through the jungle.

~.~

**Bebe, Pip, & Damien's P.O.V:**

"I think that if we take fatass by surprise and ask him to let us stay in his RV, he will.." Bebe confidently declared to her allies, whom she had encountered the previous night.

"Oh, but Eric doesn't like to share." Pip stated.

"No, no, he _will_ share. Or else." Bebe muttered darkly while smirking.

"Or else what, chap?"

"Or else Damien will burn his RV down to a pile of ashes!"

Damien turned around from the swarm of ants that he was currently torturing and glared at Bebe. "Woah, woah, woah. Who said that I was getting involved?"

"I did. Now come on!"

Pip and Damien exchanged irritated looks before resentfully following their new ally. When they finally reached the RV, Bebe smiled and knocked on the door. From the inside, the group heard complaints and mumbles of annoyance before the door finally swung open.

"What do you want, bitch?" Cartman spat.

"I was wondering if Pip, Damien, and I could…"

"Stay in my RV?" Cartman interrupted. "Ha! No."

"Come on, it's not fair! I'm your teammate!" Bebe whined.

"Find your own RV." And with that, the brunette slammed the door.

"Oh, well it's quite unfortunate that Eric didn't let us stay." Pip said while sighing in disappointment.

"Fuck." Bebe mumbled. "Ok Damien, burn it."

"No." Damien said as he began to walk away from the two blondes.

"But he deserves to burn alive!" Bebe complained while running after the spawn of Satan.

"The Gamemakers will kill me if I use my powers." Damien informed in a hushed voice.

"Oh yeah…well we could…Hey what's that?" Bebe said walking over to a large, rusty vehicle.

"It's an RV!" Pip exclaimed.

"HA!" Bebe laughed while sticking her tongue Cartman truck, not realizing that he couldn't see or hear her from the inside. "In your face asshole!"

"Let's go inside!" Pip excitedly suggested as he opened the door and entered the RV.

~.~

**Kenny & Christophe's P.O.V:**

"Hey, hey Chris?" Kenny asked his friend in-between giggles.

"Zwat?

"I have a funny joke."

"Oh, Merciless Faggot. Zwat ees eet?"

"In order for the joke to make sense you have to answer 'what', 'ok', 'no', and 'you're a loser with no friends' in that order."

Ze Mole just gave his friend a blank stare.

"Trust me! It's really funny!" Kenny defended.

"Ok, go."

"Alright…What did one ocean say to the other ocean?"

"Zwat?"

"Nothing, they just waved."

"Ok."

"Do you _sea_ where I'm going with this?"

"No."

"Are you _shore_?"

"You're a loser weeth no friends."

"Don't be a _beach_!"

Ze Mole just stared at Kenny for a long period of time before deciding to speak. "And 'ow was zat funny?"

"Pfft, how was it not?"

"Let's just geet back to 'unting." Ze Mole suggested.

"Ugh, fine. Hey, where's Bitch?"

"Sheet! I don't know."

"Ha, great pet owner you are."

"Should we look vor 'er?"

"Nah, she'll turn up eventually. What you _need_ to worry about is getting that shovel." Kenny reminded.

"I know. I 'ave to figure out a way to steal eet vrom Clyde. Ze problem ees zat we 'ave no good items."

"We can think of something later tonight." Kenny stated. "For now, let's focus on getting food. I'm starving!"

~.~

**Henrietta's P.O.V:**

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that T-Ray actually likes me! No one has ever liked me before!" Henrietta gushed as she walked through a barren section of the arena.

"Where am I anyway? Avon said that there are only four sections of this arena. Beach, forest, jungle, and mountains. He never said anything about a wasteland."

Henrietta traveled through the seemingly deserted area of land for a few more hours until she decided to take a break.

"Wow, I'm really thirst and lost. I'm going to make it out alive though! I want to go out with T-Ray!" It was at that moment that the former Goth noticed a strange rock out in the open.

"What the-?" As Henrietta closely examined the rock, she noticed that there was a small button on it. "Should I click it? Hmm...Who wouldn't?"

When she pressed the button, the ground around her began to violently shake.

"Oh shit! That was a mistake! It was probably a trap. I don't want to die!"

After she said that, the shaking stopped and a door appeared on the rock.

"Hm…a random door. It seems really sketchy, but what the hell. Entering a suspicious room is better than dehydrating." Henrietta said as she turned the knob and walked inside.

The room was large and white, with computers and strange buttons covering most of the wall space. There were also people in white lab coats and glasses surrounding the computers. "Where the hell am I?" Henrietta asked, bewildered.

The people in white froze in shock and slowly turned toward the girl.

"Shit! They've found us!" A man with pale blue skin stated nervously.

"What are we gonna do?" A woman with lavender hair and a squeaky voice panicked.

"Steve! Press the pink button with a '10' on it!" A blonde woman demanded.

A nerdy-looking man ran over to one of the biggest computers and looked for the said button. As soon as he found it, he hesitantly clicked it and everyone evacuated the room.

"What's going-?" Before Henrietta could finish her sentence, her arm caught on fire.

"AHH! Why am I spontaneously combusting?"

The flames quickly spread throughout her entire body. It was when she was nothing but a smoldering pile of ashes that the people in white came back into the room.

"Good job, Steve." The blonde woman said while patting the nerd on the back. "It's a good thing that we made the tribute-trackers this year self-destructing. No one should have ever been able to find out that this is where the Arena Control Room is."

"You're right, we should relocate." Steve agreed.

"Yes, maybe next year. For now, though, let's extinguish and preserve that girl's ashes and continue torturing the tributes!"

~.~

**Token & Butter's P.O.V:**

"H-hey Token?"

"What Butters?"

"S-shouldn't we go hunting or something? I'm really hungry…" Butters complained.

"Butters, what did I tell you? I _refuse_ to eat hunted, fished, or picked food. It could be crawling with germs. I like to eat five-star meals. Food that I know is the best-of-the-best and not disease-infested." Token explained.

"W-well then how come you won't let me go berry picking by myself?" Butters asked.

"Because. We won't get sponsor presents unless both of us go on a mini hunger strike. You see, if I'm the only one that refuses to eat, they'll just see me as a pain. If both of us don't eat, though, they'll feel bad for us and send us down mass amounts of food."

"I don't think it works that way…" Butters pointed out, biting his lip nervously.

"Trust me on this."

"Ok…"

~.~

**Timmy's P.O.V:**

"Tim-Tim-Timmah! Tim-Timmah-Timmah-Timmah! Ta-Tim-Tim-Timmah! TIMMAH!" Timmy sang as he bobbed his head back and forth. He had been stuck in the mud for two days, and was growing extremely bored. It was at that moment that he saw a squirrel run by.

"TIMMAH! TIMMAH!" Timmy screamed as he waved to the squirrel. The squirrel stopped and stared for a moment before running back into the woods.

"Timmah…"

~.~

**Scott's P.O.V:**

Scott was in the process of upgrading his lean-too when he heard fierce rustling in a nearby bush. He suspiciously eyed the bush just as a six-foot grizzly bear leaped out from behind it.

'_Ok, a giant bear that could kill me in one hit is standing in front of me. Just think boy scouts.'_ Scott thought. He then rolled his eyes and fell limply to the ground.

The bear crawled over to Scott and clawed at his back for a few minutes before grunting and heading back into the woods. Scott stayed in the same position for a few more moments before standing back up and dusting himself off.

"Yup, just as I thought. Playing dead will help you survive a grizzly bear attack." The ginger remarked as he continued with his business.

~.~

**Tweek & Clyde's P.O.V:**

"You hold the pole like this, and then you cast." Clyde explained while demonstrating how to fish.

"GAH! Ok!"

"You have to be quiet, though, or you won't catch anything."

"I'LL TRY!"

"In the meantime, I'm going to go hunting. Good luck." Clyde said as he walked into the woods.

"THANKS!" Tweek exclaimed as he sat in place staring at his reflection in the water. Just then, he felt a tug on his fishing line.

"GAH! A FISH!" Tweek exclaimed as he pulled the home-made rod out of the water. When Tweek examined his catch, he realized that what he caught was not a fish, but rather a mutated piranha.

"GAH! HOLY SHIT!"

Because of the blonde's sudden twitching, the fish attacked.

"GAH! IT'S EATING ME!" Tweek screeched as he picked up a stick and stabbed the piranha in the eye. The angered fish finally let go and flopped onto the ground dead.

"WOW THAT WAS REALLY CLOSE." It was at that moment that Tweek realized that he was missing a thumb.

"OH MY GOD! GAH! _GAH!_ WHERE IS MY THUMB?"

The panicked boy looked on the ground and found his chewed up finger in the dead fish's mouth.

"NO! IT'S TOO BADLY DAMAGED. I'VE PERMINATLY LOST MY FINGER. IT CAN'T BE SEWED BACK ON…" Tweek cried in frustration while pulling out locks of hair.

The distressed blonde sat with his head in his hands until his teammate came back from hunting.

"Hey Tweek. What's up? You look upset. Did you catch anything?" Clyde asked, concerned.

"GAH! YEAH…I CAUGHT A MUTATED FISH THAT BIT MY THUMB OFF…" Tweek said as he modeled the empty finger-socket oh his left hand.

The brunette's eyes widened at the sight. "Where's the limb? You probably still have enough time to re-attach it before the skin and muscle start to deteriorate."

"I THOUGHT ABOUT THAT ALREADY. I SAW MY FINGER IN THE FISH'S MOUTH, BUT IT WAS SO DAMAGED THAT EVEN IF I DID REATACH IT, IT'D BE USELESS."

Clyde nodded. "Well you should probably put something on the wound so it doesn't get infected."

Tweek picked ripped off a piece of already-torn fabric on his shirt and wrapped it around the bleeding, empty socket. The two teammates then proceeded back to the tree that they were currently taking shelter in.

~.~

**Ike's P.O.V:**

Ike was sitting inside of a hollow tree trunk while looking at the items that he had to work with; a role of twine, a rubber band, a large plastic bag, a pack of _Skittles_, his parka, and a mini water bottle.

"Damn. Why didn't I take the backpack with me when I ran away from Henrietta? All I have is what happened to be in my coat pocket last night and a few forgotten Cornucopia items that I found."

Just then, Ike heard the slam of a door and peeked out from a hole in the tree trunk. He saw Cartman leaving his RV and wandering into the woods. It was at that moment that an idea popped into his head.

"Hey, maybe I can steal some stuff from Cartman. He wouldn't notice. Oh, and I can use the bag to carry the stuff. I've got this! "

The Canadian quickly ran inside the RV ad began to search around for useful items. Unfortunately, his stealing-spree ended quicker than expected when he heard the brunette mumbling to himself nearby. Not wanting to be caught, Ike climbed out the side window and retreated back to the tree trunk.

"Woah, that was really close. Let's see what I've got now." Ike laid out his newly-obtained items in a neat line in front of him.

"Five cans of corn, ten water bottles, an _X-Men _comic, ten bags of chips, eight boxes of _Twinkies_, a pair of gloves, and two pairs of socks. God, I'm going to get so fat from all of this junk food."

Ike, deciding that he wasn't very hungry at the moment, began to read the _X-Men_ comic before falling asleep.

~.~

**A/N**

**Hello again :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There have been quite a few character deaths and to make sure that all of us are on the same page, here is a recap of the deaths in order:**

**Jimmy**

**Gregory**

**Bradley**

**Stan**

**Evan**

**Henrietta**

**So, we're already six people down. Eighteen more to go (well technically seventeen because we need a winner!). So…on the positive side just think, you now have to guess who out of eighteen people will win instead of having to guess out of twenty-four. **

**I thinks that's about it. Review and stuff. Flames will be to warm up my house (BECAUSE IT'S SO FUCKING COLD! GOD, I HATE LIVING IN MASSACHUSETTS!). Thanks! :)**


	16. Interlude 1

**A/N**

**Hola!**

**Oh my God it's been so long! I'm sorry! Just a warning: updates are going to be slow until summer vacation because I have a crap-load of projects to do. Anyway, this is Chapter 16 so we're rolling right along. This chapter doesn't focus on the tributes in the arena, but rather the stylists and mentors. I think that's about all I have to say for now.**

**WARNINGS: Swearing.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me and Maggie own nothing. South Park belongs to Matt and Trey and the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. **

**Enjoy :)**

**~.~**

"I can't believe she's dead!"

"T-Ray, calm down." Abby pleaded. "You'll find another girl. The world is huge!"

"But I loved her. Henrietta was so beautiful and nice and funny and..."

"Uh...are we thinking about the same person?" Abby asked.

This made T-Ray cry harder.

"I-I'm sorry! Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we go downstairs and watch tonight's Games footage. Maybe someone else will catch your eye, like Wendy or Bebe."

T-Ray sniffled. "I guess it would make me feel a little better..."

"Great! Let's go!" Abby said while grabbing T-Ray's sleeve and leading him to the lobby.

**~.~**

"That Kenny..." Effie mused dreamily while looking at the TV. "Isn't he just an angel when he's sleeping?"

"Ew, you sound like a cougar or something." Trixie stated.

"How so?"

"Uh, for starters, you're like 40 and he's like 16."

"I'm 26!"

"And secondly, you dress like a street performer."

"_WHAT?_ I assure you that I am wearing top-of-the-line, highly fashionable and extremely desired Capital clothing."

"Your point is?"

"My point is that I do not look like a street performer, I look _hot._"

"You look like a clown."

"Excuse me? You must be joking. I DON'T LOOK LIKE A CLOWN."

"Oh, you're right. You also look like a..." Trixie playfully teased.

"Alright, alright. Enough you little brat." Effie huffed.

Just then, Abby and T-Ray entered the room.

"Hi everyone." Abby greeted. "What's up?"

"Oh, we were just discussing how much of a creeper Effie is." Trixie informed.

"Sweet. Can I join?"

"Uh, no you may not." Effie intevened. "This conversation is over.

"Speaking of creepers..." Someone said from the corner of the room. Effie, Trixie, Abby, and T-Ray turned around only to meet the gaze of the stylist Mary-Kay, along with Dove, Loreal, and Mary-Sue.

"What do you guys want?" Abby asked, annoyed.

"I just wanted to join the conversation, jeez. You don't have to bitch at me." Mary-Kay spat.

Trixie glared. "We're not stupid. We all know you and your little group, minus Dove, are here to cause trouble."

"Nah, I'm not. I just wanted you guys to hear my opinion on who I think is off-the-charts hot."

"Who would that be?" Effie asked.

"Mary-Kay smiled. "Craig!"

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Loreal agreed.

The two stylist began to squee uncontrollably.

"You two should stop fangirling. It makes you look far from perfect." Mary-Sue complained.

"Shut up, Mary-Sue." Mary-Kay spat. "Anyway, back t the topic of Craig...isn't he just adorable? He's so hot!"

"Oh my God, like, I know, right?" Loreal responded. "I'd like to touch his marbles."

Everyone stared at her.

"And I'm the creepy one." Effie muttered.

"Um...I disagree with you guys." Dove interrupted. " I think Clyde is the hottest."

"Meh, he's pretty cute, but oh my God how wrong you are. Nothing can compete with the beauty of Craig Motherfucking Tucker." Mary- Kay exclaimed.

"True that." Loreal agreed. "His hair, his body, his eyes, his teeth...he's perfect."

"Tell me about it."

"Do all girls act like this?" T-Ray asked Abby.

"Yeah, at one point or another. We girls are so complex."

"Henrietta wasn't complex..." T-Ray whispered before going into a dark corner and sobbing.

"Oh darn. He's crying again." Effie pointed out.

"No shit, Sherlock." Trixie stated while walking over to her embarrassment of a brother. "God. I can't believe that we're twins. You're such a fucking pansy."

"I'll never find love again." T-Ray cried.

"Go gay." Mary-Kay suggested. "Chicks dig gay guys."

"Correction. Like, hot gay guys. Not the weirdo-freak ones." Loreal stated.

"Yeah. We also like bromance. Like, hot bromance .Yummmy!" Mary-Kay said while licking her lips.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Trixie asked while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"If it'll attract girls then...I'll go gay." T-Ray declared.

"T-RAY!" Trixie scolded. "Are you seriously that desperate?"

"Yes, and to prove that I'm gay, you can no longer call me T-Ray."

"What are we supposed to call you then? Tyler?" Abby asked.

"Call me..." T-Ray paused for dramatic effect. "Metro-Ray."

"Oooh, cute!" Mary-Kay pushed.

"Yeah, you, like, are looking hotter already." Loreal complemented while winking. "Hit me."

"Will you two sluts just stop?" Trixie asked.

She was ignored.

"So who would your lover be?" Mary-Kay pressed.

"Uh..." T-Ray pondered.

"Maybe him and, like, Pip or Butters..?" Loreal suggested.

"Nah, he has to be with someone incredibly hot."

"Like Craig?"

Mary-Kay lit up. "Yeah, or, or ,_or_..."

"Or..?" Loreal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Damien!"

"Like, oh my gosh! That's perfect. I can, like, see it now. Metro-Ray and Damien. It's adorable."

"Hey, are you two gonna stop soon?" Trixie questioned, growing angry. "I'll get Sephora in here."

"Oh, um, I hate to be rude and bud in but you know who else would look charming with Metro?" Effie asked.

"Let me guess," Mary-Kay began, "Kenny."

"No, he's mine! I was going to say Kyle."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no." Abby bud in. "I'm sorry Effie, but you've gotta be kidding me. You just broke an unwritten law."

"Huh?"

"Like, oh my God, you don't know it?" Loreal inquired, shocked.

"N-No. Should I?"

"Yes. Kyle is with Stan. Period." Mary-Kay explained.

"What about Cartman? I think that they'd look cute together too. You know, frenemies. "

" I've never thought of that." Mary-Kay admitted. "But yeah, they work together, too."

"Like, totally." Loreal agreed.

" Hey, I have an idea! Let's think of every pairing that we csn. Be it straight, slash, or crack!" Effie suggested.

"Yeah!" Both Mary-Kay and Loreal exclaimed in unison.

"Ok, Jimmy and Timmy...Wendy and Red Goth...Butters and Scott..."

"Um, I'm out of here." Abby stated while quickly exiting the room.

"Yeah, good idea." Trixie agreed. "Let's go T-Ray."

"IT'S METRO-RAY!" T-Ray corrected. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Trixie sighed in frustration and plopped onto a couch, realizing that she couldn't leave.

**~.~**

"Hi Cinna." Abby greeted while strolling over to District 12's stylist.

"Oh, hey Abby."

"What's going on? Is there, like, a party going on or something?" The raven haired girl asked, looking around at the tables of food and hordes of people.

"Yeah, didn't you hear? There are two new stylists. They're replacing Clinique."

"Wait, Clinique quit?"

"No, he was fired for being a dick to Tweek and ruining Clyde's interview."

"Oh yeah. That makes sense. So who are the two new stylists?"

Cinna pointed to two brunette teenagers. "Their names are Johnson and Jonson."

"How are we supposed to tell them apart? They're identical twins with the same name!"

"Well for starters, one is spelled with an 'h' and the other one isn't."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks. That was helpful."

"Anyway, you'll be able to tell them apart pretty easily because of their personalities. Oh and another dead give-away is that Johnson with an 'h' wears glasses while Jonson doesn't."

"Oh. Going back to their personalities, what are they like?"

"Johnson with an 'h' is an evil, annoying, nerdy dick."

"And Jonson?"

"Jonson is a loveable nerd. You know, like those dorks who are aware that they are nerdy but are proud?"

"He seems awesome!" Abby exclaimed.

"He's also _really _funny. Jonson's a good guy; you should talk to him. I think you two would be really good friends."

"Alright. Will you introduce me to him?"

**~.~**

"...oh and he'd look amazing with Christophe!"

"You guys have been talking about slash pairings for the past twenty minutes. Can you _please _shut up now?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah, it's getting kind of old..." Dove interjected.

"Aw, Dovie, you're siding with the daywalker now?" Mary-Kay spat nastily. "That's unfortunate."

"What did you just call me?" Trixie asked, balling her fists. "I can take you out in one hit, bitch. If you know what's good for you, you better just back of now."

"Wow, the little redhead has like, a fiery temper." Loreal taunted.

"You bet. Now shut up or I'll bash your face in."

"Guys! Please stop fighting!" Dove pleaded. "I don't want to cause any trouble. Can't we just all forgive and forget? You know, be friends?"

"I don't think that's gonna work out, pasty." Mary-Kay sneered.

"Don't pick on her. What did she do to you?" Trixie defended.

Dove, wanting to put an end to the bickering, tried a second time to make peace. "Why don't we all admit that we're wrong and apologize?"

"Ha, I don't think that's gonna work, sweetie." Mary-Kay scoffed.

"Yeah, just, like, keep your flapper shut, shortie." Loreal teased.

"Oh, my. This is becoming intense. Where are your manners, girls?" Effie asked.

"Psh, manners are the last things on our mind at the moment, pinkie."

Trixie's eye began to twitch.

"...Fuck. Let's get out of here you two." T-Ray muttered while pulling both Dove and Trixie out of the room.

**~.~**

"'Sup Jonson.?" Cinna greeted.

"Oh, hey Cinna. How're you?"

"Good. Hey, I have someone that I want you to meet." Cinna said while looking back at Abby who was in the process of eating a cookie. " This is Abby."

"Hi." Abby simply stated.

"Hello there."

"I'm going to leave yu guys alone now." Cinna declared while backing away slowly.

"What? Does he think we're on a date or something?" Jonson asked.

"I don't even know." Abby answered. "Adults are so weird."

"True that." Jonson then remembered something. "Hey, aren't you friends with that kid named Ernie?"

"Elmo." Abby corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Anyway, uh, he's unconscious."

_"WHAT?"_

"Yeah. He's been out for the past few hours."

"When? Why? How? Wha-?"

"He thought that he could fly like Mary Poppins if he jumped of the hallway balcony while holding an umbrella..."

Abby face palmed. "Just leave him. He'll recover."

"You sure?"

"Yes. He does this crazy shit all the time." the girl then turned to her lifeless friend. "Oh Elmo. What are we going to do with you?"

**~.~**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME PUMMEL THAT BITCH?" Trixie shouted, enraged.

"Because Trixie, your violent attitude always causes problems. Chill." T-Ray insisted.

Trixie then turned on Dove.

"WHY ARE YOU SO NICE? YOU HAVE TO BE MEAN SOMETIMES! DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND TAKE THEIR CRAP! FIGHT, GIRL_, FIGHT!"_

"I...I..."

_"What?"_

"I can't be mean, it's just not right."

Trixie sighed in exasperation.

"I'm sorry for flipping on you. I'll just never understand how you can just stand there and take their shit."

Dove gave a slight smile. "Well it's nothing new to me. I've always been picked on for being albino-looking."

"Really?" Trixie asked. "I mean, I was picked on as a kid, too and that's why I'm so violent now."

"Oh." Dove murmured. "I just don't want to treat people the way that I was treated before. It feels bad, yes, but I don't want people to feel awful about themselves."

"Hear that Trixie?" T-Ray asked. "Maybe you have something to learn."

Trixie glared at her brother. "Aw, can it you fairy. At least I didn't turn into a complete fruitloop just because my only love died."

This made T-Ray cry.

"Oh...T-Ray..." Dove whispered.

"It's Metro-Ray." T-Ray corrected. "And I'm gonna kill myself!"

"Go for it, Romeo." Trixie encouraged sarcastically.

"I can't." T-Ray admitted just before breaking down.

"God, I can't believe we're twins! You're pathetic! All you are is a desperate little pansy."

"T-Ray began to bawl.

"Uh...this is a bit awkward..." Dove commented.

"Tell me about it!" Trixie raved. while looking at her brother in disgust.

**~.~**

**A/N**

**Hello again!**

**Yeah, I know that this chapter was on the shorter side, sorry about that. Did any of you see the Hunger Games Movie yet? IT WAS AMAZING! Just saying.**

**Review and Stuff. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Bye! :D**


	17. Day 3, 18:18

**A/N**

**Hi!**

**Hey everyone! So this is Chapter 17. This is just a warning for all of you people reading this story for the laughs: this chapter isn't meant to be funny, but angst-y and depressing. Yeah. Um...this part of the story isn't supposed to be humorous anyway. For the next few chapters, the main genres are going to be angst, romance, and adventure. Just thought that you'd like to know that.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me and Maggie own nothing. South Park belongs to Matt and Trey and 'The Hunger Games' belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**Enjoy~! :D**

**~.~**

**Day 3**

**~.~**

**Wendy & Craig's P.O.V:**

Wendy awoke the next morning half-frozen and feeling much sicker than she was a few hours before.

"F-F-fuck really?" Wendy muttered to herself while shivering. "C-Can't I j-just get b-b-better already?"

She then stared at her teammate who was sleeping soundly on the other side of the tent.

"I b-b-better not d-die before I tell h-him that I l-like him. WAIT!" Wendy shouted, scolding herself. "I'm Wendy F-Fucking Testaburger. I'm n-not going to d-die. I-"

Just then, Craig snored softly and rolled onto his side, snapping Wendy out of her reverie.

"...Who am I k-kidding? I'm n-not g-going to m-m-make it. Maybe when h-he wakes up I'll t-tell him that I l-like him...or w-will that be c-c-creepy? I-I..." Wendy sighed. "T-today's the day. I can't r-r-risk waiting much l-longer. If I don't tell him n-now, he may n-never f-f-find out."

Wendy gazed at her teammate for what seemed like eternity until she could no longer bear the arctic-like temperature.

"I n-n-n-need a b-blanket, like, n- now. I'm going to have to w-wake him up."

The raven-haired girl poked her partner. "C-Craig?"

Her teammate remained silent.

"C-Craig?"

"Mmm?" The boy mumbled before squinting his eyes and turning to face Wendy.

"C-Can I p-please have another b-blanket?"

Craig yawned, stretched, and handed his teammate the blanket that he was previously using.

"T-thanks."

Craig looked down at his snow-colored teammate in concern. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Hey, thanks for being so cool about this."

Craig raised an eyebrow. " What do you mean?"

"Like, me being all sick and dying and stuff. I mean, you could have left me by now. It probably would have been better for you."

"We're a team. I'm not going to leave you to die."

_Tell him! Tell him! Tell him! _Wendy's thoughts screamed. "Hey, Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"I know we didn't really talk to each other much before the Games started, but you consider me a friend, right?"

" Sure."

Wendy smiled. "Um...one other thing."

Craig looked at his teammate who was beginning to blush.

"Um...I just want to tell you that-"

It was then that a voice bellowed across the arena.

"Hello tributes! Today, we will be giving away a mystery box at the Cornucopia. This box will contain all that you need and more. There is only one, I repeat, _ONE _mystery box, so be sure to head on down to the Cornucopia. An added bonus is that since some of your trips will be extensive, we'll even teleport you back to your campout location. This trip may be long, but it is worthwhile _ESECIALLY_ if you have a dying teammate. _HINT HINT. _Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

"I'm gonna go. They probably have medicine."

"Craig wai-" Wendy started. Unfortunately, the dark-haired teen had already began his trek to the Cornucopia.

"Damn!"

**~.~**

**Kenny & Christophe's P.O.V:**

"Zo, where exactly are zwe goeeng?" Christophe asked.

"Cornucopia." Kenny muttered gloomily, just below a whisper.

"Ok."

The two walked in silence for a few moments before the Christophe broke the silence.

"Dude, zwats up? You 'ave been depressed all morning."

"I'm not depressed."

"I'm not stupeed. Seriously, zwats wrong?"

Kenny stopped walking and turned toward his teammate. His eyes began to water.

"I...I don't see the point in this...I-I..." Kenny slowly walked up to brunette and gave him a hug.

"Uh..?"

The blonde then began to sob into the Frenchman's chest.

"I'M GONNA DIE! I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHY I'M HERE! I DIE ALL THE TIME... AND...AND EVEN IF I DO DIE HERE, NO ONE WILL REMEMBER ANYWAY!"

_Sheet, I'm not experienced at being nice! 'ow ze fuck and I zupposed to cheer 'im up? Let's zee...I know I 'ate ze beetch, but zwat deed my muzzor do zwhen I zwas a little kid?_

Christophe awkwardly wrapped his arms around his crying friend and began to pet his hair. "Shhh. Kenny. You'll be fine."

This made Kenny cry harder.

_Sheet. Make a zuggestion!_

"You could commeet suicide."

"I can't, it's nearly impossible in this arena."

_Fuck zees ees not working! Now zwhat?_ _Ok, 'ow did I make my cat shut up zwhen eet was annoying me?_

Christophe cleared his throat. "Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow! Meow, meow, meow, meow! Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow! _Meow!_"

Kenny looked up at his teammate and raised an eyebrow before smiling. "Why the fuck are you singing the _'Meowmix' _song?"

"You stopped crying, didn't you?"

"Touché." Kenny stated while wiping his eyes and letting go of his friend. "Now about that suicide idea...Do you really think it'll work?"

"You could try."

"Alright. I will." Kenny declared.

"Zo 'ow are you goeeng to off yourzelf? "

"Jumping off a cliff would be too predictable, so I'm gonna tie up my hands and jump into a river."

"We don't 'ave any rope zough."

"I know. I have an idea!" Kenny then looked at the squirrel on his teammate's shoulder. "Bitch, where did I put the Chinese finger trap?"

_"If it was up your butt you'd know it."_

"In my back pocket?" Kenny reached into his pocket and found the red and blue tube of cardboard. "Woah, thanks."

_"..."_

"Good zluck, man."

"Thanks dude. You're coming to watch my suicide though. Knowing the Gammakers, they'll try to fuck it up."

"Yees. I'll go."

"Alright, let's go!"

"But zwait..." Christophe began.

"What dude?"

"I 'av somezing planned for tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"I was planneeng on keeling zwone or two people."

"Wait, wait, wait...who? But most importantly, why?" Kenny asked, scratching the side of his head in confusion.

Christophe approached his teammate and told him everything that he needed to know.

"And your opinion ees..?"

Kenny cleared his throat. " I can see why you would want to kill..."

"Refer to zem as ze first and zecond zwone."

"Why?"

Christophe looked around skeptically. "Eef zere ees zwone zing zat I learned from being a mercenary, eet ees zat you never know who ees listening."

"True...Ok, so as I was saying, I can see why you would want to kill the first one, he can be an asshole sometimes and yes, it would be kinda funny; but why the second one? I mean, I know what your motive is, but he's a genuinely good guy."

"Don't geet my wrong, I like guy number two. 'e zeems like zwone of zee few nice people of your town. Eets just...'e is unlucky. 'e picked zee wrong iteem to gamble for at ze Cornucopia. Oh, and didn't you just zay yesterday zat I zhould get zaid iteem back?"

"Well yeah buth thinking about it now...ah, what the fuck. The Games are meant for this kind of shit. Go for it.

"Zank you!"

"Alright, so first stop, dude number one's base; then, dude number two's base; then, to a river so that I can commit suicide."

"Oui. 'ey Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I 'ave a smoke?"

"What do you mean I lost-" Kenny quickly corrected himself. "Not yet Chris, just wait a little longer.

"But I'm goieeng to go through withdrawal. I'll go crazy."

"Just a teeny, tiny bit longer. Ok?"

"Fine..."

**~.~**

**Kindergoth's P.O.V:**

Kindergoth was wandering aimlessly through the woods when a note flittered down from the sky. The young Goth picked up the note and rolled his eyes.

"Uh. Another note? What now?"

_Dear Tribute of District 7, _

_I am sorry to say that the cadaver of your fellow teammate have not been recovered since his unfortunate death two days prior. Where his remains have ended up; we are not certain. The wonderful Game Making Crew, however, have hypothesized that his corpse is lingering in the digestive system of the mutated pelican. If you would ever so kindly kill the bird and retrieve the body, we would appreciate it._

_Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!_

_Sincerely, _

_Seneca Crane_

Kindergoth glared at the note before crumpling it up and tossing it behind his back.

"Pfft. I'm not retrieving a corpse."

Kindergoth continued on his journey before yet another letter landed at his feet a few minutes later.

"Now what?"

_Dear Tribute of District 7,_

_As head of the Game Makers, I, Seneca Crane, firmly demand that you go and retrieve the body. Please excuse my language, but keep in mind that we, the Heads of the Hunger Games, can make your life in the arena a living Hell. Do as we say...or pay the price._

_Your luck...I hope you didn't use it all up._

_Sincerely, _

_Seneca Crane, Head Game Maker_

"Bullshit." Kindergoth stated stubbornly as he ripped the letter to shreds and continued on his way.

After a few more minutes of trailing through the jungle, a third note fluttered in the wind toward the Goth boy.

By this point, the raven-haired boy was growing angry. "The fuck! _Now_ what?"

_Dear Tribute of District 7,_

_Please, please, please! We would be greatly honored if you removed the body from the pelican! We'll do anything! We'll reward you! We just don't want to get dirty and covered with pelican guts, you know? So if you would PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE remove the body, we'd be sooo grateful!_

_Anything for you,_

_Your best friends,_

_Seneca Crane and The Game Makers_

_Ps.) If you get the body, we'll leave you alone! :D_

Kindergoth sighed. "Fine you fucking pussies, I'll do it."

The faint sound of cheering could be heard in the distance.

"Ok, if I was a giant mutated pelican, where would I be hiding?" Kindergoth closed his eyes and began to walk forward before crashing into a tree.

"Ow. I'm a fail. Wait...Why is the ground so...fluffy?" Kindergoth looked down, only to see that he was laying on top of the wing of the pelican.

"AHH! OH SHI-Oh wait...its dead." Kindergoth stated after noticing a swarm of flies slowly eating the carcass's eyes.

"Gross. Oh well. They eye socket is almost completely empty and it looks approximately ten feet by ten feet, so I can enter through there."

The young Goth walked over to the bird and ripped the rest of the eyeball out of its socket before stepping foot into the hole.

"If I can just..." He then noticed the soft but tough foundation that he was standing on. "Oh shit. I'm stepping on the brain. Maybe it would be smarter to enter through the butthole or the mouth."

Kindergoth proceeded to climb into the birds beak, slide down its throat, and land in the upper part of the pelican's organ system.

"I need to find Bradley's body. Now where is the digestive system?" Kindergoth looked around. "Well if the lungs and heart are here, than the stomach' and intestines should be down there...let's just hope that Bradley's body hasn't been turned into crap yet."

Kindergoth crawled through jungles of veins and tendons before something caught his eye.

"A tuft of blonde hair. This can only be..." The young boy grabbed the bloody hair and pulled out the half-digested, cold corpse of what was once Bradley Biggle.

Kindergoth, though usually brave, nearly gagged at the sight. His once friendly and bubbly teammate now reeked of decay and had chucks of flesh missing, two empty eye sockets, a severed skull with only a third of his brain remaining, and visible bones.

"I better be rewarded for this." Kindergoth muttered while dragging the carrion up the pelicans throat and out of its beak.

The boy waited for his gift, but to no avail. "WHERE IS MY FUCKING REWARD?"

Just then a Capitol hovercraft flew overhead, collecting the dead body and dropping a small, silver box in front of the Goth's feet. "This better be good."

Kindergoth opened the box, only to discover a single, pint-sized water bottle inside. The boy was now fuming.

"THIS IS IT? THIS IS ALL I GET FOR PULLING A HALF-ROTTED CORPSE OUT OF A GENETICALLY MUTATED, OVERSIZED PELICAN'S DEAD BODY?"

He was ignored.

"Fuck my life." The Goth swore while walking into the horizon.

**~.~**

**Ike's P.O.V:**

Ike was eating a Twinkie making his way to the Cornucopia to acquire the mystery box when something caught his eye.

"Kyle, is that you?" he asked, eyeing a shadow in the distance. The shadow stopped moving.

"Ike?"

The Canadian smiled and approached his older brother. "Kyle! Hey, it is you. What's up, bro?"

"Not much. Just looking for food."

It was at that moment that Ike noticed the absence of his brother's teammate.

"Hey, where's Stan?"

"Oh, uh, Stan? He's...He's..." Kyle's eyes began to well up.

"Oh no..." Ike muttered. "No. Don't tell me..."

Kyle broke down. "I-It was an accident! I didn't mean to kill him; he was my best friend! He...he meant the world to me. I'd do anything to see him again. I...I miss him so much."

"Kyle." Ike hugged his brother. "Calm down, ok? You'll be fine."

"But what about Stan?"

"I'm sure that Stan is fine."

"I never deserved him. I'm a complete failure as a friend."

"Kyle, you're honestly one of the nicest people that I know. Hell, I think you are one of the, if not, the nicest people in South Park. I'm not just saying that either."

"But I killed two people."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. I'll admit it. I had a fit of rage and killed one of the Goths."

"Which one?"

"Evan."

"Why? Or rather, why where you mad?"

"Because the two Goths tricked me into taking Stan's life. You see, Stan had a severe case of gangrene on his left foot and I was going to amputate it for him, but I needed a knife and while looking for one, I ran into the Goths and they happened to have a machete and they agreed to let me borrow it under the condition that I cut above his thigh."

"What was there logical reason for wanting you to cut into his thigh?"

"Well , _now_ I know that they were bloodthirsty bastards, but they told me that it was to be completely sure that the disease wouldn't spread. I was just so desperate to cure Stan by that point that I believed them. But because of my extreme stupidity, I..."

"Severed his femoral artery?"

"Yeah..." The redhead cried.

Ike nodded in understanding. "It was only an accident, Kyle. I'm sure that Stan, wherever he may be, has forgiven you. You've got to pull yourself together though. Don't win for yourself; win for Stan."

"You're right." Kyle let go of his little brother and fixed himself up. "Do I look like I've been crying?"

"Nope." Ike informed.

"Cool. Thanks, bro." Kyle said while flashing a smile.

"No problem." Ike said, returning the smile."Good luck."

"And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Kyle finished before the two brothers began laughing.

"But really Kyle. I've got to head out now, but good luck, stay safe, and win."

"For Stan!"

"For Stan!" Ike returned.

"Bye Ike."

"See ya."

**~.~**

**Damien, Pip, & Bebe's P.O.V:**

"We can skin a buck, and run a trout line, and country boy can survive. Country folks can survive. Country boy can survive! COUNTRY FOLKS CAN _SURVVVIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE!_"

"Ugh, finally. The song is over." Bebe sighed.

"Oh, but Bebe. Damien has been raping the replay button since we started driving."

"He has to stop eventually. He'll have to listen to his screamo music soon. Anything but this goddamn song. He's played it 88 times in a row."

"It was actually 87. Remember he sang that Shania Twain song during lunch?"

"Oh yeah."

Just then, the two blondes heard a click and an acoustic guitar song introduction.

"The preacher man said it's the end of time and the Mississippi River she's a goin' drrryyyy." The Spawn of Satan sang.

"DAMIEN! SHUT THE FUCK UP! " Bebe screamed. "This is the 89th-"

"88th." Pip corrected.

"88th time in a row that you've played that damn song! Me and Pip have been sitting in this RV, playing Blackjack, and listening to your piss-poor voice singing to _Country Boy Can Survive_ for 31 hours straight!"

Damien, now extremely enraged, spit out the wheat stem that he was chewing on and made his way over to the blonde.

Damien, towering over Bebe, pointed to the door. "Nobody cares about your opinion, so just G.T.F.O!"

"No!"

"Uh, Damien." Pip asked while tugging on the raven-haired boy's shirt.

"What?"

"What does 'G.T.F.O.' mean?"

Damien, wanting to preserve the Brit's innocence, stammered. "Uh...well...it means..."

"Good luck explaining that one." Bebe sneered.

"Shut up, Bebe!" Damien yelled before turning his attention back to Pip. "It means 'get the...fudge...uh...Oreos. Yeah! Get the fudge Oreos!"

"Oh, I do like fudge Oreos. Bebe, if you wouldn't mind, will you please G.T.F.O?" Pip asked politely.

"Yeah. Go." Damien demanded sternly while pointing at the door.

"No. I'm not going anywhere." Bebe retorted while crossing her arms stubbornly.

"I'll kick you out."

"I'd like to see you try."

...

"AHH!" Bebe screamed as she hit the ground with a thud. She then heard the screeching of old wheels and watched the RV drive into the distance.

"ASSHOLE!" the blonde yelled while rubbing her back. "Fuck. Note to self: Never defy anyone who has supernatural strength and is wearing combat boots."

Bebe looked around. "I'm in the middle of nowhere! Ugh, how and I supposed to find my way back now? I guess I'll just have to keep walking and see where I end up..."

**~.~**

**Butters & Token's P.O.V:**

"S-So Token. I'm not trying to be r-rude or anything but...but...this is our third day w-without food or water...we'll die if we don't eat or drink." Butters pointed out.

It was then that Token snapped. "BUTTERS! I'VE TOLD YOU A HUNDRED TIMES ALREADY! WE ARE NOT, I REPEAT, _NOT_ GOING TO EAT WILDERNESS FOOD. WILDERNESS FOOD IS FOR _ANIMALS_, NOT _HUMANS_! IT'S CRAWLING WITH FILTHY CONTAMINANTS AND I WILL GO ON A HUNGER STRIKE UNTIL I GET FIRST-CLASS FOOD!"

Butters, now curled up in the corner of the cave out of fear, looked astonished. He was quiet for a few moments before unbelievably standing up for himself.

"Now listen here you...you...spoiled b-brat. I'm competing in the Games and hoping for a victory, or at least a near-victory. I want to live or survive long enough to be remembered and not thought of as a cliché weakling that dies within the first few days of the Games."

Token was silent.

"When I die, which probably will happen in the near future, I don't want to be thought of as the 'self-absorbed boy who refused to eat because his food wasn't made by a five-star chef'. I'd rather be thought of as 'the boy who was at the verge of death, but was clever enough to set traps, feed himself, and find water."

Token stared at the blonde for a few moments before finally speaking. "Are you done yet?"

"Huh?"

"Your speech. Is it done?"

"Uh...uh y-yes. Yes it is. Do you get my point now?"

"No. I'm still not going to eat food found in the wild. Who knows what kind of animals pissed in the water that we're supposed to drink or the berries that we're supposed to eat?"

Butters sighed. "W-well then I'm sorry Token, but I guess this is goodbye."

"What do you mean, Butters?"

"I'm not going to s-stay with you if y-you are going to cause my d-death. I just want food and water, but you won't even let me have that. Have f-fun w-waiting for the food and enjoy your fancy silverware. The diamond-incrusted forks and spoons have just been s-so useful that I don't know how I'll be able t-to survive without them."

Token glared. "You can keep your snide comments to yourself. Besides, if you wanted to leave so badly, you would've been gone by now."

"Y-Yeah, w-w-well I was just leaving now before I was interrupted."

"Bye."

"See you, Token." Butters said while making his way over to the cave entrance. Just as he was about to leave, however, Token stopped him with a question.

"So who are you going to team up with now?"

"Uh..." Butters pondered for a minute before finally making the decision. "Eric."

Token scoffed. "You really think that fatass is going to let you be his ally?"

"Sure. Me and Eric have gone through lots of things together. If you don't think that Eric will help me, than to heck with you, I'm leaving. Goodbye!"

"Bye."

**~.~**

**Tweek & Clyde's P.O.V:**

"GAH! JUST A LITTLE DEEPER AND A LOT WIDER AND WE'RE GOOD."

Clyde, who was beyond exhausted, wiped sweat and grime from his forehead. "Tweek, I've been digging this moat since sunrise. It's about a good twenty feet by something or other feet wide."

"BUT THE GNOMES! THE GNOMES THEY'LL-"

"Unless the gnomes are, like, twenty feet tall, they won't be able to get to you."

"US." Tweek corrected.

"Yeah. Can I please stop now, though? I'm really tired."

"NGG! OK. BUT ARE YOU _SURE _ THE GNOMES CAN'T GET US?"

"I'm sure."

"POSSITIVE?"

"Positive."

"ONE-HUNDRED PERCENT?"

"One-hundred percent."

Tweek sighed in relief. "T-THANKS CLYDE."

"No problem, dude."

"N-NO REALLY. THANK YOU. YOU'VE DONE SO MUCH. YOU BUILT THE PILLOW FORT, AND MADE THE SHELTER, AND GOT THE FOOD, AND STOOD UP FOR ME WHEN CLINIQUE WAS BEING A DICK, AND...NGG! BUILT THE MOAT. I DON'T KNOW HOW I WOULD SURVIVE WITH OUT YOU...GAH! L-LIKE NOT TRYING TO BE GAY OR ANYTHING HERE; JUST BEING HONEST."

Clyde smiled. "Tweek, really, it's no big deal. You're one of my best friends and that's just what friends do for each other."

"GAH! SO YOU'D DO ANYTHING FOR ME?"

"Yeah."

"SO, UH...WOULD YOU MIND FILLING UP THE MOAT WITH WATER?"

"_WHAT?_"

"GAH! PLEASE! THE GNOMES ARE GONNA GET ME IN MY SLEEP! I KNOW THEY ARE!"

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

Tweek dropped down to his knees and folded his hands. "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Clyde, knowing that he was making the situation worse by yelling, took a deep breath in and then exhaled in an attempt to compose himself.

"I'LL HELP YOU GET THE WATER. CLYDE?"

"Do you know how long that's going to take? We'll have to work all night. You know how cold it gets a night; the water will freeze over anyway."

Tweek screeched. "JESUS, YOU'RE RIGHT! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT! IF THE WATER FREEZES OVER THAN THE GNOMES WILL BE ABLE TO SKATE ACROSS THE MOAT AND WE'LL BE DOOMED!"

Clyde looked relieved. "Yeah. Plus, If the gnomes fall into the moat, they will never come out. Which means we will have them trapped and we can kill them."

"GAH! AND EAT THEM!" Tweek added.

"Whatever rocks your socks."

"COOL! I'M GOING TO CHAR SOME FISH NOW." Tweek said while dashing off.

"Tweek, wait! I need help getting out of this moat." Clyde shouted. Unfortunately, his friend had already went to work scaling the fish and the brunette's cries for help remained unheard.

"Damn. This is going to be a long night."

~.~

**Timmy's P.O.V:**

"Timmah...Tim...Timmah..." Timmy groaned. He had been stuck in the mud for three days and he was beginning to dehydrate.

"Timmm...Timm...Timmah..." As Timmy closed his eyes and prepared for death, he felt something cold and wet land on his head.

"Tim..?" He then felt five more drops before he realized that it was beginning to rain. By the time he made his conclusion, however, the few drops of rain had turned into a massive downpour.

"TIMMAH! TIMMAH! TIMMMAAAAHHHHHH!" Timmy rejoiced as he opened his mouth and let the falling drops of water rehydrate him.

**~.~ **

**Scott's P.O.V:**

Scott was in the process of setting up a figure-four deadfall trap when he heard the roar of thunder from the distance.

" I can't be around tall trees in the middle of a thunderstorm, I'll surely get electrocuted or decapitated by a falling branch. Darn, and I was almost done with this trap too...oh well, I can easily make another one."

As Scott gathered his materials, he thought over what location in the arena would be the safest to camp during a storm.

"Hmm...I can't be around trees, so that automatically cancels out the idea of camping in the woods or jungle...I _could_ head to the mountains, but that's to elevated, the beach with all of that water...it's a deathtrap. I guess the only safe place would be the Cornucopia. But isn't that mystery box event going on? Oh well, I'm sure someone got the box already."

After deciding on a destination, Scott picked some berries for his trip, refilled his canteen, ate the wing of a wild duck that he killed and began on his hike.

**~.~**

**Cartman's P.O.V:**

Cartman was watching _My Super Sweet Sixteen _on MTV and munching on popcorn when he heard a gentle knock on the door. After a few seconds of mumbling complaints, he reluctantly walked the door and opened it, only to find a drenched, starved, and sickly-looking Butters Stotch.

"What do you want, fag?" Cartman asked curtly.

"H-Hey Eric." Butters greeted. "I was just wondering if, well, y-you'd like to form an alliance with me."

Cartman simply blinked, as if unable to comprehend the question.

"Uh...Eric?"

"What?"

"So can we be an alliance? Please? You're my last hope...I really don't think that I can last much longer."

"And why are you coming to me again?"

"Well because Token is the reason why I'm in bad shape now and I f-figured...well...hey, we've been through a lot together. The Chinese Invasion, your dream of being a _Nascar _driver...Casa Bonita?"

"And..?"

Butters, fearing the worst, was practically crying. "Eric, we're really good friends. Please don't betray me...please?"

Cartman, who was having a mental conflict on whether or not to be nice, just stood there staring at his younger friend. After a few moments though, Cartman smirked evilly.

"Do you have anything useful that I can use?"

"Uh...uh...uh...n-no E-Eric. I left everything with T-Token."

Cartman yawned. "Well that's too bad, now isn't it. I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to sleep now. 'Night Butters you fag."

"Eric, please wai-" Before Butters could finish, Cartman slammed the door.

Cartman sighed while plopping down on the couch and resuming his show.

**~.~**

**Red Goth's P.O.V:**

"God, I can't believe that the ginger killed Evan. That was, like, totally uncalled for." Red Goth complained as he walked along the sandy shores located in the southern part of the arena.

"Damn, how did I end up in this happy hole again?"

As he was walking along the shore, muttering complaints and curses, he stepped in a knee-deep tidal pool.

"Christ. And I thought it couldn't get any worse. Now my pants are all wet." It was then that the Goth realized the massive amount of clams and oysters that were underfoot.

Red Goth's eyes widened in astonishment. "Holy shit. I just found dinner for, like, two weeks! Just in time too because I only have two days worth of food left."

The teenager began to gather sticks and set up a camp around the shallow pool.

"I am the luckiest Goth alive!"

**~.~**

**Craig's P.O.V:**

After seven hours of sprinting across the beach, up a mountain, and through the woods , Craig finally reached the Cornucopia. Panting, he looked around for said mystery box.

"Ugh, where's the box. I hope there is another jacket in there. I'm soaked because of this goddamn thunderstorm."

After ten fruitless minutes of searching, Craig became frustrated.

"Come on! I don't have a lot of time! I need the medicine."

After five more minutes of unsuccessful searching, Craig had finally had it.

"HEY GAMEMAKERS, WHERE IS THE FUCKING MYSTERY BOX?" he screamed at the sky.

It was at that moment that Ike arrived on the scene. Intimidated my Craig's wrath, the Canadian hid in the bushes and watched silently as the raven haired boy fumed.

Just then, a voice echoed across the arena.

"Congratulations fellow tribute! We are impressed that you took this trip to the Cornucopia. It really does reflect your commitment and bravery. We would also like to thank-"

"JUST TELL ME WHERE THE FUCKING BOX IS!"

"Ok, ok, sorry Mr. Impatient. Well, here's the funny thing. Do you know what today is?"

"Friday?"

"Well yes, but I mean the date."

"No." Craig answered, suspicious.

"Today is April 1st!"

"What's so great about April..?" Craig began. Then, it clicked. "No...y-you've got to be shitting me."

"Uh -oh..." Ike mumbled from the bushes.

"Wow, that's harsh..." Scott, who was also near-by, commented.

"APRIL FOOLS!" The Game Makers laughed.

At this point, Craig's face bright red from sheer anger. "No...NO! _NO_!"

The Game Makers continued to giggle.

"YOU ARE ALL SICK, TWISTED BASTARDS! YOU ALL DESERVE TO BURN IN HELL! _BURN IN HELL!_" Craig roared.

Ike, though somewhat far away, shrunk back in fear. "Oh my God...I've never seen him so mad before."

"FUCK YOU ALL! FUCK YOU SENECA CRANE, AND FUCK ALL OF YOU GAME MAKERS, AND FUCK YOU PRESIDENT SNOW AND ALL OF YOU VIEWERS IN THE CAPITOL! THIS IS ALL PLANNED, YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOUR FUCKING RATINGS. YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANYTHING OR ANYONE ELSE BECAUSE IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU! EVERYTHING REVOLVES AROUND YOU SELF-CONCIETED BASTARDS."

The laughing subsided and was replaced with dead silence. Craig then began to sob.

"I liked Wendy...I liked her a lot. I wanted to get her medicine so she wouldn't fucking die. You retards tricked me into thinking that I actually had a chance to help her. "

Ike was now intently watching the scene. "So I guess this was Craig's breaking point. I never knew that it was even possible for him to ever show this much emotion."

Seneca Crane tried to downplay the matter at hand. "Listen, it was only a joke we-"

"_DON'T _SAY ANYTHING! I swear to God, if Wendy is dead when I return, I'll fucking murder you all. Every last one of you worthless pussies."

Craig, who was finally able to pull himself together, stood up, flipped the Game Makers off, and walked away in disgust.

**~.~**

**A/N**

**Hello again :)**

**So this chapter was sad, wasn't it? The last scene with Craig just came out of the blue when I was taking a shower. I'm sorry if he may seem a little OOC but come on, if someone you really liked was dying and someone said that they had a cure and you traveled a long way only to find out that they were joking well...wouldn't you be mad too? **

**Oh and by the way, the only purpose that the last scene serves is to make it clear that both Wendy and Craig like each other and that the love isn't one sided.**

**Review and stuff! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Bye-bye :)**


	18. Day 4 18:15

**A/N**

**Hola~!**

**Hey there! So this is Chapter 18. Again, sorry about the slow updates and like I mentioned in previous chapters, the updates will be slow until I get out of school (June 22). So actually, this might actually be the last late chapter until September. That's pretty cool :). I have two quick things to say though. The first is thank you for reading this fic and keeping up with it. Me and Maggie started this waaaay back on April 1, 2011 (Yeah, I remember the date) so thanks for your support. The second thing is that Maggie has left the South Park fandom and she's been gone since Chapter 9. She told me that it wasn't fair that I was giving her credit for stuff that she had no part in and that I should give myself more credit so…yeah. She still gives me a few ideas here and there when I get stuck, but it's been solely me writing since Chapter 9 (So I'm really sorry if the story is **_**WAY**_** worse than it was before. Yup, that's about it.**

**WARNINGS: Sexual themes (Tweek & Clyde's P.O.V./ Bebe's P.O.V.), and Swearing**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. South Park belongs to Matt and Trey and The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. **

**Enjoy~! :D**

**~.~**

**Day 4**

**~.~**

**Wendy & Craig's P.O.V:**

"Fucking Game Makers." Craig mumbled darkly to himself after finally regaining his composure. It had been about thirteen hours since his unsuccessful trek to the Cornucopia when he finally returned to the part of the arena where he and Wendy were residing.

"I'm back." Craig announced as he crawled into the tent and moved next to his teammate. "Wendy?"

"Hmm?" The raven haired girl mumbled, half asleep.

"Do you feel any better?"

The girl remained silent.

"I take that as a 'no'. Just hang tight, you'll survive."

Wendy opened one eye and turned toward her teammate. "Thanks. At least your back; I was worried that you would die in the Cornucopia."

Craig shrugged.

"Did you get the medicine?"

The dark haired teen looked away from his partner. "They lied."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Apparently it was just an April Fool's joke."

Wendy sighed and closed her eyes again. "That's ok. I don't think the medicine would've helped much anyway. It would take too long for it to kick in."

"You know, in hindsight, we really should've kept the medicine that came with the backpack."

"I completely agree." Wendy said, slowly falling into a trance.

"Wendy? Are you still awake?"

"Mmhmm."

"Do you need food or water or anything?"

"Mmm." Wendy, struggling to off death, slowly turned to her partner. "Craig..?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Craig smirked and held his partners pale hand . "I love you too."

The two remained silent for a few moments until Wendy's faint breathing became completely silent. After the cannon signaling the raven hair girl's death fired, Craig kissed his teammate's forehead, grabbed the backpack and some blankets, and exited the tent. He then traveled up the sandy shore on his own.

**~.~**

**Bebe's P.O.V:**

"Ok, seriously. Who am I going to be allies with now?" An exasperated Bebe huffed as she stomped through the forest. It was at that moment when she noticed a certain blonde and brunette ambling down a nearby path.

Bebe smiled brightly. "Kenny! Chris!"

"Did you hear something?" Kenny asked his teammate.

"Yees, I zink eet might be...uh…zwat's 'er face?"

"Wendy?"

"Non the blonde."

"No way!" Kenny exclaimed happily while looking around frantically.

"Guys!" Bebe yelled while running to the two boys.

"Bebe!" Kenny called, opening his arms to the blonde.

Bebe ran into her friends arms, giving him a bear hug.

"Zwat do you zwat, beech?" Ze Mole, who was skeptical about the girl's reason for being present, asked.

"Well, uh, I was wondering if I could make an alliance with you two."

"Zwhy?"

"Well because I like you guys. You're like my best friends here."

"Zwell the answer is no, you can't make an alliance." Ze mole spat.

"Aw, why not?" Bebe whined while finally letting go of Kenny.

"Because eet ees suspicious. 'ow are zwe zupossed to know eef you are planning to keel us?"

"I'm not!" Bebe cried. "What did I ever do that would make you suspicious of me?"

"Zou just don't zeem like ze trustworthy type."

"What makes me seem so deceitful?"

"Zou just 'ave zat vibe. Plus, zou made my stylist 'ate me. And Kenny."

Bebe rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like it's my fault that both of you happen to sleep naked. Besides, Cinna obviously won't think that you're _completely_ gay if you have a female ally. Just saying."

Ze Mole narrowed his eyes.

"She has a point." Kenny stated. "If we make an ally with Bebe, Cinna will _at least_ have to think that we're bi."

Ze Mole sighed in defeat. "Fine. But we are planeeng on keeleeng zomeone today. In order to be in our alliance, zou 'ave to 'elp with ze murder."

"Ok." Bebe agreed. "I'm not going to be much help though. I only got a training score of 2.4, remember?"

"You can be the bait!" Kenny exclaimed.

"What!" Bebe complained. "Why do I have to be the bait? I got a higher score than you!"

"Because of your boo-"

Bebe gave Kenny a death glare.

Ze Mole sighed. "I'm zorry Bebe but Keenny is right."

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"Well I mean zwe could dress Kenny up as a girl and stuff boulders up 'is shirt, but I don't zink zat eet would 'ave ze zame effect. Especially at ze ztripping part."

"_EXCUSE ME?"_

Kenny was now doubling over with laughter as the blonde girl proceeded to get into a fist fight with his friend. After the two fought for a few moments, they calmed down.

"Besides," Kenny began, continuing the conversation that abruptly ended a few moments before. "You don't even know who we're planning on killing."

"I refuse to take any of my clothes off if it's Cartman." Bebe declared.

"Eets not." Ze Mole reassured.

"We should probably head out now. We want to kill him before the ceremony." Kenny suggested.

"Right." The brunette agreed. "Let's go."

**~.~**

**Cartman's P.O.V:**

Cartman was sitting on the couch watching _'Hardcore Pawn' _when all of a sudden, the images on the screen became fuzzy.

"Fuck. This TV is a cheap piece of crap!" the brunette muttered in annoyance as he moved the antennae on the top of the box around.

"Shit! I'm gonna miss the price offer for an authentic pair of Henry VIII's breeches!" Cartman panicked, proceeding to repeatedly kick the small TV with enormous strength. "COME. ON. TV!"

Unfortunately, the enraged teenager kicked the little box too hard, causing it to buzz, spark, and burst into flames.

"Fuck really? Where's the fire extinguisher?" Cartman asked himself while walking over to the kitchen area of the RV and opening random drawers.

"Light bulb, knife, playboy magazine, tissues, cowboy hat…" Cartman paused for a minute to put on the cowboy hat. "Sweeeet. Uh, yeah, back to finding the extinguisher. Fork, teddy bear…"

The fire began to spread to the kitchen of the RV.

"Paper, pen, condom…FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Cartman exclaimed while pushing down the lever of the can and putting out the fire.

"Woah, that was close." It was then that he noticed the damage that the fire had done. "Damn! This place is trashed. Maybe I can still manage to…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the roof caved in. Cartman climbed out of the rubble and rolled his eyes angrily. "Well I guess _not _then. Fuck. I don't want to camp outside in the cold!"

As he made his way out of the charred RV, Cartman cursed and complained as he wandered aimlessly down the forest path.

**~.~ **

**Kyle's P.O.V:**

Kyle was walking down one of the many forest paths, carrying a bag full of fish that he managed to catch, when he noticed a familiar figure in the distance.

"Butters!" the redhead called while running up to the sickly boy.

"Butters turned to face his friend. "Oh, h-hey Kyle."

Kyle scanned his friend. "What's up, dude? You look sick."

Butters forced a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm a little run d-down. I'll be f-fine though."

Kyle looked concerned. "Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to die. I'll feel really guilty, especially since I'm the reason Stan is dead…"

Butters looked shocked. "STAN'S DEAD? HOW? WHY? WHA-_WHEN?_"

"About two days ago. Long story short: He had gangrene, he needed an amputation, and I accidently severed one of his arteries."

"Woah."

"Yeah…so I don't want to be responsible for your death too…if you _do_ die, I mean. So are you really sick?"

. "N-no. I'm just a little hungry." The blonde fibbed while looking at the ground.

Kyle opened his backpack and gave his friend two of the five fish that he had caught just a few hours before. Butters gave Kyle a look of disbelief and gratitude before finally accepting the food.

"G-Gee, thanks Kyle."

The redhead smiled. "No problem, dude. By the way, where's Token? Isn't he your teammate?"

"W-Well he was, but then I abandoned him because he wouldn't let me eat food."

Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Hunger strike. He wanted 5-star cuisine." Butters explained.

"Ohhh."

"Y-yeah. But, uh, thanks again Kyle. I really appreciate it."

"Alright. Stay safe and see you later." Kyle said while waving and continuing on his way.

"Bye Kyle!"

**~.~**

**Pip & Damien's P.O.V:**

"CHOCOLATE!"

"VANILLA!"

"_CHOCOLATE." _The Son of Satan declared firmly.

"_VANILLA." _The Brit retorted.

Pip and Damien had been arguing for hours about whether the flavor chocolate or vanilla was better. The quarrel had started when Damien teased Pip about liking vanilla Oreos over chocolate ones, and had erupted into a much greater dispute as time progressed.

"Chap, how could you think that anything is better than vanilla? It's not possible!"

"Pip, wake the fuck up, there is something better than vanilla and it's called CHOCOLATE."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"Oh yeah?"

"FUCK YEAH!"

"Then explain why there is no such thing as chocolate yogurt, chap. If chocolate is so good, then why is vanilla the most popular yogurt flavor?"

"It's not, strawberry is; and who the hell eats yogurt anyway?"

"A lot of people do."

"Yeah but more people eat ice cream and chocolate is the most popular ice cream flavor."

"No, vanilla is!"

The two squabbled on for a few more minutes until Damien finally snapped.

"YOU'RE FUCKING WRONG YOU STUPID BRIT!" The raven-haired teenager yelled as he lunged at the blonde.

"AHHH!" Pip screamed as he was trampled by his older friend.

"Now…" Damien began eyes turning fire red. "Admit the chocolate is better."

"Chocolate is better! Chocolate is better!" Pip wailed in utter terror.

"I KNEW IT!" Damien laughed victoriously. "HA! IN YOUR FACE!"

"Uh…chap…"Pip murmured while turning a deep shade of crimson.

"What?"

"Um, well, this is kind of you know…like…?"

Damien, who was extremely confused, raised an eyebrow. "Spit it out."

"Awkward turtle." Pip said while moving his thumbs.

It was at that moment when he realized that he was in straddle position on top of the poor British boy.

"Oh…uh…yeah. Mad awkward turtle." Damien agreed while getting off of his friend.

The two sat on the ground, avoiding each other's gaze until Pip broke the silence.

"Chap?"

The Son of Satan finally looked at his friend. "Yeah?"

"If you're over here then…THEN WHO'S DRIVING THE RV?"

"SHIT!" Damien cursed while scrambling to the driver seat. Unfortunately, by the time he could even comprehend what was happening, a sickening thud was heard from under the vehicle.

"Oh my goodness chap! Did we just run over someone?" Pip panicked.

"I think so."

The blonde began to tear up. "Oh my God, oh my God…I can't live with myself!"

Damien patted the Brit's shoulder reassuringly. "It's ok. That's how I reacted the first time that I brutally murdered someone, but you'll get used to it."

Pip stared at his friend, wide-eyed in disbelief.

"Anyway, I'll go see what we ran over. Maybe it was just an animal and not a-"

Just then, the cannon fired.

"OH MY GOD!" Pip shrieked before completely breaking down.

"I'll go see who it was." Damien said while stepping outside of the RV and closing the door.

The Son of Satan walked around the vehicle a few times before finally spotting the body under the rear wheel and identifying it. He then went back inside the RV and walked over to his sobbing teammate.

"W-w-who was it?" Pip asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Butters." Damien simply stated.

"_NO!"_ Pip cried before bawling again.

"Hm. Well this is kind of awkward." Damien stated. "Ok Pip, I'm going to start driving again…so…yeah. Sorry about that."

The raven haired teenager then walked to the front of the RV, leaving his blonde friend curled up in a ball on the floor, crying.

**~.~**

**Token's P.O.V:**

Token sat on the ground with his arms crossed stubbornly.

"Listen Lancôme." Token raved. "I know that you can't manage a team for the life of you, but you've got to send me down some food. I'm not, I repeat, _AM NOT_, going to eat food that has been soiled by animals. Besides, I'd probably contract some sort of disease from eating that nasty, unsanitary wilderness food."

Token waited for a few more moments before continuing his rant.

"You know what, Lancôme? You are nothing but a filthy, stupid, piece of white trash. You're lazy and selfish and then you wonder why Butters and I don't like you."

It was then that a note fluttered down from the sky and landed at the mouth of the cave.

"Finally, my protest worked!" Token exclaimed while picking up the paper and reading it.

_Token man,_

_You're seriously a jerk, dude. If I remember right, I believe that it was __me __who helped you and Butters win over the audience with your ketchup outfits on interview night. You know, I was only kidding about the guitar and my mom's basement and shit. I had to be thrifty with the money so that I had enough to help you and Butters throughout the Games. Instead of wasting my money on expensive clothing, I wanted to save it for the Arena when the cash would actually come in handy. So…yeah. Oh and just so you know, Butters is dead. And it's your fault. Honestly, I was saving the money for Butters. I liked him better. I don't like you. So this is the end; I'm checking out and spending the $3420 that you got on a brand new acoustic guitar. Not trying to be an asshole, but you've got a nasty attitude that NEEDS fixing._

_See ya later man. Goodbye from your friendly neighborhood basement boy:_

_~Lancôme_

Token, now fuming, shredded the note and threw the pieces into the wind.

"Fuck Lancôme! Why did I have to get the worst stylist ever?"

**~.~**

**Scott's P.O.V:**

After having fled to the Cornucopia to prevent himself by being struck by lightning during the previous night's storm, Scott was making his way back to his original campground when the smell of smoke captured his attention.

"Alright…" Scott said while smirking maliciously. "Someone is being stupid and starting a campfire. This is the perfect opportunity to kill them and increase my chances of winning."

Scott, following the scent, found himself standing in front of a scorched RV.

"Hey, isn't that fat kid's RV? HA! Maybe he burned alive in there...and maybe…" Scott muttered darkly. "I can get my revenge on him by chopping up his body and giving to another contestant…"

The ginger, ripping the burned door right off of its hinges, entered the charred vehicle and searched for the body of his enemy. After a few minutes of searching, he finally gave up.

"Dammit, I guess he was able to escape…he can run, but he can't hide."

Scott then took out his pocket knife, held it close to his face, and laughed manically, resulting is an asthma attack.

"HAHAHAHAHA…HUCK! HUCK!" The ginger wheezed as he hobbled out of the RV in pursuit of the bane of his existence. "I…need…huck…an inhaler..."

**~.~  
>Ike's P.O.V:<strong>

After meeting up with Kyle the day before, Ike strolled through the woods, looking for a water source when suddenly; he heard screaming in the distance.

The Canadian ran towards the sound and found himself on the muddy terrain of a marsh.

"Hey, I found my water source." Ike stated. "But I have to figure out who was screaming. HELLO?"

The screaming was heard again.

"It's coming from the right, I'll look down there."

After walking about a mile along the edge of the marsh, the screaming got significantly louder.

"Ok, I'm really close to whoever's screaming. I just have to find the person." Ike looked around several times before noticing a head bopping back and forth from behind a tree. The dark haired boy catiously made his way over to the tree and immediately identified the person.

"Timmy? Hey, what's up?"

"TiMMAH!" The cripple screeched. "Tim Tim TIMMAH! TiMMAH!"

"Are you stuck?" Ike asked when he noticed that Timmy's wheelchair's wheels were about a foot under the mud.

"TIM! TIM! TIM! TIIIMMMMMMAAAAHHHHH!" Timmy happily roared.

"Here, I'll help you." Ike reassured while grabbing hold of the chair's handles and slowly pulling it out of the ground.

"TIM! TIMMAH!" Timmy exclaimed when on flat land again.

Ike smiled. "Be careful. Theses marshes are really muddy. I'm going to leave now. Good luck!" Ike said before walking into the distance.

Timmy smiled. "TIMMAH!"

Unfortunately, the cripple was so excited that he failed to lock his wheelchair, causing him to roll forward and sink back into the mud.

"Tim…Tim…Tim…_TIMMAH!_"

**~.~**

**Kindergoth's P.O.V:**

Kindergoth was stomping around the forest angrily, carrying the tiny water bottle that he had obtained the day before.

"Hm." The Goth grunted. "I was kind of expecting a tent or weapon or something for pulling the dead body of my teammate out of an oversized bird but no, all I get is this stupid ass water bottle!"

Enraged, the Goth chucked the bottle into a bush.

"See Game Makers? I can live without your cheap ass prizes."

Just then, the bush began to rustle furiously.

"Uh…" Kindergoth panicked as he quickly backed away from the violently shaking bush. It was at that moment when an outraged boar leapt out from behind the shrubs.

"AH! Shit!" The boy screamed as he tore through the jungle at full speed. Luckily, he managed to climb a tree before the pig could reach him.

"Thank Cthulhu. I think I'll just chill in this tree." The young Goth muttered as he stretched and looked up at the sky, which was turning a hue of navy blue as the moon and stars became visible. Just then, the Capitol symbol began to flash in the sky

"Oh. It must be nine o'clock. They're going to show all of the dead tributes in an hour. I heard the cannon go off a lot today." Kindergoth thought to himself as he stared at the darkening sky, awaiting the daily ceremony.

**~.~**

**Tweek & Clyde's P.O.V:**

After being helped out of the moat that morning, Tweek and Clyde decided to abandon their moat and search for a new source of shelter.

"GAH! LOOK!" Tweek screeched while pointing at a large bolder. "A CAVE!"

Clyde smiled. "Alright! Great job Tweek!"

The blonde boy beamed. "NNG! NO PROBLEM! HEY, I'M GOING TO PICK SOME BERRIES. I SAW SOME GOOD LOOKING PINK ONES ABOUT A MILE AWAY. DO YOU WANT TO COME?"

"I think I'll stay here and get settled in the cave. Are you sure you want to go now though? It's getting late and we have plenty of fish from two days ago. Don't you want to just go tomorrow?"

"NO. SOMEONE ELSE MIGHT PICK THE BERRIES. I'LL GO NOW."

"Alright." Clyde agreed. "But be back within a half an hour, the ceremony is going to start soon."

"GAH! OK CLYDE!" The blonde said before running down the dusty, forest path.

Clyde, now alone, sighed, made a bed of leaves, and laid down. It was then that he noticed someone standing in the mouth of the cave.

"H-Hello?" Clyde asked timidly as he made his way over to the person.

"Clyde!" Bebe exclaimed as she hugged her ex-boyfriend. "How've you been?"

"Uh, good. You?"

"Great! I'm bored!" Bebe said, beginning her act.

"Me too." Clyde agreed warily.

It was then that Bebe took off her shirt and threw it across the cave. "Wanna…well…you know..?"

Clyde smiled widely and blushed. "Well yeah, but not on live TV. Maybe back home or something..?"

Bebe pouted. "Fine, fine. Can we at least make out?"

"Sure."

Two minutes of moaning and teeth clashing later, Clyde found it hard to breathe. He quickly broke away from the kiss.

"What's going on?" he then realized that he was being strangled by Ze Mole.

"Shit! TWEEK! TWE-"Clyde was cut short by the tightening of the Frenchman's grip around his neck.

While the killing was going on, Kenny slipped in through the cave entrance, grabbed the prized shovel, and exited, practically unseen.

"I think he's dead now, Chris." Bebe stated as she walked to the other side of the cave and put her shirt back on.

The cannon fired, signaling Clyde's death.

"We better leave, like, now," Bebe advised. "Knowing Tweek, he's probably running back here at full speed."

"Yeah, she's right." Kenny agreed from outside the cave. "Let's head back."

**~.~**

**Red Goth's P.O.V:**

"Cthulhu, really!" Red Goth complained. "Why did Evan have to die? I mean, it was pretty chill at first but now I have no one to complain to. I could just kill someone right now!"

As if his prayers had been answered, the Goth noticed a shadow in the horizon. He stealthily made his way to the silhouette, pulling the machete out from behind his back.

The person, realizing that they were being flowed, began to look around. Red Goth, thinking that this was his chance, ran up to the person, machete in hand, and ready to kill.

The Goth soon found himself picked up and thrown a good distance before sitting up and realizing that the person that he was trying to kill was coming after him.

Terrified, Red Goth stood up and tried to run, only to be punched in the face and held down by the attacker.

"Fuck." The Goth swore, horrified. "I…I SURRENDER!"

"Cool." Craig said as he got off of the Goth, who was now the not-so-proud owner of a black eye and a bleeding nose and mouth.

"Woah, you're like, pretty tough." Red Goth complimented. "Do you want to make an alliance?"

Craig was skeptical. "Why?"

"Because I have no one to complain to now that my teammate is dead."

"Who killed Evan?"

Red Goth glared into the distance. "That stupid Jewish ass wipe."

"You mean Kyle?"

"Yeah, him." The Goth said with a tone of scorn in his voice.

"Fine. I'll make an alliance with you."

"Good decision. Like, cha."

**~.~**

**A/N**

**Hi!**

**So that was Chapter 18 and I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said before, if chapters 9 and on were suckish, please tell me so that I can write better in the future. **

**Now, here is the death recap:**

**1. Jimmy**

**2. Gregory**

**3. Bradley**

**4. Stan**

**5. Evan**

**6. Henrietta**

**7. Wendy**

**8. Butters**

**9. Clyde**

**Cool, we've already killed off nine out of twenty three people (remember one has to win~!) Oh and by the way, I'm not killing off your favorite characters just to annoy you; I've already pre-determined these deaths, like, over a year ago. I have them written down in order in my little Death notebook... :D (Get the minor reference? No? Ok.) **

**So review and stuff. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. See Ya! :D**


	19. Day 5 15:15

**A/N**

**Hi! :)**

**Hey guys! So this is Chapter 19 of this story, and OH. MY. GOD., I'm **_**so**_** happy that Wendy is finally dead, I hate her character in the show and I hated writing her character. Yeah, so sorry for the late updates. I know I keep apologizing but since high school has started, I've actually gotten a life**_**. **_**Yeah, I never had I life before, but now I'm all over the place! Between sports and vacations and friends and shit. I still love all of you people reading this though and I'm still writing, just not as frequently! I'm aware that before, I was able (and did!) post chapters within 1 to 2 weeks. But now, My deadline goal is about a month, if not a little over that. So all in all to wrap this up- You guys are awesome and I'm still with you, but I can't PROMISE you that anything will be uploaded in under a month. I'll try my best, but it's not likely. Okay, on to the other stuff!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. South Park belongs to the awesome-sauce people who make South Park and the Hunger Games belongs to the awesome-sauce Suzanne Collins.**

**WARNINGS: Swearing, blah blah blah, the usual :P **

**Enjoy! :D**

**~.~**

**Tweek's P.O.V:**

After discovering the dead body of his friend and former teammate the night before, Tweek sat in the corner of the cave, sobbing and eating the berries that he had gathered while Clyde was being killed.

"GAH! I SHOULDN'T HAVE PICKED THE BERRIES!" Tweek cried while throwing the remaining berries on the ground and crushing them with his feet. "I HAVE TO LEAVE!"

The blonde gathered his remaining supplies and exited the cave. He then began to aimlessly make his way through the woods before stopping to look around.

"NNG! WHERE AM I?" Tweek asked while looking around. It was then that he noticed tall, snow-covered mountains in the distance.

"MOUNTAINS..? MOUNTAINS! THE GNOMES CAN'T ATTACK ME WHILE I'M ON TOP OF A MOUNTAIN!" Tweek burst while racing to the mountainous area of the arena.

"GAH! OK. I'M GOING TO HAVE TO CLIMB UP THIS MOUNTAIN SOMEHOW. BUT, BUT, NNNNGGGGG!" The blonde threw himself on the ground. "NO! CLYDE WOULDN'T WANT ME TO CLIMB UP THE MOUNTAIN…WAIT, YES HE WOULD…NO HE WOULDN'T!"

Tweek, who was quickly becoming delirious, began to have a mental break down.

"HAHAHA…UH…GAH! I SHOULD CLIMB THIS MOUNTAIN…AND…AND…SHOW THESE GAMEMAKERS THAT I'M IN CHARGE! I'M NOT CRAZY!"

The crazed blonde then began to slowly climb to the peak of the mountain.

**~.~**

**Red Goth & Craig's P.O.V:**

After a long morning of collecting shellfish on the coast, Craig and Red Goth sat down on the sandy shore and began to sort their findings.

"We have five oysters, eleven snails, twenty clams, and twenty-seven muscles." Craig declared.

"So that's how much?" Red Goth asked.

"63."

"Ok, so that means if we each have three a day we'll have enough food for…"

"About ten days."

"Sweet." Red Goth replied. "I'm starving, so let's eat."

Craig stared as Red Goth claimed his share of food and began to devour it.

"Shouldn't we cook those before eating them?" The dark haired teenager asked.

"Uh, no..? Why would you think that?"

"Those things could be infested with like, worms or something."

"Come on, don't be a fucking pussy." Red Goth teased. "You're acting like that spoiled black kid…uh…what's his name, like, Trevor or something?"

"Token." Craig corrected.

"Cha, Token. That was it. But seriously, I'm no Gordon Ramsey, but I'm sure they're fine."

Craig stared blankly at his ally for a moment before picking up one of the clams and examining it closely. "I think these are all diseased, Red."

"What makes you think that?" The Goth asked while chewing on an oyster.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe if it wasn't the shitload of dead fish on the sand or the _PINK WATER.._." Craig paused to point at the rose colored water crashing against the shore. "…than it was just a lucky guess."

"Cha. True that."

Craig raised his eyebrow and stared at his new teammate, who continued to eat the shellfish. "You're not convinced, are you?"

"Nope."

"Eh, I guess you're right." Craig accepted.

"Damn right I'm right." Red smiled while handing a clam to his partner.

The two, not having eaten much before that morning, devoured the whole pile of clams within an hour.

"Craig." Red Goth moaned while lsying on the sand.

"Mm?"

"We ate all of the food."

"I know. Remind me never to eat that much food in one meal again."

"True that." Red Goth mumbled while turning to his side and vomiting.

**~.~**

**Scott's P.O.V:**

After discovering his Cartman's scorched RV the night before, Scott was determined to find his enemy and get vengeance on what he had done seven years prior.

"That lard ass can run, but he can't hide! He killed my parents, made me eat them, and then made me look like a pussy in front of _Radiohead_! Not fucking cool!"

The ginger pulled a knife from his pocket. "Now that I'm eighteen, I know what I'm doing. Back when I was younger, I didn't know two shits about revenge. This is my one and only chance."

The ginger quickly ran deep into the forest in pursuit of his long-time foe.

**~.~  
>Cartman's P.O.V:<strong>

Cartman was roaming around the forest aimlessly after his RV had been set ablaze, when he noticed a familiar face sitting in the tree above him.

"Hey, mini-Jew." Cartman greeted curtly while making his way to Ike.

Ike, who had been hunting for hours, jumped down from the tree he had been sitting in and landed right in front of the older brunette. "Hi. What's up? You look lost."

Cartman huffed. "Lost! What makes you think I'm lost?"

Ike smirked. "Well, considering that you've been sitting in your RV since the first day of the Games…"

"I haven't been in my RV the _whole _time."

Ike raised an eyebrow.

"I'm seriously!"

"Whatever you say, Cartman." Ike teased. "…hey, isn't that the cowboy hat that we were fighting over on the first day of the Games?"

Cartman reached for the hat that was on his head.

"Oh yeah. I guess it is."

"You still have that? Why?"

"To play Walker Texas Rang-I mean it's none of your business!"

Ike smirked. "Whatever…but seriously. If you're lost, I can show you some caves and tree stumps that you can camp out in."

"I already told you, Jew, I don't need your help!"

"Ooo-kay then. See ya later Cartman!" Ike teased while turning on his heals dramatically and slowly walking away. "Three, two, one."

"Wait!" Cartman shouted while jogging over to Ike, who was trying to hold back a smirk. "So where exactly are these camping spots..?"

"There's one right there." The Canadian informed while pointing at a large, hollow opening in a nearby tree trunk. "See, the bark will help trap your body heat, so you can stay some-what warm during the freezing nights."

"Ok."

"And see, over there right next to the tree stump," Ike began , pointing to a nearby bush. "Is a raspberry bush. You can use that as an easy food source."

"All right."

"And this location is convenient because there is a river with really clean water nearby, so you can bathe, fish, and most importantly, have a good source of water all within about five minutes from your camping ground."

"You sound like a fucking real estate agent or something." Cartman commented.

"Thanks, I try. "

"So that's it?" the brunette asked.

"Well yeah. You just have to be resourceful. Maybe use a pile of leaves as a pillow, or some tree bark as medicine, or even fish oil as shampoo."

"Ew, I'm not a fucking hippie!"

"That's not being a hippie. I'm just giving you tips on survival."

"Go." Cartman demanded while pointing down the dirt path.

"Ike crossed his arms. "Are you going to use the tree stump, because if you're not, I will."

"I _am_ going to use it! Now go away!"

"You're welcome." Ike muttered while walking down the path, towards the outskirts of the forest.

**~.~**

**Kindergoth's P.O.V:**

After escaping from the wild boar the night before, Kindergoth warily wandered through the jungle, trying to find a source of water, food, and a permanent shelter.

"Okay…so I have my mini water bottle, I guess I could drink half of that now, and a bag of that trail mix that Clyde gave me and Bradley on the first day, a flashlight, socks, a pedometer, and the knifes. I need more water and meat though...and also a permanent shelter…" The Goth mumbled to himself while making a mental check list of needed supplies.

It was then that he noticed a pack of wild boar in the distance.

"Not them again. This must be their breeding ground or something."

At the sound of the young Goth's voice, the boars stopped what they were doing and charged toward the boy.

"Shit!"

Kindergoth quickly pulled a dagger out of his bag and stabbed the pig's eye. The boar, which had a river of blood streaming from its severed eyeball, squealed in pain and collapsed to the ground.

The other pigs who had previously attempted at charging at the Goth now disappeared into the jungle in fear.

"Well." Kindergoth began, pulling his knife out of the dying pig's face. "I guess that solves one of my problems. I now have a source of meat. Now, as for the shelter…"

Kindergoth looked around the area that he was in and noticed a little trench.

"That doesn't really look like much, but if I build a lean-to over it, it could work."

At that, the Goth began his mission to collect wood and build himself a source of shelter.

**~.~**

**Timmy's P.O.V:**

"TIMAHHHH! TIM-TIM-TIMAHHHHHH!"

Timmy, who had been stuck in the mud for a very long time and had run out of food, was becoming extremely hungry.

"TIMMAAAHHHHH!"

"Timmy? You look a little, uh, stuck."

Timmy swiftly turned his head and met eyes with Kyle, who had come out of the woods after hearing the cripple's screams.

"Tim! Timmah Timmah!"

"Alright, here just let me-"

"TIMMAH!"

"Huh?"

Tim, Tim Timmah Timmah."

"Oh…Ike helped you out of the mud already?" Kyle asked, completely misinterpreting what Timmy was trying to tell him. "So you're not stuck?"

"Tim..? T- TIM! TIMMAH! TIMMAH TIMMMAAAHHHHHH!"

"…And you don't need help?

"TIM? TIMMAH!"

"Well okay then, good luck Timmy!" Kyle said while giving a small wave and walking back into the woods.

"Tim Tim Timmah…"

**~.~**

**Pip & Damien's P.O.V:**

"AND THEN WHEN I WAS TWELVE, MY SISTER GOT HER BRAINS BASHED IN WITH A HAMMER AND THEN A FEW YEARS LATER, I GOT A LETTER SAYING THAT SHE DIED..!" Pip sobbed. The Brit was currently sitting on the couch next to his teammate.

"I'm sorry."

"AND THEN BY COMING TO AMERICA, NOT ONLY WAS I BULLIED, AND UNABLE TO SAY GOODBYE TO MY SISTER, BUT I ALSO LOST ALL OF MY FRIENDS IN ENGLAND, CHAP…" the blonde cried. "…and now Butters is gone too."

"It'll be alright." Damien assured.

"I DON'T HAVE ANYMORE FRIENDS!"

Damien raised an eyebrow in confusion, but decided to ignore the comment. "Pip, you'll be ok."

"BUT EVERYONE'S GONE! MY SISTER, MY FRIENDS, ESTELLA, BUTTERS, AND…AND…EVERYONE!"

"I'm still your friend."

Pip shot up. "Wait…What? Really!"

"Uh…Yeah. I mean I thought that it was obvio-"

"OH! THANK YOU CHAP!" the blonde exclaimed, jumping into Damien's arms.

"Yeah, no problem…can you get off me?"

"Sorry." Pip apologized while blushing.

Just then, a silver, medium-sized box flew through one of the broken RV window.

"Look!" Pip happily stated. "Sponsor gifts!"

The two tributes quickly opened the box and found a note inside.

_Pip and Damien:_

_I have given you four days to try to convince the Capitol that Pip was a girl. They are starting to become suspicious, as they think that you two are acting more like a boy-and-boy team than a girl-and-boy team. Because of that, to save your butts, in this box is a makeup kit for Pip. USE IT. If the Capitol finds out that we have been deceiving the audience, we could get in tons and tons of trouble. Please, for the love of God, just listen to me for one. Please? Oh, and by the way, act surprised when you get it, like the way a preppy girl would._

_-Victoria Secret_

Pip quickly tossed the not aside and sure enough, found a case containing hot pink nail polish, blush, eye liner, mascara, lipstick, and perfume.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you sooooo much Victoria!" Pip exclaimed.

"So does that mean that you're going to act like an annoying prepster for the whole rest of the Games?" Damien whispered, irritated.

"I guess so." Pip responded.

"…Fuck."

**~.~**

**Token's P.O.V:**

Token layed in the corner of his cave, curled up in a ball.

"I can live for a few days without eating." He stated. "Just you watch, Lancôme, I'm going to win these Games by the power of endurance. Watch, I'll outlast every last one of these people without even taking a single bite of anything...but…I'm so thirsty. Maybe, just maybe, can you send down a water bottle, preferably the brand '_Acqua di Cristallo Tributo a Modigliani'_?"

Token sat in silence for the anticipated gift to come to him. After about five minutes of waiting and not receiving a gift, the teenager decided to try again.

"I. _Need_. Water! I'll dehydrate if I don't drink water soon. Dehydration means death. If I die, huge riots will break out in the Capitol City! Swarms and swarms of my fans will sue you, Lancôme, for not saving me! You don't want uprisings in the capitol just because you, unlike everyone else, hate me and decided to neglect me in a time of desperate need! Listen, I changed my mind. The brand doesn't have to be '_Acqua di Cristallo Tributo a Modigliani' _anymore; it can be the brand _'Bling'_! "

Still nothing.

"Alright, Alright! It can be something common, like _'Poland Spring'_ or _'Aquafina'_! I don't care anymore!"

Just then, a note fluttered to the ground, right at the mouth of the cave. Token eagerly crawled to the paper and read it.

_Token,_

_Desperate need? THERE IS A FUCKING RIVER TWO MINITES FROM YOUR CAVE! _

…_And as for your so called 'swarms of fans', well, I hate to break it to you buddy, but you are the lowest-rated tribute in this year's Games according to a recent survey, right behind Scott, with a total of 0.1%. What does that mean, you may ask? That means that only 0.1% of Panam (the place, country, world, whatever you wanna call it that is in charge of the annual Games) likes you. 0.1%? That's about a good 100 people, and even that's pushing it. Who was rated number 1? I can't tell you that, Sorry. It'll be announced during the award ceremony, whether that person wins or not. Sadly, I don't think that you'll make it to the award ceremony because your spoiled ass is good enough as dead because I'm not sending you water. So basically what I'm trying to say is if you don't get your lazy butt to the river or drink your own piss…well…you're screwed._

_Have fun._

_-Lancôme. _

Token read the note over and over, as if unable to comprehend the message.

"Lowest rated…no water…screwed…wha-?" the boy then became enraged. "You know what Lancome? I know what you're trying to do, I'm not stupid! You're tyring to faze me by saying 'oh, you're the least liked in Panem and blah, blah, blah, blah, _BLAH_.' Well guess what? You're tricks don't fool me. I'm going to continue to go on a hunger strike. Who's the fool now, huh? IT'S _YOU_! YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU, _YOU_."

Token then crumpled up his stylists' note, tossed it aside, and moved back into the corner where he was previously sitting.

**~.~**

**Kenny, Ze Mole, & Bebe's P.O.V:**

"Hey Chris, you know what would be fucking epic?" Kenny asked his friend as they walked along a dirt path in the middle of the woods.

"Zwhat?"

"If they invented a-"

"'Ey, where's Bebe?" Ze Mole asked while looking around.

"Who knows; but anyway, it would be fucking sweet if they invented a-"

"Ugh, zat girl needs a fuckeeng leash. Where ze fuck ees she now?"

"I don't know, but it would be cool if someone invented a-"

"HEY!" someone yelled in the distance, their voice filled with annoyance.

"Vound her." Ze Mole muttered while rolling his eyes.

"Why did you guys just abandon me a few miles back?" Bebe asked while attempting to fix her hair, which had been severely disheveled on her run to catch up with her teammates.

"Zwhat do you mean?" Ze Mole asked. "Zwe couldn't find you."

"I SAID I WAS LOOKING FOR A BATHROOM!" The blonde yelled.

"ZERE AREN'T ANY FUCKEENG BATHROOMS, BEETCH! WE'RE IN ZE MIDDLE OF _ZE WOODS_!"

"YOU CAN'T BE SURE WHAT'S IN HERE CONSIDERING THAT THERE ARE FUCKING RV'S BEING HANDED OUT LIKE CANDY AROUND HERE!"

"HEY GUYS! YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE AN EPIC INVENTION?"

"_WHAT?" _Ze Mole and Bebe screeched in unison.

"A…uh…oh shit I forgot, sorry." Kenny said while nervously smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"ZWHAT ZE 'ELL KENNY? WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING I.Q.?"

"DON'T YELL AT HIM, HE JUST MADE A MISTAKE!" Bebe defended.

"Guys, stop yelling! Someone might hear us!" Kenny warned while looking around nervously.

Ze Mole looking at Kenny, took a deep breath. "Ok, yes, you're right. Keeny, I'm zorry for yelleeng at you vor no reason and Bebe, I'm zorry for yelling at you too."

Bebe smiled. "It's fine."

"By ze way, Keeny, can I 'ave my zmokes now?"

Kenny tensed. "Your..a…wha-?"

"My zmokes."

"Oh…uh…yeah…um…you see, about that uh…"

Bebe, realizing what was about to happen, quickly jumped into the conversation. "You know, now isn't really the best time for smoking. I mean, or mission now is to kill…"

"_Him."_ Kenny whispered while pointing at a cave a few meters away.

"Vine. But I need zem zoon. Zyou don't underztand 'ow important zey are."

"Yeah, we get it!" Kenny reassured while patting his friend on the back.

"Oh, by the way," Bebe began. "I found your stupid squirrel when I was looking for a bathroom."

"Zou deed?" Ze Mole asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to, like, get rabies or anything so I just left it alone."

"Wai wait wait wait wait wait…Bitch went missing?" Kenny asked in confusion.

"Oui. Deed zou _not _notice 'er abzence?"

"Nooooo…"

"Eh, she didn't do much anyway." The Frenchman remarked.

"So…you're not mad that I didn't bring her back, right?" Bebe asked.

"Non."

"Alright, are you guys ready to kill someone else?" Kenny mischievously whispered.

"Hey look, Kenny's dark side is surfacing." Bebe commented.

"Damn straight. Ok, so let's see…do we have the gardening kit?"

"Yup!"

"…and the shovel?"

"Oui."

"And is that watering can from the garden kit filled with water?"

"Uh-huh."

"Great!" Kenny exclaimed while clapping his hands. "Time to kill us some…uh…"

"Tribute?" Bebe finished.

"Yeah, tribute!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Ok so on three we charge into the cave." Bebe stated. "One…"

"Two!"

"ZREE!"

**~.~**

**A/N**

**Heeeeyyyyyy.**

**Alrighty! That was Chapter 19 (I can't fucking believe it!) of this story. In my opinion, it's running smoothly and coming along great! I just have to work on my update times, like you know, be more frequent and stuff. Oh and by the way, not **_**everyone**_** is going to get their own separate P.O.V anymore (Like, I'm not ignoring people, they are just going to be combined. It's just going to be like Ike and Kyle's P.O.V's. Like how Cartman and Ike's P.O.V. was just mentioned as Cartman's P.O.V, and Kyle and Timmy's P.O.V. was just named Timmy's P.O.V.) The reason why the point of views are going to be changed a little is because as more and more people die, there are less 'districts' and more individual people and when two individuals meet, I don't want to create spoilers by having both of their names in the P.O.V titles (established allies are an acceptation). As I said before, it's a minor change and I have already written this chapter in that format so if you haven't noticed well…see? It's almost exactly the same! I just thought that the change was worth mentioning. It's nothing to worry about! ;)**

**So review and stuff. Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows. Buh-bye :)**


	20. Day 5 Part 2 15:12

**A/N**

**Surprised? ;)**

**Hey guys! I'm guessing you didn't expect me to update in…ready…3 days! Woohoo, new record! I just haven't been busy at all so I figured 'Hey, well I'm not doing anything, do I'll write the next chapter of QQR!' So yes. I hope you're all happy. This is the 20****th**** chapter and as you could probably tell by the chapter name, 3 people die. :'( It kind of kills me on the inside to murder the characters. Oh well. I'm just rambling because I don't have much to say today, but I always write long author's notes, so I guess I just wanted to keep that tradition. Oh, plus it's 1:30AM and I'm watching American Dad so I'm kinda hyper :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. South Park belongs to Matt and Trey and the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**WARNINGS: Swearing, Character Death, Cannibalism**

**Enjoy! :D **

**~.~**

**Kenny, Ze Mole, & Bebe's P.O.V:**

_(Recap)_

_"Ok so on three we charge into the cave." Bebe stated. "One…"_

_"Two!"_

_"ZREE!"_

The three teammates charged into the cave and spotted a startled and confused Token Black sitting in the corner.

"What's going on?" Token panicked, hoping to get an answer.

"Now, Chris!" Kenny shouted.

Ze Mole, shovel in hand, walked over to the confused teenager and with a powerful swing, hit him upside the head with blade of his weapon.

Token gasped in pain and then fell to the floor; for he had been knocked out cold.

"This plan is working out great!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Ew," Bebe complained, looking at the body. "His head is bleeding."

"Zwell zwhat deed you expect, beetch?" Ze Mole asked.

"I don't know, but that's disgusting!"

"It's starting to smell like blood in here." Kenny commented. "Bebe, get the watering can!"

"Zwhat do you need a watereeng can for?" Ze Mole asked, confused.

He was ignored.

"Ok." Bebe obeyed.

The blonde grabbed the can and quickly ran over to the dying boy. She then began to pour water over his face.

"Is he drowning yet?" Kenny asked.

Ze Mole was confused. "Zwait, zwhat are zou doeeng?"

"We're trying to drown him. The shovel part was just to knock him out."

"We ran out of water!" Bebe panicked.

"Oh no!"

Ze Mole facepalmed. "You two _do_ know that I could've just keeled 'im weeth my shovel, right?"

Bebe and Kenny looked at each other and then back at their teammate in awe.

"Fuckineeng blondes." Ze Mole mumbled while making his way over to Token and continually hitting him over the head until the cannon fired.

"Why didn't you think of that?" Kenny and Bebe asked each other.

"You two can be zo stupeed zometimes." Ze Mole commented.

"Hey!"

"Pfft, stupid." Kenny repeated. "Anyway, shouldn't we get out of here? You know, so they can like take the body or whatever?"

"Yeah, we probably should. Plus, the smell of blood is almost unbearable."

The teammates then proceeded to gather their supplies, exit the cave, and head back into the woods.

**~.~**

**Tweek's P.O.V:**

After a long morning of climbing, Tweek had finally reached the peak of the mountain before realizing that he was hungry and was out of food.

"GAH! I STEPPED ON ALL OF MY BERRIES AND I'M STARVING! WHAT WILL I EAT? CLLLYYYDDDEEEE WHAT WILL I _EEEAAATTTTT?_"

The crazed blonde began to roll on the snow-covered ground in exasperation before spotting a lump in the cold ground.

"WHAT'S THAT?"

Tweek began to dig through the snow. It didn't take long for him to identify the object as a leg. A black, rotting, gangrene infected leg.

"A LEG! GAH! I WONDER WHERE THAT CAME FROM." The blonde pondered for a moment before looking back at the body part. "WELL I _AM _KIND OF HUNGRY AND I _AM_ OUT OF FOOD…MAYBE…NO, THAT'S GROSS."

Tweek looked back at the leg. "GAH! I'M SO HUNGRY THOUGH BUT…YOU KNOW WHAT, WHO CARES? ACK! BON APPETIT!

The blonde then proceeded to pick up the leg and eat it raw.

"MMMM…THIS IS…AMAZING!" Tweek commented in between bites. "I NEVER…KNEW THAT…GAH…HUMAN FLESH COULD…BE SO…TASTY…"

After eating about half of the leg, Tweek stopped and put the limb into his backpack. "GAH! I'M STUFFED. I'LL SAVE THIS FOR LATER."

The blonde laid back down on the cold ground for a while before noticing a cave.

"GAH! AWESOME! IN ONE DAY I MANAGED TO FIND FOOD, SHELTER, AND I COULD USE THE SNOW AS WATER!" The boy looked up at the sky. "CLYDE! I'LL WIN THESE GAMES IN MEMORY OF YOU! I SWEAR!"

After he finished babbling, Tweek picked up his backpack and entered the cave.

**~.~**

**Kindergoth's P.O.V:**

Kindergoth was roasting his newly-killed game over a fire when he heard rustling in the bushes behind him.

"What the-?"

The Goth was interrupted by a stampede of wild boars charging toward him.

"Fuck, _really_? Are these boars _ever _going to leave me alone?"

Just then a person leapt out of the bushes.

"Don't worry, I'll help you!"

The Goth stared at the person standing behind him.

"Um…hi? Aren't you Ike's older brother?"

"Yeah, hi, I'm Kyle!" Kyle said while holding out his hand.

"Uh, I'm Georgie. Nice to meet you I guess…?" Kindergoth greeted while shaking the redhead's hand. "Have you been in this section of the arena this whole time?"

Kyle shook his head. "No, I've been all around. First in the mountains, then the in woods, and I just got here about an hour ago, so now I'm here."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Just then, one of the pigs turned around and started to charge toward the young Goth.

"Look out!" Kyle yelled while picking up a large, pointed stick and racing toward the boar. Unfortunately, when trying to defend the Goth, Kyle tripped over a rock, sending the stick flying right through Kindergoth's stomach.

"AHH!" The Goth shrieked while crumbling to the ground. His piercing cry startled the pigs, causing them to run away.

"Georgie!" Kyle screamed while running over to the boy. "Georgie, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever conformist. This is why we Goths hate people!"

Kyle thought for a moment before shrugging. "Seems legit."

"I'm dying." Kindergoth informed.

"I know. Sorry."

"The darkness that surrounds us cannot hurt us. It is the darkness in your own heart that you should fear." The Goth said while slowly closing his eyes.

The cannon fired.

"Shit!" Kyle cursed. "Didn't I say that I wasn't going to kill anyone? That's the third person that I killed, right after my best friend and another Goth. Fucking irony."

The redhead slowly walked away from the dead boy and continued his way through the jungle.

**~.~**

**Cartman's P.O.V:**

"So…how do I do this?" Cartman asked himself while staring at a deer that was about 10 feet away, drinking water. He was currently attempting to kill the deer and use it as a food source. "Here deery, deery…"

The deer ignored him.

Cartman then began to click his tongue.

The deer, again, ignored him. The brunette was now growing frustrated.

"This would've never happened if my cheap-ass TV hadn't caught on fire and blown up my RV. That was _not_ cool." Cartman glanced at the deer, which was now staring right back at him. 'AY, DEER! GET YOU'RE LAZY ASS OVER HERE!"

The deer, now becoming annoyed by the teenager's presence, began to charge toward him.

"AW, SHIT!" Cartman yelled while curling into a ball, awaiting the collision. After a few moments, the brunette felt a slight bump on his side and heard the deer cry out in pain. He then took a glimpse at the dying animal.

"Um…it…died? _HOW?_" It was then that he noticed a large bump on the deer's head. "Huh, I guess my big bones killed it. That's right, nobody messes with Eric Theodore Cartman, bitches!"

The victorious teenager, now full of confidence, picked up the animal by its hind legs and dragged it back to his tree stump, where he would later eat it

**~.~**

**Ike's P.O.V:**

Ike was making his way through the woods in search of a freshwater stream when he noticed someone in the distance.

"Crap, crap, crap, _CRAP_. Not him…Anyone but him! Okay Ike, just act cool. Keep cool." The Canadian told himself while trying to avoid the other person's sight. He was unsuccessful.

"Hey, kid! Get over here!" Scott yelled.

"Fuck, just stay calm." Ike muttered while making his way over to the ginger.

"Have you seen a fat kid around here?" The redhead asked.

"Fat kid…? That's not being very specific. There're like billions of fat kids. Obesity is at its peak right now, you know."

Scott rolled his eyes. "I obviously mean _in the arena_; and how many fat kids are in the arena, huh?"

Ike remained silent.

"Well?"

"Oh, am I supposed to answer that?"

"Yeah."

"Well…" Ike began to sweat. "I really don't know, I haven't really been paying attention to whose fat and whose not."

"I case you weren't aware," Scott began, growing suspicious of the Canadian, "There is only one: Eric Cartman. Have you seen him?"

"Nope. I actually haven't, I'm sorry."

Scott glared. "You're lying."

"No, actually, I'm not. I think I would know if I was lying."

Scott held the younger boy against him and pointed the blade of his pocket knife at the Canadian's neck. "Now tell me _IKE_," the ginger spat, "Where is Cartman? I know that you've seen him and I'll slit your neck if you don't tell me."

Ike struggling to breath, still tried to defend Cartman. "Well this isn't exactly fair. How would _you_ know who I've encountered and who I haven't? Unless you've been stalking me or something, you wouldn't know!"

Scott thought about the boy's reasoning for a moment before deciding to let him go. "Fine. I guess you have a point. I'll warn you now though, if I find out that you _have _seen fatass and you _were_ lying, I _will _kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, ok. See ya."

"Bye." The ginger curtly stated.

Ike now in a state of panic ran as far as he could from the ginger.

"Damn…I'm screwed…"

**~.~**

**Craig & Red Goth's P.O.V:**

Craig and Red Goth, who had eaten a breakfast consisting of seemingly poisoned seafood, were now sprawled out on the sandy shore of the arena, unable to move.

"Oooh man. I feel like _shit_." Red Goth commented.

"True that. I think this is worse than my hangover a few days ago."

"Ooow. Oh crap, I'm gonna… puke...uh-oh..." The Goth had just managed to finish his sentence before springing up from the ground, running over to a nearby bush, and vomiting.

"How do you even cure food poisoning?" Craig asked his ally who was now lying face down on the ground.

"What do I look like, I fucking doctor or something?" Red Goth mumbled into the ground.

"I don't even fucking know, dude."

"I'm too sick to turn over." Red Goth began.

"I'm too sick to move."

"I'm too sick to nap."

"I'm too sick to sleep."

"I think I'll just lay here."

"Same."

The two allies, too weak to move, could only just lie helplessly on the coastal area of the arena.

**~.~ **

**Timmy's P.O.V:**

"Tim, Tim, TIMMAH." After being abandoned by Kyle a few hours before, the cripple was determined to free himself from the mud.

"TIMMAH."

It was then that Timmy remembered the rocket attached to the back of his wheelchair.

"TIMMAH! TIMMAH!...Tim, Tim…TIMM!" Timmy counted before pushing a button and being launched about seventy feet.

"!"

Unfortunately, Timmy's rocket ran out of fuel just as he was driving through a second pile of mud. He now found himself stuck in a new location.

"TIMMAH? TIMMMMAAAAHHHH! TIM TIM TIMMAH! TIMMAH!" The cripple raged before finally giving up.

Timmah. Tim, Tim Timmah. Tim-mah. TIMMAH!"

**~.~**

**Pip & Damien's P.O.V:**

"So then I was like, 'Ashley, those shoes _TOTALLY_ don't go with that shirt.' And she was like 'But they go with my lipstick!' And I was like 'No, just no; that totally, like, doesn't work.' And she was like-"

Damien was now banging his head against the steering wheel in irritation.

"-'Yeah, but my shirt is yellow and my jeans are hot pink, but my shoes and lipstick are both rosy-red so it totally does work!' So I was like, 'Oh really?' and she was like 'Yeah.' And I was like 'Ok, bitch, and how many guys have you banged?' and she was like-"

"PIP! JUST _SHUT_ THE FUCK UP!"

Pip, taken aback by his teammate's harsh tone, snapped his jaw shut.

"_Thank you._ Stop acting like a fucking teenage girl. It's really annoying,"

"SHHH!" Pip shushed "The cameras might be watching us right now! You'll blow my cover."

"I don't give a shit. I'd rather see you dead than as a bitchy-ass prepster."

Pip gasped. "Pardon me, chap? And what if I was to die right now, huh? You'd feel terrible!"

"At least you'd be back to your normal self."

"I thought you said that we were friends."

"We _are._" Damien spat. "Stop acting like a fucking girl, though. Besides, not all girls act like that."

"Sure they do!"

"Uh, no. Some of them really don't."

"Oh yeah, what about the girls on MTV?"

Damien, who was now extremely aggravated, began to massage his temples. "Pip, I'm going to get a soda. Keep an eye on the road."

Pip remained silent, glaring out the window.

"Whatever." The Son of Satan huffed while going to the back of the RV to get a drink.

"I can't believe him." Pip complained to himself. "I'm trying to obey Victoria and he's messing it all up. How could he just-" It was then that the blonde noticed a cliff up ahead.

"Is that a cli-oh my God…chap? Chap? _DAMIEN!"_ Pip screamed while trying to control the RV.

"What?" The dark haired teenager asked while racing to the front of the RV. He then noticed the cliff. "OH SHI-!"

Damien was cut off when the RV began to tumble down the rocky hill at an unbelievable speed. All that could be heard in the vehicle was the shattering of glass, the screeching of metal, and the screams of Pip.

"PIP!" Damien yelled. "Grab onto something!"

"I…I can't chap I-AHHH!" The blonde screamed as he flew against the shattered windshield. He was knocked out within seconds.

"Shit." Damien muttered as he reached out toward Pip's unconscious body while still hanging onto the leg of a table. "I can't reach him!"

Damien, trying to remain calm, held onto the furniture until the spinning of the RV subsided. When the vehicle had come to a complete stop, Son of Satan crawled over to his teammate.

"Pip?" he asked while gently shaking the blonde's shoulders. "Pip, are you still here?"

Pip remained silent.

"Listen Pip, if you can still hear me through your coma or whatever it is, I'm sorry for being such an asshole earlier. Honestly, you're one of the few people that I actually respect and have no problem being nice to."

The blonde didn't move.

"I'm also sorry for saying that I wanted you dead a few minutes ago, I really didn't mean it. Well…I guess all I can say now is that I'm still your friend and yeah...I don't know how much longer you'll be alive, but I haven't heard the cannon fire yet so-"

The cannon fired.

"Oh. Well, I guess that's goodbye then. Hang tight, buddy..."

**~.~**

**A/N**

**So that was Chapter 20, I hope you liked it! OH. MY. GOD. I killed Pip :( That made me sad because he was one of my favorite characters. So…yeah. Now for the death recap-thingy:**

**1.) Jimmy**

**2.) Gregory**

**3.) Bradley**

**4.) Stan**

**5.) Evan**

**6.) Henrietta**

**7.) Wendy**

**8.) Butters**

**9.) Clyde**

**10.) Token**

**11.) Kindergoth**

**12.) Pip**

**It looks like this story is about halfway done :) The less people there are in the Games, the shorter the chapters are going to be (at least I think that's how it works..? Maybe not.) Anyway, I think that's about it. :)**

**Review and stuff. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Bye! :D**


	21. Day 6, 12:11

**A/N**

**Hello there!**

**So this is Chapter 21. Sorry it took me so long to update, I have absolutely no excuse. OH. MY. GOD. I can't wait for the new South Park episodes this month. Whenever Matt and Trey go on their hiatus, I always begin to stray from the fandom. I NEED TO BE BROUGHT BACK, SIRS! Anyway, this is day…uh…(is it 6?) of the games and…yeah. Some crazy shit happens. No spoilers. Soooo….yeah, I'll stop my mindless rambling and get on with the chapter. Oh and yes, Damien **_**does**_** become dumber when he's bored (just go with it!). ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker and the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. **

**WARNINGS: Swearing. Death. Self-Cannibalism.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**~.~**

**Craig & Red Goth's P.O.V:**

Craig and Red Goth, who had been lightly sleeping on the sandy coat of the arena, were awoken by the sound of thunder and a shortness of breath; for while they were asleep, the tide had come in, dragging the two allies out to sea.

"Holy shit!" Red Goth screamed while trying to swim. "We're gonna drown!"

"We have to swim back to shore." Craig informed.

"How far is the beach from here?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

The two teammates attempted to stay calm and swim to shore. However, after a few minutes of flailing around helplessly in the water, the boys began to panic.

"I can't swim any longer…my stomach hurts so badly…" Red Goth complained.

"That's why I didn't want to eat the seafood without cooking it first!"

"Haters gonna hate…"

"JUST FUCKING SWIM!"

After a few more minutes of swimming, the teammates could barely keep their heads above water.

"We're not making it, dude, the current is way too strong. We're already in bad condition as is." Red Goth stated weakly while panting.

"Red, come on. We just have to swim with the current."

"No." The Goth argued, beginning to sink.

"Red, we're not that far from shore, just a little further!" Craig shouted. His teammate, however, was already underwater.

Craig tried to grab his ally by the arm, but was overpowered by the tide and carried away.

The cannon fired.

"Shit, I lost him." Craig muttered. "I don't think I can swim for much longer though…"

It was then that he noticed the coastline in the distance.

'_Alright! There's the beach! I'm about 300 feet from it…I just have to swim a little farther. You can do it!' _Craig thought, trying to reassure himself.

"Just a little farther…"

Just then a giant wave overtook the teenager.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! This is it…'_

Luckily, the rush of water worked in Craig's favor, bringing him right to shore. The stunned boy, who had face planted into the ground, looked up in amazement.

"I'm not dead?"

He then began to drag himself farther up the shore, where the water couldn't get to him.

"Ok, I guess I'll just stay up here until my food poisoning passes."

The exhausted teenager stated before turning onto his side and falling into a deep sleep.

**~.~**

**Ike's P.O.V:**

After being threatened by Scott and narrowly escaping death the day before, Ike returned to Cartman's camping spot to warn him about the ginger.

When he arrived at the tree stump, he found the brunette fast asleep.

"Cartman?"

Cartman sprang up from where he was lying, now fully awake and alert. "Oh! It's just you. What do you want, Jew?"

Ike looked around cautiously before speaking. "Scott is after you."

"I think everyone knows that by now."

"No, like, he's seriously hunting you down. Yesterday he threatened to slit my neck if I didn't tell him where you were."

Cartman's eyes doubled in size and he roughly grabbed Ike by the shirt. "_SO YOU TOLD HIM WHERE I WAS?"_

"I was able to convince him that I had no idea, so you're fine."

Upon hearing this news, Cartman let go of the Canadian. "Scott is really, really dangerous. If I were you, I would stay as far as you can away from me. Really, he'll have no problem maiming me, much less the people who have helped me throughout the Games."

Ike solemnly nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I guess I'll just camp out farther out in the woods."

"Whatever, Jew."

The Canadian began to make his way back into the woods, hoping with all of his heart that he wouldn't encounter Scott along the way.

**~.~**

**Bebe, Kenny, & Ze Mole's P.O.V:**

Bebe, Kenny, and Ze Mole were making their way down a muddy path when Kenny suddenly stopped.

"Hey guys is that…Timmy?" the blonde asked while pointing at a figure in the distance.

"It looks like him." Bebe stated.

"Eef eet ees 'im, can we keel 'im?" Ze Mole asked, preparing his shovel.

"Haven't we killed enough people in these past few days?" Bebe questioned. "We don't have to kill every single person in our path, you know."

"Says you, beetch."

The Frenchman's comment was ignored.

"Let's say hi!" Kenny exclaimed, running over to the person in the distance.

"Tim Tim, Timmah." Timmy mumbled. It was then that he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey Timmy!" Kenny chirped happily.

"Hi!" Bebe greeted.

" 'Sup, 'ome skillet biscuit?"

"TIMMAH!"

"Are you stuck in this mud puddle?" Kenny asked the cripple.

"TIMMMMAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"I think that's a 'yes.'" Bebe answered.

"Timmah!"

"Ok, out you go." Kenny said while grabbing hold of the wheelchair and pulling the cripple from the mud.

"TIMMAH!" Timmy cheered.

"There," Kenny said patting Timmy on the shoulder. "You're all good. See ya later."

"Bye!"

"Later."

As the three teammates continued down the forest path, Ze Mole remembered something.

"Keeny, didn't you zwant to keel yourzelf a few days ago?"

"Oh yeah, you did say that…" Bebe quietly added.

"Yeah, but I changed my mind." The blonde stated. "I love you guys too much."

"Yay!" Bebe cheered.

"Awezome."

"I was thinking though," Kenny began, "Well this doesn't really have to do with death, but I noticed that as we walk through the woods, we see more and more people each day."

"Yeah, zwhat about eet?" Ze Mole asked.

"It just seems like most of the contestants are moving toward the forest area, so I was thinking that if we move into a different area in the arena, we might be safer."

"Like stay out of the picture and let everyone else off themselves?" Bebe asked.

"Exactly!"

Ze Mole thought about the idea for a moment. "You know, zat's actually a really good idea, Keeny. I zink zou might actually be really zmart…but weeth no common sense, obviously."

Kenny blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, I wouldn't _really_ smart…you know considering that I tried to drown someone…by using a watering can."

"You get an 'A' for effort." Bebe reassured, patting Kenny's back.

"Zo, Keeny, zwere should zwe go? Zwhat do you 'ave in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking the mountain area. I don't know, it just seems like there isn't anybody up there."

"Yeah, I think it might actually be empty." Bebe agreed.

"Ok, zwe'll go zere." Ze Mole stated.

The three teammates then proceeded to head for the mountains; completely unaware of the dangers that would soon follow.

**~.~**

**Tweeks P.O.V:**

Tweek was wandering around the mountainous terrain silently, the snow under his feet crunching, as he thought about his actions the previous day.

'_YOU'VE GOT TO SNAP OUT OF THIS, TWEEK!' _The blonde mentally screamed._ 'GAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'VE GONE CANNABLISTIC! THIS IS MY ALL-TIME LOW. NO, LOWER THAN LOW. WHY DID I DO THAT?'_

His raging thoughts where suddenly interrupted by a lone deer munching on a nearby bush.

"HEY," The blonde screeched, speaking his first words since the previous day. "MAYBE IF I KILL AND EAT THIS DEER, I WON'T CRAVE HUMAN FLESH ANYMORE!"

The blonde, who had no weapons, picked up a jagged, medium-sized rock and chucked it at the deer. The rock made contact with the animal's temple, almost immediately killing it.

"HUH…THAT WAS EASY. NOW LET'S EAT!"

Tweek rushed over to the deer and took a huge bite from its side, not bothering to skin or wash it. He quickly spit the meat back out.

"AH! GROSS! I HATE TO SAY THIS BUT IN COMPARISON TO HUMAN MEAT…WELL…THIS SUCKS."

The blonde glanced around uneasily before noticing a small, almost unnoticeable patch of gangrene on his pinky finger. Tweek stared at it for a few moments, trying to restrain himself from the meat that he had been craving all morning. After a few minutes, however, the crazed boy gave in and bit his finger. He ignored the pain that he felt and continued to gnaw on it until the limb came off. He then proceeded to eat the desired snack.

**~.~**

**Damien's P.O.V:**

Damien was lying in the middle of an empty field, staring at the sky, an agitated expression on his face.

"Man, I'm so borrrrreeeeeddddd." The Son of Satan whined. "I can't believe that I ruined my RV. Now I can't watch re-runs of _Johnny Bravo!_"

It was then that he noticed a bird flying overhead.

"Hey…I know!"

Damien smiled deviously as he created a fireball and launched it at the bird, instantly setting it ablaze.

"Heheheh…that's funny."

Just then, a small, silver box fell from the sky and landed on the teenagers head.

"Ow."

Confused, he opened the box and found a note inside. He began to read the small sheet of paper.

_Damien,_

_YOU CAN'T USE YOUR POWERS YOU MORON! You're soooo lucky that they weren't filming you at that moment. I only know that you did that because only mentors and stylists of a district can monitor the according tributes' actions 24/7. You're lucky that I was watching, mister. You've got to be more careful! Anyway, this box has a few things that should keep you entertained so hopefully, you won't slip up again. That's all I have to say for now so best of luck to you._

_~Victoria Secret_

"Stuff to keep me entertained, like what?"

Damien opened the box and in it found a paddleball and a package of fudge _Oreos._

"Mmm, Oreos." The raven-haired teenager muttered as he munched on the delicious chocolate cookie. Now, paddleball in hand and eating away at his newly-obtained snack, Damien made his way back from where he had come from to look for shelter and a source of water.

**~.~**

**Kyle's P.O.V:**

Kyle, who had been unable to acquire a sufficient amount of food and water in the jungle area of the arena, had made his way back to the forest. He was stomping his way angerly toward the river, where he was planning to fish.

"You know, Revlon, it would be nice if you sent me some kind of sponsor-present, you know, considering that I've been suffering a lot lately!"

The redhead paused, waiting for the silver box holding a sponsor present to fall from the sky. Nothing happened.

"Come on, everyone else has gotten a sponsor gift!"

Again, nothing happened.

"…Some anti-depression pills would be nice..."

Just then a paper fluttered down from the sky. Kyle eagerly grabbed the note and began to read it.

_Kyle,_

_BE PATIENT, MAGGOT! FOR BEING SUCH A WIMP, DO 50 PUSH-UPS!"_

_**-SGT. REVLON**_

"Screw that! I'm not doing 50 push-ups!"

Just then, another note fell from the sky. Annoyed, Kyle grunted and began to read.

_Kyle,_

_**WHAT DID YOU SAY?**__ THAT WAS NOT AN OPTION! THAT WAS AN ORDER! NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 100 OR ELSE I WILL RUIN YOUR LIFE BY POSTING THAT VIDEO OF YOU RUNNING AROUND THE TREE NAKED ALL OVER NATIONAL TELEVISION!__** DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?**_

_**-SGT. REVLON**_

Kyle, not wanting to be publically humiliated, saluted. "Sir, yes, sir! Crystal clear!"

The Jew then dropped to the ground and began to do the demanded push-ups.

**~.~**

**Scott's P.O.V:**

Scott, who was still seeking revenge on his nemesis, began to pack his bag, preparing to hunt down Cartman.

"Alright, so as much as I'd love to find the fatass within one day, it's not going to happen, so I'm going to need food…"

The ginger sorted through the stash of supplies that he had collected and picked out a few fruits and dead birds, throwing them into his backpack.

"…I have enough water already…" He said, putting about seven bottles into his bag.

"…And last but not least, a weapon to kill that low-life bastard with." The ginger stated, smirking maliciously and slipping his trusty knife into the backpack.

"That about does it. Now let's hunt down this fatass, so I can get my revenge once and for all."

**~.~**

**A/N**

**So that was Chapter 21; I hope you liked it. I think the next chapter is going to be another Interlude so if you don't like those…well…I'm sorry, they just kind of need to be there to change things up a bit :P. 13 down, 10 more to go until we finally get our winner. Yay! I'm also still in the process of fixing the grammar, spelling, wording, ect. of previous chapters so...yeah. Um...that's about all I have to say for now.**

**Review and stuff. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. So…yeah. Goodbye. :)**


	22. Day 7, 11:11

**A/N**

**Hey guys! :)**

**I'm going back to my monthly-updating now that school is back in session. So this is Chapter 22! I'm really happy with how this story is coming out and I'm so, so, so excited for the next few chapters; they're gonna be awesome! I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but when the Games finish, there are still going to be a few more chapters after that (like the celebration ceremony, and don't forget the epilogue!). Yeah. I'm pretty sure that this story is going to be a total of 30-35 chapters, so we still have a little ways to go. That's all I have to say for now, so I'll stop talking…uh…typing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, nada, zippers. **_**South Park**_** belongs to the awesome-sauce guys (Matt Stone and Trey Parker) who make it; and **_**The Hunger Games **_**belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins. I also don't own any products or songs that I mention or quote.**

**WARNINGS: The usual.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**~.~**

**Day 7**

**~.~**

**Bebe, Kenny, & Ze Mole's P.O.V:**

"HAHAHAHA! WHAT DO YOU CALL A BLACK GUY DRIVING AN AIRPLANE?…A PILOT! WHAT DO YOU CALL A TEN FOOT, SCOTISH GUY NAMED MAX?…MAX! WHAT'S WORSE THAN A BABY STAPLED TO A TREE?...TEN BABIES STAPLED TO TEN TREES! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Bebe, please protect me." Kenny said nervously while peeking over his teammates shoulder.

"N-no! You protect me!" Bebe said while running behind Kenny. "This is your fault, by the way!"

"What! No it's not!" Kenny said, running behind Bebe, yet again, and shoving her toward their psychotic friend .

"Yes it is!"

"How was I supposed to know that Chris would go batshit insane without his cigarettes?"

"He told us…well kind of. Plus, I _told_ you to ask Damien for cigarettes when we passed him a few hours ago!"

"Well I'm sor-ry!"

"I GOT ANOTHER ONE! OK, HOW DO YOU CONFUSE A BLONDE?...PAINT YOURSELF GREEN AND THROW FORKS AT HER! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The two blondes looked at each other and then looked back at Chris. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Here," Kenny began, handing his teammate a stick. "Use this to ward him off."

Bebe took the stick and threw it at Ze Mole's head.

"What did you do that for? I told you to ward him off, not throw it at him!"

"Well I'm sorry! Maybe instead of hiding behind me, _you_ can ward him off!"

"HEY GUYS, WHAT'S WORSE THAN A WORM IN YOUR APPLE?

"Uh…One Direction?" Kenny guessed his voice shaky with fear.

"NOPE! THE HOLOCAUST! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's not funny!"

"I've never been this scared in my life." Bebe commented. "Chris telling anti-jokes and losing his French accent is like the definition of scary. "

"True that."

It was then that a silver box fell from the sky and landed at Kenny's feet.

"All right, sponsor present! Maybe it's a Taser!"

"Or maybe…" Bebe started, opening the box. "…it's cigarettes!"

"Really? Sweet!"

"It even comes with a lighter!"

"Awesome!"

Bebe quickly lit the cigarette and stuck in in her teammate's mouth while he was in the process of laughing. As soon as the cancer stick hit the teenager's mouth, he immediately sobered up.

"Ow, zwat ze fuck just 'appeened?" Ze Mole asked while rubbing his forehead. When he felt something wet on his head, he quickly removed his hand and examined it. "Why ees my 'ead bleeding?"

"Bebe threw a stick at you." Kenny answered.

Ze Mole glared at Bebe.

"What? It had to be done! You were going crazy!"

Ze Mole thought about the blonde's answer for a moment before accepting it. "Touché."

"So now what are we going to do? Are we going to find shelter hear or continue farther up the mountain?"

"I think that we should continue up to the summit. No one would ever suspect that we were up there and even if they did, they wouldn't want to climb it." Kenny answered.

"Good point." Bebe commented. "Well, let's get going, then."

The three teammates thus continued their journey up the mountain.

**~.~**

**Craig's P.O.V:**

"I am really special 'cause there's only one of me!

Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy other people are jealous of me!

When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song,

It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long. Oh, oh, oh!"

Craig sighed and recast fishing pole that he had made out of twigs. "Wow. If the Happy Song can't even cheer me up …well…I must be pretty messed up."

It was then that the teenager felt a tug on his line.

"A fish!" he exclaimed as he began to pull the fishing pole out of the water. "What the hell? How much does this fucking fish weigh?"

Craig pulled the line harder and harder until something black began to surface.

"Holy shit! This fish is like…six feet tall!"

When said fish drifted about a foot away from where Craig was standing, the teenager tackled it, put it in a headlock, and dragged it to shore. It was only then that he realized what the "fish" really was.

"OH MY GOD! _RED?_"

Suddenly, a thunderous voice echoed in the arena.

"_Thank you, Tucker!"_ A Game Maker gushed.

"Craig." The teenager corrected.

The Game Maker ignored the comment and continued speaking. _"We've been looking for this boy's body for the past day!"_

"Ok."

"_So as a reward for finding the body, we're going to give you something special, something important, something that you'll cherish until you die in this arena!...Well, if you die."_

"And what would that be? A gun? An RV? Wendy?"

Just then, a small silver box fell from the sky and landed in front of the boy's feet.

"Maybe it's a grenade!"

Craig eagerly opened the box and his look of excitement soon shifted to a look of disappointment and annoyance. "A mini water bottle? _That's_ what I'm supposed to cherish?"

"Yes! It's the tastiest water in existence!"

Craig rolled his eyes. "I can make use of this…somehow. Thanks, I guess."

"_You're welcome!"_ The Game Maker exclaimed before the arena, once again, became silent.

"Stupid Hunger Games. If I win, I wouldn't even want the money, I'd just want my life to be the same as it was before. Flipping off teachers; doing Thomas's laundry; crashing school dances; going over Clyde's house with Tweek and playing _Minecraft_ for hours. Those were the fucking days."

After reminiscing about his past for a few moments, Craig finally picked himself up and continued walking down the arena's coast; with fire in his eyes and the determination to win.

**~.~**

**Kyle's P.O.V:**

Kyle was sitting on a rock near a small pond, staring silently at his reflection in the water.

"Sup, carrot top?"

Upon hearing the voice, Kyle turned around and noticed Damien sitting on the rock next to him, playing paddleball.

"Oh. Hi Damien."

"Hey. What's up? You look upset."

"Yeah…" Kyle began, growing suspicious. "I guess I'm a little sad. Why?"

Damien looked up from his game. "What? Oh, I don't know. Just wondering. Why so sad?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Nothing, it's called being nice. You should look into it."

"_WHEN ARE YOU EVER NICE?"_ Kyle yelled, suddenly irritated.

"What's your fucking problem?" Damien growled through gritted teeth, trying to hold back his anger.

The redhead sighed and remained silent for a few minutes, waiting for Damien's growing rage to subside. When the Son of Satan was regained his composure, Kyle apologized.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you. These Games have just been so…frustrating …without Stan."

Damien raised his eyebrow. "Stan's dead? Since when?

"Don't you watch the death toll in the sky every night?"

"There's a death toll in the sky?"

"You know, with the Capital seal and the anthem?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

Kyle mentally facepalmed, but continued talking normally. "He died on the second day."

"How di-"

"Gangrene." Kyle finished. "Well…kind of…"

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

"W-well I…uh…I kind of…um…" Kyle suddenly choked and tried to hold back tears. He didn't like crying in front of anyone, much less Damien. "I…I killed him."

Damien looked stunned. "I didn't know you had it in ya, bro."

"I didn't mean to! It…it…it just happened that way. Stan had gangrene and I didn't want him to die; and I'm really good with medical procedures and all that stuff, but I didn't have a knife…and the Goths passed by and they had a machete and I needed it, and so I asked them if I could borrow it and they said yes, and I cut Stan's leg and accidently severed his femoral artery and he died; and then I killed the other Goth, and then I killed Kindergoth, and then there were wild boars, and…"

Kyle stopped babbling when he noticed that Damien wasn't listening; he was instead munching on _Oreos_ and watching a group of snapping turtles swim by. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

"Huh? Oh, well kind of. You lost me at 'medical procedures' and 'femoral artery' and all that jazz." Damien admitted.

"Oh…"

"So you killed a person?"

"Three." Kyle corrected.

"Well sir, you are officially one badass motherfucker." Damien said, smiling and holding out an _Oreo_. "Want one?"

"Why not?" Kyle said, taking up the offer. "I've been meaning to ask this, but I saw that Pip died a few days ago."

"Yeah."

"How did it happen?"

"I was driving an RV-"

"Oh God, this isn't going to end well." Kyle laughed.

Damien smirked. "So yeah, I was driving an RV and me and Pip got into a fight, so I went to go get a soda in the back and didn't bother pulling over or anything, so the RV rolled down a cliff."

Kyle cringed. "Ouch! Poor Pip."

"Yeah…so hey, this is a little off topic but do you want to form an alliance?"

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "I don't know…"

"Look, I know we weren't the best of friends back at school, probably because I'm kind of a dick…"

"You're not that bad, you were _way_ worse in middle school." Kyle reassured. "You've mellowed out a bit over the years."

"Thanks. But anyway, these Games…and Pip's death, made me realize that I should be nicer to people. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I completely agree. It kind of makes me wish that I was nicer to fatass…er…Cartman."

"So," Damien began, getting back on topic. "Do you want o be in an alliance with me?"

"Sure dude."

"Cool beans." Damien smirked. "Now what? Do you want to hunt or something?"

"Sounds good."

The two new allies now made their way down a narrow path that led deep into the woods, where they would spend the rest of the day hunting for animals.

**~.~**

**Tweek's P.O.V:**

Tweek, who was currently in an on-and-off psychotic state, looked down at his hands in disappointment.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT…EVERY LAST ONE…GONE!"

Over the course of the previous night, Tweek, who had grown hungry and was craving human flesh, gnawed off all of his fingers, to the point where what were what where formerly called hands, could now be classified as stubs.

"HOW? GAH! HOW DID I END UP LIKE THIS?" Tweek screeched. "I WANT TO GO HOME! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME…OR DIE. NNG! JUST ANYTHING TO GET OUT OF THESE GAMES!"

The blonde was now crying. "I'M RUNNING OUT OF HUMAN MEAT TO EAT ANYWAY…ALL I HAVE LEFT ARE MY TOES!"

It was then that Tweek heard loud laughing and arguing. He peered out of his cave in time to see the team of Kenny, Bebe, and Ze Mole climbing up the mountain.

"NO…I CAN'T KILL AND EAT THEM…THAT'S JUST LOWER THAN LOW! GAH! BUT I NEED FLESH…"

After hesitating for a moment, Tweek slowly crawled out of the cave and preceded stalk the team to the summit of the mountain.

~.~

**Cartman's P.O.V:**

Cartman was sitting in the tree stump that he was using for shelter, eating some of the deer meat that he had obtained and managed to cook a few days before, when he heard fast passed footsteps coming toward him.

"I swear to God if it's that fucking Canadian-Jew again…"

The nearby person was now just about two yards from where the tree stump was. It was then that Cartman noticed that the feet were way too big to be Ike's.

"_Shit, shit, shit, __**SHIT!" **_Cartman muttered. "Scott Fucking Tenorman."

"Fat-fuck, I know you're around here somewhere!" a malicious voice hissed. "If you come out now, I'll make you're death quick and clean."

The brunette thought about the offer for a moment, but decided to stay still and remain silent.

The ginger's voice began to rise as his rage grew. "YOU CAN HIDE FOR AS LONG AS YOU WANT, BUT I _WILL _FIND YOU AND I _WILL_ KILL YOU!"

Cartman bit his lip in an attempt to refrain from making a smart comment.

Scott was now growing impatient. "THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA LOOK FOR YOU NOW! SO HELP ME GOD, IF I FIND YOU, I'LL MAKE SURE TO MAKE YOUR DEATH SO SLOW AND SO PAINFUL THAT…uh…IT'LL BE _REALLY _SLOW AND _REALLY _PAINFUL!"

Cartman flinched as the ginger quickly walked over to the tree stump next to his and kicked it until it caved it.

'_Maybe he won't notice this tree stump. It's facing in the opposite direction, so I should be fine…I hope.' _

After kicking in the first hollow tree, Scott walked over to Cartman's tree stump. He examined it for a few moments and, not noticing that it was hollow on the other side, moved on to the next tree. The brunette, slightly shaken by the experience, sighed in relief when Scott had finally stopped searching the area.

"I've got to be, like, hella careful now. That ginger bastard want's my fucking head." Cartman stated, deciding that it was too dangerous for him to leave his shelter for the rest of the day.

**~.~**

**Ike's P.O.V: **

Ike was sneaking through forest, looking for a bird or small animal to shoot when he heard rapidly approaching footsteps nearby.

"Who could that be?"

"YOU BETTER COME OUT NOW YOU FAT BASTARD!" a furious voice shouted, in close range. "I KNOW YOU'RE FUCKING OUT HERE, CARTMAN!"

Ike froze in sheer terror. "Oh crap…it's Scott."

The footsteps were getting closer.

'_WHAT SHOULD I DO? CLIMB A TREE! HIDE! RUN AWAY!' _The Canadian's mind screamed; his thoughts getting jumbled in his state of panic.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU!" the ginger's voice rang, getting closer.

Ike pulled on two locks of hair and began to run away, but hesitated and decided to climb a tree instead. When the Jew was about three-fourths up the tree, he noticed Scott, glaring up at him from the ground.

"Oh look, it's the bastard's little helper." The ginger scowled. "Maybe I should kill you first."

Ike bit his lip, but decided that Scott was probably too heavy to climb the tree. "Yeah. Let's see if you can get me."

The ginger smirked. "I'd accept the challenger, but don't want to waste my energy on you yet. I'll just pretend that I haven't found you, and I'll chill under this tree until you come down. You're gonna have to eventually eat and sleep, after all."

Ike frowned when he realized that Scott was right. He frantically looked around for a way to get down from the tree unnoticeably when he spotted a giant tree branch, about as thick as a log and as heavy an a bag of cinder blocks, adjacent to where he was sitting. He smirked at the sight; as he had come up with a plan.

"Hey Scott!" Ike called. "You're probably too scared to climb the tree; so you're trying to cover up your fear by playing it cool."

Scott looked up. "Uh, no. I'm just too lazy to be honest."

"Chicken! Bwak! Bwak! Bwak!" The Canadian taunted.

The ginger was becoming irritated, but tried to cover it up. "Wow, talk about childish! How old are you? Eleven?"

"Yes, actually." Ike informed while smiling. "I'm glad you noticed!"

Scott was becoming even angrier. "Who asked you anyway, kid?"

"I believe you did. Like…" Ike paused for a moment and moved his fingers, as if counting. "Thirteen seconds ago."

"SAY ONE MORE WORD AND SO HELP ME..!"

"You have PMS and GPS, so you're a bitch and you will find me."

"THAT'S IT!" The enraged ginger shouted. He quickly began to scale the tree.

"Shoot! I forgot he was in Boy Scouts! Those kids are, like, born knowing how to climb trees!"

Scott, who was now about twenty feet below Ike began to reach for the Canadian's dangling legs. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING DRAG YOU OFF THIS TREE, KID!"

Ike quickly realized that he had to use the large branch that was next to him, as it was the only thing that would allow him to make it out alive in this situation. With the help of a little strength and a massive amount of adrenaline, Ike pulled the log from the canopy of branches that it was resting on, and dropped it down the side of the tree that Scott was climbing up. The branch collided with Scott's head, creating a sickening crack, and the ginger's limp body fell to the ground; the log falling nearby.

Ike stared at the ground in disbelief. "I killed him? I KILLED HIM!" The Jew exclaimed while practically flying down the tree in excitement. "I can't believe it! I just killed the biggest threat in the arena!"

The Canadian happily marched away from the scene and continued hunting, as he had been doing before the interruption.

Ike, in his excitement, however, didn't notice that the death cannon had never fired and that Scott was only temporarily knocked out.

**~.~**

**A/N**

**So that was Chapter 22, I hope you liked it. :)**

**There's one thing I want to mention about this chapter though, regarding Damien. See, the thing is (this is just my opinion, you obviously don't have to agree with me) I don't think that Damien (like if he was in the show more often) wouldn't always act like an evil, demon-spawn prick 100% of the time. I don't know, he just seems like the kind of person that although he can be mean, he can have moments where he is actually, like, genuinely nice…kind of like Cartman in a way…but not as much of an asshole. I don't know. :P**

**So review and stuff. I've been getting a lot of reviews lately and it's been making me sooo happy! But yeah, anyway, review and stuff. Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows. Adios, amigos! ;D **


	23. Interlude 2

**A/N**

**Hey!**

**Hey there! BONUS! BONUS! BONUS! I posted two chapters for you guys today! :D**

**So This is chapter 23 and it's an interlude chapter. It really serves no purpose but to explain why some things in the arena happen in the next chapter, but that's about it. I don't really like posting just interludes because I don't really like them, so you probably don't either. This one I felt had to be posted though because the next chapter wouldn't make much sense without it, so yeah. I also posted the next chapter, too, so that you wouldn't be like "I WAITED A MONTH FOR A 1000 WORD INTERLUDE! FUUUU-" Yeah. :P **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker and The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**Warnings: Swearing.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**~.~**

On the sixth night of the Games, the stylists where sitting on a sitting around the lobby of the _Holiday Inn Hotel_ in a circle playing _Would You Rather._

"Ok, Revlon, muffin, it's your turn!" Avon exclaimed.

"OK. SOLDIER MAC."

"A-yes?"

"WOULD YOU RATHER BE STUCK ON A DESERT ISLAND WITH A STAR TREK DWEEB OR WITH A CONSTIPATED CLOWN?"

"A-what a-kind of a-question is a-that?" Mac asked.

"JUST ANSWER IT, MAGGOT!" Revlon roared.

"I guess the a-constipated clown." Mac answered.

"I disagree." Cinna cut in. "What I'd choose the Star Trek Nerd."

"Why?" Mary-Kay cut in. "You'd have to deal with their nonstop babbling about Storm Troopers, and Lightsabors and all that jazz."

"That's _Star Wars, _dudette_._" Lancôme corrected.

"Mary-Kay does have a point, though." Victoria intervened.

"Yeah, who wants to hear about gay slash between Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock all day?" Sephora asked. "GOD HATES GAY!"

"Who let her in here?" Johnson asked.

"I don't even know." Jonson answered.

"True." Cinna agreed, referring to the point brought up by Sephora.

"But what if the constipated clown finally poops, but then smears the poop all over your face because he thinks it's funny?" Dove asked. "So you'd be starving, thirsty, annoyed, and smelling like poop. That's why the Star Trek nerd is the obvious choice."

Everyone stared at the blonde in silence for a very long time.

"Um…?" Mary-Kay began. "W-well it looks like someone's coming out of their shell."

"Oh!" Dove gasped. "That was really inappropriate for me to say! I'm so sorry everyone!"

"N-No it's fine it was just…" Victoria tried to reassure, thinking for the right words.

"…so fucking O.O.C." Loreal finished.

"Yeah." Everyone else agreed.

"LASSEN SIE UNS WEITER!" Pantene shouted, punching the wall in annoyance.

"Ok, ok, sheesh lady!" Johnson snapped. "Ok, Avon, would you rather-"

"GUYS!" Katniss shouted running into the room, followed by all of the other mentors.

"What? What's going on, Katniss?" Cinna asked in concern, standing up quickly.

Cecilia pushed her way through the crowd. "It's the Game Makers." She began. "They are getting bored with the contestants."

"And they were upset that no one died the other day." Gloss informed.

"What are you trying to say?" Victoria asked, becoming worried.

"We were informed that the Game Makers are going to try to make the next few days in the arena 'more interesting'." Finnick reported.

"Well, this news doesn't affect me. Like at all." Jonson bud in. "If you want, everyone that it doesn't affect can leave and we can let the people that are affected discuss the problem privately."

"Yeah. That would be great." Peeta agreed.

With that, Sephora, Dove, Johnson and Jonson, Pantene, and Lancôme left the lobby.

"I, like, really love my tributes and I, like, don't want Bebe and Cartman to, like, die!" Loreal cried.

"I loved my tributes too." Victoria added. "Pip has unfortunately died, but I'm hoping that Damien will survive."

"So what's a-going to a-happen?" Mac asked, growing anxious.

"The information is classified. We've been trying to find what they're going to do." Beetee added.

"Well, does anyone else besides the Game Makers know the information?" Mary-Kay asked.

"YEAH, IS THERE ANYONE THAT WE COULD BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF TO TELL US?" Revlon asked.

"Effie knows." Trixie informed from the back of the crowd.

"Like, she does?" Loreal asked.

"ALRIGHT MEN, TAKE YOUR POSTIONS! WE'RE GOING TO GET THE INFORMATION OUT O THIS PREPSTER!" Revlon thundered.

"Wait, we don't need to beat her up for the information." Mary-Kay began. "Loreal and I are really good friends with her. We'll probably be able to find out."

"Oh yeah, you're , like, right!"

"But sweeties, how sure are you that you'll get the information from Effie?" Avon asked.

"I don't know, but you guys can begin to think up a back-up plan just in case we're unsuccessful."

"Alright." Annie agreed.

"But, like, where is Effie?" Loreal asked.

"I think I saw her in the gift shop on the second floor when we were going down to the lobby, yo." T-Ray informed.

"'Kay, thanks!" Mary-Kay stated. "I'm going to need a few people though. How about Loreal and Victoria? Do you guys want to come with me."

"Sure."

The three stylists then began to make their way to the gift shop.

~.~

"Oh my goodness! These are the cutest little knickknacks ever!" Effie exclaimed in glee. "Now, how much are they? Goodness! Thirty dollars? What a bargain!"

"Effie!"

The pink-haired woman turned around to see Mary-Kay, Loreal, and Victoria walking towards her.

"Oh hello, girlies! What's up?"

"Effie," Mary-Kay began. "We heard that the Game Makers are planning to do something that would make the Games 'more interesting'?"

Effie was silent.

"Which I'm guessing means 'more dangerous' or something that would cause 'more people to die'?"

"Yes." Effie said. "That would be correct."

"And, like, that would be...what?" Loreal asked.

"I can't tell you guys; I'm sorry."

"What if we promised you a date with Kenny?" Victoria asked.

Effie stared at Victoria, her mouth agape in disbelief. "R-R-really?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok," Effie said, motioning for the stylists to come closer. "You know how in the morning through evening the arena is extremely hot? And from evening until dawn the arena is freezing cold? The Game Makers are planning on making the arena snowy and at subzero temperatures all day and all night now."

"What exactly do you mean by 'subzero'?" Victoria asked.

"About negative thirty-five degrees." Effie explained.

"Woah."

"And the Game Makers are also going to throw in a few more mutated animals."

"Is that it?" Loreal asked, hoping that it was.

"If no one dies from the freezing and the animals, the Game Makers are going to think up more things that could happen; things like unavoidable natural disasters."

"Wow, the Game Makers are kinda mean." Mary-Kay commented.

"It's just for the ratings, girls. I don't come up with this stuff, I just hear about it." Effie reassured.

"That's it, right?" Loreal asked again.

"Yup, that's it!" Effie beamed, cheerfully.

"Alright, thanks Effie." Victoria said.

The three girls then returned to the other stylists and mentors to inform them of what they had learned.

~.~

A/N

Hello!

So that was chapter 23. I know it was an interlude, but I hoped you liked it :). I have another author's note in the next chapter, so I'm not going to say much on this one.

Review and Stuff. Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows. Bye!


	24. Day 8, 11:11

**A/N:**

**Hi! :D**

**Hi guys! This is chapter 24 of the story. As you read in the last chapter (the Interlude) the arena changed a little bit. Oh, and before I forget, Happy Halloween...you know, if it happens. Last year, Halloween got cancelled where I live (Western Massachusetts) because of a blizzard that caused trees to fall and a week-long power outage. I can sum up the experience in 3 words: It. Was. HELL. You never realize how much electricity you really use until you lose it for seven days. We had no heat, water, electronics, lights, you name it. I thought I was going to freeze to death! So, yeah, Halloween might be cancelled again because we might have another freakish blizzard because of that stupid hurricane Sandy. Ugh! Ok, my rant is over! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**WARNINGS: Swearing.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**~.~**

**Kyle & Damien's P.O.V:**

Kyle shivered in his sleeping bag as a frosty draft wafted through the cave that he and Damien had found the previous night. He looked at his watch. It was 3:40 AM.

"D-damn, it's still too early to get up." Kyle muttered as he rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. After a few more minutes of tossing and turning, Kyle finally decided to get up and walk around outside.

"H-holy shit! It must be like…below zero right now! It's never been this cold in the arena before." It was then that the redhead noticed large, white flakes of snow being whipped around in the icy wind. "Woah, this blizzard is _really _bad."

Shivering, Kyle slowly walked back into the cave. Once inside, he made his way over to his teammate to wake him up.

"Damien?" Kyle whispered, gently tapping on the other teenagers shoulder.

"Huh? Wha-HOLY SHIT ITS COLD!" Damien yelped in surprise, instantly springing to his feet.

"There's a really strong blizzard outside." Kyle said, slipping on the fluffy, lilac parka that he had kept from the first day.

Damien just stared at his teammate, before crumbling to the ground in a heap of laughter. "Feminine much? YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING MARSHMALLOW! "

"I _know. _That's not the first time someone's said that." Kyle said, having a flashback about the first night in the arena; the last night that Stan had been alive.

Damien, sensing his teammates sadness, immediately stopped laughing. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Kyle reassured, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat and quickly changing the subject. "S-So. If we want to survive, we're gonna need a fire. "

"Yup. And to make a fire, we're going to need firewood." Damien added. "But how are we going to find firewood when there's like five feet of snow on the ground?"

"Good point...hmmm…maybe we could pull some branches off if small trees."

"Yeah! Alright, let's go get some firewood."

…

After about a half-hour of searching, the two teammates came back with two armfuls of firewood and some pine needles.

"Ok, this much firewood could probably last us about two or three days if we use moderate amounts of it."

"Yeah." Damien agreed, making a circle of rocks and putting four thin branches and a handful of pine needles in the center. "Do you want to start the fire?"

"Sure." Kyle agreed, picking up a fifth stick, putting it between his hands, and rubbing it against the sticks in the makeshift fire pit.

"It's not working." Kyle panicked. "I'll try blowing on it."

"That's what she said."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Oh, ha-ha. You're sooo funny."

"Thanks, I try." Damien returned.

Kyle smiled, shaking his head, before getting back to the matter at hand. After a few more unsuccessful attempts at staring the fire, he sighed in frustration and threw the stick that he was using on the ground.

"Need help?" Damien, who was currently playing paddleball, asked.

"Yeah. It won't start. I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Watch and learn." Damien stated glaring at the fire pit. The sticks and pine needles in the pit suddenly burst into flames.

"Homina, Homina, Homina…" Kyle babbled.

Damien smirked.

"But how did you…_how did you do that?" _Kyle asked, completely baffled.

"Demonic powers." The Son of Satan answered simply.

"You, sir, are a freak of nature." The redhead joked.

"I know. But at least we have fire, right?"

"That's true." Kyle agreed.

The two teammates, now somewhat warm, attempted to go back to sleep.

**~.~**

**Bebe, Kenny, & Ze Mole's P.O.V:**

"LEFT!" Bebe shouted.

"RIGHT!" Ze mole retorted.

"LEFT!"

"RIGHT!"

"_**LEFT!"**_

"_**RIGHT!"**_

As the two teammates continued to argue about what path on the mountain to take, Kenny sat on a rock, shivering.

"G-G-G-Guys c-c-can w-we p-please m-make a decision? I'm f-f-freezing."

"Oh yeah, sorry Kenny." Bebe apologized. "I forgot that you didn't have a hood."

"N-n-n-no p-problem."

"Why don't vwe make a deceesion by playeeng rock, paper, scissors?" Ze Mole suggested.

"Fine." Bebe huffed.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

"Ha! Paper beats rock, I win!" Bebe cheered. "We're going left!"

"Vine, beetch." Ze Mole muttered in annoyance.

"Finally!" Kenny exclaimed as he ran to catch up with his teammates who were currently glaring at each other. After a few minutes of quiet walking, Kenny finally broke the silence .

"You know, you two should just get together already."

Both Bebe and Ze Mole stopped dead in their tracks. _"WHAT?"_

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious that you two like each other." The blonde pointed out. "I mean, I'm just saying."

"Yeah, well, we don't." Bebe snapped.

"Ok, ok. No need to get defensive." Kenny teased.

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!"

"Whatever you say, Bebe." Kenny joked.

Ze Mole began chuckle.

"What's so funny, Chris?" The blonde exploded in anger.

"Nozeeng. Eets just ze way zat ou are reacteeng. 'Our making a beeg deal out of notheeng."

"W-Well you might think it's nothing, but I don't like being wrongly accused of stuff!"

Kenny put his arm around his angered teammate. "Listen, I'm sorry. I was only kidding. I didn't think that you would get this upset."

Bebe sighed. It's fine. I'm sorry for making such a big deal out it. I shouldn't have taken it so seriously."

"It's ok!" Kenny reassured. "At least we're all friends again, right?"

"Yup."

"Oui."

"GAH! HI GUYS!"

The three teammates turned toward the voice and saw that it had come from Tweek.

"Oh, hey there Tweek!" Kenny greeted, with a small wave.

"GAH! I was wondering if I could join you're ally…I mean I'm kind of alone…and hungry." Tweek muttered, almost inaudibly.

Bebe looked sympathetically at the blonde. "I'm sorry Tweek, we'd love to have you in our ally, but we already have too many people in our group."

"Yeah," Kenny intervened. "It would be one thing if there were still 24 tributes, but there are only eleven of us left."

"Weeth three out of eleven people, we already 'ave about one-third of the people left een our ally." Ze Mole added.

"GAH! You don't like me?" Tweek squeaked, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"No, Tweek. We _do _like you. It's just that…" Bebe began.

"FINE!" Tweek hissed, suddenly angry. "YOU'LL REGRET THIS! YOU JUST WAIT!"

"Wha-?"

Tweek lunged at Kenny.

"WHAT DID_ I_ DO?" the Kenny shouted, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the attack.

Just then he heard a thud and a yelp. Kenny opened his eyes to see the crazed blonde turning on his heels and running away, blood cascading from the side of his head.

"What the fuck just happened?" Kenny asked, looking at his teammates.

"I 'it 'im on ze 'ead weeth my zhovel." Ze Mole answered, putting his arm around Kenny. "I've got 'our back, bro."

The brunette then turned toward Bebe who was blankly staring at him, her arms crossed. " 'Ours too, Bebe." He teased while winking.

Bebe jokingly rolled her eyes and smirked. "Pfft, you wish. Let's continue down the path."

The three teammates, now in a good mood, continued their trek up the mountain.

**~.~**

**Timmy's P.O.V:**

Timmy, who had been freed from the mud two days prior, was riding around the snowy forest in his wheelchair when he heard a high-pitched beeping noise.

"_Battery: Five percent."_ A monotone, robotic-sounding voice from his wheelchair informed.

"Tim-mah…" Timmy panicked.

"_Battery: Four Percent."_

Timmy began to move as quickly as he could (which wasn't very fast at all) to a location that had easily-accessible water.

"_Battery: Three Percent."_

"TIMMAH! TIM-TIM TIMMAHHHHH!" Timmy cried in terror.

"_Battery: Two Percent."_

Timmy, who was now flustered, began to wheel around in circles.

"_Battery: One Percent."_

"TIMAAAAHHH!"

"_Battery: Zero Percent. Powering Off."_

Timmy's wheelchair came to a halt. The cripple examined the location that he was stuck in. Snow. Barren trees. No food or water.

Timmy sighed and looked up at the sky. This was going to be a long day.

**~.~**

**Craig's P.O.V:**

Craig was sitting along the edge of the water, which had turned to ice overnight, staring out into the open sea. The determination to win that he had found the previous day had faded. "It kind of sucks that it's impossible to commit suicide here." He muttered to himself. "Most of my friends are dead, except Tweek. I wonder how he's doing."

All of a sudden, he noticed a large, black shadow swimming nearby.

"What the-?"

Before he could finish, a twenty-five foot eel with razor-sharp teeth emerged from the dark water causing sharp shards of ice to fly everywhere. Craig leapt back in surprise just as the creature sunk its teeth into the ground, where he was previously sitting.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

The creature made another attempt at eating the teenager, but Craig dodged the attack again.

_Ok, calm down Craig just think, think, think, think. You still have that water bottle that the Game Makers gave you, and you turned it into a water bottle bomb last night. Throw it into the eel's mouth._

Craig quickly pulled the water bottle bomb out of his bag and threw it into the creatures mouth while it was about to attack.

Once the bottle landed in the fish's mouth, the creature closed its mouth and leaned backwards in surprise, just before the bottle exploded. The force of the explosion caused the mutants head to burst, chunks of flesh flying through the air, and it's long and lifeless body slipping back into the water.

Craig stared at the now-calm water with a look of disbelieve and terror, as if he couldn't comprehend what had just happened, before sighing and swiftly brushing through his hair, which had become severely disheveled. . "Thank God for A.P. Chem."

Now that Craig had significantly calmed down, he noticed the bitter cold air and began to shiver. "Why is it s-s-so c-cold? It's eleven o'clock. It's usually at l-least s-s-seventy five d-degrees by this t-t-t-time."

The raven haired teen looked around and spotted some trees. "I need to make a f-f-fire."

Craig quickly ran over to some palm trees and gathered some leaves that had fallen from the branches, and collected a few sticks that he had found on the ground.

The teenager quickly gathered some rocks that he had managed to find under the snow and made a small fire pit. He put the sticks and palm leaves that he had found in the pit and began to rub the sticks together. Within two minutes, he had created a decent-sized fire.

"Cool. I can probably cook some of the fish that I caught the other day."

Sitting close to the flame, Craig was now roasting a string of fish and warming himself up, now wary and careful of his surroundings.

**~.~**

**Ike's P.O.V:**

After "killing" Scott the day before, Ike's first destination was Cartman's tree stump. When he arrived, he noticed Cartman stuffing his face with food.

"C-Cartman? What are you doing?" Ike asked, raising his eyebrow.

"It's getting cold, so I decided to hibernate." Cartman said, while eating a _Twinkie._

"Humans aren't supposed to hibernate, stupid. It doesn't work. Only animals can."

"WHAT! I spent all this time eating for nothing?"

"I guess so."

"FUCK! I can't believe I-wait…I told you never to come back here!" Cartman remembered, suddenly becoming angry.

"It's ok." Ike reassured. "I just came to tell you that I killed Scott."

"Wait…what? How? _When?_"

"I killed Scott by dropping a huge tree branch on his head yesterday evening." Ike simply stated, answering all of the questions asked.

"Are you sure? I didn't hear a canon or anything, and I didn't see his picture in the sky last night."

Ike suddenly began to doubt himself. "Wait…I'm sure….I thought…."

Cartman blankly stared that the Canadian whose face was showing obvious signs of fear.

"…I don't think I did…crap…no…I didn't…" Ike managed to squeak.

Cartman massaged his temples. "See, mini-Jew? This is why I _told _you not to get involved!"

"I'm sorry!"

The brunette sighed. "Well, now you and me are in the same position…actually, you're probably worse off than I am."

Ike gulped.

"I really don't know what to do I mean…you fucked up pretty badly."

"I know…"

Cartman, for once in his life, felt more sympathetic than angry. "Look, I don't know where exactly Scott is right now, but I know that he's somewhere in the woods. If you want to avoid him, I would recommend the beach."

"Why the beach?"

"Because, we all know that gingers hate sunlight! Why do you think that he's been hanging around in the forest?"

"Because it's dark?"

"Exactly!"

"What about you, though? Why would you stay in the forest when you know that Scott is after you?"

"I can take him." Cartman reassured. "Easily."

"Alright, then. I guess I'll go there." Ike stated, slowly backing away. "Thanks."

"Whatever."

Without another word, Ike turned around and began to head toward the beach.

**~.~**

**Scott's P.O.V:**

"Where…am I? It's so…white." Scott, who had been knocked out for a day, looked around.

"I…can't remember..?"

_***FLASHBACK***_

_"Oh look, it's the bastard's little helper. Maybe I should kill you first."_

_"Yeah. Let's see if you can get me."_

"_I'd accept the challenger, but don't want to waste my energy on you yet. I'll just pretend that I haven't found you, and I'll chill under this tree until you come down. You're gonna have to eventually eat and sleep, after all."_

_"Hey Scott! You're probably too scared to climb the tree; so you're trying to cover up your fear by playing it cool."_

_"Uh, no. I'm just too lazy to be honest."_

_"Chicken! Bwak! Bwak! Bwak"_

_"Wow, talk about childish! How old are you? Eleven?"_

_"Yes, actually. I'm glad you noticed!"_

_"Who asked you anyway, kid?"_

_"I believe you did. Like…thirteen seconds ago."_

_"SAY ONE MORE WORD AND SO HELP ME..!"_

_"You have PMS and GPS, so you're a bitch and you will find me."_

_"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO FUCKING DRAG YOU OFF THIS TREE, KID!"_

_The world went black._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"Who was that though? Was it Clyde? Wendy? Gregory? Stan? Maybe Kindergoth?"

Scott tried to remember the flashback, but his memory went fuzzy.

"I know I'm out here to hunt down Cartman; but I also want to hunt down the dick that did this to me."

Scott's eyes suddenly widened. "Wait…Wasn't it Timmy who did that?

The ginger scowled. "It was. I'll find that pussy-ass bastard and Cartman, too!"

Scott, now fueled with anger, began to hunt down his two enemies; determined to finish them off once and for all.

**~.~**

**A/N**

**So that was chapter 24, I hope you liked it. Scott may have a little brain damage; just letting you guys know. Um…I don't really have much to say about the other characters. I gues I'll give you a recap of who died throughout the chapters so far:**

**Jimmy**

**Gregory**

**Bradley**

**Stan**

**Evan**

**Henrietta**

**Wendy**

**Butters**

**Clyde**

**Token**

**Kindergoth**

**Pip**

**Red Goth**

**So the people left are: Kenny, Bebe, Christophe, Cartman, Ike, Scott, Timmy, Tweek, Damien, Kyle, and Craig.**

**Almost done with the story guys…well, kinda ;) That's about it.**

**So review and stuff. Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows. Happy Halloween! :D**


	25. Day 8 Part 2, 11:11

**A/N**

**Hey guys! :)**

**Sorry about the hiatus, my computer crashed (again!) and I've been kind of sick lately. So this is Chapter 25 of the story. I know that no one is dying at the moment; I'm doing that on purpose. This is the last chapter in the story that does not have any deaths. From here on out, there will be at least one or more deaths per chapter. The contestants are going to drop like flies. Do you know what that means? It means that there are only about six to seven more chapters until the story is complete. It's kind of sad thinking about it, but I guess this story was going to end eventually. Yeah, so I think that's about it. :P (oh by the way, I don't own that story thing in Damien & Kyles P.O.V, we did that same activity in English class, passing a notebook around and having each student write a sentence, and I just took the story out of my notebook.) **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, nada, zipperoo. South Park belongs to Matt and Trey and the Hunger Games Belongs to Suzanne Collins. **

**WARNINGS: Swearing.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**~.~**

**Ike's P.O.V: **

"Am I close to the beach area yet? I've been walking for hours!"

Ike, who had followed the advice given to him by Cartman a few hours back, had been walking for nearly ten hours before sitting down to rest.

"These woods are endless..." The Canadian mumbled to himself. It was then that he noticed a bright orange glow about six-hundred feet from where he was sitting. Ike squinted, but had difficulty identifying the source of the light, since it was now dark out and somewhat misty.

_Is that a fire? Did someone forget to put it out or something? Is there someone over there? Should I go over there? Could that be Scott trying to lure me in? No! It's too risky...but it's sooo cold..._

Ike 's thoughts continued to clash, to the point that he had developed a headache.

"Ok, just empty your mind...Empty your mind...Empty your mind...Focus...Focus..." Ike muttered to himself while taking deep breathes. Sure enough, after a few moments, his headache went away." This is the Hunger Games. Risks are meant to be taken."

After a few more seconds of deep breathing, Ike began to walk to the source of the orange glow.

_Please don't be Scott, Please don't be Scott...Anyone but Scott!_

When the Canadian was standing about ten feet from the fire, he heard footsteps and began to look around frantically.

_What if Scott pushes me into the fire? Crap! This was a mistake! Poor judgment! Bad idea! Run!_

Ike, paralyzed in fear, was unable to lift his feet from the ground. He closed his eyes and awaited is firey fate...but...it never came.

"Uh...are you okay?" A voice asked from behind him.

Ike, realizing that the voice didn't belong to Scott, turned around. "Craig! Craig! Oh my God it's only Craig! CRAAAIIIGGGG!" The Canadian said, leaping into Craig's arms.

Craig, holding Ike, gave him a _'What the fuck are you doing? Get off of me.'_ look of confusion; not that Ike could see it or anything.

After a few moments, Ike finally let go of Craig and wiped tears of joy from his eyes. "Craig, Craig...

"Yeah, yeah that's my name. Don't wear it out." The dark haired teenager muttered in annoyance.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really happy to see you."

Craig raised an eyebrow.

"Well not _you_ specifically, but anyone other than Scott or Cartman. I would have reacted the same way to anyone else. Trust me. I don't have a creepy man-crush on you, I swear."

"Ok..." Craig said, still trying to comprehend what was happening. "Uh...do you want something to eat or...something?

Ike nodded, and Craig handed him a fish.

**~.~**

**Damien & Kyle's P.O.V:**

_"But I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more, just to be the man who walked 5000 miles to fall out at your door! Da-da-da-da! Da-da-da-da! Da-da-da-da! Da-da-da-da! Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da!"_

Kyle and Damien sang in unison while marching along the edge of the forest area.

"You know, if life was still normal and everyone was still alive and attending school; you would totally be my back-up friend for those times when Stan went all emo or when we got into fights." Kyle stated. "You're really not that bad of a person."

Damien beamed. "Obviously."

The two, who had wandered onto the beached area while singing the chorus of their song, noticed a campfire in the distance.

"Damien! Look!" Kyle exclaimed. "People!"

"Sweet! Let's kill them!"

"No!" Kyle snapped. "Let's talk to them. It's been forever since we've talked to other people besides each other."

"Fine." Damien reluctantly agreed before following his ally to the fire.

...

It was when Kyle and Damien were a few feet from the fire that they were able to identify the two people sitting near it.

"IKE!" Kyle exclaimed, running over to his little brother and giving him a hug.

"KYLE!"

"What's up with you Broflovski's and hugging people?" Craig asked.

He was ignored.

Damien sat down next to Craig. " 'Sup home skillet biscuit? It's been a while. We haven't really talked since school."

Craig smiled. "Not much. Life is pretty boring, as usual. Do you and Kyle want some food? I have some extra fish.

Damien shrugged. "Free food? Why the hell not?"

...

After finishing their meal, Damien, Kyle, Ike, and Craig sat around the fire in silence.

"You know, we should form an alliance." Damien suggested. "I mean me and Kyle have already formed one, but I think that we should make one big one. What do you guys think?"

"Sounds good." Ike agreed.

"Works for me." Craig commented.

"Great!" Damien beamed. "Ok fellow dicks. I'm bored. Let's play a game."

"Wait, wait, wait? Dicks?" Kyle asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Our new team name. The Dicks. Damien...D, Ike...I, Craig...C, and Kyle...K. It's awesome!"

"Ok." Everyone agreed.

"Now back to the game." Craig started. "What would we play?"

Damien smiled and pulled out a notebook and I pen. "I snuck this in. Anyway, I'll write a sentence and we have to pass the notebook back and forth to make a story. But try not to make a boring story. Try to make it as mind-fuckingly awesome as possible."

"Uh...We'll try..."

"We'll start off with Ike." Damien said, giving him the pen.

Ike thought for a moment before writing down the starting sentence:

_**-Behind her, the noise escalated and she ran into the basement.**_

He then passed the notebook to Kyle. Kyle quickly scribbled:

_**-Someone, or something, hit the door with great force.**_

Kyle handed the book to Craig, who wrote:

_**-The door was knocked off its hinges and a great muffin walked in.**_

Craig gave Damien the book, and Damien continued:

_**-Blueberries exploded throughout the room, tumbling down the stairs.**_

The boys, now getting into the story, passed on the notebook in the same order.

_**-A rouge fruit cart had gotten loose in the market.**_

_**-There was a strange man in a bowtie, who was running after the cart, holding a glowing screwdriver.**_

_**-The muffin quickly overcame him in a burst of delicious violence.**_

_**-She was now in a cavern of eternal, emotional damnation as she ate her life away.**_

_**-Strawberry after Strawberry, grape by grape, pineapple after pineapple, she even downed a whole watermelon!**_

"Uh..." Kyle thought. "I've got nothing."

"Just write down anything." Ike said.

"Pass." Kyle said, handing the notebook to Craig. Craig shrugged and continued the story.

_**-She had recently read that watermelons were great for your sexual health.**_

_**-Which seems like a fact worth knowing.**_

_**-But she was wrong!**_

Kyle took the notebook and began to write again.

_**-Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her:**_

_**-SLENDER MAN!**_

_**-He had a watermelon in hand; obviously, Slender man was very sexually healthy.**_

_**-She went to the supermarket and bought a papaya for her personal enjoyment.**_

_**-Slender Man smashed her papaya.**_

_**-THE END**_

Ike, Kyle, Craig, and Damien stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"These alliance is gonna be sick!" Craig commented.

"Totes!" Kyle agreed.

After about five straight minutes of mirth, the allies finally calmed down.

"We should probably go to sleep soon." Ike stated.

"True that. I'm exhausted." Damien agreed.

"Night guys." Craig said, lying down next to the fire.

"Goodnight."

**~.~**

**Cartman's P.O.V:**

Cartman was sitting in his tree stump, eating a Twinkie, when a note fluttered to the ground near him. Cartman picked up the note and began reading.

_Cartman,_

_Be prepared for a rough day tomorrow. I can't get into details, but please, heed my warning. Be careful, and carefully examine your surroundings. Especially the sky. __ESPECIALLY__ THE SKY._

_~Loreal_

"Hmm. What does she know?" Cartman said, finishing off his Twinkie, licking his fingers, and reaching into the box for another one.

"'Ay! It's empty! Loreal, I want more Twinkies!" The brunette demanded.

Just then, another note flew into the stump.

_Yeah...about that..._

_Hostess shut down a few days ago. Not that you would know because you were in the arena when the announcement was made. So there won't be any more Twinkies...or Dingdongs...or Ho-Hos...or Wonder Bread...What is the world coming to?_

_~Loreal_

"W-What! Sh-shut down?" Cartman frantically read the letter over multiple times before he finally came to terms with the devastating news.

"I don't want to live on this planet anymore!"

The brunette, who was completely crushed, curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep.

**~.~**

**Scott's P.O.V:**

"If I were a cripple in a wheelchair, where would I be hiding?" Scott asked himself, determined to hunt down Timmy.

"The nerve of him...to drop a log on my head! How could he have possibly climbed that tree anyway? His legs are all twisty, for butter biscuit's sake!"

Scott soon realized that he was walking around in circles and decided to sit down. Intense pain shot through his head and spine.

"Ergh... my head. That stupid twerp probably gave me brain damage...I'm not going to get revenge on him by sitting here and complaining, though." Scott said, standing up. "I'll get my revenge! I will! Even if it's the last thing that I ever do!"

The ginger then continued on his quest to find Timmy and Cartman.

**~.~**

**Timmy's P.O.V:**

" . Timmah." Timmy weakly chanted.

"Tim. Timmah. Timmah." he continued, shivering, as snow continued to fall slowly from the sky. His wheelchair battery had died about nine hours prior, and he had been sitting almost completely still in the frigid climate since then.

"Timmah..."

**~.~**

**Tweek's P.O.V:**

"GAH! I KNOW THAT LUNGING AT KENNY FEW HOURS AGO WASN'T EXACTLY THE SMARTEST DECISDION THAT I'VE EVER MADE." Tweek said to himself, rubbing the dry blood on the side of his temple.

"AND I KNOW THAT I'M BECOMING A LITTLE CRAZYJUST A TEENY-TINY BIT. BUT I'M HUNGRY! AND I REALLY, REALLY LIKE HUMAN MEAT...I'M OUT OF FINGERS AND TOES, THOUGH..."the blonde continued, examining the purpling stubs on his hands.

"BUT I THINK THAT STALKING BEBE, KENNY, AND THAT OTHER GUY WAS ONE OF THE SMARTEST THINGS THAT I'VE EVER DONE! ALL OF THE FOOD THAT I COULD EVER IMAGINE...WAITING FOR ME...AS SOON AS THEY FALL ASLEEP."

Tweek peeked into the cave and saw the teammates sleeping.

"...NGG! I WOULD FEEL SO BAD THOUGH...MAYBE I'LL JUST WAIT UNTIL MORNING AND THEN ATTACK THEM? YEAH, THAT'LL WORK!"

The crazed blonde then built himself a small, makeshift fort out of snow and prepared to attack the three tributes in the cave the next morning.

**~.~**

**Bebe, Kenny, and Ze Mole's P.O.V:**

"No...Karen don't...Don't touch that Karen...Karen? I said don't touch that! KAREN! NOOOOOOO! " Kenny yelled in his sleep, his arms and legs flailing around furiously.

"Ugh." Bebe mumbled in annoyance while turning away from the blonde.

"Why ze 'ell eez zat focker over zere zcreaming zo much?" Ze Mole asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know, but he needs to just shut the fuck up."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" Kenny screeched.

"'oly merciless God! Shut 'im up!" Ze Mole yelled while covering his ears.

Panicked, Bebe instantaneously kicked Kenny in the face.

The cave was now dead silent.

"Thank God." Bebe said. "We could've gotten killed if someone was around here."

"I know. Zese stupeed Games suck ass."

"Yeah..." Bebe began. "Just thinking of all of the things that I'll never experience if I don't make it out alive makes me sad."

"I'll never get to be ze world's greatest assassin." Ze Mole stated in disappointment.

"That's a...pretty big goal you've got there." Bebe commented. "I'll never have my own kids, or get married, or have a real boyfriend, or have my first kiss. You're completely right, these Games do suck. "

"Zwait, 'ou've never 'ad you first kiss yet?" Ze Mole asked, shocked.

"Yeah...why do you look so surprised?" The blonde asked.

"I don't know, 'ou just seem like the type that would."

"Nope, I haven't. How about you?"

"What?"

"Have you had your fist kiss yet?"

"Non."

"Oh."

The two awkwardly avoided eye contact for a few minutes before Ze Mole broke the silence.

"Wanna make out?"

Bebe smiled before throwing herself at the brunette. The two made out for several minutes, before their session was interrupted.

"Remember kiddies, kissing a smoker is like licking an ash tray."

At the sound of a certain blonde's voice, Bebe and Ze Mole's eyes shot open and they quickly separated.

"Kenny!"

Kenny pointed and laughed at his two teammates who were both severely blushing.

"You were awake? But, but, when-?" Bebe babbled.

"I don't know. Someone kicked me in the face and I woke up. I tried to fall back asleep, but then I heard you guys talking about your feelings and I tried really hard to muffle my laughter. And _then_, the icing on the cake was that awkward moment when you guys stopped talking. At that point I was thinking, _'Ohhh, my bro's gonna get some tonight!_' and then it was like _WHAM!_ Full. Make-out. Session." Kenny rambled excitedly.

Bebe and Chris stared at each other, then at Kenny.

"Don't look at me like that." the blonde teased. "It was bound to happen. Avoiding romance in the Hunger Games is like trying to avoid the plague. It's not possible!"

"Well, I guess that's true." Bebe agreed quietly.

"So I guess that makes me honorary third-wheel then, right? Right?"

"Oui."

"YESSSS!" Kenny cheered.

"Should we go back to sleep now?" Bebe asked. "It's getting kinda late and we have to wake up early tomorrow morning to get food."

"Yeah, I've had enough excitement for today. Night guys." Kenny said, curling up in a ball in an attempt to fall asleep."

"Goodnight, Chris." Bebe said, smiling.

"Night Bebe." Ze Mole replied, returning the smile.

**~.~**

**A/N**

**Yay! Young love! Anyway, I'm sorry for that horrible romantic scene, I suck at writing stuff like that :P Ok, ok, so a few weeks ago, our teacher assigned us a small project and it was to make a version of the Hunger Games using the kids from our class. Like, the teacher picked what district we were from and stuff. I ended up being the girl from District 2. It was like re-writing this story except instead of using South Park characters, using the kids from my class. It was sooooo awesome! **

**What else? Oh. I have an idea for a new story, but I don't know if I'm going to follow through with it or not. It's going to be a mix (well, in some ways, but very loosely) of South park and Mean Girls with one of the South Park girls as the main character. I don't know.**

**So review and stuffs. Chestnuts will be roasted on open flames. MERRRRYYYY CHHHHRRRIIISSTTTMMMAAASSS! Ho, Ho, Ho! :D**


	26. Day 9, 11:5

**A/N**

**Hey guys!**

**Ugh…I swear I'm going to go back in time and hunt down the genius who created midterms. :( Anyways, this is chapter…uh…26…of the story? I lost track. This is it, guys. This is the long awaited chapter where we are FINALLY going to see some action. (I won't spoil any more of it ^-^) . This chapter is so dramatic. So enough with my rambling, let's get this chapter started!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing nada zip. **

**WARNING: Swearing, death, yada, yada. **

**Enjoy~! :D**

**~.~**

**Bebe, Kenny, and Ze Mole's P.O.V:**

"Mmrrph…" Kenny groaned while stretching and lazily sitting up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before slowly scanning the room. It was then that he noticed something…or someone…on top of Ze Mole.

"What the fuck, guys! If you're going to have sex, can you please do it when I'm not here…or, you know, invite me to join in…or something?"

"Kenny?" Bebe asked, sitting up from her sleeping bag, which was right near him. "What're you talking about?"

Kenny's eyes grew the size of saucers as he looked back and forth between Bebe, Ze Mole, and who he _thought _was Bebe. "W-Wait if you're over there, and I'm over here, and that's Chris..?

"Who the fuck is on top of him?" Bebe growled.

"Good question."

"HEY!" Bebe yelled.

The person on top of Ze Mole, and Ze Mole himself, jumped.

"AH! ZWAT ZE FUCK EES WRONG WEETH 'OU BEE…AY! 'O DE FUCK ARE 'OU?

A shaken up Tweek quickly scurried toward the wall and curled up in fetal position. "GAH! I WAS SO HUNGRY…BUT YOU'RE INTIMIDATING… SO I WAS TRYING TO LIFT YOU'RE ARM OUT OF THE SLEEPING BAG AND EAT YOUR FINGERS WITHOUT WAKING YOU UP!"

Ze Mole, whose face for the first time ever was panic stricken, quickly pulled his hands out from under his sleeping bag and examined his fingers.

Luckily, all of his fingers were still intact.

"GAH! D-DON'T WORRY, I DIDN'T EAT ANY OF YOU'RE LIMBS YET…I…UH…WAS A LITTLE TOO LATE FOR THAT… I TOOK TOO LONG EATING KENNY'S TOES…"

"_W-WHAT?"_ Kenny shrieked, rapidly tearing out of his sleeping bag and flinging it aside. He then examined his toes. Just as Tweek had said, eight out of ten of Kenny's toes were missing.

"Oh…my…God…Kenny…Wh-" Bebe began in complete shock, turning pasty white and gagging.

Kenny stared at his feet in disbelief, as if unable to comprehend what had happened.

"KENNY! NGG! I'M SORRY! I WAS JUST SO HUNGRY. SO _HUNGRY. GAH! _BUT I FELT BAD, SO I LEFT YOU A TOE ON EACH FOOT!_"_

Tweek's words snapped Kenny out of his trance, and what was previously shock turned to intense rage. "WHAT. THE. FUCK. TWEEK! WHAT THE….ARRRGGGGHHHH!" Kenny screamed, flying out of his sleeping bag and tackling Tweek.

"GAH! AHHHH! KENNY, I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

The two boys on the ground, one throwing punches furiously and the other one dodging in swiftly, managed to roll outside the cave and into the snow; where their fight continued. Bebe and Ze Mole followed after them.

"KENNY! ARH! PLEASE U-UNDERSTAND! I DIDN'T THINK BEFORE I ACTED! I-I-I-I GAH! THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

"OH, THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE FOR _YOU._ OH, NO. NOT FOR THE GUY WITH _EIGHT. MISSING. TOES_ ." Kenny snapped.

"GAHHHH!"

"GET HIM, KENNY!" Bebe yelled.

Ze Mole, however, was silent. Instead, he was staring at the sky.

"Chris?" Bebe asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Zwat's zat?" He asked the blonde, pointing at a small grey dot in the sky.

"I don't see anything…?"

"Zere."

"Oh!" Bebe said, finally spotting what the brunette was referring to. "I don't know, but I think it's getting bigger!"

What was previously a small grey dot, grew to the size of a large, rugged, grey circle.

"Sheet." Ze Mole said, trying to remain calm. "Uh…zat zing een ze zky…I zink eet's a meteor."

"Oh shit!" Bebe said, running for the cave.

"Non! Eef zou go een zere, ze meteor could block ze entrance and zou would never be able to get out. Zwe 'ave to run."

"Kenny!" Ze Mole and Bebe yelled in unison.

Unfortunately, Kenny's attention was so focused on the fight, that he couldn't hear his teammates.

The meteor was now only a few thousand feet away.

"Come on, Bebe." Ze Mole said, grabbing the blonde's wrist.

"But what about Kenny? We can't just leave him!"

"We tried, 'e can't 'ear us."

"Kenny! KEEENNNYYY!" Bebe yelled. The blonde didn't respond.

The meteor was now only about 500 feet above them.

"GO!" Ze Mole yelled as he ran from the scene, dragging Bebe with him.

"Kenny!" the blonde wailed. "We have to go back and get him! He'll get crushed!"

"We can't, Bebe! 'e's my best friend, I don't zwant 'im to die eizer! Eef we could save 'im, we would, but zwe can't."

Just as Ze Mole finished his sentence, a thunderous crash roared through the entirety of the arena. Two cannon fires followed soon after.

"Kenny and Tweek." Bebe whispered, more to herself than to her ally.

Ze Mole nodded in agreement.

"We can still make it …I mean, it'll obviously be…different and a little bit sad without Kenny, but I'm sure that he would want us to continue on without him."

"Oui."

The two teammates , both saddened by the loss of their friend, began their trek to the wooded part of the arena in complete silence.

**~.~**

**D.I.C.K.'s P.O.V:**

"Ike~!"

Ike was awakened by the sound of an obnoxiously cheerful voice.

"Mmm. Go away Damien." Ike said, turning away from the way-too-happy-for-his-own-good teenager.

"Rise and shine, buddy! Today's a new day and we Dicks have to go hunting for food."

"You know, I don't blame you for being so quiet and dark and demonic at school." Craig commented. "You're really creepy when you're happy."

"Shut up, Craig." Damien said, glaring at his ally.

"Yeah, why are all of you Goth's so happy? First Henrietta, now you." Ike said, stretching and standing up.

"Hey, I'm not Goth! I'm the Son of Satan, the Prince of Darkness!"

"So you're Ozzy Osborne now?" Craig asked.

"CRAIG, I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

"Ok, ok, ok." Kyle cut in hastily, noticing that Damien's eyes were turning a deep red. "Enough arguing. Let's talk about something else. Uh…So I heard the cannon go off this morning."

"What?" Damien, Craig, and Ike asked in unison.

"Yeah. I was the first one to wake up, and I was staring at the sky, when I heard a really loud sound; it sounded almost like an explosion, and then the canon fired twice."

"So two people died? That's not a good start to the day." Craig remarked.

"I know. Two dead by 7:30 in the morning…today's gonna be a rough day."

"We should probably take it easy today." Ike stated. "The Game Makers were probably annoyed that the past few days have been completely eventless."

"We need food, water, and firewood though." Damien pointed out. "We don't have anything."

"That's true." Kyle said.

"Should we get food, water, and firewood together or should we split up?" Craig asked.

"We should probably split up, it'll take less time that way." Ike suggested.

"Yeah." "That sounds good." "Ok." Came the various responses.

"Alright." Damien began. "I'll get firewood. Craig, you're good at fishing so you can be in charge of food. Kyle, you can get water because you're smart, so you probably know what water is safe and what water is…er…not safe. Ike, you can go gather berries in the forest. We'll all meet up here at noon."

"Ok." The allies agreed as they went their separate ways.

**~.~**

**Timmy's P.O.V:**

Timm, Tim, Timmah…" Timmy sighed. He was suffering from severe frostbite and had barely survived the previous night.

"Timm…"

"A-HA!" Someone shouted in the distance. "I FOUND YOU, YOU FUCKER!"

Timmah..?" Timmy looked up slowly only to see an angered Scott Tenorman stampeding toward him, spear in hand.

~.~

**Cartman's P.O.V:**

"_A-HA! I FOUND YOU, YOU FUCKER!"_

The voice rang through Cartman's ears as he stood frozen in fear.

"Shit…he found me…"

"Hi Cartman!" Ike said, waving to the brunette shyly.

"Mini-Jew? What are you doing here?"

"I'm gathering berries for my teammates. How about you?"

"I'm about to get killed by Scott."

"Huh?"

**~.~**

**Timmy's P.O.V:**

Scott, who was running at Timmy at full speed, launched the weapon.

The spear tore, tearing through the air at an incredible speed, was headed straight toward Timmy's head.

"TIMMAH!" Timmy gasped in surprise as he quickly dodged the weapon.

**~.~**

**Cartman's P.O.V:**

Timmy jerked his head to the side, and the spear was now flying toward Cartman.

"Woah!" the teenager ducked quickly, before hearing a sickening crack.

Cartman laid on the ground for a few moments, trying to decide whether or not he should turn around and see where the sound came from. However, he had a pretty good idea of what had happened.

Biting his lip nervously, Cartman stood up and slowly turned around. His face fell as he saw Ike on the ground, with the spear through his chest.

The brunette approached the Canadian and kneeled down beside him. "I'm sorry for getting you into this Mini- Jew."

"It's ok, Cartman." Ike responded with a weak smile. "It's not your fault."

Cartman stared at Ike for a few minutes before remembering something.

"Here, you can have this." The older boy said, placing a cowboy hat on top of Ike's head.

"The cowboy hat that we were fighting over on the first day of the Games..?"

"Yup." Cartman confirmed, suddenly braking into a thick, Western accent. "This town ain't big enough fer the tew of uusss."

Ike smiled.

"Hmm." Cartman began. "I don't really know what I can do now…maybe I'll sing you a song from the '80s!"

"Oh God, no, _please._"

Cartman cleared his throat.

"_You put the boom-boom into my heart,_

_You send my soul sky-high when your lovin' starts!_

_Jitterbug into my brain! YEAH! YEAH! It goes a-bang, bang, bang 'till my feet do the same~!"_

"No…Cartman."

"_Wake me up, before you go-go! Don't leave me hangin' on like a yo-yo_

_Wake me up before you go-go! I don't want to miss it when you hit that high~!"_

"Cartman! Please stop."

"_Wake me up before you go-go! 'Cause I'm not plannin' on goin' solo!_

_Wake me up, before you go-go! Take me dancing tonight!_

_I WANNA HIT THEAT HIIIIGGGGHHHH~!"_

"CARTMAN!" Ike weakly protested.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, sorry!"

The canon fired.

"Ike?" Cartman asked, panicked.

"I'm still here…probably not for much longer though. That must've been Timmy's cannon."

The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Cartman began to talk in a Western accent again. "A job well done, partner."

"And to you too, deputy." Ike said quietly before closing his eyes.

The canon fired.

"Aww, how sweet." Scott said, arms crossed, standing about five feet away from Cartman.

Cartman stared at Ike, continuing to speak in his Western accent. "You know, Scott. I always heard that there were three types of suns in Kansas. Sunshine, sunflowers…" Cartman stood up and glared at Scott. "…and sons-of-bitches."

"It's on fatass!" Scott roared.

The two teenagers then lunged at each other.

**~.~**

**Craig, Kyle, and Damien's P.O.V:**

Craig and Damien sat on a large rock near the water's edge while watching their red-haired ally pace back and forth anxiously.

"Kyle, I'm sure Ike's fine." Craig said softly, trying to calm his teammate."

"Yeah, he probably got lost. The anthem's in an hour, if he's not dead, we'll look for him, I promise."

The redhead remained silent.

Two more cannons fired.

Kyle froze and crumbled to the ground, tears running down his face while Damien and Craig exchanged worried glances.

"Guys…I-I...thank you for trying to cheer me up but I really think that Ike's…I can't even say it."

Damien and Craig looked at each other, unsure of what to do. They were both, after all, the least empathetic people in all of South Park.

"I'm…uh…really sorry…Kyle..?" Craig apologized. "…But he could still be alive."

"Thanks Craig, but I honestly don't think he his." Kyle sighed. "Guys…I-I think I'm going to break off of the alliance."

"What?" Craig and Damien asked in unison. "Why?"

"I just need some time alone. I just need to calm down and get myself back together. Once I do, I'll rejoin the alliance, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Damien asked. "Me and Craig can be good people if we really try."

"Thank you, Damien, but I think I'll pass on that offer."

"Whatever's best for you." Craig commented.

"Good luck guys, see you soon." Kyle said as he walked away from the former alliance.

"Poor guy." Damien said. "I kinda wish that he stayed though. I feel like it would've been the better decision."

Craig nodded.

The two remaining allies, now somber, quietly started a fire and dreaded the anthem that was only minutes away.

**~.~**

**A/N**

**This chapter depressed me. :'(**

**So that was Chapter 26. I will now be sad for the rest of my life. Well, at least until January 31 because...*drumroll*…I'm turning 16! YAAAAAAAYYYYY! :D **

**So I really don't have much to say…so I guess I'll give you a death-count-recap-thingie-ma-bobber:**

**Jimmy**

**Gregory**

**Bradley**

**Stan**

**Evan**

**Henrietta**

**Wendy**

**Butters**

**Clyde**

**Token**

**Kindergoth**

**Pip**

**Red Goth**

**Tweek**

**Kenny**

**Timmy**

**Ike**

**Scott**

**Cartman**

**The story is officially wrapping up, guys. Only 5 competitors left. Who will win? Will it be Damien, Craig, Chris, Bebe, or Kyle? That is for me to know and you to find out.**

**Review and stuff! Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! Smell ya later! ;D**


	27. Day 10, 5:4

**A/N**

**Hey~!**

**Wow, that was fast, right? I'm really getting into the story now (not that I wasn't before or anything). So we lost 6 people last chapter and will we lose anyone this chapter…hmm..? (It says it in the chapter title, of course we're losing someone this chapter!) I won't spoil it for you though. You have to wait and find out yourself ;) I'd tell you if your guesses or right or not but…that would be no fun! Right? :D**

**(Oh, btw Happy early birthday Smarvin! And thank you so much MagicNinjaUnicorn for the happy birthday! :D)**

**DISCLAIMER: I won nothing. South Park belongs to Matt and Trey and the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**WARNINGS: Swearing and Death**

**Enjoy!**

**~.~**

**Bebe and Chris's P.O.V:**

Bebe and Ze Mole, who had been walking in complete silence for hours on end, only taking small breaks to eat and nap, continued through the forest.

"Wow, it's really cold out. Like, more so than usual. This sucks." Bebe commented, hoping to start a conversation.

"Oui." Ze Mole simply answered.

Bebe tried again.

"I wonder how many people are still left in the arena. I lost count after, like, seven. "

"I zink like vour or vive."

Bebe sighed.

"Listen Chris," the blonde began. "I…I really don't want to sound like a stuck-up bitch or…something like that but…"

Ze Mole stopped walking and turned around to face his ally. "…but zees relationship eesn't goeeng to zwork. You realize now zat Keeny was like ze glue zat kept us together. Our personalities are to different. Non?"

Bebe looked shocked, and then composed herself. "That's…actually exactly what I was going to say…"

Ze Mole nodded.

"Chris…I still love you but, it's just not going to work out. We're just too different. We have nothing in common."

"Oui. I feel ze zame way."

"And…uh…is there anything else that you want to say..?"

Ze Mole eyed the blonde suspiciously. "Non, but do zou 'ave anytheeng else?"

Bebe bit her lip nervously. "M-Maybe we should…um…break the alliance?"

The brunette looked taken aback. "Zwat! I knew ze were goeeng to break up, but I zought we were steel vriends!"

"Wait-"Bebe began. "I shouldn't have said it like that…I'm sorry, I just-"

"Non!" Ze Mole yelled, storming off. "Leave me alone and take care of yourself, beetch!"

"CHRIS WAIT!" Bebe responded desperately.

Her attempts to apologize were ignored and she soon found herself alone in the middle of nowhere.

"W-Why did I do that?" Bebe asked herself aloud, crumpling to the ground. "I d-didn't mean to make him mad, I just thought it would be b-better for us…"

The blonde, now in tears, sat on the snowy ground and cried silently to herself, regretting everything that she had previously said.

**~.~**

**Chris's P.O.V:**

"Ugh…backstabbing bee-…non, I'm not going to talk bad, I'm going to take eet like a man." Ze Mole said to himself as he continued down the path to the forest.

"…Zhould I go back? I wonder eef Bebe ees ok..? "The Frenchman hesitated for a moment, before finally deciding to continue down the path he was currently tsking. "Non, she deed eet, she must be fine."

After about five minutes, Chris stopped in his tracks yet again. "Non…I zink I'll go back…I don't know eef she ees ok."

The brunette then turned around and went back up the path.

**~.~**

**Bebe's P.O.V:**

After a few minutes of crying, Bebe finally stood up and wiped her eyes. "It's my fault that he left, and me sitting here and crying isn't going to achieve anything. I have to accept my mistake and continue on. If I run into Chris along the way, I'll apologize, and if I don't…hmm…and if I don't…well then I don't know."

Bebe looked around few a few seconds before finally deciding to take the path that lead to the Cornucopia.

**~.~**

**Chris's P.O.V:**

Ten minutes passed before Ze Mole reached the place where he and Bebe had argued. He carefully scanned the scene before finally concluding that she had left.

"Yeah…I zought zo. I knew zhe deedn't care. Whatever."

The brunette then turned around and went back to following the trail that led to the forest.

**~.~**

**Kyle's P.O.V:**

Kyle, who had managed to find a cave the previous evening, laid on the cold, stone ground and sobbed uncontrollably over the loss of his brother.

"Ike…I s-saw your p-picture in the sky last night…and I know that you went to H-Heaven…Ike if you can hear me right now, I want to tell you that…I miss you and I love you so much! I'm sorry for everything mean that I've done to you over the years…and I'm sorry for playing k-kick the b-baby and…"

Kyle now had an endless stream of tears cascading down his face.

"…And S-Stan if you can hear me…Even though I've become really good friends with Craig and Damien now, no matter what happens or who else I meet up with, you will _always _be my best friend…forever. Oh, and Stan if I d-don't end up dying and actually win this thing, please , p-please look after Ike in H-Heaven, okay?"

Kyle, now feeling better after talking to his deceased brother and best friend, wiped his eyes and crawled over to a small stockpile of berries that he had collected.

He grabbed a few strawberries and began to munch on them.

"Now that I've got…well, somewhat got…that off my chest…I guess I'll have to carry on. I can't imagine how much Mom and Dad will suffer if both me and Ike end up dying…I have to win for my parents."

The redhead slowly got up and exited the cave.

"Now the question is whether or not Damien and Craig will allow me to rejoin the alliance. Should I even bother tracking them down?"

After a few minutes of pondering, Kyle began to head toward the beach, hoping to rejoin his former allies.

**~.~**

**Damien and Craig's P.O.V:**

Craig and Damien were sitting on the edge of the water fishing, both shivering furiously.

"H-Holy s-shit…what's the t-temperature?" Craig asked. "We c-c-can't stay here m-much longer, we'll freeze to death."

Damien, however was staring of into the distance, an angry expression on his face.

"D-Damien, dude, what's wrong?"

"I'm…so…fucking…COLD!" Damien thundered, his eyes becoming a deep, demonic, crimson color.

"Oh shit…" Craig muttered to himself, beginning to panic. "D-Damien, calm down. Please? Take control of your anger!"

"SHUT UP! I'M FUCKING COLD! DO YOU THINK A COLD DAMIEN IS A HAPPY DAMIEN?"

"N-no…" Craig answered, his usually stoic demeanor becoming increasingly nervous. "But dude, you've gotta calm down!"

Damien, now too enraged to think, fired a fireball at Craig.

"WOAH!" Craig shouted while narrowly dodging the flame. "WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?"

The flustered teenager then felt himself heating up.

"Shit, my hat!" Craig shouted , quickly removing the blazing chullo from his head.

Damien stared at the flaming hat before staring at Craig with a look of great remorse.

"I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to…my powers just…"

Just then, a giant, bone crushing wave crashed onto the shoreline with incredible power. The force of the wave crushed and dragged the two helpless boys out to the icy waters.

About thirty seconds later, a cannon fired.

**~.~**

**A/N**

**One day updates for the win!**

**CLIFF HANGER! You'll have to figure out yourself who died out of Craig and Damien. I feel like the chapters following this one are going to be shorter; if not, the same size because of the low number of contestants remaining. So that's about it…I should've spent the time that I took writing this to study for my history midterm but…I'm just so done with midterms and tests right now that I just don't even care. **

**So maybe (hopefully) I'll be able to update at this speed for the remainder of the story. There are probably only going to be two or three more chapters for the arena-Games part of the story. It won't end there though, don't worry. ;) It's kind of sad thinking that for these past two, almost three years now I've been working on this story, and now it's wrapping up. Time flies.**

**That's about it for this chapter, guys. Don't forget to review and stuff. Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows. See you soon! :)**


	28. Day 11, 4:1

**A/N**

**Helloooo~!**

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update. Honestly…I got addicted to Ouran High School Host Club and have just been watching it nonstop. :P So this actually turned out to be the final chapter in the arena. I think that it ended well, and I hope that you like the ending too. It took me like a million years to try to perfect this chapter, so I really, really hope you like it. Yeah, I think that's about it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**WARNINGS: Swearing, Death**

**Enjoy!**

**~.~**

**Day 11**

**(4:45 a.m.)**

**~.~**

**Main P.O.V:**

_"Gooood morning tributes!"_ An overly-cheerful voice boomed across the arena. _"As you may or may not be aware; there are only four of you left in the arena. I commend you for making it this far. To honor your strength and bravery, a very special…er…event…will occur at the Cornucopia be sure to be there by seven o'clock sharp. Best of luck to you and may the odds be ever in your favor!"_

_~.~_

**Chris's P.O.V:**

"Stupeed Games, stupeed arena, stupeed Capital…I just zwant to go 'ome!" an overtired and irritated Christophe grumbled as he gathered what little supplies he had and began to walk toward the Cornucopia.

"Zwat zwould 'appen eef I didn't show up at ze Cornucopia?" the brunette wondered, stopping dead in his tracks. He then remembered the brief argument between Cartman and Effie the morning of the interviews.

***Flashback***

_"If you leave, I'll have you all killed."_

_"Pssh, you can't do that." _

_"Oh yes I can!"_

_"No you can't!"_

_"Try me."_

***End***

"Hmm. I guess zay can make us do zwhat ever zey want 'ere by using intimidation. We're nozing but puppeets…" Ze Mole muttered darkly while scratching his head. "Eef I zwant to win zis, zen I 'ave no ozzer choice…I 'ave to do as zay want."

He then turned back around and began to walk toward the Cornucopia.

~.~

**Bebe's P.O.V:**

"Damn morning people…the worst people…I hate them…why are they so happy all the time…grrr…" Bebe grouchily mumbled, slowly making her way down the forest path only half awake, after one of the only deep sleeps that she had experienced over the past three weeks had been disturbed.

"No…no…you know what…SCREW THIS!" Bebe yelled while flipping off no one in particular and flopping face first on the forest ground. She instantly fell into another deep sleep began snoring.

**Kyle's P.O.V:**

"I can't believe I made it this far! In the final four…wow. I honestly didn't even think I'd make it past 20." Kyle, who was in an unusually optimistic mood that morning, said while smiling to himself.

"Though I can't help but think that this 'event' is a set up to have the remainder of us killed…well, minus one obviously."

The redhead continued walking and thinking aloud.

"But what could they possibly plan? A meteor? That's what I heard happened to Kenny, but I'm not completely sure. Still, if Kenny did die that way, it would be too repetitive, so they wouldn't do that. Maybe…a fire? No, too risky…that could end up killing all of us. Earthquake? Rockslide?"

Kyle scratched his head. "I…I just honestly have no clue. They could do anything. I've just got to stay strong and be prepared for the worst."

~.~

**Bebe's P.O.V:**

"Nah, nah, mom please no more bacon now…it smells like bacon?" Bebe softly mumbled while rolling over and slowly opening her eyes. "Bacon…in a forest? Yummm…Wait. Why does it smell like bacon in the forest?"

The blonde's eyes immediately shot open, to see her surroundings completely engulfed in flames.

"AAIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Bebe shrieked as she jolted up from the ground. She then felt a burning sensation on her hand. The blonde warily looked down to see her hand ablaze.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed as she frantically pulled a water bottle out of her bag and drenched her flaming hand.

"Where do I go? What do I do? I don't wanna die!" Bebe yelled just as three tress fell to her left and right side and behind her.

"I guess I'm going straight then!"

**~.~**

**Kyle's P.O.V:**

"Alright, almost there." The redhead said to himself as he continued walking down the forest path, bordering the beach area. "I'm about five minutes away from the Cornucopia now."

It was then that something…or someone caught his eye.

"Hey isn't that..?"

Kyle ran over to the damp, unconscious body sprawled on the sand.

"Craig? Dude? You ok?"

The raven-haired teenager didn't respond.

"Hm." Kyle mumbled, grabbing the boy's wrist and in an attempt to locate any signs of life.

"Well there is a pulse…barely." The redhead said, placing the boy's arm back down.

"I've got to get going though, it's almost seven!"

Kyle then got up and continued his trek to the Cornucopia.

**~.~**

**Bebe's P.O.V**

"Tttchhh!" Bebe inhaled through gritted teeth as she examined the cuts and burns that she had received while narrowly escaping the sudden forest fire. Luckily, she had only received a cut down her cheek, a few medium sized bruises on her arms and legs, and a second degree burn on her left hand.

"Wow, I'm actually kind of lucky that I didn't burn alive at the scene." She said to herself. "This burned hand is really gonna be a pain though. But hey, at least it wasn't my right hand. That would've sucked big time."

The blonde looked at the sky.

"I've gotta get going! It's almost seven!" Bebe shouted while begging to sprint toward her destination.

**~.~**

**Chris's P.O.V:**

Chris leaned against a tree with his arms folded at the Cornucopia.

"Ugh. When ees everyone goeeng to geet 'ere?" The Frenchman asked himself in annoyance. "Eet's already past zeven."

Just then, he saw a figure emerge from the forest at the other side of the Cornucopia.

"Hey, Chris! Is that you?"

"Kyle?" The brunette shouted.

"Yeah!" The redhead responded, running over to his old acquaintance. "Hey dude! Long time no see! We didn't even talk at the hotel."

"Yeah, I know." Ze Mole began. "Your vriend Keeny ees a real handful."

"Yup, that's Kenny for you. He has the maturity level of a six year old." Kyle laughed. "So what's up?"

"Zou know, killing people and stuff. The usual."

Kyle nodded. "So I wonder what this _event_ is going to be."

"Ze Game Makers are probably planning on mass murdering all but one of us."

"That's what I was thinking too."

"Zhey're too predictable."

Just then, another figure appeared.

"Hey guys…sorry I'm late…I just…got caught up in…a few things like…fire and stuff…and ran all…the way here and…phew." Bebe said, panting.

A voice suddenly came over the loud speaker.

_Congratulations for making it here all in one piece…well, in some cases, barely. But anyway, tributes…we the Game Makers applaud your endurance and strength and this event…well…fufufufu….I'll just leave it at…I hope you guys like puppies._

"Puppies!" Bebe's eyes glittered in excitement, as she had always wanted her very own dog.

"Really? I'm allergic to dogs!" Kyle complained.

"P-P-P-P-Puppies?" Ze Mole stuttered, completely draining of color.

Just then a fierce growling and barking was heard nearby.

"AAIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Ze Mole…manily…shrieked while jumping into Kyle's arms. "RUN, KYLE, RUUUUNNN!"

"Oh my fucking God, dude!" Kyle gasped while struggling to hold the Frenchman. "How much do you weigh?"

"203 pounds."

"W-Wha-_HOW?_"

"Mercenary's secret." The brunette winked.

"N-No seriously. You're like six feet tall, right?"

"6'1, actually."

"Yeah, well anything over 189 is considered overweight for that height and you're not fat…at all."

"'Hey these rock-hard abs aren't exactly weightless, you know." The brunette retorted.

"Hey…where did your accent go?" Kyle asked.

"My accent…Oh shit! Well, too late to correct myself now so…uhm…it's fake."

"…Seriously?"

"Yeah, the accent along with the tough-guy persona…It was just an act. I'm still a mercenary though; that part was true. I had you all fooled, didn't I?"

"Ehh…" Bebe stared, her mouth agape.

"That you did…"

Just then, another growl emitted from the forest, this time, however, it was much closer.

"Uhh…you know what I think I'm gonna get going now. See you la-" Bebe began, just as a giant pack of dogs appeared before the tributes.

"AAHHHHHHHH! KYLE! KYLE! KYLE! RUN! RUN! RUUUUNNNN!" Ze Mole cried.

"I THOUGHT THIS WAS JUST AN ACT!" Kyle yelled.

"NOT MY FEAR OF DOGS!"

"Dear Lord…" the redhead muttered while turning on his heels and running through the forest, still carrying the "Frenchman" who was now bawling hysterically.

"How are we supposed to outrun these dogs?" Bebe, who was close by, asked Kyle.

"I don't think that the dogs can climb, so let's look for a tree."

"There's one! Come on!" The blonde said while quickly bolting ahead of Kyle, leaving him in the dust.

"Chris! You have to get off, I can't carry you. You're way too heavy."

The brunette quickly leapt out of the redhead's arms, before picking up an unsuspecting Kyle and throwing him over his shoulder.

" H-Hey, what're you doing?"

"Bitch, I can run faster than you."

"Wow. I carry someone who is exactly 100 pounds heavier than me while running away from a pack of giant, mutant, dogs and this is the thanks I get?"

"Yup."

"Hmm." Kyle grumbled.

Ze Mole, now at the bottom of the tree, threw Kyle onto the firs branch before climbing on himself. The two continued to climb as far as they could. When they finally reached the highest they could go, the two teenagers sighed in relief.

"Hey guys." Bebe greeted, also in the tree.

"Hi Bebe." Kyle smiled.

Ze Mole grunted and looked away.

"I see _someone's_ in a bad mood today." Bebe spat.

The brunette ignored the comment.

"Meh."

It was then that the dogs began howling at the bottom of the tree.

"When will they go away?" Bebe asked, looking over at Kyle.

"I don't know, but at least we're safe up here…their howling is annoying as hell though."

Just then, one of the dogs jumped and clasped its teeth into Kyle's shoe.

"Woah!" Kyle gasped, quickly kicking off his shoe and sending the dog tumbling to the ground.

"Th-They can jump?" Bebe asked, panicked.

"I-I-I g-guess I-" just then another dog leapt into the air and sunk it's teeth into Kyle's leg, pulling the redhead down to the ground with it.

"KYLE!" Both Bebe and Ze Mole cried in unison.

The two tributes watched in terror as their friend was being ripped to bloody pieces and eaten alive below them.

The cannon fired.

Bebe gritted her teeth. _Oh shit, they can jump…now what?_

Just then, the blonde heard a cracking sound and turned to her right, only to see her former ally fall to the ground.

"CHRIS NO!" She shrieked, swiftly grabbing the brunette's hand.

"Oh shit!" Ze Mole shouted, just feet from the ground.

"God, Kyle was right. You're way heavier than you look." Bebe said, struggling to keep the brunette above the ground.

It than occurred to Ze Mole what was happening. "Bebe…" He began. "Uh…I-I'm really sorry being such a dick to you."

"Oh, um…" Bebe began, unsure of what to say. "…It's not your fault, it's mine. I broke up with you for no reason, so you had a right to be mad at me."

"No. I should've taken it like a man instead of acting like a whiny, little pussy."

"That was the past though, and I forgive you. Maybe we can get back together?"

"Yeah, like two seconds before I die? Because that makes perfect sense." Ze Mole said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey!"

"Hey what?"

"I love you."

"Ok?"

"Chris!"

"Ok, ok, I love you too."

Bebe's eye's grew wide with excitement. "R-Really? Oh my gosh, you still love me after all that I did? You're the best boyfriend ever!"

"Eh…yeaaahhh."

Just then, the branch that the blonde was sitting on began to crack. "Crap."

"What's wrong?" Ze Mole asked, concerned.

"The branch is staring to break!"

"Bebe." Ze Mole said sternly. "Let go of me."

"B-But why?"

"You're branch is cracking because of me. I'm too heavy."

"T-That's not true!"

The branch cracked louder.

"BEBE." Ze Mole repeated. _"PLEASE. _I don't want you to die."

The blonde's eyes began to fill with tears. "I'm…not…letting…go…"

Ze Mole thought for a moment. "Bebe, one of us is going to die anyway, and I don't want it to be you."

"Huh?"

"I want you to win for me, ok? "

"But…but…"

"Ok?" Ze Mole repeated, giving the blonde a reassuring look.

"If th-that's what you want…then…"

"Yeah, it is what I want."

"W-well okay then…" Bebe said, wiping a tear from her eyes with her free hand. "Bye Chris."

"Bye, Bebe. I love you."

"I love you, too." With that, the blonde slowly let go of her boyfriend's hand and watched him fall to the ground. She quickly regretted her decision.

"Well…I guess that's it…I won." Bebe said, tears cascading down her face. "…but this victory seems so…so empty. I can't go on like this. I can't go back to South Park and face everyone who lost their children…go back to school and have no friends…no kids in the neighborhood…no one to hang out with…and Chris…I…I love you…" she mumbled before slowly letting herself off the treeand falling into the pack of dogs below her.

Two cannons fired.

**~.~**

**Craig's P.O.V:**

_Congratulations Craig Tucker!_ A thunderous voice boomed across the arena.

"…"

_"You have just won the 75__th__ Hunger Games!"_

An overly-cheerful fanfare played as confetti rained down on the lifeless teenager.

_ "Do you have anything that you would like to say about your victory?"_

"…"

_"Magnificent! I couldn't have said it better myself! Once again, congratulations Craig Tucker on your victory in the 75__th__ Hunger Games!"_

A large, capital ship descended from the sky and lowered a latter. When Craig did not respond, two Game Makers climbed down the latter, picked up the unconscious teenager, and carried him into the ship.

The ship then flew off toward the Capital with the victor; healing and preparing him for his victory ceremony that would take place the following week.

**~.~**

**A/N**

**So…yeah! Craig won. I don't know, I just always felt that he is just such a happy-middle-average character that no one would suspect it…like you know? He's not a main character or a minor character…he's… a happy-middle-average character! I really hope that you liked the ending; I know a bunch of you probably thought that Bebe or Ze Mole would win, but can I say plot twist? Oh and about Ze Mole's accent thing…I could totally see him faking everything. I'm sorry, he just really seems like the type of person that would do that. Anyway, the story isn't over yet. There is still going to be the victory ceremony and a few other…surprises. So be sure to keep checking back!**

**Review and stuff! Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! See you later! :D**


	29. The End

**A/N**

**Hey everyone!**

**Hi guys. So this is it. This is the last chapter of Quarter Quell Redux. Sorry this last chapter took so long to be put up. I really wanted to publish the last chapter of the story on the same date (April 1****st****) that the first chapter was published (Cuz I'm cheesy like that). THIS CHAPTER IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF THE STORY. IT TOOK A WHOPPING TEN HOURS TO WRITE. I'M NOT EVEN JOKING. I started writing this at three in the afternoon and it's currently one in the morning. WHAT. THE. FLYING. FUCK. If this chapter gets deleted or corrupted before I publish this on fanfiction, I swear I'll just not even finish the story. OH BY THE WAY. When I mention the Whitney Houston song playing, picture it playing from there, ALL THE WAY until the end of the story. I swear, it'll make the experience 1000x better. **

**Anywhose~ enough of my ranting, let's get started!**

**WARNINGS: Swearing, Character Deaths (Past), and TONS OF SLASH AT THE END (for those of you who like slash, you'll love the end but if you hate it...er...you probably won't like it.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker and The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. **

**Enjoy~! :D**

**~.~**

"Ok Craig, here's your outfit!" one of Mac's assistants cheerfully stated while handing the teenager a pair of tight black skinny jeans, black skater shoes, a black and white studded belt, and a skater hat.

"No shirt?" Craig asked in annoyance.

"Sorry, we're a-still a-going with the 'a-silent and a-sexy' look." Mac, who was trying to organize the chaotic work space, stated.

Craig angrily sighed before taking his clothes and going into the back room to change.

It was then that Revlon and Pantene burst into the room.

"Oh A-Revlon, A-Pantene! What a pleasant surprise! Would you a-care for a-spaghetti?" The Italian offered, holding out a plate of freshly cooked spaghetti and meatballs.

"Stereotypical much?" one of his assistants mumbled.

"No, Sir!" the drill sergeant said, trying to catch his breath. "They were too strong…they've broken through!"

"A-What?"

"Lauft um euer Leben!" Pantene shouted, while taking a sausage out of her pocket, taking a bite, and hiding behind a clothing rack.

Just then, violent thudding could be heard at the door.

"A-WHAT IS A-GOING ON?" Mac asked in complete disbelief.

"IT'S THE FANGIRLS!" Revlon said, running around in circles and flailing his arms around helplessly.

"OH A-NO!" Mac said throwing himself against the door, as if it would somehow prevent the barrage of girls from entering the room.

"CRAIG! WE LOVE YOU!" The fangirls screamed through the door. "YOU'RE SO HOT! MARRY MEEEE!"

Just then, the door flew off its hinges and a flood of fangirls stampeded into the dressing room.

"WHERE IS HE?" A fangirl wearing an 'I Love Craig Tucker' T-shirt demanded.

"Mmm…mmmmmhhhh." The Italian, whose face was currently stomped into the ground tried to answer.

"WHERE IS HEEEEEEEE!" The girls cried, creating uproar.

It was at that unfortunate moment that Craig decided to walk into the room, wearing the outfit that Mac had given him. "Mac, so I was thinking that maybe instead of going on stage shirtless, I could wear a shirt at first and then rip it off-" It was then that Craig noticed the army of fangirls, whose eyes had grown the size of saucers.

"-later." The teenager warily finished, just before being tackled by a hoard of squealing girls.

**~.~**

**A few hours later…**

"Hello everyone! How are you all doing tonight?" A man in a blue wig exclaimed.

"GOOD!" the audience answered.

"Haha, that's great! As you all know, I'm Caesar Flickerman and today is a very special day. Today, we will be interviewing the winner of the 75th annual Hunger Games! So without further ado, please give a round of applause to our victor, Craig Tucker!"

The audience went wild as the teenager climbed the stairs and made his way to the center of the stage.

"CRAIG! YOU'RE SO HOT! WE LOVE YOU!" the rabid fangirls screeched while trying to grab Craig's leg. The raven-haired boy simply flipped them off, which made half of the girls faint.

"Hello there Craig, it's great to have you back! I see that your fangirl population has grown immensely over the past few weeks. How do you feel about that?"

"Annoyed."

The crowd laughed.

"I certainly don't blame you! So the Games were pretty tough, huh? You almost didn't make it out alive! Actually, not many people expected you to win. The highest bets were placed on the trio of Bebe, Kenny, and Christophe."

"…"

"Just thought I'd share." The host quickly added.

"Okay."

Caesar smiled. "Great! Now what should we do now?"

"Footage! Footage! Games Footage!" the audience roared.

"Alright, alright, but first, I have a surprise for everyone. It's something that everyone will greatly appreciate, especially Craig."

The teenager raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"If I could please have the lovely Effie Trinket up here."

Effie, who was sitting in the front row of the audience, blushed as she climbed up the stairs and took the microphone from Caesar.

"Oh Caesar, you're so charming." The pink-haired woman laughed before facing the audience. "Hello everyone, I hope you are having a dandy night! In case you are new to this, I am Effie Trinket. I was originally the escort of District Twelve, but due to budget cuts, we had to fire all the other escorts so now I am the main escort for every district. While on the topic of budget cuts, whether you have noticed or not, we have had to cut down on many features in this year's Hunger Games. Today, however, we will reveal to you what the money that we saved from the cuts went toward."

The room became silent with anticipation.

"One moment please." Effie said as she handed Craig the microphone and she and Caesar disappeared behind the stage curtain.

The audience intently stared at the raven haired teenager, who uncomfortably stood alone in the center of the stage.

Craig remained silent, nervously flicking his bangs out of his eyes. Suddenly, the room darkened and a giant TV screen emerged from the ceiling.

The room remained silent as an old-school video timer counted down on the screen.

"3…2…1…

_When all 24 platforms reached the arena, everyone stood in place and looked around._

_"Now what?" Token asked._

_"Oh gee, I don't know." Butters answered._

_Just then, a voice, most likely coming from a speaker, echoed through the air. "Welcome, contestants, to the 75th Hunger Games!"_

_"Uh…hi." Cartman answered._

_"They can't hear you, idiot." Craig stated._

_"EY! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"_

_"Anyway, we're going to go through a few rules. The first and most important rule is no matter what happens, do not, and I repeat, do__not__…"_

_Just then, a clatter was heard further down the line of contestants._

_"Oh sh-sh-sh-shoot, I d-d-d-dropped my cr-cr-crutch." Jimmy stuttered while reaching over the platform to pick it up. Unfortunately, he fell when trying to get it and was blown to pieces by a grenade._

_"HOLY SHIT, DUDE!" Kyle screamed in sheer terror._

_"WHAT THE FUCK?" Cartman yelled, also frightened._

_The man over the speaker sighed heavily. "As I was about to say, the first and most important rule is do not step off your platform until the gong sounds or you__will__be blown to smithereens. Now there are only 23 of you left."_

_"Wait, so my teammate is already dead? It's only__me__representing District 6 now?" Gregory asked, annoyed._

_"Yes."_

...

It was then that Jimmy came out from behind the curtain and waved to the audience. The crowd went wild at the brunette's appearance and began to chant his name.

"Jimmy! Jimmy!"

"Hey everyone!" Jimmy greeted. The crowd cheered. "So as you can probably tell, my stutter is gone _AND _I can walk without crutches. My legs are normal now!"

Random members in the audience whooped.

"I would just like to say congratulations to Craig for winning the Games, and thank you everyone else for your support!"

The brunette then walked over to the baffled victor.

"Hey, congradulations on winning, Craig."

Craig blinked several times before speaking. "I thought….dead? You were…? Wait…wha-?"

"Mindfuck at its finest." Jimmy laughed, just as the second tape began to play.

"3…2…1…

_"GAH! SO HOW ARE WE GOING TO DECIDE WHO GETS WHAT?"_

_"How about we play rock, paper, scissors?" Ike suggested._

_Everyone stared at him for a moment, shrugged, and then began to auction off various items._

_"Ok, let's start with this archery set." Wendy said while holding up a bow and a bundle of 12 arrows. "Who wants it?"_

_"I do!" Pip exclaimed._

_"Can I try it first?" Ike asked._

_"Sure." Wendy said while handing the bow over to him._

_Ike picked up an arrow and rested it on the string of the bow. "Watch out guys, I'm going to shoot." he warned._

_Just as everyone cleared the area and Ike shot the arrow, Gregory appeared in the distance and seemed to be yelling angrily at someone (most likely Cartman). Sadly, he was too busy ranting to notice that the sharp arrow that Ike had shot was heading straight toward him. Before he could move out of the way, the arrow pierced his heart._

_"Oh my…" Gregory whispered while trying to pull the arrow out of his chest._

_"Wait!" Ike screamed. "Don't pull it out! You'll live longer if you keep it in."_

_Gregory glared at the Canadian. "Do you have a 4.0 grade point average?"_

_"Yeah, actually I…"_

_"That's right, I didn't think so." Gregory interrupted, just before pulling the arrow out from deep within his heart. As soon as he removed it, though, thick, maroon blood cascaded out of the British boy and he was soon nothing but a pale, shriveled corpse drenched and laying in a pool of his own blood._

_"Is he…" Before Ike could finish his sentence, however, the cannon fired and a Capital hovercraft picked up the dead boy's remains. "…yup."_

…

It was then that Gregory came out from behind the curtain and made his way to the microphone.

"Hello everyone! How are you all doing this evening?"

The audience grumbled several responses in annoyance.

"I would just like to inform all of you that if it wasn't for that insolent little twat, Ike I think his name was, I would have won the Hunger Games. It was an utter fluke that a low-life, scum punk like him-" Gregory paused to point at Craig, who had his arms folded and was glaring daggers at the Brit. "-won the Games!"

"GET HIM!" a girl hollered.

Gregory was immediately dragged off the stage by a heap of angry fangirls, and beaten up by various audience members.

Jimmy and Craig watched the British boy being ripped apart by the enraged crowd.

"Eh, nobody likes a douche." The brunette shrugged.

Craig turned his attention away from the beating-fest and looked at Jimmy. "Wait…so those budget cuts. They were used to revive you guys?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yup."

"That's pretty fucking awesome. Was everyone revived?"

"You'll see."

Just then, the timer on the TV began to count down again.

"3…2…1…

_"AHHH!" Bradley and Kindergoth both screamed as they clung to the tree branch that they were holding onto._

_"What are we gonna do?" Kindergoth asked, looking down at the hungry pack of wild boars under him._

_"Hey, I have an idea!" Bradley said while leaping down to the ground and spinning in circles. "SHABLAGOO!"_

_Just then, Bradley transformed into Mint-Berry Crunch. "Hey boars! I've heard that you've been__berry__naughty!"_

_"Ha-ha." Kindergoth sarcastically laughed while rolling his eyes._

_"Here, why don't you try some minty berries with a satisfying crunch!" Mint-Berry Crunch exclaimed while shooting half-mint, half-berry, crunchy cocoa puffs from the palms of his hands. The boars, who were terrified of the superhero, ran away._

_"I did it! I did it!" Bradley exclaimed while spinning in circles._

_"Uhhh…Bradley?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Didn't the announcer say that the Game Makers would kill anyone in the arena that had superpowers?"_

_"Uh-oh. Well maybe we can hide from the Game Makers. I mean…"_

_"Holy shit…" Kindergoth interrupted while looking at the sky in sheer terror._

_"What?" Bradley asked. Then he saw it. A giant, three-hundred foot toucan swooped down from the sky and landed in front of the two boys. Before they could react, the toucan swallowed up Bradley, burped, and flew away._

_"Oh…my…God…" Kindergoth said, stunned and trembling just as the cannon fired._

…

The audience cheered as Bradley Biggle made his way to the center of the stage.

"Helllooooo everyone! It's so great to see you all having such a good time tonight!" the blonde said, flashing a smile. "I don't really know what else to say other than these Games have been a pretty good learning experience for all of us."

It was then that Bradley noticed Gregory's bloody, unconscious body on the floor.

"Err…make that _some _of us." He corrected while nervously chuckling and walking over to Craig and Jimmy.

"_3…2…1…_

_"Ok Stan, I'm going to cut off your leg from the thigh down." Kyle told his friend._

_"From the thigh down? Why? The infection is on my foot."_

_"I just want to make sure that it doesn't spread." Kyle reassured._

_"Alright…"_

_Kyle gently placed the machete on his friend's thigh. "I'm going to cut here. Ready?"_

_"Go for it."_

_"Three…" Kyle raised the machete._

_"Two…"_

_The Goths leaned forward in anticipation._

_"One…"_

_Stan closed his eyes and held his breath._

_"ZERO!" Kyle quickly brought down the machete, chopping the infected limb off instantly._

_"Kyle! My leg!" Stan panicked pointing at the torrent of blood squirting out of his thigh. "What's going on?"_

_"Shit!" Kyle swore. "I cut the femoral artery!"_

_"Uhh…" The Goth's exchanged worried glances as they watched the dark-haired teenager bleed out._

_"Stan, I'm so sorry." Kyle said, in between sobs. "I didn't know where the artery was. I shouldn't have cut your leg. I should have just waited for a sponsor present or something!"_

_"Kyle, it's fine. It was an accident." Stan reassured patting his friend's arm._

_"I love you, dude." Kyle stated._

_"I love you too…" Stan said as he slipped unconscious, with the cannon firing soon after._

…

Stan Marsh was greeted by a thunderous roar as he entered the stage. He flashed a huge smile as he waved and walked over to the microphone.

"Heh, uh…hey everyone."

Before he could even continue talking, the crowd began to wildly cheer. Stan scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Um…well I don't really know what to say other than thank you for your support."

Stan was, once again, cut off by the audience.

"And I'd also like to congratulate Craig on his victory."

"STAN!" a random fanboy in the audience yelled. "WHY DID YOU DIE SO EARLY?"

"YEAH!" Everyone else pressed.

"Because gangrene sucks man. Fuck gangrene. Oh, and that just reminded me! Look, I got my leg back!" the dark haired teenager exclaimed.

The audience cheered as Stan accompanied the other tributes.

"_3…2…1…_

_"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Kyle screamed. "YOU MADE ME KILL MY BEST FRIEND!"_

_"We didn't mean to." Evan stated calmly. "We just wanted to see a little blood."_

_"Cha." Red Goth agreed. "You're over exaggerating."_

_"__OVER EXAGGERATING?"__Kyle cried. "YOU THINK THAT I'M FUCKING__OVER EXAGGERATING?"_

_The Goths, now slightly afraid of the redhead, began to back towards the cave opening._

_"O-ok, w-we're sorry!" Even apologized._

_"We didn't know about the femoral artery. Really, we didn't!"_

_Kyle was silent for a moment, giving the Goths an icy glare. Then, in a fit of rage, he drove the machete deep into Even's chest._

_"AH!" Red Goth screamed in sheer terror as he exited the cave and ran as far away as he could._

_"That's what you fucking get." Kyle growled as he stabbed Evan until he heard the cannon fire, confirming that the Goth was dead._

…

Evan warily emerged from behind the curtain and inched his way to the microphone. He had seen what the audience did to Gregory, and he didn't want the same scenario repeated on him.

"Um…" The Goth began nervously, not wanting to further anger the audience members who were already glaring at him. "The first thing I want to do is…apologize…to Stan and Kyle. Stan, I'm sorry that I was indirectly the reason why you died. I was just extremely bored and depressed and I wanted to see suffering for my own personal enjoyment."

The audience gave the Goth a hard look.

"What? Don't be hypocrites, you guys do it too."

The crowd, realizing the truth in his statement, backed off.

"And as for Kyle, I'm sorry that I had to put him through the guilt and torment that he suffered. He was only trying to help his friend, and I majorly took advantage of his despair."

One person in the audience slowly clapped, and soon, the whole audience was clapping.

The Evan smirked as he made his way over to the group.

"I'm sorry." Evan mumbled to Stan.

"No problem dude. It's cool." The dark haired teenager reassured.

"_3…2…1…_

_"Hm…a random door. It seems really sketchy, but what the hell. Entering a suspicious room is better than dehydrating." Henrietta said as she turned the knob and walked inside._

_The room was large and white, with computers and strange buttons covering most of the wall space. There were also people in white lab coats and glasses surrounding the computers. "Where the hell am I?" Henrietta asked, bewildered._

_The people in white froze in shock and slowly turned toward the girl._

_"Shit! They've found us!" A man with pale blue skin stated nervously._

_"What are we gonna do?" A woman with lavender hair and a squeaky voice panicked._

_"Steve! Press the pink button with a '10' on it!" A blonde woman demanded._

_A nerdy-looking man ran over to one of the biggest computers and looked for the said button. As soon as he found it, he hesitantly clicked it and everyone evacuated the room._

_"What's going-?" Before Henrietta could finish her sentence, her arm caught on fire._

_"AHH! Why am I spontaneously combusting?"_

_The flames quickly spread throughout her entire body. It was when she was nothing but a smoldering pile of ashes that the people in white came back into the room._

_"Good job, Steve." The blonde woman said while patting the nerd on the back. "It's a good thing that we made the tribute-trackers this year self-destructing. No one should have ever been able to find out that this is where the Arena Control Room is."_

_"You're right, we should relocate." Steve agreed._

_"Yes, maybe next year. For now, though, let's extinguish and preserve that girl's ashes and continue torturing the tributes!"\_

…

"HEY! HEY! HEEEYYY~!" Henrietta said, running onto the stage with T-Ray.

"Hey everyone, I hope you're all having an awesome night! I know that I'm sure as hell having an awesome night! Wanna know why? Because this_ lovely_ gentleman over here, with his intense tan and Pauly-D hair, just asked me to be his girlfriend!"

The crowd went wild.

T-Ray turned a dark shade of crimson.

"Aw, don't blush, babe. You know, you're the most adorable thing ever." The former Goth said while leaning over and giving the Jersey-shore wannabe a kiss.

"_3…2…1…_

_"Did you get the medicine?"_

_The dark haired teen looked away from his partner. "They lied."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Yeah. Apparently it was just an April Fool's joke."_

_Wendy sighed and closed her eyes again. "That's ok. I don't think the medicine would've helped much anyway. It would take too long for it to kick in."_

_"You know, in hindsight, we really should've kept the medicine that came with the backpack."_

_"I completely agree." Wendy said, slowly falling into a trance._

_"Wendy? Are you still awake?"_

_"Mmhmm."_

_"Do you need food or water or anything?"_

_"Mmm." Wendy, struggling to off death, slowly turned to her partner. "Craig..?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you."_

_Craig smirked and held his partners pale hand. "I love you too."_

…

The audience "aww'd" as Wendy made her way to the stage, deeply blushing.

"Uh…that was cute, right? Heheh?" Wendy asked, shaking nervously as the audience, minus the Craig fangirls who were wishing death upon the girl, smiled at her.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" The audience chanted over and over.

Wendy and Craig glanced at each other for a few moments before mutually nodding. Craig made his way over to Wendy before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a kiss.

Most of the crowd whistled, clapped, and roared with excitement. The Craig Tucker fangirls, on the other hand, sulked in misery as the watched 'their man' fall for someone else.

"So Wendy…" Craig asked as he and the raven-haired girl walked toward the other tributes.

"Yeah?"

"Um…would you maybe wanna be my girlfriend?"

Wendy beamed. "Sure! I'd love to!"

The pair then kissed once again just as the next clip began to play.

"_3…2…1…_

_"SHIT!" Damien cursed while scrambling to the driver seat. Unfortunately, by the time he could even comprehend what was happening, a sickening thud was heard from under the vehicle._

_"Oh my goodness chap! Did we just run over someone?" Pip panicked._

_"I think so."_

_The blonde began to tear up. "Oh my God, oh my God…I can't live with myself!"_

_Damien patted the Brit's shoulder reassuringly. "It's ok. That's how I reacted the first time that I brutally murdered someone, but you'll get used to it."_

_Pip stared at his friend, wide-eyed in disbelief._

_"Anyway, I'll go see what we ran over. Maybe it was just an animal and not a-"_

_Just then, the cannon fired._

_"OH MY GOD!" Pip shrieked before completely breaking down._

_"I'll go see who it was." Damien said while stepping outside of the RV and closing the door._

_The Son of Satan walked around the vehicle a few times before finally spotting the body under the rear wheel and identifying it. He then went back inside the RV and walked over to his sobbing teammate._

_"W-w-who was it?" Pip asked, wiping a tear from his eye._

_"Butters." Damien simply stated._

"_NO!"__Pip cried before bawling again._

…

Butters shyly made his way to the center of the stage. "Why, h-hello there everyone. It's n-nice that I have such caring friends like Pip, right? He's so nice. Uh…a-anyway, I would just like to say that I'll happy to be alive again and y-yeah! Toodle-doo!"

Butters made his way over to the other tributes and sat down on the ground.

"_3…2…1…_

_"Clyde!" Bebe exclaimed as she hugged her ex-boyfriend. "How've you been?"_

_"Uh, good. You?"_

_"Great! I'm bored!" Bebe said, beginning her act._

_"Me too." Clyde agreed warily._

_It was then that Bebe took off her shirt and threw it across the cave. "Wanna…well…you know..?"_

_Clyde smiled widely and blushed. "Well yeah, but not on live TV. Maybe back home or something..?"_

_Bebe pouted. "Fine, fine. Can we at least make out?"_

_"Sure."_

_Two minutes of moaning and teeth clashing later, Clyde found it hard to breathe. He quickly broke away from the kiss._

_"What's going on?" he then realized that he was being strangled by Ze Mole._

_"Shit! TWEEK! TWE-"Clyde was cut short by the tightening of the Frenchman's grip around his neck._

_While the killing was going on, Kenny slipped in through the cave entrance, grabbed the prized shovel, and exited, practically unseen._

_"I think he's dead now, Chris." Bebe stated as she walked to the other side of the cave and put her shirt back on._

…

Clyde, who was currently sobbing, made his way over to the microphone.

"Why…why…why…why…" he sniffled. "Why would Bebe use me like that? I was so nice to her!" the brunette said before completely breaking down.

Craig made his way over to his best friend and helped him back to where all of the other tributes were standing.

"_3…2…1…_

_"It's starting to smell like blood in here." Kenny commented. "Bebe, get the watering can!"_

_"Zwhat do you need a watereeng can for?" Ze Mole asked, confused._

_He was ignored._

_"Ok." Bebe obeyed._

_The blonde grabbed the can and quickly ran over to the dying boy. She then began to pour water over his face._

_"Is he drowning yet?" Kenny asked._

_Ze Mole was confused. "Zwait, zwhat are zou doeeng?"_

_"We're trying to drown him. The shovel part was just to knock him out."_

_"We ran out of water!" Bebe panicked._

_"Oh no!"_

_Ze Mole facepalmed. "You two__do__know that I could've just keeled 'im weeth my shovel, right?"_

_Bebe and Kenny looked at each other and then back at their teammate in awe._

_"Fuckineeng blondes." Ze Mole mumbled while making his way over to Token and continually hitting him over the head until the cannon fired._

…

Token appeared from behind the curtain and walked up the microphone. The audience remained silent.

"So I was looking at the statistics and I noticed that I'm the third most hated character in the 75th Hunger Games, behind Scott Tenorman and Gregory. You guys have all got some explaining to do."

"YOU'RE A STUCK UP DOUCHEBAG!" a man in the audience yelled.

"NOT TO MENTION A DICK!" an elderly woman cried.

"YOU WERE SO MEAN TO BUTTERS!" a Butters fangirl shouted.

"YOU WERE SO MEAN TO LANCÔME!" Lancôme, making a girly voice, screamed.

"Shut up Lancôme." Token spat. " You're the reason why I was so nasty. So, are you still living in your mom's basement?"

"Actually, brah, I'm not. I was at the store buying some new, pimped out strings for my guitar when something, like, caught my eye. Dude, ya know what it was? It was a lotto ticket."

Token rolled his eyes.

"And ya know what I did? I'll, like, tell ya what I did. I bought the lotto ticket. And guess what? It was a winner. And you know what the first thing I did was? I challenged your dad to some cards. All or nothing. I won. I, like, bought out your house, bro. Oh, and you're dirt poor, brah, because I won all of your dad's money."

Token stared at the stylist in disbelief before pulling out his fancy iPhone and calling his dad. Before he could finish dialing the number, however, two repo men walked up to the boy and took his phone.

"Hey! Wha-?"

"Your household bills have gone unpaid for too long. You can go join your parents in their box on the corner of the street."

"Excuse me?" Token asked, shocked.

"TOLD YA, BRO!" Lancôme shouted.

Everyone laughed as Token ran off the stage and out of the room crying hysterically.

"Ahem!" Effie said from behind the stage. "Let's continue. Shall we?"

"_3…2…1…_

_"Uh, I'm Georgie. Nice to meet you I guess…?" Kindergoth greeted while shaking the redhead's hand. "Have you been in this section of the arena this whole time?"_

_Kyle shook his head. "No, I've been all around. First in the mountains, then the in woods, and I just got here about an hour ago, so now I'm here."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah."_

_Just then, one of the pigs turned around and started to charge toward the young Goth._

_"Look out!" Kyle yelled while picking up a large, pointed stick and racing toward the boar. Unfortunately, when trying to defend the Goth, Kyle tripped over a rock, sending the stick flying right through Kindergoth's stomach._

_"AHH!" The Goth shrieked while crumbling to the ground. His piercing cry startled the pigs, causing them to run away._

_"Georgie!" Kyle screamed while running over to the boy. "Georgie, I'm so sorry."_

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever conformist. This is why we Goths hate people!"_

_Kyle thought for a moment before shrugging. "Seems legit."_

_"I'm dying." Kindergoth informed._

_"I know. Sorry."_

_"The darkness that surrounds us cannot hurt us. It is the darkness in your own heart that you should fear." The Goth said while slowly closing his eyes._

_The cannon fired._

_"Shit!" Kyle cursed. "Didn't I say that I wasn't going to kill anyone? That's the third person that I killed, right after my best friend and another Goth. Fucking irony."_

…

Kindergoth walked to the center of the stage, a look of apathy on his face.

"You know, I really would have appreciated it more if I stayed dead. I don't even want to be alive." The Goth mumbled, walking away.

"_3…2…1…_

_"PIP!" Damien yelled. "Grab onto something!"_

_"I…I can't chap I-AHHH!" The blonde screamed as he flew against the shattered windshield. He was knocked out within seconds._

_"Shit." Damien muttered as he reached out toward Pip's unconscious body while still hanging onto the leg of a table. "I can't reach him!"_

_Damien, trying to remain calm, held onto the furniture until the spinning of the RV subsided. When the vehicle had come to a complete stop, Son of Satan crawled over to his teammate._

_"Pip?" he asked while gently shaking the blonde's shoulders. "Pip, are you still here?"_

_Pip remained silent._

_"Listen Pip, if you can still hear me through your coma or whatever it is, I'm sorry for being such an asshole earlier. Honestly, you're one of the few people that I actually respect and have no problem being nice to."_

_The blonde didn't move._

_"I'm also sorry for saying that I wanted you dead a few minutes ago, I really didn't mean it. Well…I guess all I can say now is that I'm still your friend and yeah...I don't know how much longer you'll be alive, but I haven't heard the cannon fire yet so-"_

_The cannon fired._

_"Oh. Well, I guess that's goodbye then. Hang tight, buddy..."_

…

Pip made his way over to the microphone slowly. When he finally made it to the front of the stage, he timidly waved.

"Uh…Hello chaps. What a lovely night we're having, huh?"

"PIP! GET TOGETHER WITH DAMIEN! YOU TWO WOULD LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER!"

"Yes! Yes, they would, wouldn't they?" Effie asked, swiftly swiping the microphone from Pip.

"Um…madam, may I ask what you are doing?"

He was ignored.

"My slash!" Effie said, dreamily. "I've come this far. Fellow Capitalspeople, I would like to inform you that in just a few moments, we will have Pip and Damien kiss!"

Everyone cheered.

"Uh…Effie…Damien's alr-" Pip began.

"And it won't just be a kiss, it will be a full-blown make out course!" Effie continued.

"E-Effie, ma'am…I must have you know that Damien already ha-"

"IT WILL BE THE HIGHLIGHT OF THE NIGHT! THE BEGINNING OF A NEW MILLENIUM!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Pip complained.

Just then, ominous music was heard and Damien appeared on stage, with someone on his shoulders.

"Oh wow! Damien that was really fun! I've never met so many famous dead people befo-wait, where are we?" Trixie asked, confused.

"Wait, this isn't Disneyland Hell…" Damien stated, pulling a map out of nowhere and studying it.

"Chap?" Pip asked, also confused.

"Pip? What are you doing in Hell?"

"This isn't Hell, chap."

"What?"

"This is the Capital center. Remember, with Caesar Flickerman? We're on air right now."

"Ooo awkward." Trixie commented, leaping down from the Son of Satan.

"HEY! DAMIEN'S CHEATING ON PIP!" The audience hollered.

"Yeah!" Effie joined, earning her a death glare from Damien.

"No! No! Wait chaps!" Pip said, trying to calm the enraged crowd.

"PIP, STAND UP FOR YOURSELF, SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!" a random girl yelled.

"YEAH!" the audience agreed.

"STOP!" Pip shrieked, making the entire room dead silent.

"Um…I'd like to make a confession." Pip bit his lip nervously. "I've been lying about my gender this whole time…I'm really a fellow, not a maiden.

The blonde then stuck his hands down his shirt and removed two baseballs.

"These are not boobs, these are balls. And…haha wow, see what I did there, chaps?" Pip giggled.

Everyone else remained silent.

"Anyway, I am, in fact, of the male gender."

"Noooo! My slash, it's ruined!" Effie wailed.

"I'm sorry madam." Pip said, rubbing Effie's back as he, Damien, and Trixie made their way to the group.

"_3…2…1…_

_"We're not making it, dude, the current is way too strong. We're already in bad condition as is." Red Goth stated weakly while panting._

_"Red, come on. We just have to swim with the current."_

_"No." The Goth argued, beginning to sink._

_"Red, we're not that far from shore, just a little further!" Craig shouted. His teammate, however, was already underwater._

_Craig tried to grab his ally by the arm, but was overpowered by the tide and carried away._

_The cannon fired._

…

"Cha, I pretty much have the same thing to say as Kindergoth did, I'd honestly rather be dead than alive right now. We're all just mindless conformists racing to our graves." Red Goth muttered darkly, walking away.

"_3…2…1…_

_"Kenny!" Ze Mole and Bebe yelled in unison._

_Unfortunately, Kenny's attention was so focused on the fight, that he couldn't hear his teammates._

_The meteor was now only a few thousand feet away._

_"Come on, Bebe." Ze Mole said, grabbing the blonde's wrist._

_"But what about Kenny? We can't just leave him!"_

_"We tried, 'e can't 'ear us."_

_"Kenny! KEEENNNYYY!" Bebe yelled. The blonde didn't respond._

_The meteor was now only about 500 feet above them._

_"GO!" Ze Mole yelled as he ran from the scene, dragging Bebe with him._

_"Kenny!" the blonde wailed. "We have to go back and get him! He'll get crushed!"_

_"We can't, Bebe! 'e's my best friend, I don't zwant 'im to die eizer! Eef we could save 'im, we would, but zwe can't."_

_Just as Ze Mole finished his sentence, a thunderous crash roared through the entirety of the arena. Two cannon fires followed soon after._

…

Kenny and Tweek walked out from behind the curtain in unison, smiling and waving to the crowd.

"Hey guys." Kenny greeted.

"GAH! HI! I'M SO HAPPY THAT I CAME BACK TO LIFE! THAT'S SO COOL! I WISH I COULD COM BACK TO LIFE _ALL_ THE TIME!"

"No you don't." Kenny stated. "It sucks butt. I was the first one to be revived, because you know, I can come back to life naturally. Do you know what I had to do? The Game Makers led me down to a dark mausoleum-like room where all of your dead bodies were being preserved, and I had to move everyone's corpse, one by fucking one, into the revival machine. And let me tell you, some of those bodies were fucked up pretty badly."

Everyone looked at Kenny, a look of disturbance plastered on their faces.

"Oh, what? Why the hell are _you_ guys are disturbed? You didn't have to move the bodies. I have no sympathy! The blonde ranted, before being led by Tweek to the other side of the stage to join the group.

"_3…2…1…_

_Biting his lip nervously, Cartman stood up and slowly turned around. His face fell as he saw Ike on the ground, with the spear through his chest._

_The brunette approached the Canadian and kneeled down beside him. "I'm sorry for getting you into this Mini- Jew."_

_"It's ok, Cartman." Ike responded with a weak smile. "It's not your fault."_

_Cartman stared at Ike for a few minutes before remembering something._

_"Here, you can have this." The older boy said, placing a cowboy hat on top of Ike's head._

_"The cowboy hat that we were fighting over on the first day of the Games..?"_

_"Yup." Cartman confirmed, suddenly braking into a thick, Western accent. "This town ain't big enough fer the tew of uusss."_

_Ike smiled._

_"Hmm." Cartman began. "I don't really know what I can do now…maybe I'll sing you a song from the '80s!"_

_"Oh God, no,__please.__"_

_Cartman cleared his throat._

_"__You put the boom-boom into my heart,_

_You send my soul sky-high when your lovin' starts!_

_Jitterbug into my brain! YEAH! YEAH! It goes a-bang, bang, bang 'till my feet do the same~!"_

_"No…Cartman."_

_"__Wake me up, before you go-go! Don't leave me hangin' on like a yo-yo_

_Wake me up before you go-go! I don't want to miss it when you hit that high~!"_

_"Cartman! Please stop."_

_"__Wake me up before you go-go! 'Cause I'm not plannin' on goin' solo!_

_Wake me up, before you go-go! Take me dancing tonight!_

_I WANNA HIT THEAT HIIIIGGGGHHHH~!"_

_"CARTMAN!" Ike weakly protested._

_"Huh? Oh, sorry, sorry!"_

_The canon fired._

_"Ike?" Cartman asked, panicked._

_"I'm still here…probably not for much longer though. That must've been Timmy's cannon."_

_The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Cartman began to talk in a Western accent again. "A job well done, partner."_

_"And to you too, deputy." Ike said quietly before closing his eyes._

_The canon fired._

…

"Hi!" Ike greeted. A thunderous roar from the crowd soon followed.

"I don't know what to talk about, sorry. It's times like these that you really need Caesar Flickerman."

"I agree!" Caesar Flickerman joked, coming out from behind the curtain. "So Ike…how are you doing today."

"I'm doing pretty well, and you?"

"Marvelous! Now let's see what we can talk about regarding the footage that we just saw…oh! I know. What about Eric? How have your opinions about him changed?"

"I honestly always thought that he was a fat, self-absorbed, asshole; just like everyone else in my town thought. It turns out though that he's really not that bad at all…to me at least. It would be really funny if Kyle ever saw that side of him."

"I'll bet it would be." The interviewer agreed. "Thank you Ike! Now why don't we play the next tape?"

"3…2…1…

_"Aww, how sweet." Scott said, arms crossed, standing about five feet away from Cartman._

_Cartman stared at Ike, continuing to speak in his Western accent. "You know, Scott. I always heard that there were three types of suns in Kansas. Sunshine, sunflowers…" Cartman stood up and glared at Scott. "…and sons-of-bitches."_

_"It's on fatass!" Scott roared._

…

Scott and Cartman made their way over to the stage while glaring at each other.

"Hello guys. My, I can definitely sense the tension between you two. Let's try to break the ice."

"Let's not." Scott grunted, walking away.

"HEY! WASN'T THAT THE KID IN THE THONG FROM THE PARADE?" A little boy asked.

"LET'S THROW CANTOLOPES AT HIM!"

"FIRE!" A woman screeched. The ginger was soon bombarded by the large fruits.

"OW! OW! ENOUGH WITH THE CANTOLOPES!" Scott hollered.

"WHAT ABOUT WATERMELONS?" Woof shouted from the crowd.

"LET'S THROW WATERMELONS AT HIM!" An elderly woman suggested.

"YEAH!"

The redhead soon found himself bruised from head to toe, and covered in red and orange tangy goodness.

"Owie…" Scott moaned, limping over to the other contestants.

"Eric, you're nemesis over there kind of destroyed the interviewing mood, so I don't really have much to say to you. I'm sorry."

"Nice going, asshole!" Cartman spat angrily at Scott.

"Next tape!"

"_3…2…1…_

_"D-Damien, dude, what's wrong?"_

_"I'm…so…fucking…COLD!" Damien thundered, his eyes becoming a deep, demonic, crimson color._

_"Oh shit…" Craig muttered to himself, beginning to panic. "D-Damien, calm down. Please? Take control of your anger!"_

_"SHUT UP! I'M FUCKING COLD! DO YOU THINK A COLD DAMIEN IS A HAPPY DAMIEN?"_

_"N-no…" Craig answered, his usually stoic demeanor becoming increasingly nervous. "But dude, you've gotta calm down!"_

_Damien, now too enraged to think, fired a fireball at Craig._

_"WOAH!" Craig shouted while narrowly dodging the flame. "WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?"_

_The flustered teenager then felt himself heating up._

_"Shit, my hat!" Craig shouted , quickly removing the blazing chullo from his head._

_Damien stared at the flaming hat before staring at Craig with a look of great remorse._

_"I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to…my powers just…"_

_Just then, a giant, bone crushing wave crashed onto the shoreline with incredible power. The force of the wave crushed and dragged the two helpless boys out to the icy waters._

_About thirty seconds later, a cannon fired._

…

"Already here." Damien simply stated.

"Hmm. Well that just makes my job easier. ROLE THE CLIP!"

"_3…2…1…_

_"When will they go away?" Bebe asked, looking over at Kyle._

_"I don't know, but at least we're safe up here…their howling is annoying as hell though."_

_Just then, one of the dogs jumped and clasped its teeth into Kyle's shoe._

_"Woah!" Kyle gasped, quickly kicking off his shoe and sending the dog tumbling to the ground._

_"Th-They can jump?" Bebe asked, panicked._

_"I-I-I g-guess I-" just then another dog leapt into the air and sunk it's teeth into Kyle's leg, pulling the redhead down to the ground with it._

_"KYLE!" Both Bebe and Ze Mole cried in unison._

_The two tributes watched in terror as their friend was being ripped to bloody pieces and eaten alive below them._

_The cannon fired._

…

Before Kyle could even walk to the center of the stage, he found himself being man-hugged by Stan.

"DUDE! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH YOU JUST DON'T EVEN KNOW! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO COME OUT FROM BEHIND THE CURTAIN FOR, LIKE, FOREVER!" Stan cried.

"I MISSED YOU TOO, STAN! I JUST HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF SINCE I KILLED YOU ON THE MORNING OF THE SECOND DAY!"

"YOU MADE IT SO FAR, DUDE! THE FINAL FOUR? THAT'S SICK!"

"I LOVE YOU STAN!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO KYLE!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL, HE'S LIKE TWO INCHES FROM YOUR FACE!" Scott yelled angrily, just before being pelted by a rotten tomato.

"Well…uh that was interesting…We're just going to have the last two tributes come out together, because you all know who they are!"

"No way! Bebe and Chris both made it to the final three?" Kenny asked in surprise.

"Yes." Caesar answered.

"Awesome!"

"Alright, play the last tape!"

"_3…2…1…_

_"CHRIS NO!" She shrieked, swiftly grabbing the brunette's hand._

_"Oh shit!" Ze Mole shouted, just feet from the ground._

_"God, Kyle was right. You're way heavier than you look." Bebe said, struggling to keep the brunette above the ground._

_It than occurred to Ze Mole what was happening. "Bebe…" He began. "Uh…I-I'm really sorry being such a dick to you."_

_"Oh, um…" Bebe began, unsure of what to say. "…It's not your fault, it's mine. I broke up with you for no reason, so you had a right to be mad at me."_

_"No. I should've taken it like a man instead of acting like a whiny, little pussy."_

_"That was the past though, and I forgive you. Maybe we can get back together?"_

_"Yeah, like two seconds before I die? Because that makes perfect sense." Ze Mole said, rolling his eyes._

_"Hey!"_

_"Hey what?"_

_"I love you."_

_"Ok?"_

_"Chris!"_

_"Ok, ok, I love you too."_

_Bebe's eye's grew wide with excitement. "R-Really? Oh my gosh, you still love me after all that I did? You're the best boyfriend ever!"_

_"Eh…yeaaahhh."_

_Just then, the branch that the blonde was sitting on began to crack. "Crap."_

_"What's wrong?" Ze Mole asked, concerned._

_"The branch is staring to break!"_

_"Bebe." Ze Mole said sternly. "Let go of me."_

_"B-But why?"_

_"You're branch is cracking because of me. I'm too heavy."_

_"T-That's not true!"_

_The branch cracked louder._

_"BEBE." Ze Mole repeated.__"PLEASE.__I don't want you to die."_

_The blonde's eyes began to fill with tears. "I'm…not…letting…go…"_

_Ze Mole thought for a moment. "Bebe, one of us is going to die anyway, and I don't want it to be you."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I want you to win for me, ok? "_

_"But…but…"_

_"Ok?" Ze Mole repeated, giving the blonde a reassuring look._

_"If th-that's what you want…then…"_

_"Yeah, it is what I want."_

_"W-well okay then…" Bebe said, wiping a tear from her eyes with her free hand. "Bye Chris."_

_"Bye, Bebe. I love you."_

_"I love you, too." With that, the blonde slowly let go of her boyfriend's hand and watched him fall to the ground. She quickly regretted her decision._

_"Well…I guess that's it…I won." Bebe said, tears cascading down her face. "…but this victory seems so…so empty. I can't go on like this. I can't go back to South Park and face everyone who lost their children…go back to school and have no friends…no kids in the neighborhood…no one to hang out with…and Chris…I…I love you…" she mumbled before slowly letting herself off the treeand falling into the pack of dogs below her._

_Two cannons fired._

…

Kenny stared at the screen, his mouth agape. "But…but…aw come on! Bebe was supposed to end up with me!"

Clyde put an arm around Kenny. "The struggle is real, bro. The struggle is real."

The two teenagers proceeded to cling to each other and cry in the corner as Bebe and Ze Mole walked to the center of the stage, hand in hand.

"Aw…look! It's the fourth couple that emerged from the Games!"

"I thought this was the fifth?" T-Ray asked.

"Who else?" Flickerman asked the Jersey Shore wannabe.

"Stan and Kyle."

"They've always been like that." Henrietta explained. "Even before the Games."

"Oh."

"Abby and Elmo got together too." Trixie informed.

"Really? When?" Wendy asked, clearly interested in the news.

"Uhhh...about a few days ago."

"Awesome! They're so cute together!"

_"AHEM."_ Caesar, who was growing annoyed, grunted. "Can we please get back to this?"

"Sorry." Both Wendy and Trixie apologized.

"Anyway, how are you two doing? Chris, I heard that you're really not French. Am I correct?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting. Why did you pretend to be of that ethnicity?"

"I dunno. French people are badass."

"Why do you think that?" Caesar pressed.

"Why not?"

"Touche." the interviewer agreed. "Anyway, Bebe, what do you think of Chris not being French?"

"I don't really care, honestly. I love him just the way he is."

"I WISH SHE LOVED US JUST THE WAY WE ARE!" Kenny and Clyde sobbed, earning them stares from everyone in the room.

"Looks like you're pretty popular with the guys, eh?"

Bebe just blinked, deciding to just completely ignore the statement.

"Erm, yes, so..." Caesar began, trying to break the awkward tension that he had just created. "...What do you think about Clyde and Kenny over there?"

The two boys immediately silenced themselves to listen.

"Well Kenny is my second best friend that's a guy, behind Chris, of course, and Clyde…well he's nice and all, but he's my fourth grade ex. We haven't really talked much for about six years."

Kenny and Clyde, who were both obviously unsatisfied with the answer provided, continued their river of tears.

"Aw shucks, I kinda feel bad for the fellers." Butters sympathized.

"They'll get over it." Ze Mole stated.

"Why did you just break the guy code?" Kenny cried.

"Actually, Kenny, that's the girl code." Clyde corrected.

"Whatever! Clyde, buddy," Kenny said, putting an arm around the brunette. "It's you and me now bro. You're, like, my number one man."

"What? You're replacing me?" Ze Mole asked, obviously upset.

"Wow, this is actually pretty dramatic." Wendy whispered to Bebe, who had just snuck over to the group.

"Shhh, this is just getting good!" Bebe said, munching on popcorn.

"Hey, where did you get that popcorn?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Pshh, no, silly. I'm not replacing you!" Kenny reassured. "I'm just bumping you down to my number two man."

Ze Mole's face lit up.

"Now get over here, dude! Give Kenny a hug!" the blonde said.

Both Kenny and Ze Mole were now running across the stage in slow-mo, the song _I Will Always Love You _by Whitney Houston playing in the background. Kenny then jumped into the brunette's arms and the two slowly spun in circles, glitters, flowers, and sunshine-happiness surrounding them in the process.

"What the hell is going on?" Craig asked.

"I don't even fucking know, dude." Cartman answered, he himself not even being able to decide whether he was deeply disturbed or actually enjoying the experience.

"Stan?" Kyle asked, turning toward his friend and blushing.

"Yeah dude?"

"I...I love you.

"Homo?"

"Homo."

"Heh, me too!" Stan smiled.

"R-really? Awesome! Um...do you maybe want to-"

Before Kyle could finish, Stan pulled him in for a kiss.

"Clyde..." Tweek began, strolling over to his brunette friend.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for protecting me from the underpants gnomes while we were here..." Tweek stated, a scarlet blush creeping onto his face. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

Clyde smiled. "It wasn't a problem, really. You're, like, one of my best friends."

"D-do you uh..."

"Yeah?"

"Think that we can maybe be _more _than friends."

"I like the way you think, Tweek." The brunette stated, giving his friend tight hug.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Damien asked.

"Damien..." Pip began.

_"NO."_ The Spawn of Satan firmly stated before vanishing into thin air.

"Huh? I was just going to tell you that I found my Chuggie the Fluffy Panda from the night before the Games. It was under the bed!" Pip said, holding up the stuffed panda, completely oblivious to the events taking place around him.

"SLASH! SLASH! SO MUCH SLASH! HAHAHAHAHA! SLASSHHHHH!" Effie laughed manically.

"Uh, sir?" One of Caesar Flickerman's assistants whispered from behind the stage.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"We better wrap this up soon. The ratings are plummeting; the audience is deeply disturbed by this ordeal."

"Oh! A-hem! If I could get your attention, please?" the interviewer asked, trying to put an end to the tributes' shenanigans "Well there you have it, folks. This concludes the 75th Hunger Games! Come back next year to see the students of Ouran Acadamy compete in a fight to the death. Until then, have a splendid rest of the year and a goodnight!"

**~.~**

**THE END**

**~.~**

**A/N**

**And that's the end. :'(**

**I'm still debating whether or not I'm going to make an epilogue. Probably not. I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Even though the road to completion was rough, I had tons of fun writing this fic and I'm so happy that I was able to follow through with it and keep it going for three years! I started writing this in seventh grade and now I'm already finishing sophomore year. Time really flies. **

**As for the Ouran thing at the end though…haha, um…I was just mindlessly typing a conclusion and I guess that was the first thing that came to mind. Whether I'm actually going to do that or not, I'm not sure. I feel like that would be **_**really **_**interesting though~ ;D I don't even know who would win. **

**So thank you for everyone who's been reviewing and stuff. It's things like that that really make me motivated to write. Thank you all for reading and stay tuned, I just might write some more things in the future! **

**So don't forget to review, flames will be used to roast my marshmallows. Goodbye for now! :)**


End file.
